Otra dimensión…misma historia en parte
by joya blanca
Summary: el futuro a sido reescrito  ahora ben esta con julie y no con kai, kevin no esta solo esta con gwendolyn..si Muchas cosas han cambiado , pero algunas cosa y sentimientos no, ¿podrán devlin y kenny encontrar su propia felicidad en este nuevo escenarios
1. Chapter 1

Otra dimensión…misma historia...en parte.

Ben 10 no me pertenece

Capitulo 1

A través de su ventana mira el crepúsculo, como una cortina de oscuridad que se traga la luz, el no sabe el por que en estos momentos se pone nostálgico, cierra los ojos y piensa.

-¿Por qué a mí?

Era en estos momentos en los que pensaba en cosas que consideraba importantes…en otra dimensión (que ya no existe) su padre era el mega villano más grande del mundo, ben 10.000 estaba casado con kai green y tenían dos hijos (gwen II y kenny), al final termino siendo adoptado por ben…

-la situación es la misma…

En esta ben 10.000 se caso con Julie Yamamoto y tuvieron una hija de 8 años llamada wendy… ¿en cuanto a gwen II y Kenny? Fueron creados de una mezcla de ADN que hizo Azmut de ben y kai (como kai siempre viaja se terminaron quedando con el)

¿Cuánto a su padre? Se reformo y es novio desde la secundaria con Gwendolyn Tennyson…. ¿en cuanto a el? Fue producto de un experimento fallido en saturno una mezcla de Kevin con una humano/adonita muerta hace millones de años...Razones que desconoce cuando kev se entero le dio su apellido y lo mantuvo en secreto

(Si se le preguntaran a dev, el lo prefiere así en vez de hacer salido de un "desliz" que su padre tuvo borracho)

¿Como conoció a kenny? Fue idéntico a al original (solo que era vilgax en vez de Kevin 11.000 y el termino siendo adoptado por ben solo por que Kevin no fue considerado apto para su custodia)

Pero eso no cambia nada.

¿Cómo sabia todo eso? Simple el era un Osmosian/adonita, con tal combinación era poco dificultoso para el saber ciertas cosas….pero nada de eso le molestaba, ¡es más! Le agradaba mucho la pareja que hacen ben y julie, además de que gwendolyn le agradaba muchísimo, era una gran maestra, casi la madre que nunca conoció y hacia muy feliz a su padre…

-desearía que fuera esos cambios los que me molesten en vez de….eso.

"Eso" como el lo llamaba era lo que realmente le molestaba, eso que no debería estar pero esta, eso que siente desde el primer día, eso que a sus 11 años lo confunde tanto, eso que siente por…

-devlin….la tierra a devlin…hola ¿estas ahí?

-¿he?

El pelinegro volvió al mundo de los mortales para encontrarse de cara con el moreno.

-kenny... ¿Que haces aquí?

-duermo aquí también... (Dijo en tono burlón)… ¿o se te olvido?

-me refiero a que haces tan temprano por aquí, ¿tu viejo no te llevo a entrenar con tu Onmitrix a Galván prime?

-ah…eso….lo llamaron de emergencia a_**Pisccis**_ y me devolvió en chip hacia acá.

Ken 10 dio un suspiro de enfado y de un salto aterrizo en su cama, tomo el control y encendió la ultra moderna TV de la habitación.

- no entiendo a mi viejo, ¿para que me dio el reloj en mi cumple 10 si no quiere que lo acompañe en sus misiones?

-tal vez te quiere proteger.

-o tal vez no confía en mi y me cree un fastidio.

-no digas eso, sabes que no es así.

No le gustaba ver al oji-verde así, tenia que encontrar la forma de animarlo pero ¿Qué?...

- Kenny…

-¿quieres ir por un Sr. Smoothy ? (más conocido como Sr Malteadas)

-¿Qué?

-conozco una ruta para julie no se de cuenta que hemos salido.

-no se ya es de noche.

-¡vamos será divertido! ¿Qué dices?

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona le hubiera dado un rotundo ¡NO!, pero era kenny el que se lo pedía y el nunca se había podido negar.

-OK.

Dicho y hecho, todo iba de mil maravillas hasta que vuelta a los cuartes Tennyson...

-¡te hecho una carrera!

-tramposo… ¡ya vas a ver!

Ambos niños corrieron felices de la vida, la noche esta calida con una luna llena preciosa, el oji-azul por su altura le estaba ganando al de 10, todo iba bien hasta que se tropezó con un palo, un tipo de la nada salio y le tapo de la boca con un paño con cloroformo.

-tranquilito lindura.

El tipo estaba mugriento y con una mirada desquiciada lo llevaba a rastras a un callejón.

-que niñito tan precioso… (Dijo con una sonrisa macabra en su boca)...Ahora si nos vamos a divertir.

Devlin trato de luchar pero no podía, esta aterrado, sin nadie cerca que lo ayudara y sintiendo como el sueño le estaba ganando…

Mientras tanto el otro niño seguía corriendo sin darse cuenta de nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿el celular de devlin? , seguramente se le cayo mientras corría y debe haber llegado antes…. ¡rayos me gano!

El estaba a punto de seguir su camino pero un fuerte presentimiento lo impulso a buscar a su amigo, lo busco como un loco, hasta que llego a un callejón…lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras.

Ahí estaba el oji-azul desmayado y enfrente de el estaba un vago que se estaba desabrochando el cinturón.

-DEJALO EN PAZ.

-¿he? OH… ¿hola lindura te gustaría divertir...

No lo dejo terminar, en menos de lo que canta un gallo se trasformó en cuatro brazos, con furia casi asesina lo molió a golpes hasta dejarlo inconsciente, regreso a su forma humana y trato de despertar al indefenso niño.

-dev…dev...Responde...dev.

-kenny…

Devlin abrazo a su amigo, lloro desconsoladamente, temblado por una mezcla de sensación de frió y temor.

-tranquilo no te hizo daño….perdóname…perdóname esto fue mi culpa no debí haberte presionado para que salieras.

Ahora era kenny quien lloraba, ambos lloraron por un largo rato hasta que lentamente se calmaron.

-perdóname debí…debí haber estado cerca para protegerte.

-no hay nada que perdonar, no me paso nada, ya olvídalo ¿quieres?

-no puedo olvidarlo, si a ti te pasara algo yo no se que haría.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y simplemente pasó…antes que pudieran razonar lo que estaban haciendo rostros se acercaron lentamente casi dándose un beso, al darse cuenta de esto ambos se alejaron sonrojados.

-eee…..yo…

-Dev, ¿Qué fue eso?

-no se

-¿kenny tennyson? ¿Devlin levin?

No pudieron terminar de hablar cuando un oficial los alumbro con su linterna.

-al fin los encuentro, julie tennyson esta histérica en la estación y tiene a toda la policía de Bellwood buscándolos.

Sin poder rebatirle nada al oficial fueron a la estación de policía, la asiática al ver a los niños pasos de la ira al llanto, corrió lo más que le dieron sus piernas y los abrazo como nunca.

-¿Dónde estaban? Les he dicho un millón de veces que no salgan de noche y que digan siempre a donde van.

Una vez en casa hubo muchos regaños de parte de ella y muchos más de parte del equipo de ben (una vez que regresaron de la misión)

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER EN... (Grito Kevin).. QUE DIABLOS ESTABAN PENSANDO?

-¡¿Cómo SE LES PUDO HABER OCURRIDO UNA ESTUPIDEZ ASI? (Esta vez era el turno de gritar para la pelirroja).. LES PUDO HABER PASADO ALGO ¿LO SABEN? ¡¿LO SABEN?

-Calma... (Dijo ben en tono más tranquilo)…el susto ya paso y estos dos aprendieron la lección, ¿verdad?

-si papá

-si ben.

-No crean que se van a salir de esta tan fácilmente, están castigados sin TV, sin computadora y tendrán que ayudarme a organizar los expedientes, desde mis primeros casos hasta los actuales, a mano y en orden alfabético.

Ambos estuvieron castigados por dos meses y se reforzó la seguridad.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

-¡Esto es una montaña de expedientes!

-¡no vamos a terminar nunca! Siento que he pasado toda la vida encerrado aquí.

-¿ven lo que pasa por salir a escondidas? (dijo el salvador del mundo en tono burlón) Mmmm..

El castaño se retiro mientras los niños trataban de ordenar los miles de expedientes en esa enorme oficina, estaban cansados pero no podían parar, además si se atrasaban un poco se les juntaría con los casos nuevos que nunca faltan en esta ciudad.

-¡preferiría que nos mandaran al proyector!

-shisss…cállate que te pueden oír.

-no te sulfures dev, mi papá nunca mandaría a unos niños al proyector.

-si claro... (Dijo en tono sarcástico)…como no… como digas kenny.

Sin comprender el por que de aquel comentario, continuo ordenando hasta el ultimo expediente.

-¡al fin!

-no vuelvo a salir de noche nunca más en la vida.

Cansados se fueron hasta el living, tomaron los controles de su consola, comenzaron a jugar...la diversión no les duro mucho por que wendy los apunto con el dedo y grito.

-¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPÁ! ¡KENNY Y DEVLIN NO ESTAN HACIENDO LAS TAREAS!

-¡NO TE METAS!

El moreno le tiro una almohada del sofá a la asiática oji-verde, esta la esquivo, se la devolvió y corrió a la cocina.

-No soporto a esa chismosa.

-solo tiene 8, no puede hacerte nada.

-mmmm…ya me vengare de ella con una araña venenosa en su cama.

-¡kenny!

-solo bromeaba, será de juguete.

La niñita con cara de vencedora apareció para el segundo asalto, pero esta vez acompañada de sus padres.

-¡VEN! ¡VEN! ¡SE LOS DIJE, NO LAS ESTÁN HACIENDO!

-Ya niños, dejen eso y hagan las tareas.

-pero julie nos estábamos relajando después del castigo.

-no pongas cara de cachorro regañado, podrán jugar todo lo que quieran después de las tareas…eso va para ti también devlin.

-si papá.

-Como sea.

-y kenny no quiero que la tarea te la vuelva a hacer dev.

Los adultos se retiraron dejando a la pelinegra con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

-arriba holgazanes y cuidadito con andarse copiando.

- ya me hartaste.

El oji-verde le lanzo una segunda almohada a su media-hermana dando en el blanco.

-ya vas a ver, ¡te voy a acusar!..(Les saco la lengua y con lagrimas de cocodrilo se fue corriendo)... ¡MAMAAAAAAAÁ!

-no se tu pero yo me voy a hacer las tareas antes de recibir un segundo castigo.

-yep

Se fueron (o mejor dicho refugiaron) en la habitación que ambos compartían, gracias a unos problemas personales que tuvo el saturnino no pudo completar el 5 grado el año pasado, por lo que estaba en el mismo grupo que su amigo (y por lo mismo misma tarea)

-¿te sabes la operación 4?

-¿Cómo no te la vas a saber? ¡Es 2x2!

-no me culpes todos los hombres tennyson somos malos para las matemáticas.

-yo creo que solo ben 10.000 y ken 10 son los renegados de las matemáticas ja ja ja.

- "ja ja" muy chistoso, me la vas a decir ¿si o no?

-es 4.

-¿y la 6?

-esto es el colmo, a ver kenny si 2x2=4, ¿3x3 es...?

El primogénito de ben se quedo en blanco, el hijo de Kevin se pasó la mano por la caraal ver que la cosa no avanzaba.

-no entiendo como pasaste el 4 grado… ¡cámbienos el enfoque! , si los villanos que derrotaste eran 3 luego otros 3, ¿Cuánto es 3x3?

-¡lo tengo! 9

-¡al fin!, aún hay esperanza para ti tennyson.

-no molestes… ¿me dices la 8?

-ahora si es el colmo...

Las matemáticas eran, son y serán un gran dolor de cabeza para el joven castaño, también lo eran su hermana y su medio-hermana (una por sermoneadora y la otra por chismosa), esas eran las dos cosas que normalmente le molestaban pero ahora eran 3...

Era lo que paso hace 2 meses atrás cuando casi besa al pelinegro, no comprendía el por que lo hizo, tampoco el horror que sintió al verlo en peligro y la gran sensación de alivio cuando se despertó y lo miro a los ojos.

-¡hey no te distraigas!

-¿a? no me distraje estaba tratando de resolver este ultimo problema.

Volviendo a la tarea, con mucho esfuerzo la logro terminar.

-¡lo logre!

-viste que si podías.

El oji-azul choco su puño con el del oji-verde…devlin se alejo, tomo un paquete y algo sonrojado se lo dio a su compañero.

-yo….yo quería darte algo por salvarme.

-mi papá me dijo que los héroes no deben aceptar regalos ni dinero por ayudar a la gente.

-pero es de agradecimiento, lo escogí especialmente para ti.

-si mi papá se entera…

-acéptalo, prometo que no le diré nada a ben... ¿Si?

El pelinegro con una dulce sonrisa ,estiro los brazos para darle el paquete, el cual el moreno lo acepto.

-OK, solo por esta vez… ¡si le dices a alguien te mando al proyector!

-OK.

Al abrirlo no cabía en la emoción…. ¡era una tarjeta dorada de los sumos!, la que el y también su progenitor anhelaban con el alma... ¡Ahí estaba entre sus manos!

-de nada

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

- lo contó un pajarito.

Emocionado hasta el pelo abrazo a su compañero, tenerlo tan cerca por alguna razón le encantaba a kenny, era una sensación tan calida, tan reconfortante.

-¡ABRAN SE QUE ESTAN AHÍ!

-ese niña se me aparece hasta en la sopa.

-se tolerante ken.

-¡SI NO HABREN A LA CUENTA DE 3 YA VERAN! 1…2...

El momento fue arruinado por los insistentes golpes de wendy, sin ánimo kenny se levanto y le abrió la puerta a su molesta hermanita.

-¿se puede saber que quiere ahora "su majestad"?

-solo vengo avisarles que el almuerzo ya esta listo.

-¿para eso tocaste la puerta como loca?

-¡por lo menos no soy un mono descerebrado como tu!

-¡prefiero ser un mono antes que una mosquita muerta como tu!

-¿Cómo me llamaste? ¡Te voy a acusar!

-¡basta ya los dos!...gracias por el aviso wendy, en un momento vamos.

-Por lo menos no todos son monos en esta habitación.

-¡ahora si te lo ganaste!

Kenny tomo su almohada y la lanzo, la niña puedo esquivar pero no puedo esquivar la segunda almohada que gwen II le lanzo por detrás.

-ya verán los dos los voy a…

-¡SILENCIO!... (Dijo la morena de 12 con un punto blanco en la frente, molesta)…si no te comportas de una buena vez le diré a papá que fuiste tu quien tiro su medalla de fútbol al wc.

-no tienes pruebas.

-¿a no? ¿De verdad quieres averiguarlo? Déjame decirte una cosa Wendy Tennyson Yamanoto: si tengo que demostrarte que no miento, te ira muy mal, créeme.

-¡glop!, no exageres hermanita linda…adiós.

Wendy se fue corriendo al comedor, mientras la morena sonreía satisfecha.

-¿que tanto están mirando ustedes dos? Tía Gwendolyn le toco cocinar y se enoja si llegamos tarde.

-que horror siempre hace guisos y le quedan horribles, es como si vomitara un perro..

Las ganas de hacer bromas se le pasaron al ver a su hermana mayor en su posición clásica cuando va a dar un sermón (con las manos cruzadas y cara de pocos amigos)

-Déjame decirte unas cosas Kenneth K .Tennyson:

1- la Tía se esforzó mucha en preparar la comida,

2- la vas a encontrar rica además se lo vas a agradecer

3- si dices una broma aunque sea chiquita, voy a publicar en Internet fotos de la vez que le vomitaste a un payaso… ¿esta claro?

-¡glop! , más claro que el agua.

-bien, me alegro.

Fue una agradable comida familiar, los chicos a (diferencia de Kevin que no quiso seguir comiendo y de ben que se la paso haciendo bromas) les encanto la comida de la maga y hasta le agradecieron la molestia que se tome el tiempo para cocinar.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

La primera salida en años….a pesar de la visita de lev (desliz de Kevin en osmos) y de sully (la hija de kenneth) ambos por el día, ben, julie, Kevin y gwendolyn decidieron seguir con sus planes, dejando al abuelo al cuidado de los niños.

- si hay un incendio llama a este número, si alguien se corta llama a este, si...

-¡vamos gwen que me estoy haciendo viejo!

-eso me pasa con quedarme con el chico rudo….adiós abuelo.

-diviértanse, yo me encargo de todo.

Los autos partieron y llegaron a un exclusivo restaurante, ben y julie se sentaron cerca del acuario y Kevin y gwen cerca de la salida.

-¿Por qué de todas las mesas tenias que elegir esta? , ¿No me digas que vas a salir corriendo sin pagar la cuenta?

-relájate gwendolyn no es por eso.

-¿a no?

-esteeee… ¿no te das cuenta que con esta luz te vez más linda?

-¿de verdad?

-linda y sexy… (Dijo en tono sensual guiñándole un ojo)... ¿quieres saber un secreto?

-dime.

-charmcaster es linda pero tu eres ardiente al máximo y mucho más talentosa.

-¡OH!...sabes mike puede ser lindo pero tu eres la criatura más sexy y atractiva de la creación.

Mientras esperaban el menú el Osmosiano de larga cabellera le dio un apasionado beso a la pelirroja…mientras que en la otra mesa.

-¿que pasa? ¿Tengo algo entre en la cara?

-solo que eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

-no digas eso, que me da pena.

-¿Por qué? Es verdad, no tienes idea de lo agradecido que estoy alguien tan fantástica como tu me allá aceptado como esposo.

-no tienes nada que agradecer, es más, yo debería agradecer por haberme topado con un hombre dulce y gentil como tu.

Mirándose con todo el amor del universo en sus ojos, se dieron un beso que solo fue interrumpido por el mozo que les traía el menú.

-¿algo más?

-no eso es todo gracias.

-ben, no quiero arruinar el momento pero, ¿Cómo estarán los niños? Creo que debería llamar a casa para saber como va todo.

-están con el abuelo max, lo deben estar pasando de maravilla.

Mientras que en los cuartes Tennyson, después de la cena, el abuelo max se quedo dormido en el sofá por lo que no se entero de lo que tus bisnietos estaban haciendo.

-¡los voy acusar!

-déjenme decirles una cosa lev e. levin y sully tennyson: ¡no se van a salir con la suya!

-¡bah! Sul tápales la boca para que no puedan gritar.

-será un placer.

La pelirroja de ojos cafés les tapo la boca con una cintas de mana, mientras el pelinegro con pañuelo en la cabeza sonreía maliciosamente.

Lo que había comenzado como un pleito infantil para saber ¿Quién se comió la frutilla del pastel de wendy? , se había trasformado en un verdadero "secuestro" por parte de la adonita y el Osmosian.

-con eso aprenderán esas dos… (Dijo el malvado niño de 11)... Deberíamos atar también a tu bisabuelo por si acaso.

-es innecesario… (dijo la pelirroja de 10)…tiene el sueño pesado, no despertaría ni con la estampida de paquidermos.

-¿paqui..que?

- elefantes, ignorante.

-¿Dónde estarán el idiota de mi hermano y el imbecil de tu primo?

-ni idea…ve a buscarlos antes que llamen a mis tíos.

-OK.

El humano/ Osmosiano salio del living sin sospechar que los chicos que buscaba

Estaban escondidos detrás de unas cortinas.

-¿listo?

-listo.

Antes que sully pudiera grita o hacer algo, ya estaba inmovilizada, atada en el piso y con un calcetín en la boca.

-ahora te ves más bonita primita ja ja ja.

-ja ja...Buena kenny, ahora desatémoslas.

Usando sus respectivos poderes desataron a las niñas.

-al fin por un momento pensé que me ahogaba.

-¡cuando mis papá lleguen les van a dar el castigo de su vida!

-no hay tiempo para eso, wendy…po la cara que tienes supongo que ya tienen un plan ¿o no kenny?

-si quieren justicia mejor nos siguen... (Dijo el moreno con mirada picara)…adelante.

Los cuatro fueron hasta donde estaba el pelinegro, gwen y ken, con ayuda de wendy le sostenían los brazos (evitando que absorbiera algo), mientras devlin lo ataba con mana.

-¡ME LAS VAN A PAGAR!

-¡Tu voz me da dolor de cabeza!... (La morena le tapo la boca con el pañuelo que el niño llevaba antes en la cabeza)...Déjame decirte una cosa Levin. E .Levin: así te ves mucho mejor.

-te lo mereces… (Dijo la descendiente de asiáticos sacándole la lengua)…te lo mereces…te lo mereces.

Encerraron a ambos niños en el armario, mientras limpiaban el desastre que ellos dejaron en la casa….después de 3 horas cuando pensaron que pasarían toda la noche encerrados ahí, la puerta se abrió…era devlin junto a wendy con una bolsa .

-tienen suerte, van a ser las estrellas de nuestra sesión de fotos privada…maquilladora, arréglalos.

-todo un placer.

-mmmm…mmmm

De la bolsa la oji-verde saco un cintillo de orejas de gato que le puso a lev y un gorro de bebe con babero para sully, luego saco crayones también pintura, polvos, etc...Con todo esto les pinto la cara hasta dejarlos como una pintura abstracta.

-quedaron preciosos los dos.

-¡sonrían!

La pesadilla no término ahí, el oji-azul activo la cámara de su celular, ¿Cuántas fotos les saco? Ni el mismísimo fotógrafo lo sabía con exactitud.

-bien, si se portan bien, se quedan callados y prometen no volver a visitarnos en un buen tiempo, no publicare estas fotos.

Se miraron un momento, con resignación movieron las cabezas de forma positiva y finalmente fueron desatados.

-así me gusta.

El viejo Tennyson se despertó de golpe, vio su reloj para darse cuenta que ya eran las 23:14hrs

-que tarde es, voy a ver que hacen los niños.

Su preocupación desapareció al ver a todos los niños viendo tranquilamente una película, no había nada roto ni fuera de lugar solo unas golosinas en un plato en el piso.

-¿algún problema?

-¿Por qué debería haberlo?..(Contesto con toda naturalidad el moreno)…tocan.

Max fue abrir para encontrarse con su nieto kenneth y la madre de lev.

-hola abue, vengo por sul.

-¡PAPÁ!

-¡MAMÁ!

Ambos niños corrieron a los brazos de sus respectivos padres.

-¿se porto bien?... (Pregunto la osmosiana)…levincito puede ser algo hiperquinetico.

-no dio ningún problema estuvo viendo TV toda la noche.

-eso me tranquiliza, como nadie constaba mis llamadas pensé que este diablillo había atado a todos los niños como lo hizo en el campamento de verano en osmos…buenas noches Maxwell.

-nosotros también nos vamos, ya es muy tarde, adiós abuelo y dale mis saludos a los chicos de mi parte.

-se los daré.

El viejo por ser fin de semana dejo a sus bisnietos ver la película hasta el final, los mando a acostar, recogió el plato con los restos de los dulces y leyó el periódico hasta las 23:45hrs, cuando recibió una llamada julie.

-¡al fin! Gwen y yo hemos estado llamando como 6 veces y nadie responde… ¿todo bien? ¿Paso algo?

-todo tranquilo, los niños se portaron como unos angelitos, vieron una película y se fueron acostar.

-aaa… (La Sra. .tennyson dio un suspiro de alivio que se escucho claramente al otro lado de la línea)…seguramente se cayo el servicio de nuevo, ¡le he dicho a ben un millón de veces que arregle la línea pero nunca hace caso!

-tranquila julie, yo mismo la revisare a primera hora y disfruta lo que queda de la cita.

-queda mucho de la cita eso te lo juro…nos vemos.

Max sin siquiera sospechar como sucedieron "realmente las cosas", termino de leer el periódico y se acostó.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Jimmy Jones fue al cuarto de su hija Michelle para ver que hacia

-¿terminaste los deberes?

-si papá… (Le dio una ingenua mirada y una dulce sonrisa)… ¿puedo jugar en la computadora?

-mmm…a tu mamá no le gusta que estés tanto tiempo en la computadora….hasta la hora de la cena.

-gracias papi.

La niña de 10 años abrazo a su padre y este confiado regreso a su propia computadora a terminar de redactar lo ultimo de ben 10.000 para su Pág.….La niña cerro la puerta con llave y en vez de jugar busco imágenes pero no de ben10.000 sino de su hijo ken 10.

-¡que linda!... ¡esta también!... ¿por que se vera tan lindo sin importar que pose o ropa use?

La niña imprimió la imagen que más le gusto, abrió su closet, corrió unos vestidos dejando ver un verdadero santuario a ken 10 desde fotos, un trozo de teotonita de cuando se convirtió en diamante hasta un autógrafo y… ¡unos cabellos que le logro arrancar cuando fue junto a miles de fanáticos del clan tennyson al estreno del documental de la vida de ben tennyson!

-eres precioso… (Beso la imagen y la pego junta a las otras)...eres perfecto.

La rubia pensaba… ¡NO! Estaba segura de que ken 10 estaba enamorado de ella (aunque nunca se han hablado en su vida), de que el la había visto entre las miles de niñas que gritaban su nombre.

-te amo y yo se que tu me amas.

Ella sabia que aunque ella lo observara a la distancia el podía sentirla, que le mandaba mensajes indirectos por TV y por sueños…sueños ella se estaba cansando de solo poder tenerlo en sueños, ella lo quería tener en sus brazos, sentir su aroma, verlo sonreír...

-muy pronto mi amor…pronto estaremos juntos ya veras.

-¡Michelle se enfría la comida!

-¡voy mamá!

La niña corrió la ropa (asegurándose de dejar bien escondido su preciado monumento al "hombre de su vida"), cerró el closet y con toda naturalidad fue a cenar junto a su familia.

-¿Jimmy me pasas la ensalada?

-si cielo...Toma.

-gracias… ¿pasa algo querida?

-nada mamá.

Debajo de esa dulce sonrisa y esa mirada inocente estaba una chica obsesionada con el primogénito del salvador del mundo, Jim y su esposa no podían sospechar el plan que tenia su hija para hacer sus sueños realidad…

Al otro día…

-¡maldito despertador!

Gracias a que wendy le pago el despertador como broma, ahora kenny trasformado en xlr8 corría para no llegar atrasado a la escuela, ¡lo peor de todo es que el día de hoy tiene una prueba de matemáticas!

-¿Por qué diablos nadie me despertó?

-¡SOCORRO! ¿ALGUIEN PUEDE AYUDARME?

-¿HE?

Su temor a que la maestra llamara a su padre y madrastra por sus bajan calificaciones pasaron a segundo plano cuando vio que una niña invalida se había caído de su silla de ruedas.

-esto de ser héroe a veces es un fastidio.

El moreno caballerosamente ayudo a la chica a subirse de nuevo a su silla y regreso a su forma original.

-gracias.

-de nada y si me disculpas tengo que irme.

-espera, cuando me caí mi celular salio disparado hacia ahí… (Dijo apuntando a un callejón), antes de irte ¿podrías traérmelo?

-huf, no queda de otra.

El oji-verde fue al callejón buscando el teléfono perdido, sin notar que la "supuesta invalida" se bajo de la silla y cuidando no hacer ruido lo siguió con un bate (escondido en la silla de ruedas), una vez cerca le dio un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo inconsciente.

-listo mi vida, ahora nadie nos separa nunca más.

Dejo la patineta y el celular del niño a un lado, lo sentó en la silla, lo cubrió con una manta, un sombrero y lentes oscuros para que nadie lo reconociera.

-eee…aaa….¿que pasa?...¿donde estoy?

Estaba en una cueva llena de cosas con su nombre o su foto en algún lugar, estaba atado a una silla de madera y el onmitrix se le acabo la batería, así que no podía liberarse por si mismo hasta que recargara.

-¿te gusta?

De entre las sombras la niña que ayudo a sentarse apareció vestida de blanco.

-¡¿se puede saber que es todo esto?

-tranquilo… (Le puso un dedo en los labios)…busque este lugar especialmente para nosotros, por la interferencia que provoca y su ubicación ni los plomeros ni tu familia nos molestaran….dime ¿te gusta?

-si si me gusta mucho… ¿tu eres?

-deberías saber mi nombre…es Michelle.

-¡OH claro Michelle! Perdóname no se como lo olvide.

-no importa mi vida..ji ji ji.

Kenny sonreía O mejor dicho posaba para un comercial de pasta dental, su bisabuelo le había enseñado que en situaciones como esta lo mejor era seguirles la corriente a los locos hasta que llegara la ayuda o se distrajeran lo suficiente para escapar.

-¿sabes? Desde que te vi. Por primera vez supe que éramos el uno para el otro, tenemos tanto en común.

-¿en serio?

-¡si!, mira…ambos tenemos un hermanito o en tu casa hermanita molesta, una hermana mayor que nos sermonea, un papá que nos ve en menos y ambos…ambos no pasamos mucho tiempo con nuestras "verdaderas mamás".

-si...si claro…te entiendo.

-¡lo sabia!... (Ella lo abrazo)…sabia que éramos almas gemelas, nosotros nacimos para estar juntos y nunca nadie nos separara.

-como digas…(¿Cuánto le falta a mi maldito reloj para recargar?)…me gusta tu vestido ¿para que es?

-tontito ¿no es obvio? Ji ji ji.

La niña se fue corriendo, se puso un velo y atrás de kenny puso peluches y un peluche sentado enfrente de el con una Biblia.

-todo listo para nuestra boda.

-¡BODA!...¡glup!...somos menores de edad no podemos casarnos aun, ¿Por qué no mejor no esperamos a cumplir 18?

-¡NO,NONONOOOO!...he esperado por esto toda mi vida, nací para ser la Sra. Tennyson y no esperare más.

Todo le daba vueltas, si ahora quería una boda ¿Qué querría después esta loca?...no era solo que estuviera loca lo que inquietaba a kenny sino que era la niña más fea que había visto en su vida: con enormes lentes, dientes desfigurados (es más le faltaban algunos dientes) y llena de espinillas…lo único lindo en ella era su Cabello rubio y sus ojos verdes.

-ahora los declaro marido y mujer... (Dijo ella detrás del peluche que hacia de cura)…puede besar a la novia.

-ahora mi lindo esposo.

Ella se acercaba lentamente, el ver que esos carnosos y secos labios se acercaban a el sin que poder alejarlos de el, le dio un escalofrió que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-¡AL fin te encontré!

Devlin transformado en 11 apareció justo cuando Michelle estaba a unos centímetros de los labios virginales del moreno.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?, se suponía que nadie llegaría aquí.

-mi secreto...Ahora... (La apunto con su brazo de fuego encendido)…libéralo y recibirás la ayuda medica que necesitas.

-¡NUNCA EL ES MIO!

La rubia de su vestido saco un cuchillo que puso el cuello de su secuestrado, el joven tennyson podía sentir como el filo le rozaba la piel.

-¡SI NO ES MIO NO SERA DE NADIE!

-¡Hey! ¡Hey!..(Levanto sus cuatro brazos y luego regreso a su forma original)…calma, nadie te lo va a quitar.

Devlin tenia que buscar la forma de calmarla lo suficiente para que le quite el cuchillo del cuello.

-¡EL ES MIO!... ¡NO TE LO VOY A DAR A TI!

El oji-azul estaba confundido pero no lo demostró y mantuvo la postura serena, convenciéndose que son solo los desvaríos de una loca.

-yo no lo quiero…

-es mentira, yo los he observado…se como lo miras…mentiroso… ¡MENTIROSO!

-AAA… (El moreno grito de pánico al sentir como el filo se hundía un poco en sus carnes, lo suficiente para dejarle una herida superficial)… Michelle te amo.

-¿Qué?... ¿es verdad?

-si es cierto...te amo…te idolatro…somos el uno para otro ¿recuerdas?

-es cierto lo que dice…te ama ¿no lo ves?

El pelinegro se acercó cada vez más a ellos, la rubia alejaba lentamente el cuchillo del cuello del castaño.

-si lo amas…no querrás cortarle la garganta ¿no?

-es cierto.

Cuando la niña le quito el cuchillo del cuello, kenny le dio un codazo en el estomago mientras devlin con un látigo de mana tomo el cuchillo y lo lanzo lejos.

-¿estas bien?

-una pequeña cortadita pero viviré.

Devlin le dio un caluroso abrazo a su amigo, al ver esto Michelle se puso roja de rabia, recupero su cuchillo en una esquina y corrió con el hacia ambos chicos.

-¡DIJESTE QUE ME AMABAS!

-¡NO TAN RÁPIDO!

La niña de 10 años fue frenada en seco por un muro de mana, eran ben y su equipo que al fin lograron llegar.

-¡la horita que se les ocurre llegar!

-no te quejes enano… (Contesto Kevin con su característica arrogancia)…ni te imaginas lo que nos costo llegar hasta aquí… ¿Cómo llegaste tu primero?

-bueno…

-¡PAPÁ!

-¡KENNY!

El joven tennyson sintió como si participara en una maratón hasta que llego a los reconfortantes brazos de su progenitor.

-gracias a dios estas a salvo.

La pelirroja saco unas esposas y se las puso a la confundida chica.

-Con la autoridad que me entregan los Plomeros, quedas bajo arresto.

-¡hey! Esto es un error…kenny...Kenny…explícales... ¡KENNYYYY!

Kenny logro llegar a salvo a su casa y una semana después rindió la prueba de matemáticas atrasada logrando la mejor nota de toda la clase y subiendo su promedio.

En cuando a Michelle Jones fue internada de por vida en un hospital Siquiatrico.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

-que agradable se siente.

Este era el año más agitado en la vida del pelinegro…sentir la agradable brisa de la noche (con la ventana abierta), sentir como suavemente roza su cara y sus cabellos mientras mira la ciudad es uno de los pocos momentos de paz.

-realmente esta ciudad es mucho más hermosa de noche.

A pesar de la amarga experiencia de su "escapada nocturna", la ciudad tan gris para su gusto se cubre con verdaderas estrellas en la noche, algo realmente hermoso para un ser que paso la mayoría de su vida en la oscuridad.

-aha… (Dio un suspiro aliviado)… ¡que semestre tan agitado!, villanos, visitas indeseables y secuestros…bueno por lo menos aún puedo disfrutar de esto.

Esa frase lo dejo algo triste...era una de esas ocasiones en las que se preguntaba ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Además de "eso" que prefería no enfrentar.

-¿dev?

-¿he?

El dejo sus pensamientos de lado para prestarle atención al oji-verde que acababa de entrar.

-deberías ser ninja, ni te sentí entrar.

-¿Qué haces?

-mirando por la ventana, esta noche esta bellísima.

Kenny se sentó a su lado mirando la ciudad, no le duro mucho por que en poco tiempo estuvo mirando a devlin… su largo pelo negro que se movía suavemente, su hermosa sonrisa ,sus ojos azul cielo que hacían juego con el clima nocturno y su suave piel blanca.

-parece que la ciudad tuviera un manto de estrellas ¿no?

-¿he? Si claro.

El moreno no sabia el por que pero sintió un pequeño rubor en su cara y una sensación calida le recorrió todo el cuerpo, por un momento sintió que estaba mirando a una princesa de cuentos…cuando se dio cuenta de eso, se puso color tomate y agito su cabeza negativamente.

-¿pasa algo?

-no…nada…cierra la ventana tengo algo de frió.

-OK.

El oji-azul subió los hombros y cerro la ventana, el oji-verde se veía serio, eso no seria problema a no ser que… ¡el nunca esta serio! , en realidad si se ponía serio pero por poco tiempo.

Después de un rato de estar en esta rara situación se alargara más de lo normal, se comenzó a preocupar por su amigo y decidió preguntar.

-¿estás enfermo?... (Tal vez era la herida que tenia en el cuello, ya había sanado pero nunca se sabe)… ¿te duele algo?

-no

-¿es por una broma pesada de wendy o gwen II te dio un sermón?

-no

-¿tu papá te dejo de lado en una misión?

-no

-¿julie te regaño por no lavar los platos esta semana?

-no

-¿el bisabuelo te volvió a regañar por jugar con su placa de plomero?

-no

-¿no lograste tener el promedio que esperabas en matemáticas?

-no

-¿te robaron tu colección de cartas de los sumos golpeadores?

-no

-¿fue por algo que lev o sully dijeron sobre ti?

-no

-¿es por que estas triste que una de tus fanáticas termino en el maní comió?

-no

-¡Entonces que es! ¿QUE?

-¿Por qué ella dijo "se como lo miras"?

-no se…estaba loca, ya olvídalo ¿si?

Le dio la más bella de sus sonrisas y una palmita en la espalda esperando que eso aliviara en algo el ambiente tenso de esa habitación…pero solo logro una segunda espera silenciosa con el joven castaño aún serio y esta vez ni si quiera lo miraba.

-no me mires así dime algo… (En esos momentos sentía una mezcla de preocupación y tristeza)… ¿es algo que dije o hice? Si es así lo siento mucho y te juro que haré lo que sea para compensarte.

-¡NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES!..¿Como puedes…

Al ver la cara triste de su amigo no puedo evitar sentirse un idiota...no era por el ni por nadie el por que estaba así, si no por si mismo…por algo que quería hablar con devlin desde el secuestro de algo….pero no sabia como comenzar ni que decir.

-¿Por qué ella dijo "se como lo miras"?

- ¿otra vez?..Como ya te dije, estaba loca.

-¿sabes? He pensado mucho en esa frase.

-¿a si?

-Luego de mucho pensarlo he llegado a una sola conclusión posible.

-y…

-Lo único que se me ocurre es que tú…tú…tú me amas.

-.¡ ¿QUEEEE?

El pelinegro se tapo la boca con las dos manos sonrojado (para no seguir gritando), ¡EL ENAMORADO DE KENNY!...eso…eso…no tenía sentido ni lógica alguna…por otro lado…..¡basta! el tenia que poner fin a esta locura.

-yo...yo…yo….yo…yo….mmmm….creo que estas….estas confundido.

-te juro que al principio también me pareció ilógico pero al analizarlo un poco creo que era evidente ¿no?

-n…no…..estas equivocado.

-¿sabes? Cuando llegue a esta conclusión me vi. Obligado a preguntarme ¿si yo también sentía algo por ti?

Ahora era Dev el que se ponía rojo como un tomate, sentía el corazón en la garganta y tenia nervios desde la punta de los pies hasta el pelo.

-No fue algo que hice de a la ligera...Me costo muuuuucho mucho llegar a una respuesta a esa pregunta ¿quieres saber la respuesta?

El corazón le latía a mil… ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Si o no? Puede que le guste la respuesta o tal vez no…y una vez que la supiera ¿Qué haría con ella?...un silencio sepulcral se interpuso entre ellos, luego de muchas dudas respiro profundo y dio su veredicto.

-si

-descubrí que tu también me gustas…que yo te amo.

-este….

-dime dev… ¿me quieres? ¿De verdad me quieres?

-eee…aaa…..yoooo…..

Las palabras no le salían del pecho ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué decir?, sonrojado al máximo le voltio la cara para no mirarlo pero este con suavidad la puso en la posición correcta para que lo mirara.

-veo que solo hay una forma de saberlo.

Kenny Puso su mano derecha en el rostro del pelinegro y la izquierda en su cintura, cerró los ojos y lentamente se acercó a cara de devlin, cuando estuvo a punto de besarlo el que iba a ser besado le puso un dedo en los labios.

-no creo que esto sea correcto…es decir…piensa en tus padres, en mi padre, tu tía, tus admiradoras, tu…tu reputación.

Sin decir nada retiro el dedo de sus labios, volvió a cerrar los ojos y con suavidad unió sus labios con los del otro niño…toda la lógica y los miedos del pelinegro se esfumaron al sentir el contacto calido de ese beso, cerró los ojos para sentir mejor esa nueva sensación.

Tan lento como se acerco, se alejo dejando un no se que entre ellos.

-tomare eso como un si.

-cuando nuestros padres se enteren nos van a querer matar con navajas oxidadas.

-no tienen que saberlo…ahora no…cuando ya no podamos ocultarlo más se los diremos ¿OK?

-OK.

-¡HEY OLGAZANES! ¡SE QUE ESTAN AHÍ!

El momento fue arruinado por los golpes y gritos de wendy al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡esa niña! Siempre aparece cuando menos la necesito.

-no dejes que nos arruine el momento… (Dijo con una dulce sonrisa acompañada de un segundo beso suave)…como ya dije "solo tiene 8, no puede hacerte daño".

-¡YA ESTA BUENO! 1…2….

Kenny como si caminara entre las nubes fue a abrir la puerta.

-¿si? ¿Qué pasa?

-¡al fin el mono se digno a abrir la puerta!... ¿he?... ¿por que tan sonriente?

-¡OH nada! Las cosas buenas de la vida… ¿necesitas algo?

- el bisabuelo le toco cocinar, preparo su especial estofado de ciempiés y si no se apuran se va a enfriar.

-gracias por el aviso….vamos en unos minutos.

-a bueno… ¿seguro que te sientes bien?

-mejor que nunca.

La comida esta horrible, wendy se quejo toda la cena con su mamá tratando de que pasaran rápido al postre, Kevin prefirió tragarla lo más rápido que podía, ben y gwendolyn intentaban pasar el mal sabor con vino y terminaron borrachos hasta las orejas.

En cuanto a gwen II trato de simular que le gustaba mientras conversaba con Maxwell, los únicos que parecían no notar nada de esto eran kenny y devlin que estaban mucho más animados que nunca, hasta tal punto que el sabor horripilante de la comida (excepto para el cocinero que la encontraba exquisita) les pudo quitar el buen humor.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

-¡Que día tan agradable!

-voy a dejar la canasta donde no le lleguen las hormigas.

-cuidado con los frascos de mermelada dev.

-yep

La pelirroja sonrió tapándose el sol con una mano… ¡La primera salida familiar en años!, después de que Vilgax trato de conquistar la tierra (lo a tratado tantas veces que ella ya perdió la cuenta), decidieron dejar al max team a cargo e irse con los niños de día de campo.

-me recuerda el día en el lago.

-a mi también, por cierto… (Kevin Con una maliciosa sonrisa le dio una palmadita en el trasero)… como dice ben "al final yo siempre gano"

-¡Kevin!

-no te enojes… ¿Qué te parece que dejemos a ben y julie cuidando a los niños mientras nosotros damos una "escapadita"?

-me leíste la mente.

Mientras su primo y cuñada arreglaban las cosas para el picnic, la adonita junto a su novio tomaron un atajo para llegar a aquel lago de su adolescencia….el agua cristalina y el frondoso árbol con corazón de "max y verdona" seguían ahí, como si el tiempo no pasara nunca en el ese lugar.

-es tan bello como lo recordaba.

-lo único bello aquí eres tu.

-mmmm…para ser un rufián a veces eres muy romántico... (Reviso el bolso que llevaba)… ¡carajo!...se me olvido el traje de baño.

-somos adultos lindura, no lo necesitamos.

Ambos con una sonrisa traviesa se quitaron toda la ropa y se metieron como dios los trajo al mundo, al agua.

-te amo Kevin.

-te amo gwen… ¡digo!...gwendolyn.

Se dieron un largo beso apasionado, no paso mucho hasta que tuvieron una guerra de lenguas que la pelirroja gustosamente perdió…tener el cuerpo perfecto de esta mujer tan cerca de el, hacia que diera mil y una gracias al cielo por permitirle reformase a tiempo para conocerla.

-mmm...Me encantan tus besos.

-si te gustas mis besos, lo que voy a hacer ahora te va a fascinar.

Mientras en el camping…

-¿A dónde se habrán ido esos dos?

-ni idea.

-aaa… recojamos todo antes que se llene de hormigas.

Después de una agradable comida, el abuelo estaba pescando con los niños en un riachuelo cercano mientras julie recogía y con ayuda de ben lavaba la loza.

-por lo menos debieron ayudarnos a terminar de lavar.

-no los culpes…con lo pasional que es Kevin, no me sorprende que se allá "fugado" con tu prima a un lugar más intimo.

-y también lo hace cuando ve algo de valor que le gusta ja ja ja.

-aaaa….que suerte tiene gwendolyn.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Mm.…nada olvídalo.

Al escuchar aquella afirmación de su esposa el salvador del mundo no pudo evitar sentirse algo ofendido… ¿acaso el no era pasional?..¡Momentito!... ¿es algún tipo de indirecta? ¿Julie lo encontraba aburrido?

-¿recuerdas cuando nos escapábamos de los paparazzi?

-como olvidarlo… (Dijo cerrando los ojos para recordar mejor)… ¡éramos tan jóvenes!

-¿quieres revivir esa sensación?

-¿y los niños?

-están con el abuelo…. (Tomo a su esposa por la cintura y comenzó a susurrarle al oído)….olvídate de los niños por un rato y pasemos un rato para nosotros.

Dejaron los platos de lado y fueron por un camino secreto hasta el lago pero este lugar tan especial ya estaba ocupado por el pelinegro y la pelirroja.

-nos ganaron.

-todavía no, tengo un plan b sígueme.

Fueron hasta una cueva lejana…ben beso con pasión a julie acariciando todo su cuerpo, besando lentamente su cuello hasta su pecho y por el mismo camino hasta sus labios.

-¡oh ben!...mmmm…hace tiempo que no sentía esto.

-¡no digas eso...o me sentiré un viejo decrepito!

-serás muchas cosas mi vida pero viejo no.

El salvador del mundo se saco su polera dejando ver su ultra-formado cuerpo…durante el tiempo que pasaron en ese lugar, el mundo desapareció y solo existió el espacio que ellos compartían.

En el riachuelo…

Maxwell tennyson pescaba con sus bisnietos…era un día agradable y enseñar a pescar era una especie de tradición familiar…primero a sus hijos Carl y Frank, luego a sus nietos Gwen, Ben y Ken ahora le tocaba el turno a sus bisnietos.

-¡por que ningún pez quiere picar mi carnada!

-por que te mueves demasiado gwen, se paciente y calma para que atrapes uno.

-¡Bis! ¡Bis! ¡Mira! Atrape uno.

- a ver…ja ja ja ¡es muy pequeñito wendy!, tienes que regresarlo al agua.

-¡no! Es mi pescado.

-te tengo un trato libéralo para que cuando sea más grande lo vengas a buscar, yo te acompañare ¿bien?

-bueno bis.

La niña libero al pequeño pescadito con gran tristeza la cual se le paso rápido por que al poco rato atrapo uno mucho más grande…Luego fue el turno de la morena, luego devlin, el único que no ha atrapado nada es kenny.

-¡maldición! No importa cuanta carnada use y que tan rápido lo recoja, cuando estoy a punto de sacarlo del agua se me escapa...Agr. ¡Pescare algo lo quieran los peces o no!

El moreno salio ofuscado del riachuelo, abrió el balde de carnada solo para encontrarlo con 0 cero gusanos.

-lo que faltaba… (Tomo la cubeta y miro en dirección a su bisabuelo)… ¡BISABUELO MAX VOY POR MÁS CARNADA!

-Yep, te acompaño… ¿he?... (En ese momento un pez tiro fuerte de su línea, casi se cae)… ¡QUE DIABILLO!...Kenny espérame en le orilla, cuando atrape a este trofeo te acompaño.

-Pero conozco bien este bosque, me has llevado muchas veces a pescar por aquí y se donde están los gusanos….¿porfa?

-yo lo acompaño para que se quede tranquilo…de todos modos se me esta cansando el brazo.

-si pasa algo me llaman al celular.

-oka.

Kenny con el balde en la mano acompañado de devlin se adentraron al bosque…una brisa fría rozo sus mejillas, a lo lejos un conejito mordisqueaba una hoja, estaban solos sin nadie cerca (ni conocido ni desconocido) que los estuviera mirando.

-dev te puedo pedir algo.

-sip

-¿me tomas de la mano?

-bueno.

Sonrojados se tomaron de la mano, (tuvieron que parar un momento para que dev se secara la mano pero después de siguieron caminado con tranquilidad)…caminaban lento sin prisa alguna, admirando el paisaje.

-es increíble que cerca de un lugar tan desértico como Bellwood, existiera un lugar tan bello.

-no es lo único bello… (Paro un momento para darle un beso en la mejilla)…créeme hay cosas mucho más bellas que este bosque.

-cállate.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al punto indicado, tomaron lo que necesitaban y cuando estaban listos para irse kenny tuvo una idea.

-¡espera!... ¿para que la prisa?, descansemos un rato…debajo de ese árbol.

-no me quejo.

Le pusieron la tapa al balde y se sentaron debajo de un frondoso árbol.

-mmm…no se tu pero así no me siento cómodo.

-fue tu idea la de sentarnos aquí… (Dijo con sarcasmo)….no le puedes pedir al árbol que se vuelva más suave.

-Necesito un cambio de enfoque.

El paso su brazo alrededor de cuello y puso la cabeza de devlin en su pecho (justo para que escuchara su corazón latir)…una vez echo esto el moreno termino de acomodar su brazo alrededor del pelinegro…el se sonrojo pero al ver la dulce sonrisa de kenny se le paso.

-ahora me siento mucho mejor.

-yo igual.

Estuvieron largo rato en esa pose mientras kenny le acariciaba el cabello y se daban mutuamente besitos.

-salir a pescar es muy divertido.

-mucho en verdad….te quiero ken.

-y yo a ti.

Se levantaron, se dieron un dulce beso y con la misma lentitud con la que habían llegado se fueron...Tomaron la precaución de no tomarse la mano de regreso, cosa que fue un gran acierto por que en un cruce de encontraron de frente con ben acompañado de julie y Kevin acompañado de gwendolyn.

-¿se puede saber que hacían ustedes dos en el bosque?

-buscando gusanos, papá… (Kenny le mostró la cubeta)…la carnada se acabo.

-¿y ustedes? ¿No se suponía que te quedaste a lavar platos junto a ben?

-esteee….salimos a dar un paseo.

-¿paseo?..Si de paso, un laaargo paseo por el bosque.

-ha y ¿ustedes? , se puede saber ¿A dónde fuiste con mi Tía?

-Si Kevin yo también siento curiosidad, ¿Qué hiciste con mi prima todo este rato?

-¡Ben!

-Nosotros también de paseo pero nos perdimos en el bosque… (Con cierto coqueteo le guiño un ojo a su chica)… ¿cierto gwen?

-Estuvimos horas buscando el camino de regreso…vamos el abuelo max se debe estar preocupando.

Los 6 regresaron junto al resto de la familia, comieron pescado frito y como si nada hubiera ocurrido en el bosque, guardaron todo y regresaron a casa.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

-¿Cómo pudo pasar?

Azmut miraba desde su pantalla con cierto enfado, a pesar de que fue criado por ben, fue Azmut quien lo creo, algo que el Galván ¡JAMAS HACE! Es descuidar un prototipo y mucho menos uno que tenga una copia (autorizada) del Onmitrix en su muñeca.

-¿en que me equivoque?...si revise personalmente su firma de ADN como mil cuatrocientas veces para evitar errores ¿Cómo pudo pasar?

El ser más inteligente del universo se paseaba de un lado con las manos en la espalda, pensando….el se esmero mucho en el, lo creo con una mezcla del ADN de kai con ben para que el salvador del universo tuviera un sucesor perfecto.

-el era perfecto, resistente a las enfermedades, más inteligente que su ancestro (excepto en algunas cosas que por más que pudo no logro reparar), con el mismo nivel de uso de mana de benjamín, con más habilidades para usar mi creación, habilidades que se desarrollarían con el tiempo claro esta…

Por horas siguió molesto nombrando uno a uno los cambios o mejoras echas en el niño de 10 años…pensando, buscando la solución al enorme problema que tenía en las manos.

-¿fue un error mió?... ¡IMPOSIBLE!... ¿un error en la crianza?..Mmmm….no es eso….entonces ¿Qué fue? ¡¿Qué?

-se suponía que fuera perfecto….así no lo diseñe yo.

Bueno es general este niño era todo lo que el extraterrestre minúsculo soñó excepto por una cosa…un detallito relacionado con su elección de pareja, el cual no le permitiría tener descendencia a futuro y una vez muerto el universo quedaría desprotegido.

-¡CARAJO!... ¡¿Por qué tuve que incluir la firma genética de Maxwell en mi dispositivo?...debí incluir la mía o de un plomero de alto rendimiento desde un principio pero noooo.

-¡tenia que hacerle caso a Xylene!... ¡maldita Uxorite!

Respiro profundo y se calmo…el no tenia otra opción en ese momento max tennyson era el mejor plomero además de experimentado, el único que capaz de parar a los Highbreed...Pero cayo en manos de su nieto…eso no lo pudo evitar ¡pero esto!

-si no puedo revertir esto, voy a tener que destruirlo… ¡Sunder!

Con un botón tele trasportó al caza recompensas que no se veía muy feliz de que su almuerzo fuera interrumpido.

- si necesitas que vuelva a rastrear otro unitrix te va a costar el doble.

-Quiero que me traigas a Ken 10 ¡VIVO! No me importa como, te pagare lo que pidas.

-¿lo que pida. He? Ja ja ja…es pan comido.

Tiro su sándwich al piso, tomo su patineta y se fue.

-lamento mucho tener que hacer esto pero es por el bien de todos, cuando lo destruya analizare su ADN y creare uno que sea de verdad "perfecto".

Para muchos este razonamiento seria horrible también detestable e incluso narcisista pero el era un Galván y para los Galván no existe el 99% de algo o ¡es 100% o nada!

En la tierra…

-¡Apúrate tortuga!

-¡es la segunda vez que me haces trampa en la patineta!

-nunca dijimos que no se podíamos usar poderes.

-mmmm…es cierto.

Kenny, gracias a que estaba trasformado en Wildvine le llevaba mucha ventaja al Saturnino, estiro sus brazos para agarrar ase de un poste para hacer una pirueta pero estos fueron cortados de un hachazo por un hacha que giraba en círculos (Kenny casi se cae de su patineta)

-Será mejor que no te resistas y vengas conmigo.

El arma fue tomada por un tipo gris en patineta.

-¿a quien le dices? ¿A el o a mi?

-es obvio que a ti Kenny, fue a ti a quien apunto con su hacha.

-¡BASTA DE CHARLA!

El Caza recompensas le lanzo una red electrizada al moreno que lo regreso a su forma original además de lanzarlo inconsciente al vació.

-¡Kenny!

Rápidamente el oji-azul se trasformo en 11 para rescatar al niño inconsciente, estuvo unos metros de alcanzarlo cuando Sunder lo noqueo dejándolo fuera de combate.

-El dinero más fácil que he ganado.

Sunder agarro a Ken mientras devlin cayó en seco al suelo (regresando a su forma original después del impacto), el secuestrador sonrió complacido y regreso a Galván Prime.

Devlin lentamente se despertó, se sentía mareado y muy desorientado…a su lado una hermosa joven rubia oji-verde de unos 16 años lo miraba con dulzura.

-Estuviste inconsciente por varias horas… ¿estas bien?

-Me e caído de más alto antes…. ¿Quien eres tu?

-Mi nombre es Eunice, una "pariente" de Kenny por así decirlo.

-Kenny…. ¡KENNY!...Esa cosa se lo llevo.

-Sunder se lo llevo a Galvan Prime por órdenes de Azmut.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Soy su asistente…vamos no hay tiempo que perder.

- tengo que avisarle a los demás.

En ese momento recordó que el ben team estaba en una misión en **Hathor** (pronunciado "**Jator**" el planeta de Ditto) para evitar una guerra civil por la sobrepoblación, Julie, Wendy y Gwen II estaban en **Kylmyys **visitando a los 14Necrofriggian de ben.

-¡Mi celular esta muerto!... (Lo tiro con ira y se tapo la cara con ambas manos)… ¡para colmo aún no se como llamar telepáticamente!...ni modo estamos tu y yo solos en esto.

-eso crees tu…

Una luz azulina casi los cegó de ella apareció un tipo con bata acompañado de Lev y Sully.

-mmmm… ¿será este el momento correcto?... (Saco su reloj y lo miro)…si lo es.

-¿quien es este?

-a mi ni me preguntes yo estaba a punto de cenar, cuanto este sujeto me saco arrastras de Osmos y a Sul de Adonite.

-No te molestes en explicarnos el ya no los dijo todo… (Dijo la pelirroja)…. ¿aún no comprendo por que nosotros?

-Por que serán los miembros de su equipo...si sobreviven…adiós.

Con una segunda luz azulina el tipo desapareció dejando a los 4 solos, sin perder tiempo Eunice saco un cubo que era un tele transportador de bolsillo.

-prepárense para lo peor.

-mi segundo nombre es peligro… (Lev le guiño un ojo a la adolescente)... preciosa.

-yo pensaba que era "Ethan"

-cállate sul.

Apretó un botón liberando el portal, los niños pasaron sin problema , cuando ella iba a cruzar una interferencia provoco que el portal se cerrara de golpe y el aparato en cuestión se averiara.

-¡Dios mió he mandado a esos niños solos a su muerte! Tengo que contactarme con ben ¡COMO SEA!

Los 3 niños aparecieron en un cuarto ultra moderno, antes que pudieran decir ni pió la alarma se activo.

-¡ALERTA EN SECTOR 4-B! ¡ALERTA EN SECTOR 4-B!

Miles de robots salieron de las paredes, Lev absorbió el piso convirtiendo sus brazos en espadas, mientras que sully atacaba con mana mientras devlin se trasformaba en 11 atacándolos con lluvia de diamante.

-¡uf! Estos salen por millones.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya te cansaste hermanito?

Eso era cierto devlin solo podía estar en esa forma por unos 10 minutos pasado ese tiempo le costaba mucho estar en esa forma por lo que regreso a su forma original y acompaño a la oji-café con el mana.

-Mi turno… (El oji-café regreso a su forma original para tomar la forma de 11)…váyanse yo los detengo.

-pero…

-calma calabaza… (Le guiño un ojo a la niña)…estaré bien.

-te debo una Bro.

Corrieron hacia el ascensor, antes de que las puertas se cerraran detrás de ellos, vieron como paso de 11 a 11 supremo mientras los robots lo cubrían.

-no sabia que tenia al supremo.

-¿tu no lo tienes?

-yo solo tengo al original….tranquila el va a estar bien.

-eso espero.

A ninguno de los dos les gustaba admitirlo (más a sully que Lev) pero ambos se gustaban mucho, dev estaba consciente de esto y sabia lo difícil que era esto para la pelirroja.

-"Sector 665-B"

-Aquí es.

-¿segura?

-Soy una adonita.

La puerta se abrió mostrando un enorme pasillo verde con negro con una enorme puerta en el fondo, miles de robots (esta vez explosivos y mucho más inteligentes que los anteriores) salieron de todos lados, un verdadero espectáculo de luces se produjo entre las explosiones, los rayos de mana rosa (de parte de sully) y azul (de parte de devlin)

-¡estas cosas son peores que las cucarachas!

-Por lo menos con las cucarachas cuando las pisas no estallan.

Al igual que con la trasformación de 11, el pelinegro solo podía usar mana por 10 minutos por lo que sully tomo su forma adonita.

-corre, yo me encargo.

-gracias sul.

-nada de gracias, rescata a mi primo.

Mientras el ser de energía vital combatía el ejercito que se le venia encima, el corrió lo más que pudo, con el ultimo poco de mana que le quedaba logro abrir la pesada puerta lo suficiente para poder pasar, dando un puertazo al cerrarse.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Solo el pesado sonido de la puerta al cerrarse tras si fue lo ultimo que escucho, antes que una inmensa oscuridad cubriera todo a su alrededor.

-No veo nada.

-nada…nada… (Eco)...Nada…nada….nada…..nada

A pesar de haber vivido en un lugar de tinieblas, el nunca había visto un lugar tan oscuro… escuchando el sonido de sus pasos y de su respiración camino a tiendas por el largo pasillo.

-¿es mi impresión o a este tipo le encantan los pasillos ultra-largos?

Pasaron horas caminando por ahí….puedo haber uso el mana o trasformarse en 11 (por lo menos para encender una antorcha) pero decidió guardar todo lo que tenia para lo que sea que tuviera que enfrentar.

Después de un largo camino llego a una luminosa puerta con el símbolo de los plomeros.

-¿más puertas?, esto se vuelve monótono.

Se trasformo en 11 y con mucho esfuerzo logro abrir la puerta.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Sunder lo intenta noquear como la ultima vez pero devlin logra esquivar para lanzarle una ráfaga de fuego que el caza recompensas bloquea con su hacha.

-tendrás que hacer algo mejor.

-El Galván me pago triple para evitar que lo interrumpan.

-¿el triple? Debió pagarte 10 veces más.

-en realidad 20, que tendré cuando le lleve tu cabeza.

Una verdadera batalla desigual se libro…ráfagas de fuego, lluvia de diamantes fueron fácilmente bloqueadas y contrarestadas.

- vas a morir aquí, nada personal.

-lo mismo digo.

La criatura roja con su supervelocidad logro quitarle el hacha (destruyéndola) dando paso a la batalla física, golpes y patadas demoledoras Iván y venían sin control…

Lógicamente había paso mucho más de 10 minutos en esto pero devlin no se rindió y siguió luchando, ambos estaban cansados pero ninguno cedía.

-¿creo dijiste que moriría aquí?

-no te impacientes.

De su bolsillo saco una segunda hacha con la cual casi parte en dos a su oponente lanzándolo contra una pared herido e inconsciente regreso a su forma original.

-te lo dije.

Sonriendo satisfecho se acercó sin prisa al niño, tomo su hacha con las dos manos para darle el golpe final.

- ¿tus ultimas palabras?

-"**Reanima Verdanica"**

Ante la sorpresa de Sunder de la nada unas plantas salieron del piso inmovilizándolo y aprisionándolo hasta tal punto que suelta su hacha…Devlin aprovecho la oportunidad para ponerse de pie (además de lanzar lejos la peligrosa hacha)

-¡Suerte que he estado hojeando el libro de hechizos!

-¡HIJO DE…(no pudo seguir por que una rama le tapo la boca)…mmmmm…mmmm.

-fuiste un gran rival…

-….lastima que tendrás que morir aquí, nada personal.

-mmmm..mmmmm.

-¿Cómo era? ¡Así!... ¡**Agua Catelo For Her Tres!**

Las plantas que lo sujetaban se volvieron carnívoras, el alienígena lucho de sus ataduras sin éxito, mientras las plantas trataban de comérselo.

-adiós.

El oji-azul corrió hacia la salida, a unos pasos de ella fue impactado por un disparo láser en la espalda, que lo tira al suelo (abriendo más sus heridas), estaba choqueado por el disparo pero logro levantarse a tiempo para crear un muro de mana.

-n…no es posible.

-cuando se trata de una gran fortuna nada me detiene.

Apenas con unos míseros rasguños (y algunos restos de las plantas) el caza recompensas le disparaba con su poderosa pistola blaster ,mientras que el pelinegro lo atacaba con una mana.

Nuevamente más de 10 minutos pasaron e igual que en el primer round a pesar del cansancio ninguno quiso ceder.

Devlin estaba terriblemente herido, sus fuerzas se desvanecieron por completo, de rodillas se desplomo dejando una gran mancha de sangre debajo de el.

-te dije que morías aquí.

Lo pateo con la punta del pie para asegurarse de que no le haría otro "truquito" de nuevo.

Una vez completamente seguro de que no se levantaría guardo su pistola, se aseguro que por lo menos respirara, tomo su hacha y se dispuso a cortar su cabeza.

-tu también fuiste un buen rival….pero no lo suficiente para vencerme.

Moribundo solo podía escuchar como la hoja bajaba hacia su cuello….a unos centímetros de su muerte le vino como una revelación la frase "si sobreviven", retumbo en su cabeza…

Kenny seguía en peligro y si no encontraba el modo de levantarse el iba a…

-¡¿QUE?

De algún modo de su sombra salieron unos tentáculos que frenaron el filo del arma, lanzándola junto a su dueño a una esquina, el asombrado alienígena cayo de pie sin soltar su arma.

El niño Empapado con su propia sangre, con los ojos rojos junto a una sonrisa diabólica, mientras su sombra se alzaba sobre el como una aura maligna…por primera vez en su vida Sunder sintió temor.

-¡no puede ser!…. p….per…perdiste mucha sangre y con tus heridas es imposible que estés de pie.

-no se.

-q….q…..q….¿que demonios eres tu?

-no se… (Dijo con una sonrisa más amplia mostrando unos afilados colmillos)… ¡tercer round!

-¡VOY A GANARME ESE 20% LO QUIERAS O NO ENGENDRO!

-lo dudo…. ¿sabes? tengo que rescatar a alguien.

-¡a alguien le tocaba morir hoy!... ¡Y ESE NO SERE YOOOOOO!

Lo ataco con toda su ira, devlin trasformó su brazo derecho en diamante y el izquierdo con mana, los junto para crear una lluvia de diamante reforzado que fácilmente destruyó la poderosa hacha.

Dejando como queso suizo la armadura de su oponente…sunder salio disparado, atravesando la pared a otra habitación, cayendo moribundo.

-¿c….co….co…como….e….es posible…q…

-¿es todo?

-m…m…maldito….h…

-esperaba más del famoso "sunder el caza recompensas"

-ba…..bas…..bas…ta…a.

-¿Qué? ¿Dijiste algo?

-t….t….tu…..tu…q….qu…..

-habla más fuerte, no entiendo.

-e…e..er…..ers….eres….u…un

-mmm…te daré una oportunidad, dame un golpecito….¡con confianza!

Con gesto burlón le acercó la cara, el moribundo hombre trato de darle un derechazo, pero solo logro rozarle una mejilla.

-¡uf! ¡Que fuerte pegas!

-m….i….e…r….

-tengo que recuperar lo que me quitaste.

Despacio (casi saboreando el pánico en los ojos del caza recompensas) se acercó a su cuello, con una gran mordida le quito toda su energía síquica, energía vital para luego beber hasta la ultima gota de sangre.

El herido en el piso Sintió Terror, pánico, autocompasión…

Todas las emociones juntas que nunca antes en su vida las había sentido los estaba sintiendo mientras su vida le era cruelmente arrebatada, por este ser con forma infantil que curaba sus heridas al mismo tiempo que lo mataba.

-tenias razón…. (Se limpio la boca)…a alguien le tocaba morir hoy.

Los ojos rojos fríos pasaron a ser los azules calidos que todo el mundo conocía.

-¿Qué paso?... ¡Dios mió!

Casi se cae de espaldas al ver tal escena ante el, no recordaba nada, por alguna razón el estaba como nuevo (manchado de sangre pero 0 heridas) y sunder estaba…estaba muerto.

-pobre no se merecía esto.

Derramo unas lagrimas por el, aunque era su enemigo no se merecía terminar así…con resignación se seco las lagrimas y corrió hacia la salida.

-Aguanta kenny ya voy.

Esta vez no tuvo que usar ninguno de sus poderes para abrir la puerta por que esta se abrió automáticamente, dudo un momento…podría ser una trampa.

-no se si…. ¡basta no hay tiempo para dudas!

Trampa o no trampa era la única vía hacia donde estaba el moreno y asía ahí se dirigió sin dudas ni temores, dispuesto a dar todo por rescatarlo.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

-¡estoy arto de los robots!

Millones de robots salían de todos lados tratando de frenarlo, el convertido en 11 los destruyó sin descansó mientras corría hacia la ultima puerta…esta exhausto pero no se detuvo tenia mucho que perder...

Con sus ultimas fuerzas destruyo al ultimo robot que se venia encima y sin detenerse regreso a su forma original.

-¡huf! La salida

-¡ALERTA código rojo 1! ¡ALERTA código rojo 1!

-¡hay no puede ser!

Al pasar la puerta, esta se cerró, ahora el turno de los robots explosivos.

Millones de robots salían de todos lados tratando de frenarlo…a pesar de no haber recuperado el aliento aún, peleo con ellos usando mana, más exhausto que antes se armo de valor y con todo lo que tenia destruyo a todo lo que se movía.

-ha…ha….tengo que seguir.

Trato de abrir la puerta con fuerza sin resultado y lo mismo con los hechizos…estaba sin poderes hasta nuevo, aviso a menos que….

-que idiota soy… (Dijo secándose el sudor de la frente)…debí haber pensado en esto desde el principio.

Gracias a unos pocos genes de tecnopata (los suficientes para entender la tecnología pero no para controlarla) que le agregaron cuando lo crearon…logro descifrar la combinación en la consola, para que la puerta se abriera sin activar alarma alguna.

-lastima que solo puedo hacer esto una vez.

Cansado al máximo y nuevamente con heridas corría sin detenerse para descansar…

-tiene que ser la ultim…

Agotando su último aliento se acercó la puerta, solo logro rozarla con la mano cuando cayo al piso, todo se puso negro.

-¡hey! Despierta.

Cuando el sentido regreso a el, estaba atado de pies y manos, alumbrado con una luz cegadora con el Galván en un pequeño aerodeslizador, viéndolo directo a los ojos.

-¿Dónde estoy?... ¿donde esta kenny?

-¡silencio!

El oji-azul sintió un dolor que le recorría todos los nervios, era algo tan intenso que no podía ni gritar.

-Despierta… (Azmut le dio una cacheta para que se despertara)…mejor.

-¡hágame lo que quiera pero deje libre a kenny!

-un experimento fallido…un adefesio… ¿exigiéndole al gran Azmut?, obviamente no conoces tu posición.

Con disgusto el alienígena lo miro de arriba hacia abajo, se tapo la cara con las dos manos suspirando con enfado.

-¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?...el era tan perfecto… ¿Cómo pudo terminar así?...lo…

-¿perfecto? ¿Esta hablando de ken?

-…lo de la elección de pareja lo puedo arreglar e incluso crear un ser mejorado a partir de su ADN si no logra tener descendencia de modo natural…

-¿hola? ¿No me escucho?

-…pensándolo mejor, eso lo puedo tolerar pero haber elegido a una cosa…¡eso no lo puedo tolerar!...yo diría...

-¡ME VAS A PONER ATENCIÓN DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

-¡SILENCIO!

Un segundo dolor recorría todos los nervios del pelinegro y de nuevo azmut le dio una cachetada para que se despierte.

-recuerda tu lugar.

-¿va a dejar el monologo de una buena vez y me va a decir donde esta kenny?

-A salvo…pensé en eliminarlo para tomar un muestra y crear un ser que sea "de verdad digno" de llevar mi creación, después de mucho meditarlo llegue a que sea no era la solución indicada.

-¡que alivio!

-yo no estaría tan aliviado si fuera tu…la solución indicada es eliminar el factor predominante que la origino, tu.

El Galván espero ver alguna señal de espanto en el joven Levin en vez de eso seguía la cara de alivio, confundido se acariciaba la barba.

-¿entendiste lo que te explique?

-Fuerte y claro...una vez que me allá eliminado ¿dejara libre a kenny?

-ya esta libre junto a tu hermano y su novia.

-me alego mucho.

- ¿seguro que sabes a lo que me refiero con "eliminar el factor predominante"?

-si claro.

Ahora el Galván estaba de verdad confundido, el niño estaba aliviado, sin tensión alguna e incluso ¿feliz?

-¿Por qué estas tan feliz?

-¡como no voy a estarlo!, mi sul y lev están vivos y kenny esta a salvo.

-sabes que vas a morir, a pesar de todo lo que luchaste vas a morir ¿no te importa?

-yo no luche por mi vida si no por ken, si este es el precio a pagar para que el este a salvo, que así sea.

-Les borre la memoria para que no recuerden nada de lo que paso aquí, así ellos no te van a rescatar.

-¿en serio? ¡Que bien! ¡Gracias!

-¿Gra…gracias?

-Así no tendrán ningún tipo de trauma por lo vivido aquí.

Esta situación era completamente inverosímil o el hibrido no comprendía lo que le estaba pasando o el Galván enloqueció.

-Intercepte a Eunice antes que diera avisó a tu familia o algún plomero, también le borre la memoria de lo ocurrido aquí…tampoco ellos podrán ayudarte.

-bien por ti.

Sin comprender nada, fue a su consola, estuvo a punto de eliminarlo con un rayo de protones pero moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro regreso a donde estaba su prisionero.

-¡¿ESTAS LOCO O DEMENTE?...¿POR QUE DEJAS QUE TE HAGA ESTO?

-Por que de este modo dejara en paz a kenny y no lo volverá a molestar.

-kenny, kenny, kenny… ¿es en todo lo que piensas? ¿Acaso tu vida no te importa?

-¿no lo ve? el es el único ser que me a tratado como alguien que vale la pena, que me vio como persona, que ama de verdad….le debo mucho y si con mi insignificante vida logro retribuirle en algo que así sea.

-¿así que no vas a luchar? , si mueres el va a sufrir mucho y los que lo rodean también.

El ser más inteligente del universo se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras salir de sus labios ¿el sintiendo empatia por una cosa que vale menos que una bolsa de basura?..Por primero vez el atado se veía melancólico, tal vez al fin entendió lo que esta pasando.

-es cierto…. ¿podría…podría borrarles todos los recuerdos relacionados conmigo? Así no sufrirían.

Se quedo mudo por horas, nunca en toda su vida se había topado con alguien así…

-te doy mi palabra.

-se lo agradezco…. ¿me hace un segundo favor?

-habla rápido que mi tiempo es precioso.

-¿podría revivir a sunder? No merecía morir de ese modo.

-ya esta hecho y si te lo preguntas….también olvido lo que le paso, así me ahorro tener que pagarle.

Fue a su consola…devlin respiro profundo y cerro los ojos, una luz lo rodeo, no sintió dolor alguno sino una agradable sensación calida, como rayos del sol que rozan la piel en verano.

-Devlin…devlin…vamos devlincito, no es hora de dormir.

Abrió los ojos y con asombro se dio cuenta que estaba devuelta en la tierra , en el tejado de un edificio .

Con el tipo de la bata mirando su reloj de bolsillo, enfrente de el...se toco por todos lados para asegurarse que seguía vivo y así era.

-¡que aspecto!, esto lo tengo que arreglar.

Una luz azulina dejo al pelinegro como si no le hubiera pasado nada.

-Pensé que me había matado.

-mmmm….cambio de opinión, eres el primer "factor predominante" de una situación que Azmut no desintegra, por así decirlo.

-no entiendo… ¿por que?

-digamos que le recordaste que tenia alma…adiós

-¡Espera! Dime ¿quieres eres?

-¿todavía no lo adivinas?... (Miro su reloj)… pensé que lo sabrías, "lo pensé hace miles de años"

-¿miles de años?... ¡que idiota soy!, eres paradoja.

-no sea malo contigo mismo, a gwendolyn también le costo, ¡y eso que fue ella quien me lo dio!

-¿Por qué me hiciste pasar por esto? Además ¿Por qué incluiste a sully y a lev si lo Iván a olvidar?... ¡¿Por qué permitiste que kenny pasara por esto?

-por dos. Razones: 1- quedara en el subconsciente de esos tres permitiendo al dúo problemático ser del equipo de ken ,2-Para que kenny valore más a los demás e incluso sea tolerante en el futuro.

Con una luz azulina desapareció, dejando en su lugar la patineta roja de devlin y al dueño de esta confundido.

-¿para que fue todo eso?

-¡DEV!

Miro al cielo y vio como Kenny bajaba sin ningún rasguño de su patineta.

-¡te gane! ¡Vas a tener que invitarme un sr. Smithy toda la semana! Ja ja ja

-kenny…

Con los ojos llorosos abrazo al moreno y lo beso…esto lo desconcertó por que habían quedado de que no se demostrarían afecto en publico.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-no estoy llorando es solo que…. (Se seco las lágrimas con las dos manos)…que…creí que te habías caído de la patineta y chocado de cara con el piso.

-¡no es para tanto!, me he caído como mil veces y siempre me levanto….calma.

Ken 10 lo abrazo, dejando que pusiera su cabeza en su hombro para que terminara de desahogarse.

-¡huf! ¡Que sentimental me salio mi novia!

-¡QUE! ¡¿COMO ME LLAMASTE?

Indignado devlin le dio la espalda con los brazos cruzados.

-ah…no te pongas así, solo lo dije por que te ves lindo cuando te enojas.

Kenny con cierto aire juguetón, le dio un suave besito en la mejilla y otro detrás de la oreja…devlin no puedo evitar sentir un agradable cosquilleo en su oreja y sin dudarlo se volteo para mirarlo.

-¿de donde aprendiste eso de la oreja?

-lo vi. Hacerlo a mi papá con Julie…. ¿Me perdonas?

-mmmm… ¿podré hacerlo?, cancela la apuesta que hicimos y tal vez lo considere.

-tomare eso como un si.

Tomaron sus patinetas y regresaron a su casa…comenzaba a anochecer y si no llegaban a tiempo tendrían otros dos meses de castigo ordenando archivos.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo10

-Kenny, tengo la sensación de que se nos esta olvidando algo.

-ignóralo y se te pasara.

El oji-azul y el oji-verde siguieron jugando en su consola hasta muy en la tarde, hasta que gwendohyn apareció.

-Niños ¿hicieron las tareas?

-esté…glup, estábamos a punto de ir a hacerlas justo cuando llegaste tía, ¿verdad dev?

-¿he?…a si, si en eso estábamos.

-mmmm…

-bueno, hasta la cena.

Ambos lo más disimulado posible se fueron caminando hasta la puerta y cuando no estaban en el campo visual de la maga corrieron como el diablo a su habitación.

-eso estuvo cerca, no quiero ni imaginar el regaño que nos hubiera dado.

-yo prefiero un regaño de ella antes que los chillidos de wendy.

-si solo lo hubiera recordado antes…

-¡y dicen que el despistado soy yo!

-como diga sr." ignóralo y se te pasara."

-no molestes.

La tarea era un cuestionario sobre historia de la "guerra de los mundos", dada un mes atrás.

-¿me dices la 5?

-ocurrió en año 2010, en una base militar.

-¿Cuál? Hay muchas en el país.

-… ¿es broma?

-nop

-¿de verdad no sabes DONDE ocurrió?

-yep.

-averígualo.

Debería ser una tarea facilísima para el moreno pero no…por quedarse viendo la temporada completa de "los sumos samuráis 2.0" y contestar los mails de sus admiradoras en todo el mundo, no abrió el libro de texto en toda la semana.

-listo… ¿me dices la 9?

-¡esto es el rey de todos los colmos!, esta vez la vas a hacer solo.

Devlin tomo su cuaderno y sus libros, se sentó en su propia cama.

-no se si llamarlo "vergüenza" o "estupidez" que no tengas ni la más mínima idea de un hecho tan importante para tu planeta y que más encima tu viejo participo.

-no te sulfures…. ¡ni que tu te sepas de memoria la historia de Saturno!

-si me la se y a mucha honra… (Se sentó mirando a la pared)…aunque mi viejo no participo me la se.

-vamos…

A veces el oji-azul podía ser tan seriote como su tía…al ver que sus suplicas no lograban nada, le saco la lengua y siguió solo en su cuestionario.

Eran las 16:20hrs la ultima vez que vio el reloj, cuando al fin logro terminar el cuestionario de 20 preguntas ya eran las 19:21hrs.

-¡Ja! Al fin termine esta porquería y sin cierto chico exagerado que estoy mirando.

Ken 10 estaba listo para restregarle este gran logro (según el) en las narices, cuando se dio cuenta que no se movía de su posición, seguía recostado de lado inmóvil.

Preocupado se acercó hasta el, su cuestionario esta completo y aún que parecía como muerto, respiraba.

-solo esta dormido.

Mientras que en el sueño...

Devlin se encontraba en una ciudad abandonada, el suelo estaba rojizo y el cielo oscuro.

-parece escenario de película de terror… ¿hola?... ¿hola?

Solo escuchaba sus pasos, atravesando esqueletos que se volvían polvo y edificios destrozados…la imagen se volvió mucho más oscura cuando se topo con la estatua de ben 10.000, echa pedazos con algo moho.

-¿Bellwood? …¿Cómo paso?

-es una buena pregunta.

-lo mismo digo, encanto.

Detrás de los restos salieron paradoja acompañado de una mujer rubia que el conocía muy bien, (pues fue ella quien lo crió) su madrina Anakarta Nostrade.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-otra buena pregunta…que no viene al caso.

-Pon atención por que esto es lo que pasara, si ella gana.

-¿ella? Se más especifica, no soy adivino.

-Ella, Michelle…explícale tú.

-veras hace 20 años yo pensé que esto pasaría por un monstruo temporal, que por razones que no te voy a decir, me involucra, pero al analizar ciertos trazos de espacio tiempo llegue a la verdad, gracias al cuadrante...

-¡ejem! Encanto resume.

-Cuando Michelle se caso con Kenny, le implanto un dispositivo junto a su equipo, se convirtió en la emperatriz de la vía Láctea, hubo guerra y 200 años después el planeta quedo así.

¿Kenny casado con Michelle?, esa frase le retumbaba en la cabeza, ni en sus peores pesadillas se le pasaría algo así.

-es imposible, yo nunca permitirá algo así y mucho menos que el planeta quedara en estas condiciones.

Los adultos se miraron con cara seria, un silencio se produjo entre los tres.

-Eso es encanto por que tu….aja…tu no llegaste a estar para la boda, ni si quiera llegaste a la adolescencia ni la edad adulta.

-¿Qué intentas decirme?... ¿yo morí?

La rubia oji-rojo sin palabras asintió con la cabeza, mientras el viajero del tiempo miraba su reloj.

-¿Cómo?

-eso no va al caso, lo importante es que no la dejes ganar.

-no comprendo…

-desearía por explicarte más pero el sueño esta a punto de acabar y yo ya no puedo mantenerlos conectados.

-enfrentaste a miles de robots, a sunder hasta al mismísimo Galván…puedes hacerlo, recuerda ¡por nada del mundo la dejes ganar!

-Encanto, solo tienes que….

-Devlin, devlin despierta.

En ese momento el sueño termino, se despertó de golpe, se sentó en el borde la cama y restregó los ojos, mientras ken lo miraba extrañado.

-estuviste balbuceando y hasta sudabas.

-pesadilla, nada de que preocuparse.

Así era, un sueño, horrible pero al fin y al cabo solo un sueño… ¿o no?

-¿seguro?

-yep

-¡que pena!, por que yo estaba pensando un modo de animarte.

-mmm… ¿Qué modo seria ese?

-no se algo como esto.

Acariciando su cabello le dio un suave beso, sin resistencia alguna el moreno logro profundizar el beso, entrelazando sus brazos en un calido abrazo.

Ken había tenido novias en el pasado por lo que esto de los besos le salía de las mil maravillas por otro lado su compañero, su experiencia era 0 y le costaba llevarle el ritmo.

-¿quiere que pare?

Ante esta pregunta el pelinegro no sabia si ofenderse o sonrojarse, el era un año mayor y debería saber besar mejor que el y no al revés.

-ni loco.

De nuevo sin encontrar resistencia alguna continuaron el beso, esta vez acostados sobre la cama.

- cierra los ojos y abre la boca.

-¿Por qué?

-confía en mi, te gustara.

Dudo por un momento, pero al final decidió seguir la orden al pie de la letra…lo que obtuvo a cambio fue uno de esos famosos "besos franceses" de esos que salen en las películas romanticotas para adolescentes.

Antes cuando veía a alguien hacerlo le parecía asqueroso pero ahora…

-Guao.

-¿es todo? Te doy uno de mis mejores besos y todo lo que recibo es "guao", me parece que no te gusto.

-nunca dije eso.

-tal vez con otro cambies de opinión.

Ahí estaba la repetición ¿Cómo logro profundizar más el beso? Es un misterio

¡Ahora si que no sabia si ofenderse o sonrojarse! No era posible que un chico de 10 supiera besar tan bien y mucho menos sepa manejar un beso de esos, eso de que la fama tiene sus privilegios es cierto.

-¿mejor?

-mucho, muchísimo mejor… ¿me dirás como aprendiste a besar o te llevaras el secreto a la tumba?

-Tuve una novia de verano, el año pasado, que era francesa ¿o era alemana?...no importa, la cosa es que la conocí en la reserva de mi mamá y me enseño.

-¿amor de verano?..Mmmm… ¿Cómo el nuestro?

-He tenido muchos amores de verano pero contigo es distinto... (Le tomo el mentón y le dio un suave beso)…"no hay vida sin ti"1#

Estaban listos para continuar los besos cuando el celular del pelinegro sonó.

-tengo que irme, una niña se accidento y necesitan ayuda para rescatarla…. esto de ser héroe a veces es un fastidio.2 #

Ante tal afirmación kenny no pudo evitar ponerse serio.

-¿Se fue el sr. chistoso?

-recordé….nada, una estupidez, nos vemos en la cena.

Devlin se fue a la misión mientras kenny regresaba a su consola, tenia un mal presentimiento de esa llamada..

* * *

><p>1#: lo se, esa frase la saque de Spartacus (I), aunque provenga de una serie tan sangrienta sigue siendo hermosa.<p>

2#: esa frase la dijo kenny justo antes de caer en la trampa de Michelle en el capitulo 4, si lo se, a veces soy como disney, me plagio a mi misma ja ja.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

-papá

-dime hija.

-¿me dejas usar la computadora? Tengo que hacer un informe para la escuela.

-este….

Jimmy Jones pensó en silencio la petición de Michelle.

A pesar del diagnostico inicial por los doctores de que se quedaría de "por vida en el manícomió" después de meses logro avances inesperados, hasta el punto de obtener el alta medica…

-¿papá? Me vas a dejar ¿si o no?

Pero a pesar del alta, aún tenia que ir a revisiones (orden del juez, junto con una orden de alejamiento a Ken K. Tennyson) una vez por mes, fue por la computadora que su "hijita" termino como termino...

-¿papá?

Además fue una suerte que los Tennyson no presionaran para mandarla al proyector ni que le echaran la culpa a el ni a su familia de lo ocurrido...

-a pesar de todos los avances que he hecho… (Dijo con tristeza)…aún me crees loca.

-yo nunca dije eso.

-¡NO MIENTAS, TU CARA ME LO DICE TODO!

-¡Mich espera!

La rubia llorando a mares fue corriendo a su habitación, su padre corrió detrás de ella solo para recibir un puertazo en la nariz.

-Michelle ábreme la puerta.

-¡NO!... (Se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada)…déjame tranquila.

-yooo...nunca dije que estuvieras loca, se de todos los avances que has hecho y quiero que sepas que sin importar que pase, tu mamá y yo te amamos.

Decidió dejarla tranquila por ahora, después de todo tenia cámaras ocultas por si acaso y un sistema de alarma por si usaba su computadora y otro por si no se tomaba sus pastillas.

Si el supiera que Michelle aprendió hace tiempo a engañar a las cámaras y esas alarmas…

Que aprendió a como simular que se tomaba las pastillas…

Que durante su encierro conoció a una "amiga" que era idéntica a ella y que solo la veía cuando se reflejaba al espejo…Si el supiera no estaría tan tranquilo.

-tenias razón…a pesar de todo el aún me ve en menos.

-te lo dije, solo puedes confiar en mi y solo en mi.

-¡lo peor de todo es que no puedo estar con el amor de mi vida!

-shisss….calma, lo tendrás en tus brazos de nuevo.

-¿de verdad?

-enserio, primero debemos encárganos del fenómeno…ve a la computadora, busca todo lo que nos sirva para destruirlo.

-OK, espérame aquí.

Le dio un suave beso al espejo y entre risitas se fue a su computadora.

-veamos…no le gusta aparecer mucho en publico, menos las fotos…mmmm

Encontró que fue producto de un experimentó fallido en Saturno...

-eso ya lo sabe todo el mundo…no aparece la madre, solo que fue una humano/adonita muerta, habitante del susodicho planeta…veamos una búsqueda más profunda.

Encontró que Vilgax manipulo a su padre con un dispositivo de energía para que robara un artefacto y que convenciera a uno de sus hijos (devlin) que se acercará a los tennyson para liberarlo del proyector...

El plan le fallo, Kevin fue liberado y su hijo adoptado por ben por que a Kevin le negaron la tuición después de su comportamiento inestable (causado por el exceso de energía)…

-¡CARAJO!..Su vida en saturno esta vagamente documentada, nada de el como persona, ni una entrevista, nada que me diga de una debilidad o una análisis profundo de sus habilidades.

Lo máximo que encontró de su vida en saturno es que no había podido completar el 5 grado por unos problemas personales que tuvo, nada sobre quien lo crió ni nada, estaba estancada sin remedio.

-¡mierda!...nada de nada.

-calma querida….concéntrate en ese problema personal que tuvo.

Busco, busco, busco y busco sin descansó hasta que encontró un video ultra protegido, fue difícil pero al final logro descriptar el video.

-¡OH dios mió!

En el video se veía claramente como devlin de 10 años le mordía el cuello a un criminal, su uniforme escolar esta sucio y el tenia los ojos rojos con una mirada maniaca…superior a la de su progenitor.

-¡devlin ya basta!

De la nada una mujer rubia extrañamente blanca y con ojos rojos, lo separo del tipo, el niño trato de volver a donde estaba pero la mujer no lo soltó…lo abrazo hasta que lentamente se calmo y se quedo dormido.

-hay mi niño…tranquilo, todo esta bien.

La mujer beso al niño en la frente, lo dejo en el piso y fue a ver como estaba el hombre.

-mmmm…sigue vivo.

En ese momento llego Kevin.

-Por la Pu###, ¿Qué demonios paso aquí?

-Este tipo fue el que trato de secuestrar a su curso, seguramente al ver el gran dolor que les hacia a sus compañeros…bueno ya lo ves.

-¿y los niños?

-a salvo, las autoridades locales los deben estar llevando con sus madres en estos momentos.

El Osmosiano se llevo una mano por la cara preocupado.

-esto no puede seguir…tengo que ayudarlo.

-¡hay encanto! No esta muerto, le cure la herida del cuello y no recordara nada de esto.

-no me refería a el.

Ambos miraron con cierta preocupación al niño dormía, dulcemente como un ángel.

-el es como yo…lo crié y se que solo ataca a villanos, no hay de que preocuparse, llegado el momento aprenderá a controlar ese lado.

-¡tal vez tu lo Criaste pero yo soy su padre! , jure que ni el ni lev, van a pasar lo mismo que yo pase.

-Estamos en Saturno no en la tierra…descuida.

-¡no! Ya lo decidí, en cuanto se reponga me lo voy a llevar a la tierra…o

Encuentro una cura o le doy una vida lo más normal y estable posible.

-es un error….sabes que yo nací de un modo similar y mi padre tuvo la misma idea…no te lo recomiendo…además ¿Qué hay de gwendolyn?

-ella comprenderá... ¿escuchaste eso?

El video se corto…la niña se quedo pensativa sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿lo ves? Solo debías esforzarte.

-Tenías razón…como siempre.

-el niño dulce tiene un lado oscuro….genial.

Un siniestro plan se formaba dentro de la mente de la desquiciada niña de 10…inesperadamente un rayo de cordura paso momentáneamente por su cabeza.

-pero….si le hago algo todos se van a enojar conmigo, sobretodo kenny…yo no quiero que el se enoje.

Rayo que su "amiga" se encargo de opacar...

-Esta cosa, que seguramente fue pensado como arma o algo así pero salio defectuoso…es un peligro potencial… ¿correcto?

-correcto.

-entonces…debió ser destruido, ¿correcto?

-correcto.

-Entonces si es un peligro potencial y esta cerca de tu "amor"… ¿no seria mejor eliminarlo de una vez?

-si….le dolería al principio y no lo comprendería, con el tiempo lo hará e incluso me lo agradecería….con el beso que no me dio en la cueva ji ji ji.

-¡Bien! Entendiste…también lo harán su familia, ben y julie te harán un desfile y sus hermanas te llamaran "cuñada" sin dudarlo.

-si, casi lo estoy viendo...

-Kevin y Gwendolyn te cubrirán de oro por haberlos librado de "eso".

Michelle cerro los ojos, la imagen era tan hermosa que casi la cegaba...sus sueños se harían realidad (esta vez) si o si.

Unos días después….

-¿Dónde estoy?

Devlin sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, las imágenes no eran claras solo que una niña le pidió ayuda y luego estaba atado de pies y manos.

-¿cómodo?

-¿Michelle?

-voy a mostrarte algo.

La niña con una mirada tétrica le mostró aquel video.

-esto….esto…es mentira…es mentira…es mentira.

-¿lo pongo otra vez?

El lloro desconsoladamente ahora estaba claro el por que su padre lo escondió tanto tiempo y por que Sunder termino….el era un monstruo, uno peor a su padre.

-¿sabes? Podrías lastimar a los que amas….incluso...a…a...Kenny.

-NOOOOO…yo…yo…nunca…nunca…podría…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

La cabeza le daba vueltas, pero si lo analizabas existía algo de cordura en sus palabras…el antes de hacerles algún tipo de daño, el prefería…

-preferiría morir antes de hacerles daño...

-sabia que dirías eso.

Ella sabía (por su investigación) que devlin era algo depresivo y se preocupaba por los demás, sabia que sin mucho esfuerzo llegaría a aquella conclusión.

-yo con gusto lo haría pero no me gusta mancharme las manos.

Ella lo desato, por su lenguaje corporal no intentaría nada raro.

-¿sabes que debes hacer?

-lo se.

Ella le paso un filoso cuchillo que el paso lentamente, solo rozando por muñeca….al fin ella había ganado.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

-tengo que irme, una niña se accidento y necesitan ayuda para rescatarla…. esto de ser héroe a veces es un fastidio.

Ante tal afirmación kenny no pudo evitar ponerse serio.

-¿Se fue el sr. chistoso?

-recordé….nada, una estupidez, nos vemos en la cena.

Devlin se fue a la misión mientras kenny regresaba a su consola tenia un mal presentimiento de aquella llamada…

-mmm…no te alteres, va a regresar.

Trato de concentrarse en el videojuego lo más que pudo, su juego hoy estaba horrible, sin lograr la puntuación alta de siempre, además de aquella sensación de angustia que tenía en el pecho, como si algo malo fuera a pasar.

- "fallaste en liberar a tu mundo ishama"… "5 puntos"…..¡ LOSER!

-¡QUE DEMONIOS!, solo 5 puntos en el nivel 1, sip estoy patético.

Arrojo el control al suelo, enojado hasta las orejas se cruzo los brazos, el día había comenzado tan bien ¿Por qué no podía seguir así?

-no te enojes tennyson con la consola, ¡si eres patético en todo!

-eso no te lo discuto, ja ja ja.

El moreno se dio vuelta para encontrarse de cara con su prima y Lev.

-¿se puede saber que demonios haces aquí con tu noviecita?

-¡¿NOVIA? ¡¿Quién te dijo que este neardental atrofiado es mi novio?

-¿Neard-que?

-Te llamo cavernícola deforme.

-¡Con que soy un cavernícola deforme!... ¡si yo soy eso tu eres una calabaza podrida, con cara se sapo!

-ARGGG…Mi tía me pido que no peleara contigo pero te lo ganaste.

-¡venga!, ¡no creas que por ser mujer te voy a tener compasión!

-¡ni la pido ni la necesito, bruto machista!

El pelinegro con pañuelo tomo la forma de 11, mientras que la pelirroja oji-café tomo su forma adonita…

Estaban a punto de pegarse con todo, por lo que a su pesar el oji-verde tuvo que ponerse en medio de ellos para detenerlos.

-¡BASTA YA LOS DOS!... ¿van a decirme que hacen aquí de una buena vez o voy a tener que usar mi onmitrix para averiguarlo?

Sus constantes peleas era una de las buenas razones por las cuales, no le gustaba tenerlos cerca.

Además de cuando estaban en buena siempre lo usaban para sus bromas…este día no podía empeorar.

-vienen a cenar.

-¿hay no? Tiene que ser broma julie.

-no lo es…niños regresen a sus formas originales y lávense las manos.

Kenny alejo su mano de su reloj mientras los otros niños regresaban a su forma humana, ¿cena? ¿Con ellos? Nada bueno podía salir de eso…lo sentía en los huesos.

-¿Dónde esta devlin? Pensé que estaba jugando contigo.

-una niña se accidento y necesitaban ayuda para rescatarla, vendrá a cenar después.

-bien, iré a ayudar a tu bisabuelo con la ensalada.

La asiática dejo a los tres niños solos en el Living.

-Se suponía que no vendrían a visitarnos en un buen tiempo, ¿lo olvidan?

Sully creo una pantalla echa de mana...

-Te lo mostrare.

* * *

><p>Como en una película de suspenso vio kenny, como en el centro de comando, su padre junto a su tía gwendolyn conversaban animadamente de ese tema con su Tío Kenneth y una adonita de raza pura (su esposa y madre de sully).<p>

-¡que alegría que hayas encontrado empleo como profesor de música en la escuela de arte de Bellwood!

-costo pero sabia que al final elegirían al mejor, yo... ja ja ja.

-tu" modestia" me sorprende hermanito…aprovecho de felicitarte (dijo mirando a la adonita), por la joyería mágica que vas a abrir en el centro, seguro que es un éxito.

- Gracias Cuñada…A nosotros también nos da gusto, sully necesita tanto estar en contacto con su "familia humana" ¿no es cierto querido?

-muy cierto, gracias por invitarnos a cenar ben.

-¡no hay por que darlas! Para eso esta la familia, con gusto los ayudo a buscar casa.

-te pasaste primo, gracias.

* * *

><p>La pantalla desapareció y la joven humanoadonita se tapo la cara con las manos.

-¡que horror!

-Ni que lo digas… ¡Voy a tener que pasar toda mi escolaridad en este planetita!, será un milagro si logro entrar a una buena univerdad Galvana , con los estándares educacionales humanos.

-¡vah!, no es para tanto, calabaza.

-y tu ¿Por qué estas aquí?

-lo mismo me pregunto yo, esta cena se suponía que era para la familia.

-no estoy aquí por gusto… (Cruzo sus brazos enojado)…le quemaron el taller mecánico a mi mamá.

-¡que terrible!, si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, no dudes en pedírmelo.

- No sufras por mi, sul…papá le dio dinero para que abriera uno nuevo, lo es malo es que con condición.

-¿Cuál es?

- la condición de que lo hiciera en este planeta subdesarrollado, específicamente en este pueblito insignificante.

-¡que horror x2!

-yep…. (El se descruzo los brazos para rascarse la cabeza)… por lo menos además del dinero nos compro la casa nueva, así que no tendremos que gastar de más.

Este día no podía empeorar….y lo hizo, ahora faltaba la pregunta de rigor, la que definiría si el día seguía empeorando o se arreglaba un poco (aún que sea)

-¿a que escuela irán?

-yo a la escuela Madison.

-¡ha!, la que asistió mi viejo. ¿Y tu sully?

-a la Privada.

Kenny suspiro aliviado…

En el pasado existían solo 2 escuelas, ahora eran tres: la Madison, la privada y la escuela "Nuestro Salvador Ben Tennyson" (más conocida como N.S.B.T) la que asistía junto a sus hermanas y dev.

-Niños la comida esta lista.

-vamos julie.

Esta vez ni a max ni gwendolyn les toco cocinar si no a al mismísimo Salvador del universo…a pesar de lo que muchos creían el era muy bueno cocinando (cosas fritas), la cena fue de hamburguesas caseras con papás fritas.

Junto a la agradable conversación, hizo que la cena mejor de lo que kenny esperaba, o lo hubiera sido si devlin hubiera llegado a casa, preocupado fue a hablar con el padre del pelinegro.

- Kevin, a pasado mucho rato desde que devlin se fue a hacer de "apoyo", ¿le habrá pasado algo?

-¿de apoyo?, a mi no me han informado de nada… ¡hey ben!

El escuchar esas palabras al pelinegro se le pusieron los pelos de punta, mientras su progenitor salía de la cocina, secándose las manos con un paño de platos.

-¿Le pediste a dev que apoyara en una misión de rescate? Ya sabes ¿de las sencillas?

-¿misión de rescate?, ¡imposible! , todo ha estado tranquilo…. ¡GWEEEN! ¡GWEEEN!

-¿Me llamaste papá?

-a ti no Gwen, a tu tía Gwen… ¿por que la tuve que nombrar igual?

-¡TIA TE LLAMAN!

La morena su subió de hombros, se fue al living a jugar en la consola junto a wendy.

La otra gwen dejaba de conversar con sus cuñadas para atender el llamado de su primo.

-¿se puede saber el por que de tanto grito?, no soy un perro por si te olvido…además quedamos que me llamarían por mi nombre, completo para evitar confusiones.

-Gwen… ¡digo!...gwendolyn ¿hemos recibido alguna llamada de emergencia?

-no ninguna.

-tía, devlin recibió una a su celular.

Kenny no se preocupo antes por que a veces, cuando el sistema de alarma del centro de comando esta sobre saturado, los policías los llaman al celular….ahora si se preocupaba.

-mmmm…denme cinco minutos.

La pelirroja se fue corriendo a la computadora del centro de comando, regreso con cara de espanto.

-¡nada, el sistema esta limpio!

-¡¿COMOOOO? ¡DEBE HABER UN ERROR!

-Cálmate Kevin…

-¡¿CALMARME? ¡CLARO COMO NO ES TU HIJO QUIEN ESTA PERDIDO!

Esa frase dejo helado a ben, tal vez no era su hijo consanguíneo pero lo quería y se preocupaba por el como si fuera de su sangre y carne.

-¡basta Kevin!, gritar a todo pulmón no ayuda en nada…a ver, ken cuéntanos todo, desde el principio.

-veras tía, lo que paso fue…

El moreno le contó (lo mejor que pudo) sobre la llamada al ben team, ellos sin decir nada más se dieron la vuelta, fueron corriendo al centro de comando y mientras se preparaban para salir, ben se dirigió a su hijo.

-ya llamamos a la policía, los plomeros, los luchadores galácticos y el max team para que nos apoyen…kenny quédate en casa, junto a los otros niños y no les digas nada, no quiero que se alarmen.

-pero papá.

-sin peros y es una orden.

El ben team salio, max y julie fueron al centro de comando mientras que kenneth, su esposa y la madre de lev, seguían en el living cuidando a los niños.

Pero el moreno no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados… ¡era devlin quien estaba perdido!, así que convenciendo a lev y sully de que tenia galletas de chocolate en su habitación, los llevo ahí y cerro la puerta con llave.

-¿Por qué tanto secretismo primo?

-¿y las galletas?

-Lo siento chicos, no hay galletas, necesito su ayuda.

-¡espera!, ¿primero no hay galletas y luego nos pides ayuda? Si esta es un broma es una muy mala, tennyson.

-¡deja las entupidas galletas de lado!...para que nos estés pidiendo ayuda, debe haber pasado algo serio ¿verdad?

Desobedeciendo la orden de su padre, les contó todo lo ocurrido a los jóvenes osmosian y adonita.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

-¡DIOS MIO! ¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE NADIE SE ÁLLA DADO CUENTA HASTA AHORA?

-Shisss….silencio, que no quiero que mis hermanas se alarmen.

-¡basta Lev!, gritar a todo pulmón no ayuda en nada…con razón se pusieron tan misteriosos los adultos de un momento a otro.

En cualquier otro momento el no les hubiera pedido ayuda, para nada…prefería trabajar solo a tener que hacerlo con ellos pero no había de otra, por esta vez tenían que ser equipo.

-¿están conmigo?

-yo te apoyo.

-OK…solo hago esto para rescatar a ese idiota.

-yep…tengo una idea de donde podría estar... (Le saco una hoja a su cuaderno y escribió unas coordenadas)… ¿sul, puedes tele trasportarnos aquí?

-no se, recién estoy aprendiendo a hacerlo y no soy muy buena… (Tomo el papel y con algo de inseguridad miro a su primo)… ¿seguro que es aquí?

- llámalo corazonada o sexto sentido pero algo me dice que esta en el mismo lugar, donde me secuestraron a mi.

Sully conocía la historia, su razón le decía que en una situación como esta las corazonadas son igual a nada, pero "algo" le decía que kenny tenia razón y lo que su bisabuela siempre le a enseñado es que en situaciones como esta, confié en ese "algo".

-OK, cierren los ojos y crucen los dedos.

Un torbellino rosa los envolvió, pasando de la semi-desordenada habitación del moreno a la entrada de una cueva tenebrosa….lo malo es que cayeron a unos centímetros del suelo.

-¡lo hice!, primera vez que me sale bien.

-mi cabeza sigue pegada a mi cuerpo... (Dijo el pelinegro, ajustándose el pañuelo)…debes mejorar el aterrizaje, ¡acuh! ¡Mi pobre trasero!

-quejumbroso.

-chicos, a lo que venimos.

A pocos pasos de entrar miles de robos salieron en fila india a enfrentarlos, ken 10 se trasformo en diamante mientras lev absolvía el piso (convirtiendo sus manos en yunques) y sully les lanzaba esferas de mana.

-primera vez que me trasformo en lo que quiero.

-y yo primera vez que logro absorber roca y tener yunque-manos…..este debe ser el día de "la primera vez"

El joven héroe hizo caso omiso a aquel comentario, no sabia como pero sabia que el oji-azul estaba secuestrado en el fondo y como fuera el lo rescataría.

En el fondo de la cueva….

-al fin todo será como debe ser.

Al ver como el cuchillo rozaba la muñeca del maldito, la rubia se sentía en el cielo.

Hasta tal punto llego su alegría que la imagen de la futura boda con su "amor", la visualizaba tan claro como el cristal, en su mente…tan real que casi podía tocarla…

Ahí en una bellísima capilla…

Estaba ella adulta (sin acne, sin anteojos y con la dentadura perfecta) usando un largo vestido de novia.

Mirando a los ojos a un precioso (y musculoso) joven moreno de ojos verdes que la miraba con todo el amor del universo.

-Con el poder que me da el estado los declaro marido y mujer…puede besar a la novia.

Todo era tan bello, tan perfecto, la familia de ambos estaba ahí y todos estaban felices...se estaban a punto de besar, estaban a unos centímetros de hacerlo cuando…

-no puedo hacerlo.

-¿he? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuando?

Michelle sacudió la cabeza despertando de la hermosa alucinación, para encontrarse con el pelinegro solo con un pequeño rasguño en su muñeca, alejando el cuchillo de su piel.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Se te olvido el video?

-No se me olvido.

-¿podrías lastimarlos?

-eso no la sabes, ahí salía que solo lastimaba a villanos (por lo menos eso espero) además….recordé un sueño y...

-¡¿Y?

-..He decido correr el riesgo.

El puso el cuchillo sobre la mesa, se trasformo en 11 y le dio la espalda.

-adiós Michelle, espero que algún día te cures.

Antes que la criatura roja usara su supervelocidad para irse…La rubia roja de ira, saco un control remoto que activo un chip neurotransmisor, que estimulo todo los nervios del pelinegro.

-¿otra vez? AAAAAAAA

La criatura se desplomo de dolor regresando a su forma original, cayendo inconsciente…cuando de despertó estaba atado de pies y manos en una mesa, con la rubia encima de el.

-quise que esto fuera lo más tranquilo para ti… ¡Y CON ESTO ME PAGAS BICHO PUTO DE MIERDA!

La rubia estaba fuera de si, rozando el cuchillo por el cuerpo del pelinegro, pasándoselo de mano y repitiendo la operación.

- te tuve piedad…te tuve piedad

-Michelle…

La niña lloro, devlin no sabia si morirse de miedo por la situación en la que estaba o sentir lastima por esta desequilibrada niñita que solo quería que la quisieran...

-yo solo…yo solo quería… (Se seco las lagrimas con la mano desocupada)…que tuvieras un muerte pacifica, decir que un villano nos secuestro, me salvaste y así poderme acercar a el…solo…solo quería que me quisiera, ¡ahora nunca me amara! ¡Ahora nadie me amara!

-Michelle…nada de esto es necesario…kenny tal vez no te quiera, pero hay muchos que te quieren, tu familia por ejem...

-¡CIERRA EL OCICO!

La chica de 10 años puso el cuchillo sobre el cuello del de 11, con una mirada furica y lagrimas brotando de sus ojos.

-nadie me quiere…yo creía que por lo menos kenny si pero…no, tendré que usar mi plan B.

Se seco los ojos por última vez, miro al oji-azul con mirada decidida, dejo el cuchillo en el piso y en su lugar tomo un hacha plateada.

-¿sabes? En las películas y en ciertos libros de terror aparecen criaturas que tienen características similares a las que vi…. (Dijo pasando su dedo delicadamente por el filo)…. En tu video, ¿sabes?

-….. ¡Espera! yo no soy un vampiro, soy un osmosian/adonita, un hibrido humano…pero sigo siendo humano.

-¿crees que me importa?

La niña miraba con cierto encanto el brillo de aquella hacha, mientras el corazón del niño iba a mil…el había visto muchas películas de vampiros y se hacia una idea clara de lo que viene ahora….ya lo ve venir.

- En películas a las criaturas como esas les cortan la cabeza y les clavan una estaca en el corazón….no encontré ninguna estaca pero si encontré esta preciosa hacha de plata en Internet, me salio un ojo de la cara pero bien lo vale.

-nadie te va a creer, con tu reputación.

-¿a no?... ¿otra vez olvidaste el….v…i…d….e….o?

El niño sintió como un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo, el iba a morir y su sueño se haría realidad…

-yo seré la damisela en apuros, la dulce niñita que se defendió de un monstruo horrible que la retuvo contra su voluntad para comérsela…justo como en las películas.

- si tu eres una damisela en apuros, yo soy blanca nieves.

-cuando les muestre el video, el modo en que terminaste y... ¡OH! si las heridas que me hiciste.

La niña le mostró unas marcas de garras en sus brazos y piernas, junto a una marca de colmillos en el cuello, al confundido niño.

-Tengo que agradecerte, si no hubieras intentado atacarme, yo hubiera tenido que hacerme estas heridas, sola.

-yo nunca…

-¿Cómo que no?...cuando te desmayaste, te herí con el cuchillo hasta desangrarte, te levantaste, gracias a esta preciosidad… (Saco el control del chip neurotransmisor y lo beso)…. solo me diste una probadita

-esto es un error, ¡VAS A LLEVAR A LA HUMANIDAD A LA EXTINCIÓN!

Sin comprender (ni importarle) lo que el pelinegro decía, guardo el control en su bolsillo, tomo el hacha con las dos manos y la levanto como lo hacen los verdugos.

-Bueno adiós devlincito, yo cuidare de kenny desde ahora.

Esta vez si era su fin…devlin, cerró los ojos lo más fuerte que pudo, nada ni nadie va a parar el golpe mortal…

Esta vez su sueño se haría realidad…Michelle, saboreo el hasta el ultimo minuto, de el terror del pelinegro, se preparo para el golpe mortal cuando…

-¡NI LO SUEÑES!

-¿he?

Una lluvia de diamante atravesó el cuerpo de la chica que salio disparada contra la pared, la niña moribunda con su último aliento, levanto su cabeza como pudo...

-¿Quién?...

A lo lejos se veía como diamante corría a desatar al debilitado e inconsciente devlin y cargándolo se lo llevo...Minutos después lev y sully aparecieron para tratar de auxiliarla.

-¡Glup! No soy medico ni nada, pero creo que a tu primo se le anduvo pasando la mano.

-¡no hay tiempo para tu estupidez!, toma… (Le paso su celular)…sal afuera para que tengas señal, llama a mis tíos y al 911... ¡Rápido que se muere!

El pelinegro con pañuelo en la cabeza se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, mientras que la pelirroja trataba de sanar las heridas de la rubia con unos hechizos de sanción básicos (recientemente aprendidos de su tía Gwendolyn y su bisabuela).

-aguanta la ayuda ya viene.

-kenny….

Todo se ponía oscuro, lentamente sus fuerzas se desvanecían, la imagen de la aprendiz de maga tratando de sanarla, fue reemplazada por la bella alucinación (justo en la parte en que se había quedado) que tuvo antes.

-Con el poder que me da el estado los declaro marido y mujer…puede besar a la novia.

Todo era tan bello, tan perfecto, la familia de ambos estaba ahí y todos estaban felices...sus labios se unieron en un calido beso, ante los aplausos de los asistentes.

-te amo Michelle.

Con esa bella imagen en la mente lentamente cerró sus ojos.

-te amo kenny…y siempre lo haré, de aquí a la eterni…dad.

Cuando al fin los abrió, estaba acostada en una cama, con el cabello cortisimo y un ajustado chaleco de fuerza.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

A los pies sus padres y su hermano de 8, jimmy júnior (fanático de ken 10 pero no a al extremo de la obsesión como Michelle), la miraban tristes junto al medico tratante… se quedaría en el manícomió de por vida y esta vez de verdad.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Jimmy Júnior (o j.j como lo llamaban sus amigos) venia de visitar a su hermana (después de una semana de haberla internado), a pesar de lo que todo el mundo dijera, el tenia la impresión de que alguien estaba "detrás de todo esto".

-pero papá, estoy casi seguro que hay algún tipo de alienígena detrás de esto… ¿Cómo explicas que hablara sola? ¿Por qué a veces usaba el "nosotros" en vez de yo?..¿Como…

-tu hermana esta enferma…se obsesionó con ken 10 y…

-¡ese es mi punto!... ¿como pudo obsecionarce con ken 10, si solo unos meses atrás era la fan n°1 de devlin 11?, no tiene lógica, además…

-¡JIMMY YA BASTA!... (El se tapo la cara)…tu hermana esta enferma, no hay ningún alíen detrás de esto y como familia debemos apoyarla todo lo que podamos…punto final.

-papá tienes que escucharme, papá…

-tengo que investigar una noticia para mi blog, dile a tu madre que llegare tarde y no me espere para cenar.

-pero….pero yo…...oh.

Jim tomo su abrigó, sin decir más salio…mientras su esposa lloraba encerrada en su dormitorio, sin comprender ¿Cómo paso todo esto?, j.j sabia que su familia se estaba desmonorando y si su padre no buscaba una solución, entonces el lo haría.

-¡se que tengo razón y lo probare!... (Le saco la lengua)…ya lo veras.

Rompió la cerradura de la habitación de Michelle, estaba ordenada (por orden alfabético y con preescisión milimétrica) y muy limpia…

-¿y esta habitación es de mich, la reina del desorden?..." no hay ningún alíen detrás de esto"...si claro como no.

Mientras buscaba pistas, pensó en 3 cosas, 3 cosas que no había considerado (en su momento) pero ahora eran sospechosas, hace 4 meses atrás...

1-De un día para otro, entro al club de fans de ken 10, sin motivo aparente.

2-Se volvió extremadamente ordenada y estudiosa.

3- a veces (cuando estaba sola) usaba el "nosotros" y una vez vio como sus ojos (el pensó que era una ilusión óptica) se ponían plateados.

Busco sin encontrar nada, de nada...

-¡rayos!...la computadora.

Encontró sitios de ken 10, imágenes de ken10, foros de admiradoras de ken k. Tennyson, pág relacionadas, etc, etc….suspirando se llevo las manos detrás de la cabeza.

-¡hay hermanita!...tal vez papá tiene razón y yo solo quiero buscar una excusa, cualquier cosa antes de admitir…. ¡hay!...mi hermana esta loca.

El estaba a punto de apagar la computadora, cuando un archivo sin nombre y fuertemente encriptado, llamo fuertemente su atención.

-¿acceso denegado?..Hora que mis dedos mágicos hagan su trabajo.

Con un par de claves, uno que otro truco por aquí, por allá y… ¡listo!, era un borrador (incompleto) de un reportaje (fechado hace 4 meses atrás) para el diario escolar...

"La gente Zombie….por Michelle Jones.

Niños desordenados, desobedientes y flojos, que de un día para otro se vuelven ordenados, obedientes y estudiosos, ¿el sueño de todos los padres? Si…. ¿es normal? Yo no lo creo.

Me he infiltrado en el escuela de la señorita V, su programa "niños obedientes en 1 día, 100% garantizado", es demasiado efectivo para ser "legal"..."

-¡lotería!

Al fin tenia lo que necesitaba, al fin la prueba que tanto necesitaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Se dio vuelta para encontrarse con su padre, tenía una mirada tétrica…

-queremos que vengas con nosotros… ¡digo!...quiero que vengas conmigo.

-este….adiós.

Jim trato de agarrar a su hijo pero este se escabullo, tirándole todo lo que pudo logro llegar a la puerta, se metió dentro de un contenedor de basura, una vez seguro que su "padre" ya no estaba cerca, salio como pudo y corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban.

-solo hay una persona que puede ayudarme.

En el hospital…

Kenny veía dormir a devlin, estaba algo "anémico" (según su padre) por lo que le estaban haciendo una transfusión.

-perdóname debí…debí haber estado cerca para protegerte.

El se sentía tan culpable por lo ocurrido, se sentía como suela de zapato por haberlo dejado solo, a la vez confundido por que a pesar de tener heridas serias, estas se sanaron muy rápido (incluso para los osmosianos) además sin cicatriz.

-bueno…tal vez es por que es un hibrido o que se yo.

No dejaba de auto-criticarse por no haber hecho esto o aquello, lo único que lo consolaba era que ahora estaba a salvo y descansando tranquilamente.

-¿de donde viene ese escándalo?

Sus recriminaciones cesaron cuando, al otro lado de la puerta, se escucho a lev (que se había ofrecido para hacer de guardia, para que nadie molestara) discutía con un niño de voz familiar...

-¡por favor lev! Déjame verlo.

-¡por cuarta vez te digo que no!..¡Si no te vas te pateare el trasero hasta el estacionamiento del hospital!

-¡por favor el Sr. Ben Tennyson no me quiso escuchar! Ni la policía ni los plomeros ni nadie…tengo que hablar con el ¡es urgente!

-¡TE GANASTE UNA GOLPIZA!

El moreno molesto se levanto de la silla donde estaba sentado y con rabia abrió la puerta.

-¡cierren la boca que este es un….¿j.j? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tal vez antes no conocía a Michelle pero si a j.j, se conocieron en una convención de los Sumos el año antepasado, a través de mails el le daba pistas para sus misiones…el nunca hubiera conocido a su "agradable hermanita" si no fuera por los secuestros...

-gracias a dios, kenny tienes que ayudarme, es sobre mi hermana…

-no quiero saber nada de esa pu…. (Respiro profundo, después de todo el seguía siendo su amigo)…largo, devlin necesita descansar.

Desesperado j.j tacleo a el osmosiano que se le interponía, agarró al moreno por la polera, entre llorando y sacudiendo al joven héroe, le suplico, le suplico sin resultados.

-¡suéltame o te juro que me trasformo en algo horrendo y te saco como sea de aquí!

-¡por lo que más quieras!... ¡ESCUCHAME!

-¿Tal vez deberías escucharlo?

Era sully que venia acompañada de su bisabuelo y la bisabuela con refrigerios. (Como kenny no se ha querido mover del lado de dev, ni para almorzar)

-tu prima tiene razón, si esta tan alterado debe tener una razón de peso.

-OK, ¡rapidito que mi paciencia es limitada!

Kenny cerro la puerta para que devlin pudiera descansar sin interrupciones….El joven reportero se seco las lágrimas, respiro profundo y les contó todo.

-que buena historia, ¿no te sabes una de vaqueros?

-¡Lev!

-¡Oh vamos!, ¿de verdad te tragaste todo eso, calabaza?...es la mentira más grande del universo.

-por lo que he leído en su mente… (Dijo verdona con los cerrando los ojos)…este niño dice la verdad y puede probarlo ¿o no?

-es cierto puedo probarlo, además del borrador, encontré esto… (De su bolsillo saco un chip muy extraño)…cuando mi papá zombi se alejaba, se le cayo.

-nunca en toda mi vida, había visto algo así.

-yo si ken…. ¿estas seguro de que se le cayo?

-segurísimo señor tennyson.

-mmm…tengo que hacer una llamada.

El viejo solo logro dar unos pasos, cuando se topo con el ben team, tenían una mirada tétrica…

-hola abuelo, debemos llevarnos a dev.

-¿Qué esta diciendo tío ben? El aún esta muy…

-¡Sullly quédate donde estas!... (El viejo trasformo su brazo en un arma)… ¿Quién eres tu?

-¡BISABUELO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!

Solo sonrieron, sus ojos se volvieron plateados por un momento, Kevin absorbió el piso y convirtió sus manos en espadas, gwen ilumino sus manos al máximo y ben Eligio usar la habilidad de fuego.

-¡¿viejo que estas haciendo?

-lo sentimos lev… nuestra reina lo quiere.

-sean buenos y únanse a nosotros.

-lo siento adonita, soy un espíritu libre, no me uno a nada que no sea a mi misma.

-esto tiene que ser una broma... (Dijo la oji-café asustada)… ¡TIA GWENDOLYN REACCIONA!

-pierdes el tiempo, son zombis como mi papá.

Ellos atacaron, siendo contrarrestados por el rayo de mana de verdona y el láser del viejo tennyson, este seco un aparato que con un fuerte chirrido dejo a los tres adultos fuera de combate.

-¡los mataste!

-no kenny, solo los aturdí…sabia que era buena idea estar preparado, por si Elena regresaba.

-¿Quién es Elena?

-Les explicare en el camino… (Guardo el aparato y su brazo regreso a la normalidad)…ahora ayúdenme a atarlos, mientras los chip estén dentro de ellos no son de confianza.

Con una mezcla de látigos de energía vital y cadenas plasma, ataron al grupo de "héroes" más famoso del universo…el moreno se sentía como en una película de terror.

Una vez echo esto, Max les contó todo acerca de Elena Validus…

-nosotros creímos que estaba muerta, ahora se que no es así.

-momentito… ella estaba obsesionada por ben... ¿correcto?...suponiendo que la loca de verdad esta siendo controlada por ella ¿Por qué trato de quedarse con ken?

La anciana adonita puso sus manos sobre su nieta, esperando crear una conexión lo suficientemente fuerte para indagar en el chip que tenía adentro…costo mucho, sin embargo al final lo logra.

-¡huí! Malas noticias mis niños, Elena sigue muerta… Verán la señorita V, es un clon de Elena que los chips crearon para poder encontrar una nueva reina y la encontraron, no creo necesario decir quien es.

-eso no explica el por que busco apoderarse de mi primo en vez de mi tío.

-una parte de la mente de validus quedo en los chips…cuando ellos invadieron a la nueva reina, se dieron cuenta que ben era demasiado viejo para ser "el rey", así que fueron por una versión más joven.

-entonces, por lo que nos contó el señor tennyson…mi hermana esta perdida.

-OH, nada de eso…la invadieron hace poco y aún puede ser regresar a la normalidad.

Verdona, se quedo para cuidar a devlin, mientras que los demás se fueron en el camper a detener de una vez por todas a Michelle.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

-Michelle…Michelle…Michelle...Despierta Michelle…Michelle.

-¿he?

Michelle Jones fue despertada por la voz de su "nueva amiga", estaba sentada en un especie de trono, con los médicos, los pacientes junto a otra gente que no conocía haciendo reverencias.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Quiénes son ellos?

-tus súbditos, una reina no puede gobernar sin ellos.

La niña se tomo la cabeza asustada, gracias al tratamiento la "voz" se alejo por una semana, corto tiempo pero el necesario para que recobrara en "algo" su cordura.

-nada de esto es real….estoy loca…loca de remate…voy a cerrar los ojos y cuando los abra voy a estar con camisa de fuerza con mi doctor a mi lado.

Cerro los ojos lo más fuerte que pudo, cuando los abrió seguía en la misma situación…dos de sus "súbditos" pusieron un espejo enfrente de ella.

-no estas loca…eres una reina…tu destino es gobernarlo todo y que todos tus deseos sean cumplidos, incluso los que no sabias que existían.

-esto no es lo que quiero…páralo… ¡PARALO POR FAVOR!

La rubia lloro, mientras su imagen en el espejo era reemplazada por la de una joven pelinegra de unos 16 años, usando bata de medico.

-no puedo…no podemos esto es lo que quieres, no lo sabes pero lo quieres…nosotros lo sabemos.

-no cierto…no es cierto… ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!

Ella lloro más fuerte, desesperada intento mirar otra cosa que no fuera aquel espejo maldito , pero no podía, sin importar cuanto luchara no podía ni dejar de mirarlo ni dejar de escuchar aquella voz en su cabeza.

-¡yo no quiero esto!

-lo quieres…lo sabemos….deje de mentirte a ti misma….te conocemos Michelle, mejor que a ti misma.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?

-nosotros no queremos dañarte, te amamos y queremos que nos aceptes para que tus deseos se cumplan.

-...yo solo quiero volver a ser la niña normal que era…pelear con mi hermano, escribir para el diario escolar, formar el club de fans de devlin 11 y…y decirle a un niño de mi curso que me gusta.

-mentira…nosotros sabemos que tus verdaderos deseos es gobernar el universo y tener el rey perfecto, sin importar el precio.

-quiero….quiero…ser normal…

-¿para que?, puedes tener más…podemos darte más.

La niña trato de luchar con toda la cordura que le quedaba, trato…la voz era tan fuerte, retumba en sus oídos aunque los tapara con fuerza.

-quiero…quiero…quiero…

-decirlo es innecesario, nosotros ya lo sabemos...

Aunque tenía los ojos abiertos…La alucinación de la boda apareció ante ella más fuerte y realista que antes…

Ahí en una bellísima capilla…

Estaba ella adulta (sin acne, sin anteojos y con la dentadura perfecta) usando un largo vestido de novia.

Mirando a los ojos a un precioso (y musculoso) joven moreno de ojos verdes que la miraba con todo el amor del universo.

-Con el poder que me da el estado los declaro marido y mujer…puede besar a la novia.

Todo era tan bello, tan perfecto, la familia de ambos estaba ahí y todos estaban felices...sus labios se unieron en un calido beso, ante los aplausos de los asistentes.

-te amo Michelle.

La alucinación se fue y la voz retumbo más fuerte en sus oídos y mente.

-esto es lo que quieres, lo sabemos.

-es verdad…para que luchar…lo que quiero es gobernar el universo y tener el rey perfecto, sin importar el precio…ese rey perfecto es kenny, mi único y verdadero amor.

-¡No es cierto!

Con un estallido apareció un viejo acompañado del equipo de ken y junto a ellos estaba...

-j.j ¿Qué haces aquí?

-vengo a rescatarte.

-¿rescatarnos? ¿De que? Si estamos aquí por nuestra propia voluntad.

-¡pierdes el tiempo, a los locos se les cura a golpes!

El pelinegro con pañuelo en la cabeza fue corriendo a darle un derechazo pero fue frenado en seco por una pared de chips, se convirtieron en un puño que le dio un izquierdazo.

-detente lev… ¡este neardental atrofiado!, por una vez me gustaría razonar antes de pelear.

Fueron atacados por los enjambres de chips y la gente poseída….A pesar de sus respectivos poderes (excepto j.j que no tenia), la pelea era muy desigual, los atacaban con todo, sin descansar a sus enemigos, a todos, excepto…

-Ken, acércate lo más que puedas a ella y trata de convencerla.

-entendido, bis.

Ken se trasformo en xlr8 (no era necesario por que tanto los poseídos como el enjambre le habría el paso con facilidad), en un 2x 3 se encontraba entre Michelle y su reflejo.

-mich tienes que parar esto.

-no puedo…no podemos así debe ser.

Los que estaban peleando, los arrinconaban mientras ellos hablaban...

-no tiene que ser así… ¡lucha!...mírame y mírate, ¡tu no quieres esto!

-es mentira, tú quieres esto…

-te están manipulando…

-te estamos ayudando….

-van a matar a tu hermano, tu familia….

-es necesario, para que tus deseos se cumplan…

-no mire el reflejo….mírame…mírame….hable con tu hermano, el aún cree en ti y quiere que regreses…

-yo…yo…

-mentira….perdónalo….no lo comprende…lo comprenderá cuando sea parte de nosotros….

La rubia no sabia que hacer ¿ a quien escuchar?, hiperventilandose , se tomo la cabeza con las dos manos.

-yo….yo…yo…

-quieres esto…

-esto es lo que quieren ellos….

-quieres ser la reina de todo…

-quieres ser normal….

-quieres ser la reina, quieres que el sea tu rey….lo deseas y así será….

-Michelle no quieres esto….

-lo quieres….

-no lo quieres…

-lo quieres….

-no lo quieres….

-lo quieres….

-no lo quieres…

-lo quieres…

-no lo…

-¡CALLENSE LOS DOS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

El grito provoco que por un momento tanto los súbditos como el enjambre se desestabilicen, otorgando la oportunidad perfecta para que el equipo pudiera avanzar y se des-arrinconen.

-lo que quiero…lo que quiero…. ¡ES QUE ROMPAN ESE MALDITO ESPEJO!

-nooooo... que haces… ¡no puedes hacernos esto!

Michelle hizo a un lado a kenny, con sus manos desnudas golpeo el espejo con tal rabia que lo hizo añicos, sus manos quedaron heridas a más no poder y a ella no le importaba.

-lo que quiero es pensar por mi misma.

-¡guao! , tendré más en cuenta cuando mi papá me diga, que no moleste a las niñas.

Los súbditos se desmayaron y el enjambre se disolvió…una vez libre, max saco una jeringa y se la inyecto a la niña, que cayo inconsciente.

-¡mato a mi hermana!

-no se alarme hijo, solo le inyecte un anti-parasitario universal, para asegurarme de que los chips que le poseyeron mueran de una vez por todas.

El cuerpo de la niña se volvió luminoso, cuando el brillo pasó, los chips del enjambre se autodestruyeron, las personas poseídas comenzaron a despertar sin recordar nada de lo ocurrido entre ellas Jimmy Jones Sr.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?

-papá, volviste.

Jimmy jr. Fue corriendo a darle un caluroso abrazo a su confundido padre.

-¿y adonde me fui?

-lo que pasa es que…

Mientras Jr le cuenta a Sr todo lo ocurrido, el magistrado Tennyson llamo a los plomeros, estos llegaron en unos minutos para encargarse de llevarse a los chips muertos y atender a la gente des-poseída.

La niña lentamente despertó, fue puesta en una camilla y antes de irse pido hablar con el oji-verde.

-yo….yo solo quería disculparme por todo lo ocurrido…

-relájate, es historia pasada.

La niña sonrió al ver que el, a pesar de todo la perdonaba.

-¡hey! ¿Segura que ya no me amas? ¿Ni un poquito?

Ella lo miro de arriba abajo, se subió de hombros y dio una sonrisa mucho más amplia.

-segurísima… ¡ni loca saldría con alguien tan enano como tu! Ja ja ja.

-que chistosa, "ja ja"

La niña entre risas fue llevada (acompañada de su padre y hermano) en la ambulancia, al hospital de los plomeros para que sanaran sus manos.

Mientras que en el hospital de Bellwood...

Con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, ben se encontró atado de pies a cabeza junto a su equipo, dentro del armario de limpieza…su abuela con una sonrisa abrió la puerta.

-oye abuela, ¿Por qué estoy atado con gwen y Kevin?

-me alegra que ya no uses el "nosotros" veras….

La anciana los desato y entre carcajadas les contó, para ella el asunto debió ser muy chistoso para ellos no tanto.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

3 días después, En la noche…

-nuestra reina nos dejo…es tu culpa.

Durante una lluvia tormentosa…

Una nube de chips sobrevivientes se materializo en una copia de Elena Validus, a los pies de la cama de devlin que dormía tranquilamente.

-la encontraremos, la haremos nuestra de nuevo…pero primero nos encargaremos de ti y de la que convenció de suicidarse, a nuestra reina original.

Convirtió sus brazos en cañones de protones (con la potencia de una bomba nuclear), apunto al indefenso niño….sin darse cuenta que una mujer rubia de ojos rojos resplandecientes, estaba parada detrás de ella.

-adiós encanto, la maldición de los chips termina aquí.

Los gritos de una mujer despertaron al pelinegro, asustado miro a todos lados, estaba solo, acompañado únicamente de el sonido de la lluvia y los truenos.

-¿he?

Estaba casi seguro de haber escuchado a una adolescente con bata gritar de dolor…miro por segunda vez la habitación, dio un suspiro, se llevo la mano derecha al corazón y se seco el sudor de la frente con la izquierda.

-yo y mis pesadillas… (Se volvió a tapar)…por suerte convencí a kenny de que regresara a casa.

La mañana siguiente fue un hermoso día de sol, mientras desayunaba recibió la visita de alguien que había visto, hasta el momento solo en sueños.

-¡Madrina!, tanto tiempo.

-hola encanto, lamento no haber podido venir antes pero tenia unos pendientes que atender.

La rubia puso un jarrón con flores con la típica notita de "que te mejores pronto" en el velador, luego le dio un caluroso abrazo a su ahijado y se sentó en una silla cerca de la cama del hospitalizado.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-mejor, mis heridas ya sanaron, me sacaron el chip neurotransmisor, mira... (Le enseño una pequeña cicatriz que casi ni se notaba, en la nuca)... era subcutáneo y lo sacaron fácil.

-me alegro vidita…. ¿que pasa? ¿Por qué la cara larga?

- estoy cansado de estar en cama.

-no te impacientes, según me contó tu padre, te tendrán en observación hasta en la tarde.

Anakarta miro directo a los ojos al niño (como si pudiera leer su mente) puso mala cara, todo esto no le gustaba nada de nada...

Ella decidida se iba a levantar de su asiento pero el pelinegro le tomo el brazo para regresarla a su lugar.

-vi el…vi el video.

-¿Qué video?

-¡NO TE HAGAS LO SE TODO!

La rubia se sorprendió pero no le demostró, mantuvo una pose fría y serena.

-creo que ya es hora de que hablemos.

El niño miro a la mujer con cierto nerviosismo...

-entonces…. ¿soy un vampiro?

-¿un vampiro? Oh,no…ja ja ja ja , eso es un termino vulgar que la gente ignorante usa para referirse a lo que no pueden (ni quieren) comprender…ni controlar.

-entonces ¿Qué soy exactamente?

-eso ya lo sabes encanto…eres lo mismo que yo.

Esa respuesta lo dejo insatisfecho, preferiría cualquier respuesta muchísimo más detallada antes que esa.

-¿Por qué nací?... ¿para que me crearon?

-Por que podían hacerlo…al igual que muchos, como yo por ejemplo.

Otra respuesta insatisfactoria, esto en lugar de aclarar, dudas las estaba creando.

-Mira… (Ella manteniendo su postra serena, le puso un dedo en los labios)…pon atención, por que lo que te voy a decir ahora es importante, ¿ok?

-ok

-Hace tiempo un grupo de científicos saturninos, decidieron hacer algo imposible…mezclar a los osmosian y los adonita en una clase lo lograron, claro que a base de ensayo y error, se dieron cuenta que solo era posible con genes humanos como base, crearon a uno y…

- ¿y?

-y siguieron creando más, estériles en su mayoría…no es que ese sea tu caso…

-¿eso es todo? ¿Nací por que si? ¿Por puro capricho?

-silencio.

Ella le volvió a poner un dedo en los labios, manteniendo su pose seria se cruzo de brazos.

-ellos murieron después de que tu naciste…. ¿nos crearon para ser armas o solo para demostrar que eran capaces de hacerlo? No lo se, tal vez, quien sabe…se llevaron el secreto a la tumba…tal ves eso sea lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado.

-¿Por qué?

-¿no lo ves? …. ¿Qué importa si no conocemos el sentido, que ellos querían darle a nuestra vida? Mientras estemos vivos podemos darle nuestro propio sentido...tal vez ese sentido es vivir y aceptarse uno como es…pienso yo.

Tenia dudas, millones de dudas…esperaba que al enterarse de la verdad, pudiera encontrar un rumbo definido al que apegarse y poder seguir, ahora esta como al principio.

-Decepcionante ¿no?

-algo así.

Ella se descruzo de brazos, sonrió y le revolvió el cabello al pelinegro.

-animo….no es tan malo, la vida es así.

Encendió el TV, se veía una noticia en vivo de Kenny su equipo junto a ben y su equipo, les iba de las mil maravillas…

-tal parece que al final terminaron siendo equipo...

-es verdad, pero kenny te extraña muchísimo...Nadie te ha reemplazado.

El pelinegro la miro sorprendido… ¿acaso ella sabia lo que sentía por kenny?

-si querido, lo se…. (Lo miro directo a los ojos)….así es leo la mente y a veces el futuro.

Ella miro su reloj pulsera y se retoco el maquillaje.

-¿el me aceptara, tal como soy?

-¿no quieres averiguarlo? ….hasta luego.

Con un flash de mana rojo, ella dejo la habitación.

-"no quieres averiguarlo"…paradoja debió contagiarle lo "simpático".

Una vez dado el alta, se preparo un fiesta de bienvenida con todos sus conocidos y amigos de la familia...la fiesta fue larga y divertida, hasta que…

-dev, necesitamos hablar.

-si claro.

Michelle (con poco acne, algunos rasguños en las manos y lentes de contacto) se acercó disimuladamente a devlin, el sabia todo lo que había pasado mientras dormía (además de que ya la perdono)…fue con ella a un rincón para conversar solos...

-tengo 2 cosas que decirte.

-dale.

-primero quiero pedirte perdón por….

-¡no tienes por que!, esas cosas te estaban manipulando, no era tu culpa….¿y la segunda cosa?

-Kenny vio el video.

-¡¿QUEEEEEE?

El pelinegro se tapo la boca para evitar seguir gritando, ¡su peor pesadilla se ha vuelto realidad!

-¿c…como paso?... (La agarro del chaleco y la sacudió)… ¡¿tu me dijiste que destruiste la única copia que tenias, antes que alguien más lo viera?

-¡Eso hice!... (Ella algo molesta se safo de la sacudida)...ayer vino a mi casa, me dijo que una rubia rara se lo mostró y vino a mi casa pidiendo respuestas, no pude negarme.

-madrina….

-¿perdón? ¿Dijiste algo?

-no, nada…gracias por el aviso.

Después de que los invitados se fueran a su casa….El izo de todo, armo rompecabezas, copio la materia que pasaron en la escuela e hizo las tareas pendientes, vio TV, leyó…todo lo posible para evitar ir a dormir y tener que enfrentarse a…bueno ya saben quien.

-es la 1:41 de la mañana, es muy tarde a la cama.

-¡pero papá!

-sin peros...a dormir.

Sin ánimo fue a su habitación, abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado, cerro casi sin hacer ruido y en puntillas camino directo a su cama.

-la horita a que vienes a dormir.

-h.…hola ken, creí que estabas dormido.

El moreno se sentó en su cama…

-¿Qué pasa? Desde que mich te hablo, me has evitado.

-no, no, no….yo no te he evitado.

-¿enserio?

Kenny lo miro con seriedad, mientras con tristeza devlin se sentó a su lado.

-yo…ejem….viste el video, ¿verdad?

-¿y?

-¡¿Cómo que "y"?...¿acaso no te importa?

Kenny se subió de hombros, sonrió y le dio un suave beso.

-¿debería?

-no se….bueno si…. si lo piensas… (Volteo la cara para no mirarlo)….tal vez debería.

-tonto… (Con una mano con suavidad volteo su cara para que lo mirara)…te extrañe mucho.

Antes que pudiera rebatirle algo, le dio un segundo beso, con gran cariño lo abrazo y mientras le acariciaba el cabello, profundizo el beso, pasando rápidamente al francés.

-te amo dev.

Dev algo sonrojado y con una risita, le dio un último beso, se puso el pijama y se acostó a su lado.

-yo también te extrañe….te quiero.

Abrazados, durmieron (solo durmieron) toda la noche, por primera vez, hasta el otro día.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

Era fin de semana, devlin y kenny terminaban unos detalles de una maqueta de volcán…el oji-verde parecía distraído (más de lo normal), como si quisiera decirle algo...

-¿oye dev?

-dime.

-si el año pasado tenias 10 ¿Por qué ibas en 5grado?

-por que el sistema educacional saturnino es diferente al terrestre… ¿y tu?

-ejem…me salte un año y aquí me tienes.

-¡ahora si lo he visto todo!…ja ja ja.

-ríete cuanto quieras… (Le dio un pequeño condazo en el hombro)… tonto.

El oji-azul lo miro extrañado, tenia la sensación que ese no era el tema que quería tocar…intento leerle la mente (como su madrina lo hizo con el) solo percibiendo un par de silabas, decidió ser el quien tomara la iniciativa y preguntarle.

-mmmm… ¿sabes? Pienso que tratas de decirme otra cosa… ¿es sobre el video?

-no…es tema pasado, en serio.

Kenny se sonrojó, devlin le dio una sonrisa y le acaricio el cabello.

-¡vamos ken!, no soy adivino... (Todavía)…no te puedo leer la mente.

-esté….después de terminar el proyecto ¿tienes algo que hacer?

-¡momentito!, ¿acaso me estas invitando a salir?

-yep.

Devlin no cabía en su asombro al ver el comportamiento de kenny, sonrojado además parecía inquieto, también con risitas nerviosas…por su comportamiento daba la impresión de que era la primera vez que hacia esto.

-yo nunca… (Dijo como si leyera o presintiera lo que su compañero pensaba)…he salido con nadie, bueno si…he tenido muchas novias de verano y me manejo en los besos…sin embargo en cuanto a citas 0.

Ahora se rascaba la cabeza…se veía tan lindo que era imposible decirle que no.

-¿si o no?

-mmm...No se, tendré que revisar mi agenda… (Saco un cuaderno en blanco y lo ojeo para hacerse el interesante)… ¡que coincidencia!... (Cerró el cuaderno)….tengo la tarde libre.

-genial espérame en…. (Su celular sonó, era un mensaje de su prima)…"monstruo atacando el centro", mmmm, mejor mañana que es domingo.

-OK.

Al otro día…

-¡hay! los niños crecen tan rápido.

Ben junto a su prima veían ,con disimulo como el moreno en pijama se arreglaba en el baño (con la puerta abierta), por el modo en que se peinaba y se ponía colonia, se notaba en un millón de años luz que era para una cita.

-Su primera cita...ben ve por la cámara.

-ya la tengo lista.

El niño sintió el flash de una cámara acompañado de las risas contenidas de su progenitor junto a su tía, puso cara de pocos amigos y de un puertazo cerro la puerta.

-¡hey, no es para tanto!... ¿por lo menos me vas a decir quien es la afortunada?

-¡NO!

-no fue con mala intención sobrinito…vamos ben, dejemos solo al "don Juan".

Una vez arreglado el aspecto, se trasformo en xlr8, fue a su habitación…regreso a su forma humana y abrió su clóset… ¿Qué debía ponerse? No tenia ni idea como combinar ni que estaba de moda.

-¡Diablos!

-¿se puede?

Su hermana mayor entro con toda naturalidad, al ver tanta ropa desparramada junto a la cara de compungido que tenía su hermanito, no puedo evitar doblarse de risa.

-¿tengo cara de payaso?

-jajaja… ¡ha! Me recuerdas a mí en mi primera cita, ven, yo te ayudo.

Ella le agrego a su vestimenta usual una chaqueta negra y lentes de sol, cambio los pantalones verdes por unos jeans azul oscuro y botines.

-listo….tengo cosas que hacer.

-¡espera! ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

-para eso están las hermanas mayores, suerte.

Era una de las pocas veces en que gwen II era amable con el… ¿tramaría algo?, miro su reloj, eran las 13:50hrs si no se daba prisa ¡ardería Troya!

-sea lo que sea lo que trame, tendré que dejarlo para después.

Mientras que en algún lugar lejano del parque.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?...arg ¡un minuto más!

Devlin invento que iba a la casa de j.j para investigar un caso, logro salir más temprano (para que hubiera un lapso de tiempo entre su salida y la de ken), llevaba más de una hora esperando, sentado en una banca….

-¡ese imbecil con tendencia homicida ,arrogante, aliento de MO…

Estaba a punto de irse, cuando sintió que alguien le tapaba los ojos.

-¿adivina quien soy?

-mmm…no se, ¿un idiota que me dejo esperándolo 2 horas por que si?

Se volteo para verlo… ¡kenny se veía mejor que nunca!, la espera valió la pena….el moreno le dio un besito, se sentó a su lado y con cierta coquetería se saco los lentes.

-lamento la demora… (Puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo volvió a besar)… ¿soy yo o eres el ser más bello de todo el universo?

-cállate.

El podía ser un imbecil con tendencia homicida, arrogante, aliento de MO…pero a la vez el ser más dulce y romántico (cuando se lo proponía).

-¿adonde vamos?

-Al cine.

Fueron a ver una vieja película llamada "la Huérfana", a pesar de que muchos decían que era muy suave para los estándares actuales… Sin darse cuenta sus manos se encontraron en la cubeta de palomitas (que ellos compartían), se sonrojaron un poco junto a una risita.

- ahora ya se por que en las películas cursis dicen ¿no te encanta que nuestras manos se topen en la cubeta de palomitas de maíz?

-yep

Al ver como la niña atacaba a una monja, kenny asustado abrazo a su compañero, que seguía comiendo palomitas como si nada.

-¡que suave!, preferiría una película más gore como "planeta terror"…. ¿he?... (Miro a su compañero que no dejaba de tiritar)…. ¿que pasa? ¿Te asustaste?

-n…nada de eso… (Molesto dejo de abrazar a su compañero y se cruzo de brazos)…solo tenia frió.

-¡quien lo diría!, peleas a diario con todo tipo de monstruos y te asustas por una niñita ja ja ja.

Ahora paso de estar molesto a enojado…el pensó que como es devlin, seria el quien se asustaría, entonces kenny podría "consolarlo", como en las películas cursis que ven sus hermanas.

-mmmm…

-Sabes que no lo decía en serio.

Al ver la cara de indignación del oji-verde, paso de la mirada sarcástica a la mirada dulce….decidió dejarle tomar la iniciativa y le siguió el juego.

A la siguiente escena de asesinato, el pelinegro se izo el asustado y abrazo al castaño.

-con que...yo me "asusto por un niñita" ¿no?

-que puedo decir..."solo tenia frió"

El moreno dejo sus palomitas de lado, puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, le dio un suave beso luego uno más profundo, mientras le acariciaba su largo cabello.

-se nota que te encanta… (Dijo mientras tomaba un minuto para respirar)… mi cabello, ¿no crees que vamos demasiado rápido?

-ni por un segundo.

La situación siguió de la misma manera, ¿en cuanto a la película? Ellos ya no sabían ni les importaba como va.

-¡Que horror! , de todos los cines del universo ¿tenias que traerme a este?..¡Más encima a mitad de la película!

-relax calabaza, que yo pague por todo e incluso pedí prestadas las bebidas.

-¿pedirlas? , ¡Se las robaste al chico de las palomitas cuando estaba distraído!

-¡vah! Robar, pedir...es lo mismo.

-¡aja!

Lentamente (como si estuvieran en su propia película de terror) voltearon las cabezas para ver a lev y sully entrar…devlin y kenny se agacharon lo más que pudieron para no ser vistos.

-¿Qué demonios hacen esos dos aquí?... ¿nos vieron?

-no creo, mira.

A unos asientos atrás, simulando un bostezo el pelinegro con pañuelo en la cabeza, puso su brazo alrededor del hombro de la pelirroja oji-café…al poco rato terminaron igual a como ellos estaban antes.

-¿Mi prima sabihonda y el rufián de tu hermano?, ¡puaj!

-sip, se acabo nuestra cita.

-¿eso crees? Sígueme tengo un plan b.

Gateando pasaron a la "amorosa parejita" que no paraba de besarse, una vez fuera del cine fueron hasta el mall, un guardia los guió hasta a un ascensor de empleados. (De esos que solo puedes acceder si tienes llave)

-¿esta como lo pedí?

-todo listo y dispuesto… (El guardia les guiño un ojo)…disfrútenlo.

La puerta de ascensor se cerró, el oji-azul miro confundido al oji-verde que sonreía satisfactoriamente.

-¿se puede saber que fue todo eso?

-es sorpresa.

¡Si que fue sorpresa!...al llegar al techo se encontró con un ambiente bellamente decorado, en el medio con una mesa con dos sillas, a la derecha un chef preparaba la comida y a la izquierda unos violinistas tocaban una canción de amor.

Todo cubierto por arbustos y rejas que dificultaban la visión desde el exterior.

-Digamos que…cobre un "favorcito" al dueño del mall por salvarlo de cierto tipo.

-no se que decir…tengo miles de preguntas.

-preguntas que pueden esperar hasta el postre.

Fue una velada de cuento de hadas…días después kenny le explicaría que la idea la saco de un capitulo de los Simpsons .


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

Isabelina Sashalin (Isha) Tennyson para darle en el gusto a su marido (mientras estaban en la tierra) tomo forma humana, pero para darse en el gusto así misma….

Tomo una apariencia parecida (a pesar del disgusto de julie y su cuñada) a la de su actriz favorita, Jennifer Nocturne cuanto esta tenia 19 años. (Solo que su versión usa lápiz labial naranja, tiene ojos y pelo castaño.)

Ahí estaba meditando rodeada de sus gatos, vistiendo únicamente unos lentes sin marco, en el bello patio estilo japonés de su preciosa casa ecológica.

Todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que los gritos de la niña oji-café (en pijama) rompieron todo el encanto…

-¡MAMAAAAÁ!...MA… (Se tapo la cara avergonzada)… ¡ponte algo de ropa! Los vecinos podrían verte.

-¡esta niña!... (Con un tronar de dedos, instantáneamente fue cubierta por una toga de mago anaranjada, con un pronunciado escote en v)…te pareces a tu abuela "humana", además te he dicho un millón de veces que me llames "Isha" no "mamá"

-como sea… ¿has visto mi polera rosada con un gatito en el medio?

-Todo esta en algún lado, hija mía…. ¿es para una cita o algo así? Mmmm…

-¡mamá como se te ocurre!..(Se sonrojó un poco)…solo quería ponérmela, nada más.

La niña parecida a gwendolyn cuando tenía 10, con cara de pocos amigos, se fue a terminar de vestirse.

-¡Es Isha!… ¡ha!... (Se tapo la cara molesta)… ¿Por qué tuvo que salir del lado de Kenneth?, Es demasiado seria y quejumbrosa para ser una adonita normal.

Respiro profundo, intento recuperar la paz que tenia antes…no lo logro por que fue interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta de entrada.

-¿Otra vez?... ¡ha!... ¡SULLY VE A ABRIR LA PUERTA!

-AHORA NO MAMÁ, ESTOY OCUPADA.

-¡ES ISHA NO MAMÁ!….El día de hoy el universo no quiere que medite.

La adonita de 150 años pasó del enojo a la alegría al ver de quien se trataba.

-hola lev...Adelanté

-Hola Señora Tennyson, ¿esta sully? Quedamos en que me ayudaría con un proyecto escolar.

- se esta arreglando, puedes esperarla en el living.

-gracias.

A diferencia de la relación de Natalie (la madre de gwendolyn) con Kevin...

La relación de Isha con Lev era muy amena…sin importarle lo que la gente dijera de ese "pequeño rufián", ella estaba convencida de que era un buen partido para su hija. (Lastima que su marido no pensara igual)

- ¿gustas un te de menta o unas galletas naturistas de avena integral?

-No gracias, Señora Tennyson.

-¡oh! No me llames así…después de todo somos "casi" familia… (Ella le guiño un ojo al confundido niño)…llámame Isha.

-OK, Isha.

En ese instante bajando de las escaleras, apareció sully, usando un cintillo rojo, la polera que buscaba, junto a una falda a cuadros café con zapatillas rojas.

-¡guao!...digo...¡ejem!...hola sul.

-hola lev… adiós mamá.

-fluye adonita mía, fluye.

La puerta de la casa se cerro, dejando a la oji-café mayor sentada en el sofá del living, (encendiendo un incienso en la mesa de centro). Mientras su gata favorita se restregaba contra sus piernas.

-bueno para ser seria, quejumbrosa y ordenada...aún tiene algo de adonita en ella.

Isha había prometido a Kenneth de que por nada del mundo espiaría a la gente, pero su curiosidad le gano…tenia que saber si realmente existía "algo" entre su descendiente y el hijo de Kevin levin.

-no tiene nada de malo de que una madre, "inspeccione" lo que hace su hija… ¿o no pelusa?

-miau.

-a si me gusta.

Ella tomo en brazos a su delicada gata esfinge, la acarició y con un pestañeo apareció una pantalla echa de mana.

-¿lista para dar un vistazo?

-Miau.

* * *

><p>Como cuando hay interferencia en una TV, paso de imágenes borrosas a una clara imagen en una feria, en el muelle.<p>

-¿Por qué tu mamá me dijo que casi soy de tu familia?

-no tengo idea, es rara o tal vez la rara soy yo… (Suspirando se restregó los ojos)…no tienes idea de la envidia que te tengo.

-¿por?

-Eres el único que conozco que tiene una mamá normal… ¡lo que yo daría por que "alguien" de mi familia fuera normal!, humanamente hablando.

-Eso quisiera calabaza…eso quisiera.

El Oji-café desvió la mirada por un momento visiblemente incomodo con la conversación…al darse cuenta de esto la oji-café para redimirse le tomo la mano.

-¿Por qué me tomaste la mano?..Dijiste que no querías que tus amigos nerds, supieran que sales con alguien como yo.

-se me dio la gana.

Sonrojados se sonrieron mutuamente, compraron algodón de azúcar y conversaron animadamente sobre los aliens que derrotaron o ayudaron a derrotar al ben team, max team, etc...En la semana.

-….no debiste golpearlo con ese auto, Kai no se veía muy feliz.

-¡vah! Es mejor que ese estropeé el auto de una Diplomática Intergaláctica, a que se escape un villano.

-si pero de que tenia cara de quererte matar, ¡la tenia!

-suerte para mi, que solo venia por el día a la tierra.

Era uno de los pocos momentos en que no discutían por esto, lo otro y lo del más allá…en que podían disfrutar del día sin molestias ni interrupciones.

-mira lev, "la casa del terror", ¿entremos?

-ya rugiste.

Corriendo (sin soltarse de la mano ni por un segundo) entraron el juego de terror, (esta vez fue sully quien pago las entradas), se subieron al tren que los llevo entre muñecos cutres de monstruos, imágenes de brujas, fantasmas y humo mucho humo.

-¡que estafa!

-ni un niño de 5 se asustaría.

-xd

-¡mira! , veo a una persona de mantenimiento cambiando una luz detrás de ese mono.

-si lo veo…. ¡OH! esa bruja me da mucho "miedo" ja ja ja.

Se estaban divirtiendo mucho burlándose, hasta que de un ataúd salio una figura de cera de un cocodrilo humanoide, sully dio un grito de terror y le dio un fuerte abrazo a lev.

-¿te dan miedo los cocodrilos?

-s…si...sip desde que tengo memoria… ¿sin chistes? ¿Sin comentarios sarcásticos?

-no se ocurre ninguno, además a mi viejo también le dan "cosa"…ni te imaginas la cara que puso la vez que le pedí que me dejara tener uno de mascota, ja ja ja.

-me lo imagino ji ji ji.

Abrazados como estaban siguieron (durante un largo rato) burlándose de cada animación o figura mala que aparecía para intentar asustarlos, así estaban hasta que apareció una araña gigante y fue el turno de gritar para lev.

-es para no creerlo… ¿te dan miedo las arañitas?

-no te burles…esos animales son venenosos, viven detrás de las cosas y de una mordida acabas muerto.

-¿Quién se esta burlando?..Como dice kenny, no te sulfures.

-¿eso es todo?...sin criticas ni burlas.

-normalmente te criticaría pero por esto no…mi tía también le dan pánico.

-¿Cuál? ¿Julie o gwendolyn?

-Gwendolyn… sus gritos se escucharon a 4 cuadras cuando le mostré mi tarántula Serafín… ¡fue tan tragi-comico!

Se rieron a carcajadas de la situación, sus ojos se cruzaron y el resto del recorrido se la pasaron dándose besos… ¿en cuando a las figuras de cera? Perdieron todo interés de mirarlas o criticarlas.

-¿sabes calabaza? Deberíamos ser novios.

¿Novios? ¿Escuche bien?...a la pelirroja esa palabra le daba vueltas la cabeza, ella nunca espero escuchar esas palabras y mucho menos de los labios del pelinegro con pañuelo en la cabeza.

-¿es en serio?

-yeah.

-bueno.

Las imágenes pasaron de ser claras a borrosas, la interferencia regreso.

* * *

><p>La pantalla de mana desapareció, era todo lo que la oji-café mayor quería escuchar.<p>

-¿lo viste? Pelusa ¿lo vista?

-Miau

Sostuvo a la gata entre sus brazos y dando círculos comenzó a flotar en el aire.

-¡lo sabia! ¡Lo sabia!

-¿Qué sabias?

En ese momento llego su marido con las compras del supermercado….Ella al verlo regreso a tierra, dejo a Pelusa en el Suelo y corrió a abrazarlo.

-Cariño, algo maravilloso a pasado…. ¡nuestra sully Catherine tiene novio!

-…. ¿QUE?..¡.momento!, solo tiene 10 años, ¿segura?

-segurísima…mira.

La castaña puso su dedo en la sien del oji-verde, en un 2x3 le mostró todo lo que ella vio junto a su gata.

-oh no, ¡OH NO!... ¿de todos los chicos del universo?... (Se llevo la mano a la frente)… ¡tenia que salir con ese!

-Alaraco.

Con un pestañeo todas las compras fueron al lugar donde les correspondía, luego le dio un dulce besito a su compungido esposo y se arreglo los lentes.

-Etiquetar a alguien de antemano, en estos tiempos esta de demás, ¿se te olvido cuando salíamos?... ¿se te olvido la cara que puso la súper quejona… ¡digo!...tu"adorable mamita" cuando supo que salías conmigo?

-ejem…Sin olvidar el apodo que me puso tu papá.

-¿Cuál de todos? ¿Cara de perro? ¿Zanahoria podrida? ¿Humano hijo de…

-¡AJA!...Ya entendí la idea….hay que dejarla ser y…

-¿y?

-y apoyarla cuando lo necesite….sin criticar ni ponerle apodos ofensivos al niño, sin antes conocerlo primero.

Sabiendo que el tema ya era agua pasada, dando saltitos la adonita disfrazada de humana fue hasta el teléfono.

-¿Alo? ¿Hablo con Lexi Ethania Levinson?

-La misma ¿con quien hablo?

-Hola soy la mamá de sully, nos conocimos en el incidente de la reina chip en el manícomino ¿recuerda?, la llamo para hablarle sobre…

Con mucha jovialidad Isha le contó todo a la madre de lev.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

Lexie E. Levinson lavaba la loza hasta que tocaron la puerta de su departamento.

-¡HEY LEV! ¡VE A VER QUIEN ES!

-¡HAY MÁ, VE TU!

-¡este niño!..(La pelinegra de largísima cabellera, piercing en la nariz y un ajustado vestido negro, tiro el paño de platos molesta)… ¡ya voy!

La osmosiana oji-azul pasó del enojo a la alegría al ver de quien se trataba.

-Hola sully.

-hola señora Levinson, ¿esta lev en casa? Quedamos en que me ayudaría con un proyecto escolar.

Lexie (sin moverse de su lugar) grito al niño que no dejaba de ver TV en el pequeño living, junto a una mujer en silla de ruedas.

-¡LEV TU NOVIA ESTA AQUÍ!

La oji-café se sonrojo (al mismo tiempo que el oji-café) al escuchar eso, el pelinegro con pañuelo en la cabeza dejo lo que estaba haciendo y fue a la puerta.

-MA….mamá te he dicho un millón de veces que ella no es mi novia, es solo una amiga.

-si claro y yo soy santa claus… (Ella se tapo la boca dando una risita, luego le revolvió el cabello a su hijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla)….que te valla bien, no llegues tarde, recuerda que hoy es mi cumpleaños.

-como sea.

-muchas felicidades Señora Levinson, ¿Cuántos años cumple?

-ji ji ji, 141 primaveras.

-aaa… (¡Se ve de 41! Y eso que no es un ser de energía disfrazado)...bueno, nos vemos.

La puerta del departamento se cerró, mientras ambos niños caminaban hacia la salida del edificio de departamentos.

-¿Cómo supo tu mamá que tu y yo somos novios?...si hemos tenido cuidado de que nadie lo sepa….yo por mi lado, no le he contado a nadie.

- Ante-ayer Isha la llamo para contarle todo.

-¿mi mamá?... (Se topo la cara avergonzada)…es cierto eso de que "las madres adonitas siempre vigilan"

-yep.

-no es por ser metiche, pero… ¿Por qué veías TV con Emily, la mejor amiga de mi tía Gwendolyn?

-Es la novia de mamá y desde hace unos días vive con nosotros.

-¡Ou!...ahora se por que mi tía logro perdonar a Kevin el des…. ¡digo!, lo que paso cuando se tomaron un tiempo.

Al ver que en lugar de dirigirse a la casa de Sully, Iván al parque, lev comenzó a inquietarse.

-Calabaza, no es por ser metiche, pero…. ¿se puede saber que hacemos aquí?

-shisss…silencio.

Ella le tapo la boca con la mano…Se agacharon detrás de un arbusto, delante de la susodicha planta paso kenny algo misterioso….

Una vez que el moreno paso, le quito la mano de la boca.

-Hace días que ha estado raro, yo creo que es por esa chica misteriosa con la que fue al cine.

-¿a cual?

-ese al que fuimos en la primera cita ¿recuerdas?...estoy segurísima que lo vi. Ahí pero no alcance a ver con quien estaba y como no se con que me voy a topar, necesitaba que me acompañaras.

-¡tiempo fuera! calabaza...Lo que haga tu primo es asunto suyo, si lo quieres espiar hazlo sola.

-¿con 10 dólares cambiarias de parecer?

-que sean 20.

-mmmm...OK.

-adelante.

El moreno desde hace cuadras sentía que alguien lo estaba siguiendo…

-¿Quién será?

Camino en zigzag para despistar a quien fuera que lo siguiera, sin importar que camino, ruta o pasaje tomara la sensación de ser perseguido persistía.

-sip, me están siguiendo.

El de repente salio disparado a un callejón, se escondió en un contenedor de basura dejando la tapa lo suficientemente abierta para ver ¿Quién lo perseguía? Sin ser visto.

-¡rayos!, se nos escapo... ¿Puedes hacer ese truco de los ojos para rastrear?

-nop, todavía no llego a esa parte en mi entrenamiento…sigamos buscando, no pudo haberse ido muy lejos.

La adonita y el osmosian buscaron por todos lados, de arriba a bajo de norte a sur, de derecha a izquierda, sin resultados se sentaron (cansados a más no poder) en una banca del parque donde partió su investigación.

-¡huf! ¡huf! Yo no se tu pero yo ya tengo que irme.

-Si no me acompañas hasta el final, no tendrás los 20 dólares.

-Quédatelos, ese dinero no evitara que mi mamá se ponga triste, por llegar tarde a su fiesta de cumpleaños.

-pero, pero…

-Mira curiosa, un consejo: deja de entrometerte en los asuntos de tu primo, es un idiota lo se...Pero seguirlo hasta el cansancio es algo freak.

El a pesar de su cansancio le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, se alejo trasformándose en 11 (para llegar a su casa más rápido), dejando a la pelirroja sola en el parque.

-¿tal vez tenga razón?

Resignada, se seco el sudor de la frente y se fue caminando lentamente hasta su casa.

* * *

><p>Mientras que en otro lado...<p>

-¡huf! ¡huf! Costo pero al final logre llegar.

El moreno cansadísimo llego a la pista de patinaje en hielo, gracias a sus influencias (por ser hijo del presidente más exitoso hasta el momento) la logro tener reservada por el día solo para el y…

-¡Por el pelo de mi padre!, estas hecho una sopa.

El oji-azul preocupado fue a ayudar al oji-verde a sentarse en un asiento.

-maldito dúo pesadilla, tuve que hacer malabares para poder despistarlos.

-¡que horror!...no quiero imaginar lo que…

Kenny le dio un beso en los labios y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad.

-No te sulfures…pasémosla bien ¿quieres?

El joven tennyson le dio una sonrisa que fue contestada por otra sonrisa por parte del joven levin.

-OK, pero así como estas no creo que la situación avance mucho.

El pelinegro cerro sus ojos, puso sus manos con mana azul sobre el castaño y con unas palabras que el no entendió, todo el cansancio que tenia en su cuerpo se fue.

-¡guao!

-listo, pasémosla bien.

Se pusieron los patines, entraron en la pista y fueron patinando uno al lado del otro, todo iba de las mil maravillas hasta que devlin resbalo y cayó sentado.

-ja ja ja ¡quien lo diría! Con todos tus poderes y el hielo te gano.

-cállate tennyson…sabes que no patino muy bien.

Sin levantarse se cruzo de brazos, cerro los ojos y volteo la cara molesto…. ¿quien se creía que era kenny para burlarse así de el? Más encima sabiendo que recién aprendió a patinar.

-no es tan grave.

Con una gran sonrisa el moreno estiro su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, el pelinegro abrió un ojo, al ver a su compañero, se le paso el enojo y acepto su ayuda.

-yo te enseño, toma mi mano.

Se tomaron de la mano y lentamente recorrieron la pista, ahí solos, tomados de la mano...Era una sensación indescriptible, como si el infinito fuera para ellos y solo para ellos.

-¿lo ves?

-no era tan grave, después de todo.

-ahora más rápido.

-¿más rápido?

-¡OH vamos! Será divertido.

Las vueltas siguientes fueron más y más rápidas…devlin sintió un poco de miedo (no lo demostró) pero la cara confiada de kenny le daba seguridad, además llego hasta tal punto que disfrutaba sin preocupaciones el paseo.

-¡YAHOOOO! ¡QUE DIVERTIDO!

-¡TE LO DIJE!

-¡HUIIII!

-JA JA... ¡AHORA UNAS PIRUETAS!

Riéndose de lo lindo se tomaron de las manos, girando en círculos cada vez más rápidos, hasta quedar mareados y tuvieron que bajar la velocidad…soltándose las manos para luego caer sentados en el frió hielo.

-¡mi cabeza! Todo me da vueltas.

-creo que voy a vomitar... (El moreno se tapo la boca con las manos por un momento)…falsa alarma.

-ja ja ja ¡quien lo diría! Con todos tus poderes y el hielo te gano.

-¿miren quien lo dice?

Riéndose a carcajadas salieron de la pista, se quitaron los patines y mientras se ponían las zapatillas el oji-azul miro preocupado al oji-verde.

-oye kenny.

-yep.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo podremos seguir con esto?

Un silencio incomodo se produjo entre ellos, el castaño sin prestar mucha atención siguió poniéndose las zapatillas.

-¿me quieres?

- ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

-solo responde, ¿me quieres dev?

-tu sabes, que yo te quiero.

El termino de atarse los cordones y como si nada se rasco la cabeza.

-yo también, mientras nos queramos esto no tiene por que terminar.

-¿y los demás?

-los demás se pueden meter la opinión donde más les guste.

El pelinegro se termino de abrochar sus cordones, se levanto y emocionado abrazo a su amigo.

-¡eres el arrogante más lindo del universo!

-tomare eso como un cumplido.

Más tarde llegaron a los cuarteles Tennyson siendo recibidos por Julie.

-¿y? ¿Cómo les fue con la tarea que tenían que hacer?

-¿tarea? Si, si...la tarea, nos fue súper bien julie.

-¿Qué hay para almorzar?

-prepárense por que a Kevin le toco cocinar e hizo una sopa tan fría como para patinar sobre ella.

Al escuchar esto no pudieron evitar reírse, sin perder el buen humor se lavaron las manos y fueron a almorzar.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

-¡noche chicas!

Las dos pelinegras, la humano/Kineceleran, la maga morena, la rubia y la castaña elevaron sus copas en un brindis…

Dejando a los niños con sus padres, julie, helen, lexie, Charmcaster, emili e Isha decidieron tomarse la noche libre.

-¿Dónde esta gwen?..Dijo hace tres horas que venia en camino y todavía no llega.

-no se charmcaster… (Respondió la castaña despreocupadamente) tal ves, el tonto de Kevin la tiene retenida.

-Como si alguien tan salvaje como gwendi, la pudieran retener…. supongo, solo supongo.

-Lexie... (Dijo la asiática)... ¡Que cosas dices!

-¡Lex!... (La rubia le dio un sorbo a su margarita, algo irritada)…eso me pasa por quedarme con la "chica ruda"

-Relaje, Emily… (Con cierta coquetería le dio un beso a su chica y levanto su jarra de cerveza)….esta noche es por Helen Wheels , ¡que al fin se nos casa con Manny Armstrong!

-¡POR HELEN!

Las chicas se divertían como nunca, copa tras copa tras copa….bailando y brindando, gozando al máximo de la noche.

-¡hey! Lex…lexie Tu conoces mejor este club que yo, ¿Dónde esta el baño?

-¿ha? Por ahí, a la derecha.

Tambaleándose la tennista de 35 años llego hasta el baño de damas…

Como es normal después de hacer lo que tenia que hacer, se lavo las manos, lo que no es normal es que un payaso estaba reflejado detrás de ella mientras lo hacia.

-Ella me dijo que no atacara a su familia, pero no dijo nada de su cuñada.

-¿he? ¡que demo..

* * *

><p>-aaaa…¡mi cabeza!...( miro a emily que dormía a su lado y se llevo la mano a la cabeza solo para enterarse de que su cabello estaba más corto)…¿Cómo paso esto?<p>

La Osmosiana (sin recordar mucho de lo que festejo anoche), levanto su cabeza perezosamente de la almohada para contestar su celular….era Gwendolyn.

-¿hola?...buenos días traviesita, apuesto que no fuiste a la fiesta por que…

-¡ejem!, dejemos eso para después….¿has visto a julie? ¿Sabes a donde fue?

-… ¿no llego a casa?..Espera un momento.

Despertó a la pianista que dormía su lado ...Al encontrar solo negativas por respuesta, una sensación fría recorrió toda su espina dorsal…algo no estaba bien.

- he llamado a todas y nadie sabe nada... (La voz de la maga sonaba como si intentara parecer calma, cuando en realidad estaba desesperada)… ben esta destrozado.

-¡glup! Relaje que voy para allá.

* * *

><p>¡El cuartel tennyson entero estaba en acción! Todos excepto, los niños que lo único que podían (o mejor dicho les permitieron) hacer era ir a la escuela y tratar de pasar el día.<p>

-Gwen, ¿Cómo esta wendy? Intente hablar con ella pero se quedo encerrada en su habitación.

-yo igual.

-no se, no se chicos ella esta muy afectada…espero que el bisabuelo allá logrado calmarla, aunque sea un poco.

La Morena haciendo como que estaba resfriada (para que no supieran que también ha llorado) dejo a los dos niños solos, para terminar una investigación en la biblioteca.

-Ella siempre fue mi mamá, más que mi propia mamá… (Dijo sollozando)…no se que haría si le pasara algo.

-ven, sígueme...

Fueron al baño de hombres, se encerraron en un cubículo….Devlin abrazo a kenny dejando que se desahogara, apoyado en su hombro.

-Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien….todo va a estar bien.

La campana sonó, dev le dio un pañuelo para que se sonara la nariz….Kenny respiro profundo, se seco las lagrimas y continuo su día como cualquier otro…

Al fin la campana de salida, el oji-azul acompañando al oji-verde, tomo su patineta listo para irse…

-¡espera!

-¿Qué pasa?

-es que…olvide ir a ver a la maestra de wendy para que me de una copia de lo que pasaron en clases y la tarea.

-ok…te espero aquí.

-no tardo.

Dejando su patineta al cuidado del pelinegro, se fue corriendo hasta el salón de wendy, la maestra revisaba unos exámenes.

-¿se puede?

-¿he?, kenny si pasa.

-vengo por lo de wendy.

La mujer dejo de lado lo que estaba haciendo, le entrego un cuaderno con la materia y la tarea de hoy.

-Aquí tienes.

-gracias, mañana a primera hora se lo traigo.

La mujer miro con cierta tristeza al niño y lo abrazo.

-animo la van a encontrar…dios es grande, fuerza.

-si…si…gracias por su preocupación.

Extrañado guardo el susodicho cuaderno y con la misma velocidad con la que se fue regreso a donde estaban las patinetas voladoras, pero sin devlin a la vista.

-¿dev?... ¿Devlin?... ¿DEVLINNN?

Desesperado busco de arriba a bajo, de norte a sur, de derecha a izquierda… ¡sin resultado alguno!, llego a tal punto su desesperación que se tropezó con una piedra.

-dios….dios…dios…..¿he?...¡el celu de dev!

¡PERO NO ERA UNA PIEDRA SINO EL INCONFUNDIBLE CELULAR DE DEVLIN!...Buscando alguna pista que lo oriente, encontró un video, reciente.

* * *

><p>El video era de poco rato, justo cuando lo dejo en la salida…<p>

-bueno…mi nombre es….no creo necesario decir el resto, sin embargo lo que voy a decir si lo es y mucho en verdad…

El saco la foto de julie (del día del picnic) de su mochila…

-….La noche de ayer Domingo, esta mujer Julie Tennyson fue vista por ultima vez en el Club dante para mujeres, a las 23:00hrs….Su familia, amigos y todos los que la conocen o llegaron alguna vez a conocerla están muy preocupados y oran por que regrese a salvo a casa…

Paro un momento para secarse las lagrimas.

-…si alguien sabe algo, escucho algo o vio algo, por favor….

-¡Por favor tu abuela!

Un payaso sicótico apareció, con un estallido de confeti detrás del pelinegro… El video termina ahí.

* * *

><p>-es el…<p>

Esa cara, esos ojos, ese ridículo sombrero….kenny estaba seguro de conocerlo, ¡era el mismismo payaso que vomito cuando tenia 5 años! (lo hubiera olvidado a no ser que su hermana mayor siempre se lo recuerda, con la foto que le tomo para amenazarlo, cuando quiere)

-¡HIJO DE PU….

* * *

><p>-¿Dónde estoy?...devlin ¿Qué haces aquí?<p>

-¿Julie?... ¡estas viva!, todos te están buscando.

Ambos estaban atados de pies y manos, colgando sobre un estanque de pirañas, dentro de lo que parecía una carpa de circo.

-¿cómodos mis niños?

Un reflector se encendió, mostrando en medio de la pista un payaso que hacia reverencias a un público imaginario.

-¿Quién eres tu?

-Es Zomboso un viejo enemigo de ben, comprendo que hago yo aquí ¿pero el?

-Buenas tarde dulce Julie… (Dijo haciéndole una reverencia a la pelinegra)…Buenas tardes dulce Devlin… (Dijo haciéndole una reverencia al pelinegro)….Bienvenidos a mi espectáculo.

-Digo y lo repito ¿Qué hace el aquí?, ¿que es lo que quiere?

Devlin intento usar alguno de sus poderes pero tenia puesto un cintillo neuronal que lo bloqueaba.

-¡diablos! , ¿De donde sacan ustedes estas cosas? Pero que pregunto…de gente como papá….no te hagas el interesante y ¡DI DE UNA BUENA VEZ ¿QUE CARAJO QUIERES?

-¿Qué es lo que quiero?

Con un chasquido de sus dedos (junto a un redoble de tambores), unos reflectores iluminaron dos imágenes, que estaban en el fondo de la carpa: una de ben 10.000 y otra de ken 10.

Corriendo (preocupándose de que no se le cayera el sombrero) fue desde el centro de la pista hasta donde estaban las imágenes, parándose justo enfrente de la primera imagen.

-Primero… (Apunto a la imagen de ben 10.000)…quiero vengarme de aquel infeliz que me arruino mi negocio del crimen, que no me permitía comer felicidad cuando quisiera, que me dejo en ridículo…en fin.

De un salto llego y apunto a la segunda imagen….

-Segundo: justo cuando me estaba rehabilitando… ¡un niño me vomito encima!, nadie me contrato después de ese incidente, quede mucho más pobre que antes…. ¡hasta tuve que vender mi apreciada carpa para poder vivir!...ahora tengo que conformarme con esta mugrosa carpa arrendada.

Los reflectores que apuntaban a las imágenes, lo apuntaron a el, que se encontraba en pose de pensador.

-¿Cómo vengarme de ellos? ¿Hacer que sientan lo mismo o más que yo he sentido por su culpa, todos estos años?

La imagen de un bombillo apareció sobre su cabeza, sonrió y junto a su dedo, los reflectores apuntaron a sus prisioneros.

-¡Secuestrando a la Sra. Del Barbón y la "noviecita" del vomitón!

-¿noviecita?

El pelinegro cerro los ojos dando un suspiro avergonzado, mientras la pelinegra lo miraba sorprendida….Ahora todo le quedaba claro a la Sra. Del salvador del mundo.

-ahora comprendo todo….devlin ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Yo te hubiera apoyado, a ti y a kenny en esto.

-Lo siento Julie, no quería que te enterraras de esta manera…creímos…yo creí…que no comprenderías…que nadie comprendería, lo siento mucho.

- No hay nada de que disculparse...ni de que apenarse.

-¿de verdad?

-sip.

-¡que escena más conmovedora!

El siniestro payaso saco un pañuelo, interrumpiendo la bella escena con el sonido de su nariz….entre carcajadas, tiro el pañuelo a un basurero y los aplaudió.

-¡están para el oscar!... ¡ya se! Esto parece una película…los actores secundarios ya están aquí, solo faltan las estrellas para el gran final de esta noche.


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21.

-¿nada?….arg…. ¡sigan buscando!

-¡Si señor!

Los 2 plomeros que aparecían en la pantalla (antes de cortar la llamada) le hicieron un saludo militar al legendario héroe de 36 años.

-Miles de millones de dólares en tecnología de punta… ¡PARA NADA!

Ben 10.00 se sentía furioso con los plomeros, con su familia anodita que no lograba avances, con su familla humana, con la policía, con sus amigos y en especial consigo mismo… No dejaba de auto-criticarse por no haber hecho esto o aquello.

-Si la hubiera llevado en mi auto e ido a buscar como me pidió, tal vez ella…

-¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPÁ!

-¿Ahora que?

El no quería dejar el centro de comando, pero los insistentes gritos de wendy desde el living, lo obligaron a dejar el lugar para ver que pasaba…ahí estaba su hijita acompañada de ship apuntando con el dedo el TV.

-mira, esta en todos los canales.

En la pantalla del tv se veía un letrero de cartón que decía "el show de Zomboso, el payaso".

-¡Por el amor a los plomeros!

* * *

><p>El cartel fue quitado (Con un redoble de tambores) apareció la carota del payaso riéndose desquiciadamente.<p>

Luego paso a una toma de cuerpo entero (mostrando que el se encontraba en el medio de una pista de circo) e hizo una reverencia.

-¡HOLA NIÑOS!...bienvenidos al primer programa de "el Show de zomboso, el payaso".

Unas risas y aplausos PRE-grabados se escucharon, mientras el payaso muerto de risa se puso su sombrero y le quito el polvo a su chaqueta.

-Ahora mi primer número, ¡el truco de la chica sumergida en acido sulfúrico! Ja ja ja… con nuestra voluntaria, la hermosa e inconsciente… ¡JULIE TENNYSON!

Un reflector ilumino a la izquierda de la pista (con un redoble de tambores), a la pelinegra amordazada, atada de pies y manos sobre un tanque de acido.

-Gracias a la magia del cintillo neuronal, la cuerda que sostiene a mi voluntaria será cortada por mi asistente de esta noche ja ja ja, el encantador e hipnotizado…. ¡DEVLIN LEVIN TENNYSON!

Un reflector ilumino a la derecha de la pista (con un redoble de tambores), al pelinegro con un hacha en sus manos, cerca de donde estaba atada la cuerda al piso.

-dentro de 10 minutos el cortara la cuerda, dejando caer a la mujer al hirviente liquido verde…Sin embargo, si al Presidente ….¿o era héroe?... si a "ben 10.000" o ken 10 no les gusta este acto, ya saben en donde encontrarme…justo donde lleve a tu madre benjamín…Vengan solos o..ja ja ja ja ja.

La risa aumento, volviéndose más y más y más desquiciada a cada minuto que pasaba.

* * *

><p>La oji-verde se tapo la boca asustada, luego tomando aire, se agacho para tomar al Mechomorph Galvanizado en brazos.<p>

-papá tenemos que contactar a la tía y a Kevin… ¿papá?

Sin que la niña lo notara, su padre ya se había ido, ¿A dónde? Eso ella no lo sabía….

* * *

><p>Fue al lugar donde hace 20 años el maldito circense secuestro a su progenitora.<p>

Se veía vació pero por el efecto de "espejo" (que hacia cuando alguien lo tocaba), el sabia que era un escudo de fuerza invisible e indetectable.

-Algo defectuoso…aunque admito que cumplió bien su objetivo….espero no pegarme en la nariz y poder cruzar.

Tal como lo esperaba pasó sin problemas, encontrándose con una carpa mugrienta, al entrar en ella, se topo en vivo con lo que vio en la TV.

- ¡Se acabo el juego Zamboso!

-¡es Zomboso, Idiota! y el juego no termina ¡HASTA QUE YO LO DIGA!...hoy te vas a morir ben… ¡DEVLIN A EL!

El dejo el hacha de lado, se transformo en 11, atacando al salvador del mundo con una ráfaga de fuego.

El experimentado héroe la esquivo de un salto, Eligio la habilidad de frió supremo, contrarrestó los ataques de fuego, hasta que congelo a la criatura de los pies hasta el pelo.

-lo siento dev… (Miro al molesto villano y se cruzo de brazos como si pensara)…. ¿en que estábamos?..¡Así! ya me acorde, en la parte donde yo me moría ¿verdad?

-¡ESTAS EN LO CIERTO!

Con su brazo de fuego encendido, la criatura se libero…ben Eligio la habilidad de rath y luego la de Humongosaurio Supremo.

-¡mírame! ¡Tienes que detenerte!...tu no quieres hacer esto devlin.

-el no te escucha…

Una verdadera batalla desigual se libro…golpes, patadas, mordidas, ráfagas de fuego, lluvia de diamantes fueron fácilmente bloqueadas y contrarestadas, una y otra vez.

Lógicamente había paso mucho más de 10 minutos (el tiempo que podía estar transformado en 11) en esto pero devlin no se rindió y siguió luchando, sin ceder…

-¡vamos!... ¡NOQUEA A ESE IMBECIL POR LO MENOS!

A pesar de su esfuerzo….Ben lo superaba en creces en todo, al final el pelinegro cayo al piso (herido e inconsciente) regresando a su forma original…mientras que el castaño (sin heridas) seguía fresco como una lechuga.

-¡Dios mio!

Al ver que Zomboso sostenía el hacha cerca de la cuerda….El Salvador del mundo (usando la habilidad de xlr8) fue hasta donde estaba el payaso, siendo frenado en seco por un muro de mana azul.

-Nunca fui bueno en matemáticas…..pero ben desesperado más bicho hipnotizado = ¡segundo round!, ting, ting.

-¡Me estoy cansando de tus malos chistes!

-el sentimiento es mutuo. Ja ja ja.

El niño se levanto dando comienzo a una pelea con mana….

Nuevamente más de 10 minutos pasaron (el tiempo que podía usar mana) e igual que en el primer round a pesar del cansancio ninguno quiso ceder.

- es pelea a muerte Tennyson, si quieres que te deje pasar para detenerme vas a tener que matarlo.

Mientras el atacaba con su mana azul, el adulto contrarrestaba con lo que podía usar de mana combinado con la habilidad de Clockwork**…**nuevamente el oji-verde original era mucho más poderoso que el oji-azul.

-¿Qué es más importante benji? ¿Tu "julie" o esta cosa?...mientras este vivo se seguirá levantando y estorbándote.

Aumento el poder., lanzando a dev contra un pilar…. A pesar de su cansancio extremo, sus poderes inutilizados y sus heridas…trato de levantarse sin éxito.

-¡AHORA ES TU TURNO PAYASO DE MIDIO PELO1

-¿eso crees?

El niño se levanto (Empapado con su propia sangre), con los ojos rojos junto a una sonrisa diabólica, mientras su sombra se alzaba sobre el como una aura maligna.

-¿Sigues creyéndolo?

El pelinegro salvajemente ataco con todo, combinando sus poderes (adonita/trasformación 11)…El sorprendido castaño termino herido además de cansado a más no poder, cayo de rodillas en el suelo.

-Bravo…ten devlincito, te lo ganaste.

El payaso le entrego el hacha al niño, sin decir nada se dirigió a donde estaba la cuerda, mientras el payaso se sentó en las graderías del publico con algodón de azúcar, palomitas, manzanas de caramelo y gaseosas.

Estaba apunto de cortar la susodicha cuerda, cuando una luz verdusca rodeo el cuerpo del rendido héroe y con furia asesina lo ataco con todo lo que tenia…lanzándolo disparado al tanque de acido.

-¡bravo! ¡Bravo!

El payaso aplaudía emocionado mientras el niño, trataba de ponerse de pie…su cintillo neuronal se desprendió y se desplomo moribundo al piso.

-papá…tu…no…lo…creo…o… ¡PAPÁ ¿Qué ISISTE?

Ben 10.000 volteo con horror, para ver a su hijo mirarlo como si fuera un monstruo horrible.

-k…kenny… ¿Qué estas….

Ken 10 no lo escuchaba, solo podía ver a devlin 11 en el piso…

-mmm…llego algo tarde…. (Dijo dándole una gran mascada a su manzana de caramelo)… ¡hora si que parece una película!... ¿he?

En ese instante un fuerte temblor se sintió bajo sus pies…

El onmitrix del moreno brillo con fuerza, mientras que verdaderas venas luminosas verduscas aparecían en todo su cuerpo, sus ojos se pusieron luminosos y su piel comenzó a caérsele (como pedazos de porcelana)

-¿Qué es esto?... ¿Que esta pasando?...nooooooooo…

El cuerpo del moreno se volvió verde luminoso (sin la insignia del reloj en el pecho), con el chasquito de sus dedos, el payaso exploto (sin posibilidad de retorno)

-kenny…. ¿que te a pasado?

-no se, Lo que si se es…. ¡que tu vas a morir lentamente!

-¡ESPERA….

Otra batalla desigual se formo pero esta vez era ken 10 más poderoso que ben 10.000….El castaño mayor ataco con todo lo que tenía pero el ser luminoso tenia todos sus poderes y los incrementaba a voluntad 10,20 u 30 veces más.

-¡KENNY PARA!

-¡VAS A PAGAR LO QUE LE ISISTE!

Con ira asesina ataco a su padre…este callo al piso, herido, agotado y desangrándose en el piso de arena de la pista de circo, descontrolado junto toda su energía para asesinar a su padre….

-Lo siento encanto, el show termina aquí.

Unos tentáculos negros lo envolvieron, regresando inconsciente a su forma original.

-¡huf!, por poco.

De entre las sombras apareció anakarta, bajo a la inconsciente Américo-japonés, luego puso su mano sobre el moreno, cerró los ojos, los abrió y se seco el sudor de la frente.

-listo, ahora esta sellado hasta que tenga el conocimiento y la madures necesaria para usar el reloj en su máxima expresión….ahora le toca al Sr. .presidente.

Un sentimiento calido recorrió el cuerpo del Salvador del mundo, sus fuerzas regresaron, sus heridas desaparecieron y cuando abrió sus ojos, vio a una rubia desconocida cerca de el.

-¿Quién eres tu?

-eso no es relevante, encanto…. (Estiro su mano para que el hombre se levantara, la cual el acepto)….lo importante es que tu esposa esta a salvo y tu hijo esta sellado, no podrá conectarse al 100% con La Corriente Coldon , hasta que este listo.

-eso es imposible, ¿Cómo?

-a mi no me mires, pregúntale al creador del reloj…. ¡ha! se me olvidaba, bloquee las cámaras, nadie te vio la pelear con mi devlincito ni con tu primogénito.

Como si se tratara de un tema sin mayor relevancia fue hasta devlin, al ver en el estado en quedo no pudo evitar sentir una pena enorme por el.

-¡oh, mi pobre niñito!... (Llorando abrazo su cuerpo)…no te merecías esto.

-yo….

-cierra el ocio… (Dijo la rubia mirándolo con ojos rojos luminosos y sicopáticos)…o la que te va a querer matar, voy a ser yo.

Cerro sus ojos, una especie de manta roja (echa mana) cubrió al niño dejándolo como nuevo…Ella con una mirada dulce, le dio un beso en la frente y con mucho cuidado lo dejo junto a los otros inconscientes.

-¿sabes por que tu hijo te quería matar?, yo te lo voy a decir….

Lo siguiente dejo sin habla a Ben Tennyson, ni en sus sueños más locos se le ocurriría... ¡se suponía que solo eran muy buenos amigos!

-Así era, al principio…. (Miro directo a los ojos del héroe)…si yo siempre vigilo como verdona y si puedo leer la mente.

-se te olvida decirme una cosa, tu nombre.

-nos vemos.

La rubia con un flash de mana rojo desapareció….Los días siguientes ben, julie, gwendolyn, Kevin y max discutieron (en privado) como manejarían esta situación.


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22.

Después de días, semanas de hablar del asunto en privado, decidieron que toda la familia se enterara, sus posturas en el tema fueron….

Julie desde un principio les dio apoyo…

Maxwell y verdona, Sandra y Carl (los padres de ben) e Isha opinaban igual que Julie….

Ben se sintió algo desorientado (al principio) pero al final tomo la decisión de apoyar a su hijo…

Gwendolyn, Frank (el padre de Gwendolyn), kenneth (el hermano de Gwendolyn) y sully luego de pensarlo mucho llegaron a la conclusión de que no tenia nada de malo….

Kai y Natalie (la madre de Gwendolyn) se opusieron firmemente pero después (de una larga charla con ben), poco a poco lo están tolerando….

Lev y Lexie no les daba ni frió ni calor el tema…

Los 14 hermanos mayores ( Necrofriggian) de kenny decidieron votar: 5 a favor, 5 en contra y 4 indecisos...

Gwen II y Wendy decidieron tomarlo con humor y decir que "ahora tenían un motivo extra para molestar a kenny"….

En cuanto a Kevin….

-ana tenia razón, fue mala idea traerlo a la tierra.

Kevin e. Levin de 37 años miraba el atardecer (en la playa), sentado en el capo de su auto (2009 Dodge Challenger) verde con 2 líneas negras, con una cerveza en la mano.

Ni en sus sueños más locos se le pasaría por la mente, algo como esto…

-Primero lexie y ahora devlin… (La Bebió al seco, lanzo la lata y se limpio la boca con el brazo)… ¡este mundo se esta volviendo loco!

La inesperada "noticia" que le dio ben hace semanas, tenia muchos problemas para digerirla….No es que el fuera homofóbico o xenofobico además seguía queriendo a su hijo, Sin embargo no sabia ni que hacer ,ni que decir ,ni que pensar.

Sentía todo esto como una gran patada en el trasero, con bota de acero reforzado.

-Ese motor, lo reconocería hasta en la luna.

El pelinegro saco otra cerveza y siguió bebiendo…

Mientras el DX Mark 10 se estacionaba a su lado, ben lo saludo jovialmente, para luego sentarse en el capo de su propio auto…Siguieron largo rato en silencio, hasta que kev decidió romper el hielo.

-Si sigues perdiendo el tiempo Tennyson…. (Bebió otro trago)…tu segundo mandato va a ser más corto que el primero y de nuevo gwendolyn tendrá que hacerse cargo.

-¡oh vamos! Eso solo paso por que necesitaba estar más presente el campo de batalla, durante la planeación y ejecución del "día D "para evitar la tercera invasión de Vilgax.

-Lo que sea.

-¿Me das una cerveza?

-…. ¿yo creía que los políticos no tomaban cerveza?

-¡¿Cuándo he dicho que soy político? Soy un héroe, el más famoso, el más grande de todos los tiempos, salvador de la tierra, salvador del universo, uno de los más grandes plomeros vivos y de toda la historia conocida, además de ser el más condecorado y el presidente más querido tanto en mi 1 y 2 mandato ,poseedor de…

-¡ok, ok!... ¡para el parloteo!

Levin (sin dejar de estar sentado) se agacho a un lado, recogió la caja de cervezas y le lanzo una al hablantín….Al ver el gran trago que le dio el oji-verde, el oji-café sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Valla, ¿Qué les parece?...al fin se te paso la adicción al Sr. Smoothy.

-Me tome 8 antes de venir y me tomare otras 8…aunque no puedo menospreciar una cerveza tan buena como esta… (Bebió otro trago y reflexivamente miro la lata)... los rumores son ciertos, ¡las cervezas Osmosianas son las mejores del universo!

-yeah.

-¿de donde las sacaste?, esta marca es demasiado cara para ti.

-Del mismo modo que consigo todo…. ¿como va tu popularidad? Con el asunto de…..ejem, la gente es muy volátil con ciertos temas… (Le dio un trago largo a su cerveza)…. ¿como la prensa se entero? Tuvimos mucho cuidado de no hacerlo publico.

-Eso esta más allá de mi comprensión…(bebió otro trago)…Según mi vice-presidenta (Gwendolyn) sigo con el record de la popularidad más alta…..el pueblo de la tierra es mucho más liberal que en nuestros tiempos, Kevin.

-aja…. ¿tan liberal para permitir que uno de sus lideres se tome una cerveza en la playa?

-MMM… Por ser quien soy, la mayoría si, aunque…. Will Harangue... (Se cruzo de brazos pensativo) me criticara hasta por los codos…. (Sonriendo se rasco la cabeza)… ¡lo malo es que ese me critica hasta por que su emparedado no lleva jamón!

-¡ese te criticaría hasta en tus sueños, si pudiera!

Entre risas terminaron sus cervezas, el cielo estaba oscuro, dejándolos iluminados únicamente por la luna y por los faros de sus autos.

-Kev, tenemos que hablar.

-¿hablar? ¿De que?

-tu sabes de que.

De las risas pasaron a la seriedad, ben para evitar que Kevin evadiera esta charla (como otras veces) Eligio la habilidad de xl8…

Antes de que el humano/osmosiano pudiera siquiera pestañar…tenia al castaño sentado en la capo de su querido auto.

-¡cuidado con la pintura!, tiene 3 capas y me pase todo el día arreglándolo para que se viera medio decente….

-Sabes que esto no era algo que ellos pudieran elegir…

-lo siento benjamín, yo no puedo…hablamos después.

El pelinegro de largísima cabellera trato de levantarse de su lugar pero el castaño barbón le agarro el brazo, para luego de un tirón devolverlo a donde estaba.

-¡esta vez no vas a hacer oídos sordos!

-¡pudrete!

El anti-héroe suspiro molesto, en estos momentos desearía que un alienígena, monstruo dimensiónal, robo a un banco, terroristas, maremoto, terremoto o lo que fuera, ocurriera ahora…Para su desgracia (o bendición) ni una mosca los molestaba.

-¡maldita sea!, mierda…. (Se tapo la cara con la mano, molesto e incomodo)….Ben, sabes bien que yo no quiero hablar de….de eso.

- vamos a hablar de esto lo quieras o no.

Sin ninguna cerveza disponible y obligado a hablar, dio un suspiro de molestia más grande que el anterior.

-Como te decía: esto no era algo que ellos pudieran elegir….además no podemos culparlos ni a ellos ni a nosotros mismos.

-eso ya lo se…. (Se destapo la cara y miro molesto a su amigo)….si crees que culpo a dev por algo… ¡eres más idiota de lo que crees, tennyson!

-entonces ¿Qué es?

-Es solo...solo que todo a pasado tan rápido, esta no era la vida que yo quería para el.

-Es la única que tiene y no la podemos cambiar.

-Eso también lo se…solo quería que fuera normal.

-¡¿normal?...¡esto es el colmo Kevin!, ¡¿como puedes ser tan….

-no es lo que piensas, seré muchas cosas pero homofóbico nunca….si lo fuera no permitiría ni en un millón de años, que lev se quedara con su madre.

-explícate mejor, por que no te capto mucho la idea.

-… ¿es una broma?... ¿tienes alguna idea de todo lo que pasa la gente como yo?... ¡mírame!... ¡mira a mis hijos!...si ya nos discriman por nuestro ADN, nuestro historial, nuestra apariencia, etc, etc, etc….

-yeah, conozco tu historia ¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto?

-…. Más encima le agregas a la ecuación "eso"…dev no se merece una versión maximizada de toda discriminación e intolerancia, que yo pase.

Ahora todo estaba claro en la cabeza del salvador del mundo….no era que sintiera vergüenza de su hijo, ni que sintiera alguna repulsión….solo lo quería proteger.

-¿quieres que el sea feliz?

-¿Qué estupidez estas diciendo?, claro que quiero que sea feliz, para eso lo traje de Saturno.

-Entonces déjalo ser….acéptalo tal como es, apóyalo cuando lo necesite.

-MMM…tal vez tengas razón, solo tal vez.

-Se que la tengo y ¡cambia esa actitud!…devlin a estado sufriendo mucho por como lo tratas.

-Eso es absurdo, yo lo sigo tratando como siempre.

-¡Es mentira y tu lo sabes!...hace semanas que no le dices ni pió, no lo miras en las misiones, ni si quiera en la mesa…el cree que tu lo odias.

Esas palabras lo dejaron helado (y le llegaron directo al corazón)…El castaño excusándose de que tenia asuntos de plomero que atender, dejo solo al experimentado pelinegro pensativo….

Un fresco viento marino movía su largo cabello, solitario miro con cierta tristeza al cielo estrellado, con luna llena resplandeciente.

-El tiene razón.

* * *

><p>Mientras que en los cuarteles Tennyson.<p>

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes dormir?

-nop…voy por el Sr. Smoothy de zanahoria que deje en el refri .

-Dormiste casi nada, quédate en tu cama que yo te lo traigo.

Eran las 3:00 de la mañana…Kenny miro preocupado a devlin que suspirando tristemente se fue hasta la puerta de la habitación, hace tiempo que sonreía 0, cada día se ponía más y más melancólico.

-no…esta bien….algo de aire nocturno…. es lo que necesito para sentirme mejor.

-¿seguro?

-estoy bien, vuelve a dormir.

Antes de salir hizo (o mejor dicho intento) sonreír para que el moreno no se preocupara, con esa "sonrisa forzada" (que era la única que le quedaba y la única que mostraba a los demás) cerró la puerta y fue a la cocina.

Una vez ahí sin siquiera encender la luz, tomo la malteada, la puso en la mesa y se sentó en la silla….No alcanzo ni a darle ni un sorbo cuando las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, intento detenerse pero no pudo….

Puso sus brazos (cruzados) sobre la superficie de la mesa, apoyo su cabeza entre sus brazos y las lagrimas brotaron sin control alguno.

-shif….Lo siento tanto papá.

-¿por que?

-¡PAPÁ!

La luz de la cocina se encendió, dejando ver a su progenitor (con los brazos cruzados), apoyado en la entrada de la cocina.

El joven pelinegro sintiendo una mezcla de vergüenza /temor se seco lo más rápido que pudo sus ojos y (aparentando estar despreocupado) le dio un gran sorbo a su malteada.

-Solo tenía una basura en el ojo.

-si claro y soy tinker bell.

Kevin se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo…. Nunca antes lo había echo (Según su madrina cuando era bebe, era algo común en el) por lo que esta acción dejo muy confundido al niño.

-papá… ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Lo que debí haber echo hace años.

Nunca antes su papá lo había abrazado, las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos como fuera.

-papá…lo siento….lo siento tanto.

-soy yo quien debería pedir perdón….te quiero dev.

Nunca antes lo había abrazado y mucho menos era tan cariñoso (con lo era ben con ken) con el.

-yo también te quiero papá.

Desde que dev tenía 4 años que no decía esa oración completa, entre los brazos de su padre el niño se desahogó.

Una vez más calmado el" chico rudo" le dio un beso en la frente, el niño sonriendo (como nunca antes) se fue a dormir. Su padre se quedo sonriendo de igual manera, sin dejar su asiento….

Regreso al poco rato a su cara normal y dando un suspiro de molestia, pregunto….

-¿desde cuanto me has espiado, gwen?...se que estas ahí.

Con una luz rosa, apareció la maga con cara de sorpresa.

-¿Cómo supiste que te observaba?

-puedo oler la energía ¿recuerdas?

Muy contenta (y orgullosa) le dio un tierno abrazo a su novio.

-Me alegra mucho, lo feliz que hiciste a devlin…. ¿ves lo que logras cuando dejas la arrogancia un poquito de lado?

El con cara seductora se levanto y puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura, de la pelirroja de 36 años.

-¿Qué te parece que ahora tu me hagas feliz a mi?

-¡Fresco!... (Ella coquetamente le susurro al oído)...Sin embargo te lo mereces y con creces.

Mientras dev en su cama, dormía felizmente abrazado a su pareja…Kev en la suya, era sumamente "feliz" con su pareja.


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23

miku hatsune no me pertenece, ni su canción "Ligh Song".

Ahí estaba Wendy cantando a dúo con su cantante japonesa favorita miku hatsune, la canción "Ligh Song" (su canción favorita), todo era perfecto, mágico hasta que…

-¡WENDY EL DESAYUNO!

-¿HE?

La oji-verde se despego de golpe de sus sabanas, restregándose los ojos miro su habitación (empapelada con pósteres u objetos con la cara o el nombre de la peli-celeste), resignada se levanto de su cama…

Por descuido le piso la cola a Tip (cría de Ship)

-¡Ship!

-lo siento tip…. (La niña acaricio a su Mechomorph Galvanizado,con collar rosa)…este día no comenzó bien.

-¡Ship!

Entre bostezos (Acompañada de su mascota) fue perezosamente hasta la cocina, no cabía en su sorpresa….En lugar de encontrarse con su madre preparando el desayuno, se encontró con Eunice.

-buenos días Wendy.

-¿Eunice?... ¿que haces aquí?

-Tu Papá me llamo para que te cuidara, ten, tu mamá te dejo una nota.

La rubia oji-verde dejo sobre la mesa un tazón de cereal con leche chocolatada, junto a una nota, la cual decía…

* * *

><p>Querida Wendy:<p>

El ben team tuvo una misión en la escuela de plomeros, el ken team tuvo que ayudar a tu bisabuelo con un problema en lo Soledad (devlin los acompaña)

En cuanto a mí, el max team tiene una misión en Japón y me pidieron que los acompañara (me lleve a ship).

Gwen II esta ayudando a los Vengadores Galácticos, a rastrear un criminal, (como tu hermana es síquica)

No te preocupes querida, estas cosas no son de más de 2 días u una semana, pórtate bien y has todo lo que Eunice diga mientras nuestra ausencia.

Lamento informarte así, no quisimos despertarte.

Besos mamá.

Pd: Tus cenas están enumeradas en el congelador, solo caliéntalas eligiendo "mantener caliente opción 2" en el microondas.

* * *

><p>La niña arrugo la nota, la lanzándola furiosa (además de indignada) al piso, automáticamente un robot salio de una esquina, aspiro el papel arrugado y regreso por donde vino.<p>

-¡Siempre es lo mismo!...ellos viven en misiones y a mi nada, ¿acaso por que no tengo poderes soy una inútil?

-Sabes que eso no es verdad… (Miro el reloj del techo)….termina de desayunar, que ya se te esta haciendo tarde, para la escuela.

Mientras que la adolescente androide lavaba los platos., la niña termino su desayuno.

Después fue a su habitación…. se puso un broche fucsia en el pelo (lo tenia como su mamá pero a ella le gustaba adornarlo), luego se puso una polera con cuello de tortuga (de mismo color), una falda pantalón de mezclilla y zapatillas blancas.

-¡que día!... (Tip se trasformo en mochila y ella puso sus cuadernos junto a sus lápices ahí)…. Ahora de ser… ¡huf!…estupidamente normal.

* * *

><p>¿Su día? Tan normal y aburrido como el de cualquier chico…Lo más emocionante del día fue la tachuela que j.j puso en su silla. Aburrida del aburrimiento mismo, lentamente fue hasta la salida de la escuela.<p>

-Otro día aburrido.

-¡Tan aburrido como tu!

El niño castaño claro de ojos negros, vistiendo un jockey negro (con la visera al revés), poleron verde, jeans y zapatillas de ben 10…Entre risas paso corriendo a su lado, levantándole con una mano la falda (gracias a que era a la vez pantalón, no se vio su ropa interior celeste de Miku)...

La pelinegra oji-verde furiosa salio corriendo detrás de el.

-¿Por qué lo tenían que transferir aquí?... (Elevo un puño en forma de amenaza)… ¡vas a ver j.j! ¡TE VOY A ACUSAR!

-¡SOLO SI ME ATRAPAS PIERNAS FLACAS!

-arg…. ¡ya veras lo que te haré cuando te agarre!

Ellos (ella persiguiéndolo, el huyendo de ella) corrieron por 2 cuadras seguidas, sin descanso…El estaba agotado pero ella aún tenia energía suficiente para 2 cuadras más.

-¡huf! ¡huf!...ya….dejame….

-¿Qué te deje tranquilo? ¡Ni lo loca!

Inevitablemente el tuvo que parar en una esquina para recuperar el aliento, ella aprovechando ese descuido se le tiro enzima y le agarro el poleron (lista para dejarle la cara como estropajo)

-¿Cómo sigues tan fresca? , se nota que tienes la sangre de ben 10.000 corriendo por tus venas.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver…. (Elevo su puño para darle un sonoro golpe en medio de los ojos)….Solo para que lo sepas, practico tennis, fútbol además karate.

-¡Diablos!

-Eres un idiota por siempre buscarme pelea, sin embargo fuiste un gran oponente hasta cierto punto.

Justo cuando el "festival de golpes en la cara" comenzara, una misteriosa chica peli-celeste (usando gafas oscuras, gabardina y un sombrero que le cubría la cara), se tropezó con ellos.

-¡auch!..¡Mi cabeza! ¡Mi preciosa cabeza periodística!

-¡Tip! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?

-ship, ship.

-Lo siento tanto chicos, fue sin querer, yo….

-¡AHÍ ESTA! , ¡TRAS ELLA!

Unos hombres vestidos de negro aparecieron persiguiendo a la chica.

-¡Oh no! Creí haberlos perdido.

-¡dios mió!…estos tipos nos van a matar.

-Lo dudo mucho, Tip el truco del traje.

-Ship

La niña sin dudarlo se fusiono con tip (como lo hace ship con julie), gracias a su traje (y a que j.j esta agarrando a palazos, a los que la atacaban por la espalda), venció a los tipos fuertemente armados.

Una vez fuera de combate, los ataron con el armazón de un poste de luz (mejor dicho wendy los ato), después los tres corrieron hasta a un callejón (para resguardarse)

-¡guao!...pensar que en los foros de los fans del clan Tennyson, dicen que tu eres la más inofensiva.

-ship.

-no creas todo lo que lees en Internet…. (Con un chasquido de dedos, tip regreso a su forma perruna)…. ¿estas bien? ¿No te lastimaron?

-Gracias a ti, no me tocaron ni el pelo…te lo agradezco de corazón.

-¿no hay agradecimientos para mi? , yo también ayude.

-nop… lo logre sola.

-¡SHIP!

-¡Glup!, quiero decir lo "logramos", tip.

-¡ship, ship!

-¡claro que si!

-¡claro que no!

-¡que si!

-¡que no!

-¡que si!

-¡que no!

-¡que si!

-¡que no!

-¡que si!

-¡que no!

-¡que si!

-¡que no!

-¡que si!

-¡que no!

-¡que si! ¡Que si! ¡Que si! ¡Que si!

-¡que no! ¡Que no! ¡Que no! ¡Que no!

-¡YA VASTA LOS DOS! Ambos son mis héroes.

-ya rugiste

-Yeah

-por siempre mis pequeños héroes.

-…por lo menos con esto nadie podrá decir, que yo no soy una heroína.

-sip… (El chico se ajusto su gorra)…mmmm, mi sexto sentido de reportero, me dice que esos gorilas no te perseguían por gusto ¿o no?

-Esos tipos me secuestraron del avión en que llegue, golpearon a mis guardias de seguridad también al piloto y me llevaron a la fuerza hasta a una cabaña. Por suerte (para mi) solo me dejaron al cuidado de uno ellos...

-Fiiiiuu…si no lo estuviera viviendo, diría que es de un guión de una película de acción, ¿verdad Tip?

-Ship.

-Shissss, parlotea más tarde wendy…. ¿nos decías?

-¿en que me quede?..Ejem….como les decía, Por suerte solo me dejaron al cuidado de uno ellos, así que cuando se descuido me logre desatar, lo noquee con una sartén y me disfrace con lo que encontré, para que no me reconocieran.

Ante esta información los niños sabían que no podían dejarla a su suerte.

Sin embargo ahora ¿Qué debían hacer? ¿Llamar a la policía o seguir ellos dos solos con el caso?, sin encontrar respuesta alguna con solo mirarse, j.j le pregunto a la chica…

-¿Hay algún lugar a donde quieras ir o te estén esperando? Donde puedas estar segura.

-déjame pensar.

Se puso en pose de pensador por largo rato, hasta que choco su puño con la palma de su otra mano

- ¡El hotel!, el hotel Vista marina, ahí están el resto de mis amigos, hay mucha seguridad.

-¡Es cierto! Mi Bisabuelo dice que es hotel favorito de los magistrados, políticos, artistas, etc.….por su impenetrable seguridad.


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24

miku hatsune no me pertenece, ni su canción "Ligh Song".

Los tres con mucho cuidado (como verdaderos agentes secretos) pasaron callejones además de techos, calles vagamente pobladas, esquinas, uno que otro atajo.

Hasta que llegaron a la entrada del hotel.

-Gracias amigos, desde aquí puedo yo sola.

-De nada.

-fue un placer, ¿verdad tip?

-¡ship!

La misteriosa chica dio una risita, mientras que alegremente se despidió de ellos, hasta que las puertas de vidrio (templadas y blindadas) del hotel se cerraron.

-tu perrito siempre dice ship, ¿Por qué lo llamaste tip?

-es perrita, ¿no ves el colar rosa? Para ser reportero, notas muy poco los detalles… ¡en fin! La llame de eso modo, por que no quería llamarla "ship JR" o "ship II"

-aaaa… (El miro su reloj)… ¡las 20:14 hrs! ¡Mi mamá me va a matar!

-Yo me largo o en casa ¡arderá Toya!...tip truco de patineta, ¡AHORA!

La niña en su patineta voladora voló (con la velocidad de un jet) hasta los Cuarteles Tennyson…al llegar tip volvió a tomar forma de mochila.

-Perdón Eunice, olvide avisarte que me quedaría hasta tarde haciendo una tarea con j.j y….

De nuevo no cabía en su asombro, al ver a los miembros de su familia, estaban en casa preparándose para cenar.

-¿papá? ¿Mamá?...pensé que llegarían dentro de 2 días u una semana.

-Es una de esas pocas y raras veces en que todas las misiones se solucionan en un mismo día.

-como digas, papá…. ¿y Eunice?

-se fue unos minutos, antes de que tu llegaras.

Ella fue a su habitación, saco sus cuadernos junto a sus lápices.

Mientras ella se sentaba a la mesa (a comer hot dogs caseros), su perrita tomo su forma original, jugando junto a su progenitor y el perro de piedra de kenny.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

-normal mamá, normal….kenny ¿me pasas la mayonesa?

-toma….si tu día fue normal y aburrido, ¡déjame alegrarte la noche!, contándote…

Las historias de explosiones, villanos, viejos enemigos que buscan venganza, planes de dominación mundial, planes de dominación universal, etc, etc…

Sazonaron la comida completa, incluyendo el postre de frutillas con crema…

Cansada del día tan raro que le toco, después de la sabrosa comida, wendy se tiro de cara a su cama.

-¡huf!...la tarea la hago mañana.

Sin molestarse en ponerse el pijama, se quedo dormida, hasta que la alarma de su celular la despertó…Eran las 21:30hrs, con mucha pereza miro el mensaje que aparecía en la pantalla.

-mmm…"concierto de miku hatsune"…. ¡EL CONCIERTO!... ¡QUE IDIOTA SOY!

Despabilándose movió su cabeza de un lado a otro.

- ¡para más remate olvide comprar las entradas por extranet! (Internet universal)

Despabilándose completamente, encendió su tv, puso MTV y se sentó en el borde de su cama.

* * *

><p>-Aquí, en vivo y en directo desde el estadio "gloria a Ben Tennyson"…Con el Auspicio de las irresistibles papas fritas con chile de Burger Shack….<p>

Abrazando con fuerza una muñeca de su ídolo, espero que pasaran los comerciales.

-….Presentamos a la única e inigualable, la princesa celeste, la gran…. ¡MIKU HATSUNE!

Entre los gritos, los aplausos y las millones de peticiones de matrimonio (de sus fans masculinos) apareció la bella cantante.

-¡Gracias Bellwood! Son un público maravilloso... (Tuvo que hacer una pausa por los gritos del publico)…es un honor para mi estar ante ustedes esta noche…. mis amigos y yo, nos morimos de ganas de darles un espectáculo de lujo.

Las ovaciones, aplausos y de mases aumentaron a tal punto que la artista tuvo que pedir un minuto de silencio para seguir hablando.

-Muchos no lo saben…..hace algunas unas horas, fui secuestrada por unos mafiosos…

Tuvo que hacer una pausa por los cuchicheos del publico, preocupado/sorprendido

-¡calma, calma!, quiero dar las gracias a la policía de esta ciudad, que junto a los plomeros, los atraparon…. ¿Me hacen un acercamiento?

De todas las sorpresas del día ¡esta era la mayor!, mientras la cámara hacia un acercamiento al rostro de la cantante…el corazón de wendy latía a mil.

-quiero hacer un especial agradecimiento a dos niños, que sin saber quien era yo me ayudaron y si no fuera por ellos no estaría aquí.

El corazón de la descendiente de asiáticos golpeaba con fuerza su pecho, ¡era para morirse de la emoción!

-si están viendo esto, la siguiente canción es para ustedes….por siempre mis pequeños héroes.

La cantante interpreto gloriosamente "Ligh Song"

* * *

><p>Al otro día los medios de farándula dirían que fue su "mejor interpretación"… ¿en cuanto a Wendy?, nadie le quito la sonrisa del rostro durante días.<p>

J.J trato de publicar la historia en su blog, pero nadie le creyó.

* * *

><p>Días después…<p>

-maldición… ¡¿Por qué no le tome una foto?

El niño ofuscado consigo mismo de preparo para la escuela…su oportunidad de oro, su gran exclusiva…. ¡Y SIN NINGUNA PRUEBA!

-Relax hijito, en este negocio a veces, se gana o a veces se pierde.

-es verdad hermanito, ya tendrás otra exclusiva.

-mich tiene razón.

-Para ustedes es fácil decirlo… (Sin animo se puso su mochila)….tu te ganaste un premio "periodista juvenil" por tu reportaje de la "gente zombi" y tu papá saltaste a la fama por ser el "descubridor de ben tennyson"

Mich salio feliz de la vida a la Escuela Madison, mientras que j.j con cara de entierro fue a la N.S.B.T.

¿Su día? Tan normal y aburrido como el de cualquier chico…Lo más emocionante del día fue la tachuela que wendy puso en su silla. Aburrido del aburrimiento mismo, lentamente fue hasta la salida de la escuela.

-Otro día aburrido.

-¡Tan aburrido como tu!

De la nada la niña oji-verde le dio un sonoro espaldarazo, dándose a la fuga.

El castaño claro salio corriendo detrás de ella.

-¿Por qué me tenían que transferir aquí?... (Elevo un puño en forma de amenaza)… ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!

-¡SOLO SI ME ATRAPAS PIERNAS TORPES!

-arg…. ¡ya veras lo que te haré cuando te agarre!

Ellos (el persiguiéndolo, ella huyendo de el) corrieron por 2 cuadras seguidas, sin descanso…El estaba agotado pero ella aún tenia energía suficiente para 2 cuadras más.

-¿cansado?

-¡huf! ¡huf!...no te…saldrás…

-¿no me saldré con la mía? ¡Ni en tus sueños!

Extrañamente ella redujo su velocidad (lo suficiente para que el la alcanzara)… el aprovechando ese descuido se le tiro enzima y le agarro la polera (listo para dejarle la cara como estropajo)

-¡te gane!

-¿eso crees?

Ella con un movimiento rápido invirtió las posiciones.

-yo no estaría tan segura… (Elevo su puño para darle un sonoro golpe en medio de los ojos)...Si fuera tu.

-¡Diablos!

-Eres un idiota por siempre buscarme pelea, sin embargo fuiste un gran oponente hasta cierto punto.

El cerro sus ojos esperando el golpe mortal….En vez de eso recibió un sonoro beso en los labios.

-…... ¿me besaste?

-¡sigues siento un idiota!….un idiota lindo, el más lindo del universo.

-¡hey!…...¡momentito!...¿te gusto?

-¿no es obvio?, si no ¿Por qué te buscaría pelea?

-eso no tiene sentido.

-¡huf! Tú no entiendes a las mujeres.

-la única mujer que no entiendo, eres tu.

- ¡si que eres idiota!

La niña entre risitas, se fue volando en Tip (convertida en patineta)….El chico sin saber como reaccionar se puso de pie.

-¡LA IDIOTA ERES TU!


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25

Gwen II, abrió los ojos sin mucho animo…no necesitaba ver el calendario, ella ya sabia que día era.

-otro maldito año….el mismo maldito día.

Ella sin ganas de nada se levanto de su cama, se hizo su cola de caballo, se puso un vestido azul con zapatos blancos y esperando que el día termine pronto fue a desayunar...

-¡feliz san Valentín!

El pelinegro (arrodillado en un pie) le entrego un gran ramo de flores amarillas a su emocionada novia

-¡Oh KEVIN!, te acordaste.

La pelirroja beso y abrazo con pasión a su novio vitalicio.

-je je je…si te gusto esto, lo que va a pasar después te va a volver loca.

Entre miradas coquetas, Kevin le toco el trasero….La morena asqueada se fue al living esperando no encontrar más escenas melosas, no lo logro….Ahí estaba julie emocionada hasta las lagrimas, rodeada de rozas rojas y bellas figuras de hielo.

-julie, ¿por que miras por la ventana?

-¡hay, Tu padre!, mira.

Ahí estaba su padre (usando la habilidad de frió supremo) acompañado de sus 14 hijos mayores, vestidos de mariachis (excepto ben) cantándole una canción de amor a la descendiente de japoneses.

-¿no es lo más romántico que has visto en la vida?

-lo más ridículo, del universo diría yo.

Enojada salio del living, ¿Dónde poder ir sin escenas románticas?... ¡el camper del bisabuelo!, feliz bajo hasta la cochera donde estaba estacionado el vehiculo del viejo tennyson.

-¡esto es el colmo!

Ahí estaba el viejo zorro. Con una guitarra en mano, dedicándole una canción de amor a Verdona y Xylene…la adonita y la Uxorite suspiraban como unas colegialas ante las calidas notas.

-¡púdranse todos!

Más molesta (además deprimida) que antes tomo el ascensor para volver a subir…Ahí estaba otro año, sola...el que creyó que era el amor de su vida, termino en los brazos de su odiosa primita.

-la maldición de las green… (Se seco las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos)….el hombre que amamos termina en los brazos de cualquiera, menos el nuestro.

A sus 12 años ella estaba bastante segura (por esta y experiencias anteriores) de que la historia de su madre, se repetiría en ella…exitosa, pagando el precio de estar sola hasta que se la coman los gusanos.

Manteniendo su compostura salio del ascensor, a poco andar se tropezó con devlin.

-pensé que estarías celebrando este,"dulce día" con mi hermano.

-Se le olvido…. (Sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, se subió de hombros)….De todos modos nunca me gusto "san Valentín", este día solo era un día más antes de conocerlo y lo seguirá siendo.

-entonces me alegro por ti, ¿has visto a wendy?

-se fue al parque a jugar con j.j…. ¿te sientes bien? Te veo algo pálida.

-uuuu….es que todavía no desayuno….recordé que tengo cosas que hacer.

Deprimida a más no poder fue hasta Burger Shack, pidió un desayuno, junto a su bandeja se sentó en una mesa con vista a la calle.

* * *

><p>Samuel (Sam) Daniels , abrió los ojos sin mucho animo…no necesitaba ver el calendario, el ya sabia que día era.<p>

-otro maldito año….el mismo maldito día.

El sin ganas de nada se levanto de su cama, se arregló (como pudo) su cabello rubio, se puso sus enormes gafas, una camiseta blanca y gris con el numero 4 en rojo, un collar, zapatillas junto a unos shorts grises. Esperando que el día termine pronto fue a desayunar...

-buenos días hijo.

-buenos días papá.

Durante el desayuno, padre e hijo conversaron de su tema favorito (la tecnología)…

A lo lejos en una repisa una fotografía de una mujer rubia oji-azul, con una roza rosa en el pelo (la cual en realidad era una desperdicio) Lucy Mann (madre de Sam, primera y única esposa de Cooper)

Después de perder toda esperanza de tener algo real con Gwendolyn Tennyson...

Lucy (prima de Camila Mann y por lo tanto prima en tercer grado de gwendolyn, ben y Kenneth), había sido el segundo gran amor de la vida del tecnópata, la primera en quererlo de verdad….Después de su muerte el jamás volvió a salir con nadie…Esto su hijo lo tenia clarísimo.

-¿Sabes? Un día como este conocí a tu madre, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

* * *

><p>Flash back.<p>

Ahí estaba vistiendo un carísimo smoking, sentado en una mesa, en la boda de Ben/Julie, todos bailaban felices de la vida, todos con sus parejas, todos…menos el, el nerd ex flacuchento, ex gordo, musculoso del grupo…

¡Si! ahora era mucho más guapo que todos juntos, sin embargo seguía con la misma suerte fatal que poseía antes de adelgazar. (Con las mujeres)

-muchas felicidades ben y julie… (Mirando a la pelirroja que era besada con pasión por su novio, bebió en seco un vaso de ron)….muchas…muchas felicidades… ¡shif!...Kevin y gwendolyn que sean muy felices juntos.

Solo y deprimido, lo único que le quedaba era su vaso, estaría de ese modo durante toda la noche hasta borrarse, a no ser que… sintió como alguien le daba unos toquecitos en la espalda.

-Hola ¿me puedo sentar contigo?

Al voltearse para ver quien era vio a una mujer rubia (no tan hermosa ni escultural como gwendolyn, sin embargo seguía siendo linda) de cabello corto adornado por una rosa lila, (sin maquillaje), ojos azules, unas pequeñas líneas en las mejillas (que casi ni se notaban) y un vestido grisáceo con bordes negros.

-adelante.

-¿enserio? ¡Gracias, eres un amor!... (Con una gran sonrisa se sentó a su lado)…no conozco a nadie, solo vine por que mi primita consentida y primito consentido me invitaron.

-¿eres prima de gwen?...de que lado ¿del magistrado tennyson o de Verdona?

-De ninguno de los dos…soy Lucy Mann… (Le dio un enérgico apretón de manos)…la adorable prima de Camila Mann…. ¡perdón, mi memoria!...Camila Tennyson…. ¿La niña flor?…. ¿la dama de honor de julie?

-perdona, gwen jamás me contó de ti.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que no te contara de mi?..¡La ultra-súper-magnifica Lucy!... (Ofuscada se rasco la cabeza con ambas manos)… ¡gwendi es de lo peor!... ¡de veras!...te diré que….

Esta mujer hablaba hasta por los codos, además era hiperquinetica y muy jovial por lo que pesaba de un tema a otro sin control aparente…A pesar de eso, el rubio la encontró adorable, tan o más como encontraba a la adonita.

Regresando del Flash back.

* * *

><p>-¡Con esa cacatúa pase los mejores años de mi vida! Ja ja ja... (Miro con mucha ternura la foto)….no, los cambiaria por nada…algún día tu también enconarás a alguien con quien estarás, hasta que te duela.<p>

-…...¿sip?

-como a tu madre le encantaba decir, ¡de veras!... (Se levanto y le dio una palmadita en la espalda al oji-azul)…hay muchas chicas en el mundo, sully no es la única.

Mientras su padre reprograma su lavaplatos, el se levanto y lentamente salio a la calle.

Ahí estaba otro año, solo...la que creyó que era el amor de su vida, termino en los brazos de ese odioso ladronzuelo.

-la maldición de los Daniels… (Se seco las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos)….la mujer que amamos termina en los brazos de cualquiera, menos el nuestro…o termina….muerta.

A sus 12 años el estaba bastante seguro (por esta y experiencias anteriores) de que la historia de su padre, se repetiría en el…exitoso, pagando el precio de estar solo hasta que se lo coman los gusanos.

El flacuchento niño pecoso, (como siempre le pasaba) cuando pensaba en estas cosas o veía a sul en brazos de lev, se ponía triste y le daba hambre.

Deprimido a más no poder fue hasta Burger Shack, pidió un desayuno...

Cuando esta decidiendo ¿en donde sentarse?, vio a la prima de Sully, con un brazo movía la cucharilla del té, con el otro se afirmaba la cabeza….suspirando miraba sin punto fijo en la ventana.

-hola ¿eres la prima de sully? ¿Cierto?

-si quieres saber si puedes sentarte… (Dijo sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo)…ha…es un planeta libre.

-¿he?, ¿es algún tipo de indirecta?

-siéntate.

Era la primera vez que una chica le dirigía la palabra… ¡es más! Era la primera vez en la que el se decidía en hablarle a un chica (sin tartamudear), sin saber que más decir puso su bandeja enfrente de la de la chica y se sentó.

El chico comía, con gran apetito mientras la chica seguía revolviendo su té, mirando la ventana…En silencio esto siguió, hasta que el rubio paro de comer (por un momento) y le hablo a la morena.

-Soy Sam.

-¿he? ¿Cómo?... (La chica dejo de revolver su té, por primera vez en toda la mañana, ella dejo de mirar la ventana)… ¿dijiste algo?

-Mi nombre es Sam….Sam Daniels… (Estiro su brazo, para darle la mano)….mucho gusto.

-hola… (Ella sin tapujos, correspondió el saludo)…soy Gwen.

-¡que lindo nombre!

-era de mi tía.

-aaaa….yo pensé que era el de tu madre.

-ni que lo digas, el nombre de mi mamá es mucho más lindo.

-¿Cuál es?

-Kai ¿no es lindo?

-mmmm….no se tu, pero gwen me sigue gustando más que Kai.

-¡huf!...en gustos no hay nada escrito.

-tu té debe estar frió ¿quieres que te lo cambie?

-esta bien, me gusta así.

Tímidamente comenzaron una conversación…esta chica era muy diferente a su pelirroja…. A pesar de eso, el rubio la encontró adorable, tan o más como encontraba a la adonita.

Una vez terminado el desayuno (que por la animada conversación paso, casi convertirse en" almuerzo"), ambos muchos más animados que antes, fueron a dejar sus respectivas bandejas, en el lugar de las bandejas usadas.

-Me divertí mucho hablando contigo….adiós.

-¡espera!... (Saco un crayón de su bolsillo, le tomo el brazo, le anoto su número celular en la piel y algo sonrojada lo soltó)… aquí esta mi número….si no tienes nada que hacer, llámame.

-ok.

La niña se alejo, mientras el niño no dejaba de mirar su brazo…. Por largo rato miro su brazo.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir, choco con otro chico.

-¡casi me pisas cuatro ojos!

-lo siento much…. ¡mi brazo!... (El rubio se miro asustado su extremidad, como si su vida dependiera de ello)…fiuuu, no se borro.

Sin prestarle atención al moreno siguió con su camino, dando saltitos de felicidad además silbaba….Mal, malísimo, pésimo sin embrago no le importaba.

Evito todas las promociones de comida rápida, de descuentos en tecnología, etc.…toda tentación imaginable, para que el número en su brazo no se borrara….el dijo que la llamaría, ¡por albert einstein! Seria un idiota al cuadrado si no lo hiciera.


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26

Manteniendo su compostura salio del ascensor, a poco andar se tropezó con devlin.

-pensé que estarías celebrando este,"dulce día" con mi hermano.

-Se le olvido…. (Sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, se subió de hombros)….De todos modos nunca me gusto "san Valentín", este día solo era un día más antes de conocerlo y lo seguirá siendo.

-entonces me alegro por ti, ¿has visto a wendy?

-se fue al parque a jugar con j.j…. ¿te sientes bien? Te veo algo pálida.

-uuuu….es que todavía no desayuno….recordé que tengo cosas que hacer.

El miro como la chica tristemente se alejaba…el suspiro y tomo el ascensor.

-por lo menos no soy, el único que no va a tener san Valentín.

Ese día tan cursi, meloso y hasta repulsivo, este año le incomodaba más que nunca.

El hecho de nunca tener que celebrarlo antes no le daba ni frió ni calor, pero este año….

* * *

><p>Flash back<p>

Hace 4 días antes…

Mientras el ken team esposaba (con ayuda de max y devlin) a Luz (hija de sunny), Ash (hijo de agregor), dublín (de la misma clase que devlin) y Albiny (hijo de albedo)...

Este ultimo (trasformado en 4 brazos) tacleo a kenny (convertido en rath), con las esposas puestas corrió por la orilla del lago hasta que se resbalo y callo al agua.

Devlin (trasformado en 11) lo saco (fue fácil por que el peli-plateado regreso a su forma original), al ver que el moreno oji-rojo no respiraba, (dev regreso a su forma humana) le dio respiración boca a boca…ahí apareció kenny.

El moreno y el pelinegro no se hablaron, hasta que estaban solos en el "sr. malteadas"

-¡¿Qué Demonios estabas pensando?

-Te digo que no te estaba engañando! ¡¿Tienes papas en los oídos o que?

-¡no me mientas!, te vi. Claramente besando a Albiny de Galván, mi copia cutre…. ¡oh dios!... (Le dio un gran sorbo a su bebida)….con cualquier otro, te perdonaría sin pensarlo…. ¡pero el!... ¡CON EL!... ¡¿MI MÁS GRANDE ARCHIENEMIGO?

-¡Por 3° vez!... ¡SE ESTABA ASFIXIANDO!

-¡SI CLARO Y YO SOY EL REY DE LOS TARADOS!

-¡CORRECTO, LO ERES!

-ARG…. ¡ME ARRUINASTE EL DESCANZO! ¡ME VOY!

-pase usted… ¡HEROE DE 2° MANO!

Regresando del Flash back

* * *

><p>-Por suerte esto no ha llegado todavía a los oídos, ni de los chismosos faranduleros ni de la familia.<p>

Se bajo en el "cuarto de vigilancia".

El sabía que el sistema registraba ¡TODO! Lo que ocurría tanto en la ciudad como en sus alrededores (de modo automático, solo avisando cuando las cámaras captaban algo urgente)

-tengo que solucionar esto de una vez por todas…. (Usando la poca tecnopatia que poseía, comprendió como funcionaba la maquina y la hackeo para poder ingresar a la base de datos)…veamos….

* * *

><p>Kenny se levanto tardísimo de su cama, se vistió y ahora caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos (sin mirar a nadie) dirigiéndose hasta el Burger Shack.<p>

-¡estupido san valentin!

Cuando estaba apunto de entrar choco con un chico (que parecía importarle más su brazo, que lo que ocurría en el mundo exterior)

-¡casi me pisas cuatro ojos!

-lo siento much…. ¡mi brazo!... (El rubio se miro asustado su extremidad, como si su vida dependiera de ello)…fiuuu, no se borro.

Sin prestarle atención al moreno siguió con su camino, dando saltitos de felicidad además silbaba….Mal, malísimo, pésimo sin embrago no le importaba.

-este día del demonio, pone a la gente idiota.

Al enterarse de que ya no servían más desayunos, irritado pido "el especial del aceite", una versión tamaño familiar del envase donde sirven su especialidad….las papá fritas con chile, acompañado de una gaseosa….d.i.e.té.t.i.c.a.

-¡Gracias a dios que invitaron las papá fritas!... (Dijo dándole una enorme mordida al puñado de papás que tenia en la mano)… ¡que delicia!

Igualando a un cerdo, acabo con la cubeta entera, embarrado hasta las orejas por la salsa de chile.

-esto es vida… (Se chupo los dedos impregnados de salsa)…nada en el universo arruinaría este momento.

-¿desde cuando dejan entrar a los cerdos a las hamburgueserías?

La cara de felicidad paso al enfado al ver de quien se trataba…con cara de pocos amigos se limpio con el brazo (el exceso de salsa) la cara, mientras que devlin se sentaba enfrente de el.

-¡me vas a arruinar el descanso otra vez!

-¡Cierra el hocico cerdo!

El oji-azul saco su celular y le mostró el video (donde se veía claramente la secuencia completa de los hechos)…El oji-verde al ver las imágenes, paso del enfado a sentirse un imbecil de primera clase.

-¿ahora su "majestad" me cree?... ¡¿O TENGO QUE TRAER A ALBENY DEL PROYECTOR PARA QUE LO CONFIRME?

-Dev, yo…yo lo siento tanto….

El moreno trato de tomarle las manos, pero el pelinegro las quito enojado.

-después de todo lo que hemos pasado…después de las veces que tus fanáticas te besaron en la mejilla o tocaron…..para hacerse famosas o simplemente eufóricas.

-Mi ángel yo no quería…

-Después de todo eso… (Parecía que iba a llorar, se contuvo y le lanzo una mirada furica a su compañero)…. ¡ERES UN CRETINO ENGREIDO BUENO PARA NADA!

El oji-azul se levanto de su lugar furioso, fue decidido (a pesar de las suplicas del oji-verde) a la puerta…antes de salir, miro por ultima vez al compungido joven héroe.

-¡se acabo, no quiero volver a verte!

-¡DEVLIN ESPERAAAA!

Salio tras de el….Devlin siguió caminando rápido como si nada, mientras kenny se tropezaba con una piedra e impulsado por su desesperación, le abrazo una de las piernas al furioso caminante.

-¡suéltame!

-¡Ni loco!

-¡te digo que me sueltes!

Ante tal show los transeúntes de los alrededores, los miraron (curiosos)…La gente se comenzó a amontonar para saber ¿Qué pasaba?, dev sabia que pronto llegarían los medios de farándula, motivados por todo este jaleo.

-¡suéltame o me trasformo en 11 y te lanzo a patadas a la luna!

-¡NO!

-¡ya suéltame!… (El miro avergonzado como todos los miraban)….la gente nos esta mirando.

-¡me importa un bledo!

-¡pareces un bebe!

-prefiero parecer un bebe antes que estar sin ti…shif.

¡Más encima al perla le dio por ponerse a llorar! en plena vía pública, a vista y paciencia de todos los que pasaban por ahí.

-¡PERDONAME! ¡BUAAAA!

-¡esto es lo más humillante de toda mi vida!

El oji-azul puso sus ojos luminosos, un minuto

-... ¿He?

Sabia (por lo que su mirada adonita, le mostraba) que los medios venían en camino….Molesto hasta las ultimas, le mostró sus ojos rojos al héroe llorón.

-¡PARA DE LLORAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

El oji-verde paro de golpe el escándalo, con un suspiro los ojos del pelinegro regresaron a la normalidad….

Saco un tele transportador de bolsillo, entro (como pudo) por ahí, pasando de un chispazo, de la calle al techo de un edificio.

-Cielos…. (Se tapo la cara molesto)…. ¿y pensar que todos los que conozco piensan que "la niña", soy yo?

-¡hey! ¡¿A quien le dices niña?

-Pues ahora no te ves, muy "varonil" que digamos…. (Se destapo el rostro y se cruzo de brazos, con mirada sarcástica)… ¿Vas a soltarme la pierna de una buena vez o tendré que ir por una palanca, para sacarte?

-¿he?... (Hasta el momento no se había percatado, que seguía en esa pose)…. ¡hay!, ¡con razón los brazos se me estaban durmiendo!

Avergonzado (tanto por el mal rato que le hizo pasar, además de su comportamiento) libero la susodicha pierna, para luego ponerse de pie.

-Por lo menos… (Se rasco la cabeza nerviosamente)…nadie podrá decir, que los héroes no lloran.

-lo que sea….como digas.

Aún molesto, con los brazos cruzados le dio la espalda al descendiente del salvador del mundo…Un silencio sepulcral (como una verdadera pared invisible) se interpuso entre ellos.

Mientras tanto, unas nubes se juntaban, auspiciando lluvia.

-Sabes que yo, nunca te haría daño…

-no quiero oírlo.

La lluvia cayo, devlin (sin descruzarse de brazos en ni por un segundo) aprovecho el fuerte aguacero para dejar que unas lagrimas, se confundieran con gotas del cielo.

-¿dev?

-vete, no quiero oírte.

La lluvia siguió, fría, fuerte e implacable…Ambos eran demasiado testarudos para moverse de sus lugares, sin impórtales ¿Cuánto tiempo? a pasado.

- no quiero hablarte.

Kenny no se movería de ahí sin pelear…

-aunque no quieras escucharme, hablare igual…. ¡te guste o no!...dev, ¿te sientes bien?

-¡que frió!…. (Se abrazo a su mismo, como si tratara de calentarse) me siento como si estuviera congelado dentro de un…

De improvisó el joven levin se desmayó, se sentía tan débil que no entendía lo que su compañero le gritaba, todo se puso oscuro…

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Tranquilo encanto, estas a salvo.

Cuando todo se aclaro de nuevo...

Se dio cuenta que estaba acostado en un sofá, enfrente de una chimenea y cubierto con unas mantas, en la casa de Anakarta en Saturno.

-Madrina…. ¿como llegue?

-el me contacto…. (Indico a kenny que roncaba en un sillón)…es más inteligente de lo que muchos piensan.

-¿Cómo?

-Cariño, esos son detalles que el debe darte…. (Con gran cariño volvió a arropar a su ahijado)…no debiste estar en esa "horrenda" lluvia sin paraguas mi amor, recuerda que la exposición continua a ese "liquido", nos debilita lentamente.

La oji-rojo (fría como el hielo, excepto para su adorado ahijado y todo aquel que lo ayude), avivo las llamas, acomodo la almohada de devlin, le puso una manta encima a ken 10 y con cierta ternura le acarició la cabeza.

-¿sabes? El estuvo 2 noches (sin descanso) trasformado en esas criatura…fuego, creo que así le dicen….abrazándote hasta que recuperaste la temperatura.

-¿en serio?

-Perdió muchas misiones, convenciones, entrevistas, reuniones con sus fans, etc.… e incluso la oportunidad de que se filmara "ken 10: la película en 3D"

-No lo creo…imposible….el siempre me dice que ser famoso y convertirse en un héroe universalmente reconocido (como su padre), es lo más importante para el, desde el infinito y más allá.

-tal vez….tu seas mucho más importante para el, que todas esas cosas juntas…. (Lo arropo un poco más y lo beso en la frente)…buenos noches vidita, dulces sueños.

Al otro día ambos regresaron a la tierra.

Antes de entrar a su casa, el moreno le agarro el brazo al oji-azul.

-necesito saber algo…antes que entremos (se rasco la cabeza con cierto nerviosismo)…. ¿Me perdonas?

Por respuesta recibió un sonoro beso en los labios….ya que las palabras estaban de más, tomados de la mano entraron al cuartel Tennyson.


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo 27

-¿Qué haré? ¿Le cuento a no?

* * *

><p>Flash back<p>

Hace 5 noches atrás….

Kenny y devlin dormían tranquilamente, dulcemente abrasados, ah esas alturas ya era costumbre.

Excepto para su familia, por que creían que aún dormían, cada uno en su cama….bueno eso aún se daba (cuando peleaban o la noche era de temperatura de 22° grados o más)

Toda iba de maravilla, hasta que entre sueños kenny se volteo de cara al pelinegro, este parecía tener una pesadilla, involuntariamente su mano bajo entré las sabanas y con un espasmo, cerro su mano.

-¡¿he?

Una sensación que nunca antes había sentido despertó de golpe al moreno (el pelinegro seguía durmiendo), levanto un poco la sabana para saber ¿de donde provenía?...

Al enterarse que la mano de devlin estaba, sobre de su pantalón, apretando…., (su cara se puso color tomate) coloco la mano de su compañero sobre la almohada, se dio la vuelta y se volvió a tapar.

-¿Qué fue eso?... (Dijo entre susurros)…. ¿que me paso?

Su padre le había enseñado que solo lo podían tocar en las siguientes situaciones:

1- el medico (durante una revisión medica)

2-cuando fuera grande y quisiera a alguien mucho, mucho, mucho….siempre y cuando el este deacuerdo.

Bueno si…el quería mucho, mucho, mucho a devlin, por un lado el no le dio permiso además todavía no era grande…por otro lado fue accidental por que el oji-azul estaba durmiendo cuando lo hizo.

Regresando del flash back

* * *

><p>Después de mucho pensarlo….cuando se terminaron de poner sus pijamas (azulada para ken y negra con pequeñas calaveras para dev), decidió hablarlo.<p>

-¿dev?

-¿yep?

-tengo que contarte algo…

Se sentaron sobre la cama de kenny, este le contó como pudo lo que paso…. Al final de su relato, devlin quedo…confundido.

-¿es algo malo?

-no….no se…..se siente bien, no bien como cuando nos besamos o no se….un "bien" distinto.

-¿Cómo que "bien" distinto?

-ya sabes bien...como bien, muy bien, Excelente pero más intenso… (Se rasco la cabeza y se cruzo de brazos)… no se como explicarlo con palabras.

Devlin seguía confundido, no lograba comprender a lo que se refería.

-ejem….como que no te capto, mucho la idea.

-como ya te dije "no puedo explicarlo"

El pensó en esta incógnita ¿Cómo entender a kenny?, luego de un largo rato en silencio, una idea se paso por su mente….algo sonrojado (sin saber el ¿Por qué?), tímidamente pregunto...

-¿me lo podrías hacer a mi?...como no lo puedes explicar con palabras.

-¡glup!...bueno…..creo que es la única forma.

El oji-verde trago algo de saliva e hizo al pie de la letra lo que su amigo, (involuntariamente, mientras dormía) le provoco...

Una sensación que nunca antes había sentido, recorrió todo el cuerpo del oji-azul…ahora comprendía el "bien" distinto.

-mmmmmm….tienes razón, ¡se siente muy bien!

-te lo dije.

-deberíamos repetir, esto de vez en cuando.

Ken 10 se volvió a cruzar de brazos.

-pero hay un problemita.

-…. ¿Cuál?

-mi papá me dijo, que solo se podía, con alguien que quisiera mucho, mucho, mucho…

-¡tiempo fuera!... (Lo miro con cara de cachorro regañado)… ¿acaso no me quieres mucho, mucho, mucho?

-¡glup!, ¡no es eso! ¡No es eso!... (Agito sus manos con claro nerviosismo, enfrente de su interlocutor)… ¡Te juro que te quiero con el alma!

-entonces…. (Paso de cachorro regañado a confusión)… ¿Qué es?

-Es que….cuando fuera grande, siempre y cuando yo este deacuerdo.

-aaaaa…ya entiendo…mmmm…. ¿te puedo preguntar una cosa?, te prometo que es lo ultimo, después te dejare dormir en paz.

-dale.

- ¿Qué quiso decir ben con "cuando seas grande"? , ¿Adolescente o adulto?

-mmmmm…adulto, (eso creo ¿o no?)

-era lo que quería saber…buenas noches.

-¡ejem!, ¿podríamos volver a dormir en camas separadas?

-¿Por qué?...creí que te gustaba, que durmiéramos abrazados…. ¿hay algún problema?

-nop….solo que con lo que paso, me siento algo incomodo durmiendo a tu lado….no te ofendas.

-relax… (Se subió de hombros como si nada)….0 ofensa.

-¿de verdad?

Devlin le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, tomo su almohada (que había dejado en la cama de kenny) y bostezando se fue a su propio lecho.

-de verdad.

Ambos se acostaron en sus camas…..Antes de cerrar pestaña, kenny miro por última vez a devlin.

-¡hey dev!...devlin…. ¿te puedo preguntar algo?...algo que hace tiempo he querido preguntarte y no sabia como.

-¡todo sea por poder dormir en paz!...escúpelo.

-¿Por qué cuanto mi papá te adopto, tu nombre quedo levin tennyson?

-Por que en saturno no existe el segundo nombre y al hacer el papeleo, para que el "Levin" no se repitiera dos veces, me dio su apellido… ¿feliz?

-yeah…..buenas noches, devlin tennyson.

-Es devlin Levin Tennyson.

-es que devlin tennyson, suena mejor ¿o no?

-como digas….buenas noches, Kenneth kirby Tennyson Green.

-¡glup!... ¿como supiste que era kirby?

-ja ja ja…aparece con negrita en el blog de j.j.

-¡diablos!

Cada uno en su propia cama, durmieron toda la noche.

* * *

><p>Un mes después…<p>

Durante noches de misiones, escuela, entrenamiento con el bisabuelo, etc.… siguieron así hasta que…

-¿Por qué?... ¡shif!

Encerrado en el baño devlin lloro intensamente, hacia poco se entero que "Entrada"…

Uno de los murciélagos mascota de su madrina (los tenia, para presumir de "excéntrica", a sus vecinos) murió aplastado por el libro "drácula" (¡que ironía!) edición original. Para terminar de empeorar la situación, era justo el favorito del oji-azul.

-ya han pasado 3 días, desde que se entero…. ¿cuando dejara de llorar?

Kenny trato de todo: lo saco a mil y un lugares, lo dejo que se desahogara con el, lo hablaron….pero nada funcionaba.

El pelinegro se seco las lágrimas, se termino de poner el pijama y fue hasta su cama.

-dev, sabes que…. (Dijo terminando de abrocharse la camisa de su pijama)….que esta en un lugar mejor ¿no?

-si lo se… (Dijo sentándose con fachada triste)…eso lo tengo claro, se que ahora descansa…quiero despedirme en sueños….pero no puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-mi madrina… ¡shif!...dice que hasta que me relaje, no podré hacerlo.

-entonces respira profundo o cuenta hasta diez o….

-¡¿crees que no lo e intentado? E hecho de todo y sigo en las mismas.

El moreno le dolía el corazón al ver la cara que tenia…fue cuando la idea se le paso por la mente, si relajarse era lo que necesitaba, tal vez el sabia como lograrlo.

-tengo una idea…..pero para hacerlo, tengo que saber si tu me darás, tu permiso para intentarlo…. ¿lo harás?

-si crees hacer algo….dale.

Sin dudarlo el moreno le dio un apasionado beso francés, acariciando su largo cabello, le quito la pita que lo sostenía, (sin dejar el beso) kenny quedo acostado arriba de devlin, sobre el colchón.

-tenias, razón ahora me siento mucho más relajado.

-este…. ¿recuerdas la razón por la cual, dormimos en camas separadas?

-yeah…..gracias a eso tengo frió (y me siento muy solito), por las noches.

-esteeeee… ¿quieres repetirlo?, es para que te sientas mucho mejor.

-no lo entiendo….dijiste que tu papá, dijo que solo se podía cuando fueras grande…. ¿que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-tu…..el modo en que has estado en estos días, lo solo que me siento (trate de reemplazarte abrazando a mi osito tedddy, no es lo mismo) en mi cama y lo mucho que te extraño cada noche.

-¡oh, kenny!... (Le acarició el rostro con mucha dulzura)…. ¡eres el arrogante más dulce del universo!

-tomare eso, como un si.

Se taparon con la sabana…. Con cierto nerviosismo el oji-verde, bajo su mano entré las sabanas…

-¿listo?

-listo.

La sensación, recorrió todo el cuerpo del oji-azul…ahora recordaba claramente el "bien" distinto, por un buen rato.

-mmmmm…. ¿sabes? creo que se sentiría mucho mejor sin ropa.

Eso dejo mudo a kenny….nunca había visto desnudo a alguien, tenia muchas dudas en su cabeza, pero "algo" lo impulso a seguir al pie de la letra, la petición.

-OK, pero si se pone muy raro, paramos ¿OK?

-ok.

Mientras se quitaban lo que los cubría, Devlin no puso evitar reírse de la rota interior de kenny. (Verde con imágenes de insignias de plomeros y los 10 alienígenas originales de su padre)

-¡oh no! ja ja ja ja.

-arg…. ¿tengo cara de payaso?

-no es eso….es solo que, imagine que así serian.

Kenny (una vez repuesto de aquel "comentario") se termino de desvestir, luego siguió recordándole al oji-azul (aunque después de un rato el también se lo recordó y terminaron recordándoselo al mismo tiempo) el "bien" distinto, por un largo rato….

Una vez cansados, se miraron mutuamente, sonrojados y con un "no se que" entre ellos.

-ken, eso fue….

-único….lo se.

Se dieron un suave besito y se abrazaron, para dormir acurrucados. (Como antes)

-¿y?

-¿y que?

-¿se fue la pena?

-de raíz…..¡huf!...lastima que mañana en la noche, tendré que regresar a mi propia cama.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo no dije eso?...tu lo diste, yo no.

Con una risita, se durmieron.

Devlin al fin logro despedirse… ¿en cuanto a las camas separadas? Desde ese día, cuando se van a dormir, las juntan en la noche y las separan en la mañana…

Para seguir durmiendo acurrucados, para nunca más sentir ni frió ni solos (por la noche)


	28. Chapter 28

Capitulo 28

-¡¿alguien me quiere explicar como demonios salieron del proyector?

-déjame explicarte, seudo osmodian de pacotilla… (Dijo sarcásticamente el osmodian con un cintillo rojo en la frente, gabardina roja, pantalones negros)…existe algo llamado S-O-B-O-R-N-O.

-púdrete.

-¡púdrete tu y la pu…de tu madre!…. ¡te pateare el trasero!

Ahí estaban peleando el ken team contra el Albiny team (albiny, Luz Gálvez y Ash)

-¡huf!...¡huf!...¡estas en grandes problemas!

-¿Qué primita?... (Dijo burlona la oji-azul con vestido floreado lila, zapatos de charol y un listón morado en el pelo)…. ¿que era lo que me ibas a hacer?

-¡yo seré el único!... (Grito el moreno de polera negra con raya blanca, trasformándose en Insectoide)… ¡vas a pagar la ofensa que hizo tu padre, al convertir al mió en humano!

-bla bla… (Contesto el otro moreno trasformándose en Spitter)… ¡Spitter!... ¡pierde rápido o me voy a perder un capitulo de los sumos!

-eso ya lo veremos ¡ser inferior a base de carbón!

Todo indicaba que muy pronto estos 3 infelices regresarían al agujero de donde venían…Casi al unísono cayeron rendidos al suelo, superados por los poderes de los 3 héroes infantiles.

-¡ups! Olvide lo que me ibas hacer…. ¡o si! Ya me acuerdo….estabas a punto de patearme el trasero ¿no es así?

-aja…las bromas pueden esperar lev….kenny mándalos de nuevo al proyector.

-tu siempre arruinando la diversión…..ahora veamos… (Algo confundido miro su reloj)... ¿cual era la aplicación que le agrego Azmut para activar el proyector?..Mmmm

-¡rápido!

-no te sulfures sul…esos están fuera de combate, no dañarían ni a un conejito.

Mientras el oji-verde trataba de hacer memoria….los tres inconscientes recuperaron rápidamente la conciencia, Ash saco una guadaña de energía, luego luz un libro negro con bordes rojos y en cuando al oji-rojo...

-Por suerte contigo, mi pelea sigue en igualdad de condiciones.

-correcto…..eso cambiara por 20 min.

El sonrió, apretó un botón verde, su onmitrix se convirtió en súper-onmitrix….en menos de lo que canta un gallo se convirtió en glup y ataco sin descanso a Spitter.

-¡tramposo!

-soy un villano.

Con sus respectivos poderes aumentados, casi masacraron a los 3 héroes…que cayeron rendidos a los pies de sus enemigos.

-¡huiiiii! ¡Que divertido!

-¡eso no te lo discuto pecas!

-no importa lo que digas Ash…. ¡HACER SUFRIR A LA PRINCESITA PERFECTA ES LA MAYOR DIVERSIÓN!

Los 20 min. Pasaron con rapidez, regreso el súper-onmitrix del peli-plateado a ser onmitrix, no le importo…

Ya que su "otro yo" junto a sus secuaces, yacía inmóvil bajo sus pies.

-a si me gusta sully… (La adonita/ogro se agacho y Toco la mejilla de la pelirroja, con la punta de su dedo)…feita e indefensa je je je.

-basura… (Ash toco con la punta de su pie, la costilla rota de su enemigo)…un impuro como tu, nunca vencerá a un pura sangre como yo.

-¡ha! ¿Por esta cosa me desprecio azmut?... (Con cierta repugnancia, le escupió en la cara)…acabemos con esto de una vez.

-ya rugiste.

-hagámoslo rapidito, tengo una cita con el manicurista a las 4.

La copia "cutre" de kenny volvió a apretar aquel botón maldito, se trasformo en Cerebrón.

Mientras las versiones mini de agregor y sunny activaron sus respectivas armas….todos al máximo de capacidad, a pesar de que los indefensos niños trataban de levantarse.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Se fue el Sr. .chistoso?

-esa es mi frase, al.

En ese instante apareció devlin, montado en su patineta.

-pero cuando yo lo digo…suena mejor.

-¡que dulce!...la noviecita del bastardito llega a salvarlo.

-vah…..nosotros somos 3 y más poderosos que antes.

-¿eso crees?

Al ver el estado lamentable de sus compañeros…su ropa se oscureció (como si estuviera empapada de sangre) sus se volvieron ojos rojos junto a una sonrisa diabólica, mientras su sombra se alzaba sobre el como una aura maligna.

-¿Sigues creyéndolo?

-¡glup!

Lo siguiente que supieron esos 3, es que algo parecido a una "sombra" les paso por encima…Intentaron contraatacar pero solo lograron terminar inconscientes, atados con un poste de luz y encerrados dentro de una prisión de diamante/mana.

- listo… (Sus ojos regresaron a azul cielo y su ropa a estar limpia, saco su celular)…ahora tengo que llamar a los plomeros e intentar curarlos.

Tal vez el no se manejaba tan bien como sully con los hechizos de sanción básicos, pero si conocía muy bien los primeros auxilios.

-¡huf!... (Se seco el sudor de la frente)….se hizo lo que se pudo.

-¡malditos imbeciles!

En ese instante apareció Dublín, el enmascarado con toga negra, de entre sus ropas salio unos tentáculos oscuros, que "devoraron" al Albiny team.

-solo tenían que traerme a esos 3….dar poderes a los que no están preparados para tenerlos, es un error que no repetiré 2 veces.

-y….y…..yo…yo creí…..que eran tus amigos.

-solo eran bolsas de carne inservibles.

-n….n…no…no lo entiendo ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

-¿vas a repetir lo que dije o me vas a responder?

-veras devlin…yo antes era el favorito (al igual que tu) de anakarta pero cuando comencé a… (Decía con una calma casi angelical)…masacrar gente (no solo humanos, alienígenas y seres mágicos) y experimentar con sus cuerpos, deje de ser de su agrado.

Se saco la mascara….devlin (casi se vomita en la boca), shockeado al ver la cara desfigurada de su contendor.

-por alguna extraña razón me mando al infierno y encerró a mi mascota favorita…junto a un tal, Viejo George.

-…. ¡tiempo fuera! Eso no puede ser, tu tienes 11 años y eso ocurrió hace….

-¿2000 años?

Con toda calma el chico (calvo) con ojos tan oscuros como la noche, dejo su mascara a un lado.

-veras al ver que ni mi padre (agregor), no movería ni un dedo por mi….decidí hacer un par de cómo decirlo…"tratos" con el que gobernaba ahí, simpatiquísimo cuando lo llegas a conocer bien…. gracias a el logre salir.

Un eclipsé se formo, unos truenos acompañaban a la inmensa oscuridad y el agua se volvió sanguinolenta.

- Y ahora como pago, debo hacer algo ¿me dejaras o me estorbarás?

-¡lo segundo!

Los ojos del pelinegro pasaron de azul a rojo sicopático…

-lastima.

El pelinegro salvajemente ataco con todo, combinando sus poderes (adonita/trasformación 11)….Mucho más salvajemente que cuando peleo con ben 10.000…

Los pedazos del calvo (junto a su sangre que salio por chorros) salieron volando, quedando un verdadero "estropajo" en el suelo, sin embargo el se reía…con la mitad izquierda, de la boca (era lo que le quedaba de boca), pero sonreía.

-ja ja ja…. ¿es todo?

El niño se levanto (Empapado con su propia sangre), con los ojos rojos junto a una sonrisa diabólica (muchísimo más amplia), mientras su sombra (mucho más alta y expansiva que la de su oponente) se alzaba sobre el como una aura maligna.

-¡¿Qué MIERDA?

-interesante.

Absorbiendo la sangre, energía vital, energía síquica, etc… o lo que su sombra podía encontrar, su cuerpo se reconstruyo completamente.

-¡no puede ser!…. p….per…perdiste mucha sangre y con tus heridas es imposible que estés de pie.

-no se.

-q….q…..q….¿que demonios eres tu?

-mi turno.

Dublín no se movió….ni si quiera se puso en una posición defensiva ni de ataque….solo hizo tronar sus dedos.

-¿he?

Devlin se sentía mareado, desorientado, casi ni veía…..al darse cuenta de que brazo izquierdo ya no estaba, uso el derecho para tocarse la piernas…no tenia tronco, ni media cara...un inmenso frió recorrió (lo que le quedaba) en el cuerpo.

-¿c…co…co…..

-¿Cómo paso? , lo sabrías si llevaras 2000 años practicando necromancia, como yo.

-m…m…maldito….h…

-¿es todo?

-ba…..bas…..bas…ta…a.

-¿Qué? ¿Dijiste algo?

-t….t….tu…..tu…q….qu…..

-habla más fuerte, no entiendo.

-e…e..er…..ers….eres….u…un

-mmm…te daré una oportunidad, dame un golpecito…. ¡con confianza!

Con gesto burlón le acercó la cara, el moribundo chico trato de darle un derechazo, pero solo logro rozarle una mejilla.

-¡huf! ¡Que fuerte pegas!

-m….i….e…r….

-¡huf! lastima….si me hubieras dejado, te lo habría presentado… ¡es tan simpático!

Con su sangre dibujo un **pentagrama invertido**, coloco a kenny en la punta, a sully a la punta izquierda y a lev en la punta derecha….Con una gran sonrisa saco una lista y una pluma.

-¿eclipsé? Echo, ¿3 almas inocentes? Echo…. ¿3 almas malditas?..mmm.

De su sombra "reencarnaron" (aún inconscientes) los que habían sido "devorados", los coloco afuera del símbolo (justo enfrente de su contra parte)

-echo…ahora es momento de que mi señor, resurja de su prisión, para tomar lo que es suyo.

Sonriendo puso una calavera en el centro, además saco de entre sus ropas, una cruz satánica que elevo al cielo enrarecido.

Todo era perfecto…las puertas del infierno comenzaron a abrirse….

-al fin… ¿he?... ¡¿Qué mierda?

Justo cuando su "señor" iba a salir, las puertas se cerraron, el eclipsé termino y el clima volvió a ser normal.

-a pesar de lo que muchos crean, la necromancia no solo habré las puertas…. ¡también las cierra!

-¡TU MALDITO…

* * *

><p>-¿Dónde estoy?<p>

Devlin no se acordaba de nada, bueno si…recordaba hasta el momento en que Dublín lo partió en pedacitos….ahora estaba como nuevo, en un oscuro lugar.

-devlin, tenemos que hablar.

-¿madrina?


	29. Chapter 29

Capitulo 29

El sonido de unos tacones se escucho….De entre las sombras apareció la rubia oji-rojo (más seria y fría que nunca)

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué...

-silencio.

Ella le puso un dedo en los labios.

-Contestando la primera pregunta: Dublín regreso de donde vino, el albiny team esta de vuelta en el proyector y en cuanto a kenny y sus aliados…

-¿si?

-a salvo, con algunos moretones.

-¡que alivio!

El suspiro aliviado mientras la rubia seguía seria.

-eso no es relevante ahora, encanto….sígueme, ellos quieren hablarte.

-¿ellos? ¿Quiénes?

-Nuestros lideres…..el consejo de Necromantes.

Caminaron en silencio absoluto, solo escuchando el sonido de sus pisadas, hasta una enorme puerta roja….Al ver que anakarta no entraba, un sentimiento de temor afloro en la mente del joven.

-¿no vienes?

-no puedo….es a ti a quien han llamado.

Al ver el miedo en la cara (y en la mente) del niño, ella tomo una pose más dulce, le dio un beso en la frente y le acaricio la cabeza.

-no te asustes vidita….solo quieren hablar, no te van a comer.

-bueno.

-ve tranquilo, yo te estaré esperando aquí.

La oji-rojo estaba preocupadísima (pero no lo demostró), con cierta resignación vio como las pesadas (además de antiguas) puertas se cerraban, detrás del pelinegro.

El asustado camino entre esa oscuridad (más inmensa que la anterior), escuchando solo sus pasos, unas extrañas respiraciones a lo lejos.

-¿devlin levin tennyson?

-si.

Miles de velas (con fuego azul) se encendieron mágicamente…. Mostrando a un grupo (de 5 personas) con túnicas negras, sentados en pedestales…

Uno de ellos (el que tenia un mazo) apunto a una silla con tres patas unidas entre si.

-siéntate.

El oji-azul (sin comprender ¿Qué estaba pasando?) siguió la orden al pie de la letra.

-primero… en nombre de esta orden, quiero agradecerte por derrotar a Dublín…..hemos decidido, por sus acciones sacarlo de esta orden y que sea juzgado como un ser común.

-no hay nada por que…

-¡silencio!

El tipo del mazo, golpeo su instrumento contra el aire, provocando un sonido similar al que hubiera echo si lo golpeara contra una mesa.

-tendrás tu oportunidad para hablar, a su tiempo….No antes.

-¡glup! Perdón, nunca antes había estado en un juicio.

-esto no es juicio….aunque podría serlo, dependiendo de donde lo mires.

Esto se veía color de hormiga, no comprendía si esto era un juicio o no…..y si lo era ¿de que lo estaban acusando?

Además por más que tratara de alejar esa idea de su mente, esos tipos le recordaban, muchísimo a las caricatura que hacen de la parca.

-Hemos observado tus avances…. (Dijo el encapuchado que se encontraba a la derecha, del que tenia el mazo)….a pesar de vivir entre "ellos", sin un entrenamiento formal, te has desarrollado magníficamente como necromante.

-has logrado aceptación…. (Dijo la encapuchada que se encontraba a la izquierda, del que tenia el mazo)….algo impensado en tiempos antiguos…en base a eso y muchos otros factores, hemos decidido dejarte elegir tu futuro.

Eso dejo helado al pelinegro…tragando saliva, se atrevió a preguntar…

-¡glup!... ¿yo creí que mi destino estaba atado al de kenny?

Como respuesta obtuvo carcajadas…

Carcajadas que solo pararon por el sonido estridente del mazo, el se disculpo por la actitud de los otros miembros y se dispuso a explicarle al niño.

-el destino de kenneth tennyson es ser el Emperador de la Vía Láctea, unificar a los pueblos, derrotar el mal y traer la paz en donde se requiera…..el de su prima ser su mano derecha y el de tu hermano ser su mano izquierda….eso no tiene que ver contigo.

-¡ou!

-te ofrecemos dos opciones, la primera: quedarte aquí, ser uno de nosotros, aprender todos los secretos de nuestro arte, del universo, del más allá, etc.….en fin ¡el conocimiento absoluto de todos y de todo!

-¿enserio?

-si…el conocimiento y el poder absoluto sobre la vida/muerte, serán tuyos…..pero tiene un precio.

-¿Cuál?

-los recuerdos que te involucren, tus pertenencias….todo lo que te concierne desde el día en que naciste, será borrado del mundo mortal, nadie te recordara.

-mmmm…. ¿y la segunda?

-regresar al mundo mortal y ser la esposa… ¡digo!...mis más humildes disculpas….., ser el esposo de kenneth y madre de sus hijos, sin embargo… también tiene un precio.

-¡glup!... ¡momentito!... ¡ejem!... por si no lo a notado… ¡SOY HOMBRE!

-somos hermafroditas.

-Aaaaa…. ¿el precio? ¿Cual es?

-deberás llevar de por vida un brazalete negro, un sello eterno…

-no suena tan malo.

-…Que te obligara a vivir sin poder volver a mezclar tu quimera con los poderes adonita, por siempre las habilidades separadas, por siempre poder usarlas únicamente 10 min. Por vez.

-mmmm…. ¿con alguna excepción?

- De vez en cuanto…. solo en situaciones de peligro, por 10min. Y únicamente el 50%.

Era una decisión difícil… ¿quedarse o regresar? ¿Sabiduría y poder eternos o vida mortal? , se cruzo de brazos con los ojos cerrados por laaaaaargó rato.

-¿Qué dices?

-yo elijo…

* * *

><p>Las puertas se abrieron, anakarta abrazo a su querido ahijado.<p>

- yo elegí…

-no es necesario, que lo digas vidita.

* * *

><p>-¿ha? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?<p>

Miro a ambos lados confundido, estaba desnudo en la mesa, de operaciones… ¡DE UNA MORGUE!...Mientras trataba de cubrirse con una bata que encontró, encontró a un villano, ¡MUERTO!.

-¿Cómo…?... ¡momento! si estoy aquí significa que morí, si ahora estoy de pie y este tipo esta muerto…. ¡DIOS MIO SOY UN ZOMBIE!

Devlin (por si las moscas) se toco por todos lados para ver si era o no un zombi…se encontró pulso y cuando respiro sobre la superficie brillante de la mesa de operaciones, esta se nublo.

-pulso, respiración, no tengo antojo de cerebros….sip…no hay duda, estoy vivo.

Un viejo Chimera Sui Génesis usando unos pesados anteojos poto botella, una larga bata y un bastón, entro a la sala.

-veamos…. (Miro su reloj de bolsillo)… son las 3 de la mañana…si todo en orden.

El viejo forense, no parecía asustado ni asombrado el ver al oji-azul de pie…sin siquiera mirarlo saco el cadáver del piso, luego lo puso en un contenedor y escribió la fecha.

-¡ejem!... ¿disculpe?

Una vez que termino de escribir, guardo sus pesados anteojos.

-déjame adivinar…. ¿Necromante? ¿No es así?

-adonita/osmosian.

-es lo mismo…. ¡HEY DESPERTO!

Unos tacones se escucharon a lo lejos, la puerta de metal se abrió y de ella apareció su madrina.

-¡que bueno!...a pesar de haber pasado 3 semanas, mi ritual salio perfecto.

-¿ritual? ¿Qué ritual?

-el que use para revivirte encanto, después de que Dublín te mato…. ¡YA PUEDES ENTRAR!

La puerta se abrió por segunda vez, de ella apareció el moreno con los ojos llorosos (además de un evidente trasnochar)...el trato de hablar pero solo le salían unas silabas y sin poder articular palabra coherente le dio un apretado abrazo al oji-azul.

-y….yo….pensé…pensé que te había perdido.

-aquí estoy, no me fui a ningún lado.

El oji-verde beso con desesperación al oji-azul, mientras trataba de sacarle la bata que lo cubría.

-¡ejem! ¡Chicos seguimos aquí!

El beso fue interrumpido por la hibrida y el calamar alienígena.

-¡que vergüenza! ¡Esto es una morgue!

-no es para tanto encanto….en cuanto a las 6 semanas de muerto… diremos tanto a sus familias como a la opinión publica que estuviste secuestrado por, aquel tipo….que kenny te rescato, el se opuso y el tipo termino muerto… (Se sacudió las manos)…. ¡colorin colorado!

-ojala lo crean.

-lo creerán kenny, de eso me encargo yo….doc, mejor nos vamos.

-QUEEEEE

-¿Quiere seguir debiéndome la "revivida" de su nieto o no?

Antes de irse, el pelinegro se le acercó al oído ,a la rubia.

-tengo una banda negra en mi muñeca derecha, ¿quiere decir que ese sueño…

-así es...déjame mostrarte… (Le puso un dedo en la sien)...Algo antes de que te arrepientas.

Ella le mostró un hermoso jardín en el que jugaban 3 niños: un niño idéntico a devlin (pero de ojos verdes), un niño idéntico a kenny (con el tono de piel de devlin y oji-azul) y una niña de 5 años (parecida a la tía gwendolyn solo que su cabello era café y piel morena)

-nos vemos.

Las 2 personas que estaban "demás" en ese cuarto, salieron dejando a los jóvenes solos.

-¿Qué te mostró?

-nada importante.

El oji-verde beso con desesperación al oji-azul, mientras le quitaba la bata que lo cubría…kenny se quito su polera y los pantalones, puso la bata sobre la mesa de operaciones y juntos se subieron.

-te extrañe… (Dijo mientras besaba su pálido pecho)….te extrañe…mucho.

Kenny beso y lamió desde el cuello del "revivido" lentamente hasta su estomago.

-mmmm…. ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?

-una vez a mi viejo se le quedo…abierta la puerta de su habitación, mientras estaba…. con julie.

-¡en el nombre de los plomeros!

-relax….la cerraron rápido y ni la metiche de wendy pudo ver algo.

Lo siguiente que paso, no tuvo nada que ver con su razón, sino con su instinto...

Al pelinegro le dolió al principio pero luego de un rato una versión más larga del "bien" distinto….un verdadero "placer" recorrió como fuego, todo su ser.

Todas las dudas de ¿haber elegido la opción correcta? Del oji-azul y el dolor junto a la desesperación por la muerte de la persona que más amaba del castaño…se esfumaron, en esos instantes en que estuvieron "verdaderamente" juntos.

Sin mucho animo después de rato (2 a 3 horas más o menos), se vistieron.

-kenny…no quiero arruinar el mágico momento pero…. ¿de donde conseguiste el villano? No me digas que tu lo mat…

El moreno de 10 le dio un suave beso en los labios y le acaricio tiernamente su largo (y suelto) cabello.

-eso no importa….lo que hice para que estuviéramos, juntos no importa….solo poder tenerte entre mis brazos, es lo único importante.

Algo sonrojados, (acompañado de una risita) se tomaron de la mano y salieron de ese frió lugar a la luz que se veía en los pasillos.


	30. Chapter 30

Capitulo 30

El pelinegro con cierto disgusto veía en el plasma de su habitación, la noticia de su "secuestro"

"….El traficante de armas Argit mantuvo prisionero al menor Devlin Levin Tennyson, hijo adoptivo del presidente (magistrado) ben tennyson, sobrino de la vice-presidenta (magistrado de 1° clase) Gwendolyn Tennyson e hijo biológico del renombrado magistrado Levin.

El cual fue rescatado hace 4 días exitosamente por…"

Lo siguiente era un "bello cuento" lleno de heroísmo, que termina con una medalla para el valiente "plomero honorario" (además con el respectivo saludo militar)…

-¡huf!...a lo menos, kenny se veía muy bien recibiendo la medalla por el Magistrado Hulka.

Algo incomodo apago la TV, luego busco sus zapatos y se ato su cabello en una coleta.

-uuu….si la gente supiera.

Tenia dudas de ¿Cómo fue que Argit murió (exactamente)?...

-¡basta!... (Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro)….prometí que ya no pensaría en eso.

Pasando a otro tema…..una vez terminado de ponerse su smoking, fue a tocarle la puerta del baño a kenny.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Te quedaste atrapado en el wc?

-¡LARGO!

-Llevas 3 horas metido ahí… ¡vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Que se hace tarde!

-¿no te vas a reír?

-¡huf!, los humanos y sus complejos… (Se cruzo de brazos ofuscado y dio un suspiro de enfado)…mmmm...yeah, lo juro por quien halla sido mi madre.

Lentamente (como en una película de terror) la puerta automática se abrió, en vez de salir un héroe…salio un chico con smoking rosado oscuro y el pelo engominado a más no poder.

-¿la tierra a devlin? ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

El perplejo de 11 años, paso del shock a la carcajada, mientras el de 10 se cruzaba de brazos molesto, devlin estaba en el piso ¡riéndose hasta por los codos!

-arg…. ¡no te rías!, el bisabuelo me obliga a ponerme esta cosa, cada vez que ellos intentan casarse… (Moviendo su mano derecha como si fuera una boca, imito la voz del viejo tennyson)…"es una reliquia familiar, todos los tennyson lo usamos", bla, bla, bla.

-JA JA ja ja ja…. (Se seco las lagrimas de los ojos y se paro)… ¿yo pensaba que esta era la primera vez que tu tía y mi papá se casaban?

-ejem…déjame que te cuente…

Sentados en el piso, el moreno le contó "con peras y manzanas" todo lo ocurrido además de ciertos "detalles" que la prensa no conoce...resumiendo…

Primer intento: (un año antes de que ben y julie se casaran), gwendolyn se obsesiono a tal punto de tener la boda "perfecta", se pélelo con su madre, verdona, julie, Camila, emily, Lucy, helen, etc.… (Con cada mujer que invitaron) hasta que termino interna en el hospital, 1 1/2 mes por estrés.

Segundo intento: (Kenny tenia seis años)…. el padrastro de Kevin llegó de "sorpresa" a la boda, ellos discutieron y pasaron una noche en la comisaría (con un curso de "como manejar la ira" para los dos)

Tercer intento: (kenny tenía ocho años)…sully le dio la pataleta que ella debía ser la niña flor en vez de gwen II, la discusión llego a tal punto que los invitados (incluido el cura) llegaron a los golpes y fue necesaria la llegado del S. W. A. T con el apoyó del SACT (En inglés: **S**pecial **A**lien **C**apture **T**eam / En español: Equipo Especial Atrapa Alienígenas), para detener el mini-Apocalipsis.

Una vez terminado su relato, ken 10 se quito un poco de polvo de su hombro y se masajeo el cuello.

-fiuuu…ken, admito que su perseverancia es admirable, aún que no entiendo el ¿por que se quieren casar?…si así como están, van bien.

-yep…con las experiencias pasadas, tomaron mediadas para que "el cuarto intento", sea el ultimo.

-¿Cuáles?

-Son:

1- el cargo de "niña flor" lo compartirán Gwen, sully y wendy

2- solo invitaran plomeros, amigos cercanos a la familia y parientes conocidos

3-cero paparazzi, cero medios televisivos.

4- no será en una iglesia, esta vez será en la escuela de plomeros, con triple seguridad y con cooperación del SACT.

-Es demasiado para una boda.

-No pensarías igual, si hubieras vivido las cosas freak, que te he contado.

* * *

><p>Sin problemas llegaron al lugar indicado.<p>

Los invitados tomaron sus lugares, mientras Kevin tomaba su lugar acompañado de su padrino (ben) y las damas de honor de la novia (julie, emily y Eunice) todas vestidas de amarillo, además sosteniendo ramos de narcisos.

-¿ya llego?

-relax Kevin, no te va a dejar plantado.

La música nupcial sonó, los asistentes se pusieron de pie.

Por la alfombra roja, caminaron las adorables niñas flor (vestidas de rosa lanzando pétalos de flores amarillas) y detrás de ellas…

La bellísima novia sosteniendo un ramo de rozas amarillas, usando un vestido blanco, con escote de diamante junto a una cola (mediana) bordada en oro y guantes largos de seda (como siempre usando en su brazo derecho, las llaves de Bezel)….

¿Su cabello? Suelto (Sin velo) decorado con flores blancas….

-¡guao!...valió la pena esperarte 30 horas en la peluquería.

-cállate.

Los asistentes se volvieron a sentar….Mientras el sacerdote auspiciaba la ceremonia, los corazones de los novios vitalicios latían a mil.

-ahora…los anillos.

Respirando profundo, entro kenny...

Usando el ridículo smoking, tratando de los anillos no se cayeran del esponjoso cojín….

No podía verlo pero estaba segurísimo de que lev, se estaba conteniendo la risa y que lo graba con el celular (el muy desgraciado)

-cálmate… (Susurrándose a si mismo)….la parte vergonzosa paso.

Error…a unos centímetros de los futuros esposos, el pequeño rufián saco su pie, el joven castaño se tropezó…Sin embargo gwendolyn logro atrapar los anillos (en el aire) antes de que cayeran por una rejilla de desagüe.

-mi otro yo futuro, tenia razón… (Dijo mientras retomaba su lugar)….esa cinta negra es muy útil.

-¿otro yo futuro?

-te explico luego…padre prosiga.

Sin contratiempos el sacerdote siguió…

-¿si hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión? Que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

-¡ALERTA DE PUERTA DIMENSIONAL ILEGAL ABIERTA! ¡ALERTA DE PUERTA DIMENSIONAL ILEGAL ABIERTA!

-¡POR LA PU….!

Kevin grito todas las palabrotas que se le ocurrían, al ver a los robots de la dimensión 12 (o**Computrón**) entrar en fila india, junto aTechadon Robots (Tecadones en España) verdes, azules y rojos.

-¡oh no! ¡NO EN MI DIA GLORIOSO!

La furica novia, se trasformo en una adonita (por efecto de las llaves) de cuerpo dorado y cabello (también los ojos) azul luminoso.

-¡Statuea!.

Los enemigos quedaron inmóviles, mientras los invitados se reponían del ataque y la seguridad se encargaba de los "colados".

-no se preocupen, yo me encargo…. ¡Alaba Velotis Megoroti!

Un agujero negro apareció, de el unos rayos destruyeron a todos los robots…Una vez echo esto, el portal (que los trajo) se cerro, la novia regreso a su forma humana y la boda continuo.

-Con el poder que me da el consejo intergaláctico, los declaro marido y mujer…puede besar a la novia.

-¡BRAVO! ¡BRAVO!

-¡YA ERA HORA!

-¡BEN!

Julie le dio un codazo en el estomago a su marido.

-pequeña broma… (Se rasco la cabeza)…pequeña broma.

Ante los aplausos de los asistentes, Kevin beso a la que ahora era su esposa.

- besas muy bien, Señora Levin.

-si crees que voy a usar tu apellido estas muy equivocado, seguiré usando mi apellido de soltera te guste o no.

-ya lo veremos.

* * *

><p>¿La recepción? Ten normal como la de cualquier otra boda (con el pastelazo en la cara de la novia por cortesía del novio), nadie hablo (ni se acordó) de los 3 intentos fallidos anteriores.<p>

-¡vamos gwen! Lanza ese ramo de una maldita vez, que quiero irme al hotel ¡ya!

-¡oh! ¿Por qué me quede con el chico rudo?

La pelirroja le dio la espalda as chicas que se amontonaban (para tener una mejor posición), sin mirar a nadie lanzo el ramo, que casi es alcanzado por kai y pasando la horda de solteras desesperadas, cayo en manos de…

-¿DEVLIN?... (El pelinegro de larga cabellera no cabía en su sorpresa)…devuélveselo, gwen ¡LÁNZALO OTRA VEZ!

-¿no fuiste tu quien dijo?... (Le agarro un oreja, como las madres hacen con los niños traviesos)… que quiero irme al hotel ¡ya!

-espera….¡auch!….espera…suéltame.

-no hasta que lleguemos al hotel.

A tirones (a pesar de la protesta del recién casado) Kevin fue llevado entre los invitados que lanzaban arroz, hasta la nave que los esperaba afuera y se fueron de luna de miel.

Al ver como todos lo miraban, devlin volvió a lanzar el ramo, que paso por las manos de Jennifer Nocturn, charmcaster y cayo finalmente en manos de kai.

-¡JA!... ¡ES MIO!

-¡TRAMPOSA!

-¡TOCO PRIMERO MIS MANOS! ¡ES MIO!

-¡NO, MIO!

-¡VAN A TENER QUE MATARME PRIMERO PARA ARREBATÁRMELO!

El oji-azul no comprendía el ¿Por qué esas señoras estaban tan desesperadas por un arreglo floral?...sin darle más vueltas al asunto (las mujeres a su espalda peleaban como "fieras" por las flores), continuo celebrando con los otros niños como si nada.

* * *

><p>Muy cansados, devlin y kenny se pusieron sus respectivos pijamas para irse a dormir.<p>

-¡huf! , ¿Quién diría que casarse seria tan complicado?

-te juro ken, que por un minuto pensé que todo se arruinaría.

Mientras el oji-azul se tapo (de lado) con las sabanas, el moreno terminaba de cepillarse los dientes, luego con mucho cuidado se acostó mirando la espalda de su compañero y le beso la mejilla, susurrándole en el oído le pregunto….

-¿dev?

-¿yep?

-¿te casas conmigo?

El pelinegro (el sueño se le quito de golpe) se volteo perplejo, para mirar al oji-verde.

-¿Qué? ¿Es broma?

-nop… (Sonrió satisfactoriamente)…. ¿si o no?

-¡a ver sr. Tennyson!... (Se sentó en la cama)… ¿por si ya lo has olvidado? Tenemos 10 y 11 años, no podemos casarnos todavía.

-eso ya lo se…..pero leí que en otros planetas se podía.

-Estamos en la tierra, aquí no se puede…además solo llevamos un año.

-tomare eso, como un no.

El oji-verde se volteo para no verle la cara al oji-azul, este ultimo con mucho cariño, lo regreso a su pose original.

-esto no significa, que no te quiera.

-¿entonces?

-mira…..te tengo un trato, si cuando nosotros lleguemos a los 18 años, sentimos lo mismo que ahora, yo me casare contigo sin dudarlo.

-¿lo juras?

-lo juro.

Devlin se volteo, mientras kenny lo abrazaba...

-hey dev.

-¿ahora que?

-si mi tía se caso tu papá, ¿ella te va a adoptar? ¿Mi papá le va a devolver tu tuición a tu papá?

-son las 12:00 de la noche… (Bostezo)… ¿no puedes esperar hasta mañana?

-nop.

-OK…según por lo que me explicaron, no….lo veo muuuuy improbable, por el comportamiento (y los registros) de mi viejo por el exceso de energía, además de que ben me adopto ¿recuerdas?…. ¿feliz?

-sip….buenas noches.

Algún día ellos se casarían, algún día….Ahora solo podían descansar lo mejor posible, para levantarse temprano para la escuela.


	31. Chapter 31

Capitulo 31

5 meses después…

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad en los cuarteles Tennyson (a pesar de que Kevin y gwendolyn se casaron, gwen II era novia de sam y wendy se volvió la "amiguita" de j.j….nada cambio en la casa), sin embargo aún quedaba algo inconcluso…

-¿por primero dijo "a pesar de haber pasado 3 semanas "y luego que llevaba "6 semanas de muerto"?

El trato de alejar esas dudas (y muchas otras) de la verdad de su "secuestro", por eso a escondidas, fue por un pasadizo secreto de la biblioteca pública de Bellwood.

Donde un amigo de su madrina, guardaba libros sobre necromancia (muchos de ellos prohibidos por las adonitas junto a los magos, sacerdotes y similares) y temas relacionados….Armado únicamente de una vela, fue buscando el libro indicado.

-veamos…."la muerte y tu"…" ¿Cómo invocar al diablo?"….."¿Cómo domesticar a un zombi?"….."Purifica tu alma para entrar al cielo"….

La lista de libros viejos, raros y polvorientos seguía, seguía, seguía.

Como no están ordenados de ningún modo (ni por fecha, número, ni por alfabeto, color o lo que fuera, que facilitara encontrar un libro en especifico) la búsqueda es mucho más extensa, sin embrago el debía seguir adelante...

-…."negociando con la parca sin perder tu vida en el intento"…." ¿Cómo dar el descansó eterno a un alma en pena? Sin que tu o tus descendientes queden maldecidos"…"contra-hechizos para todas las edades"….

Durante horas busco en ese húmedo, siniestro (además con muchas telarañas) pasillo, hasta llegar al libro indicado, luego tomo el pesado libro de 525 Pág.…

-¡al fin!... (Le quito el polvo para asegurarse que era el libro correcto)…."rituales, bendiciones y maleficios de reencarnación", ¡este es!

Puso la vela sobre la mesa, coloco el pesado libro en la vieja (que crujió por el peso) mesa.

-con esto voy a saber toda la verdad…. ¿a ver?... ¡aquí esta!, Pág. 60.

* * *

><p>En la susodicha Pág. decía 2 puntos importantes:<p>

-Punto 1: si vosotros sois un vampiro o necromante (según como te llamen dependiendo de la región en que estáis o el arte que practicáis), podréis regresar de la muerte tantas veces requiráis, ya que solo necesitáis unas gotas de sangre o energía vital para regresar de entre los difuntos.

Siempre y cuando tus puntos de conexión del cuerpo/alma (cabeza /corazón) estén intactos.

-Punto 2: si vosotros sois muy joven o pertenecéis a una estirpe inferior (o sea que la quimera y la magia solo la podéis usar 10 min por separado por vez), entonces para regresar de entre los muertos un ritual debe hacerse.

Este ritual solo debe hacerse una vez (ya que el reencarnado podrá regresar a su gusto, usando el punto 1) los pasos que seguiréis son:

A -Primero dejareis el cuerpo intacto por 1 o 2 semanas .Si dejáis pasar más tiempo, menos probabilidades habrán de que el ritual funcione.

B- luego necesitareis una "vida de intercambio", un ser maldito que nadie extrañe.

C- El corazón latiente, la ofrenda que le haréis a la parca, debe ser sacado de raíz por un paladín o justiciero…

* * *

><p>Devlin no quiso seguir leyendo…casi vomito, se calmo y respiro profundo.<p>

-quería la verdad, la tendré.

* * *

><p>….justiciero, este se lo ofrecerá en un plato de plata.<p>

D-el cuerpo del sacrificio debe estar cerca del muerto que se quiera revivir, dejareis pasar 3 semanas para que la esencia repose, finalmente obteniendo el resultado esperado.

* * *

><p>Con las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos, cerro el pesado libro.<p>

-ahora entiendo, 3 semanas antes del ritual… ¡shif!….3 semanas después del ritual…dando como resultado 6 semanas de muerto.

El quería la verdad…. ¡ahí estaba!, la sola idea de que kenny…que kenny hizo lo que decía el libro, le provocaba arcadas.

-¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?... ¿como pudo hacerme esto?

El no solo se sentía aterrado sino traicionado terriblemente por la rubia y el castaño.

* * *

><p>A pesar estar nublado...<p>

Para ken 10 ¡Era un bello día de sol!… con mucho esfuerzo logro sacar una A- en el examen final de matemáticas, sin importarle el clima decidió celebrar con un helado de triple de chocolate.

-arrrr… ¡que frió!... (Dijo dándole una lamida al cremoso manjar en cono)… ¡me lo aguanto!, no todos los días me saco una nota tan alta con los números. Je je je je.

Se sentó en una banca cerca de la "heladería mantecoso" (recién abierta) donde compro el delicioso helado…Acariciando a su perro de piedra con el pie, termino de comer, acompañado del sonido de la fuente que esta enfrente a el.

-¡dios bendiga a quien creo el helado!... ¿he? hola dev ¿Qué cuentas?

-hola.

El oji-azul se sentó a su lado con cara de funeral, el trato de abrazarlo o besarlo pero el (en silencio) lo rechazo…algo muy malo estaba pasando por esa cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?...sabes, que todo lo que digo sobre tu resiente "amor" por la comida del bisabuelo, es broma ¿verdad?

-egoísta…

-¿Cómo? No te escuche.

-¡EGOÍSTA!

El perro de piedra (de modo juguetón) correteo una mariposa, mientras el pelinegro ignoraba al castaño.

-dev, ¿Qué pasa?

-vamos a casa.

* * *

><p>Una vez solos en su habitación, le contó todo al oji-verde….ni con el rey de todos los helados, se le quitaría el trago amargo.<p>

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?...(sollozando)…eres un héroe, se supone que debes salvar vidas no quitarlas, ¿Cómo…

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS QUERIAS QUE HICIERA?

Las ganas de llorar pararon en seco, al ver la cara de dolor/desesperación que tenia el descendiente del salvador del mundo.

-y…yo cuando desperté…

* * *

><p>Flash back<p>

El Albiny team seguía inconsciente y el ken team no dejaba de ver el cadáver, del que fue un "miembro reciente" de su equipo….

-¡oh dios mió!

-¡esta muerto!

Mientras sully lloraba a mares, lev le agarro la polera, a kenny (que no dejaba de ver el cadáver)

-¡ME PROMETISTE QUE LO PROTEGERIAS!... (Sacudió al bajo niño, aguantándose las ganas de llorar)... ¡ME DIJISTE QUE NUNCA LO DEJARIAS PELEAR SOLO!

-yo no quería esto...

-¡ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO LO QUE QUIERAS!...es tu culpa… ¡ES TU CULPA!

-¡BASTA YA LOS DOS!

La pelirroja se contuvo (lo mejor que pudo), separo a los dos con un muro de mana, el chico rudo se tiro al suelo a llorar, mientras el joven héroe seguía en shock...

-con gritar… ¡shif!...el no va a revivir.

-correcto, encanto.

De entre las sombras apareció anakarta y con mucho cuidado tomo el cadáver.

-se un modo….primero devuelvan a esos tres al proyector, vallan al hospital recupérense y digan a sus padres que devlin esta desaparecido…dentro de 1 o 2 semanas traigan un villano de poca monta, a la morgue.

-¿para que?

-ya lo sabrán, a uno de ustedes le tocara hacer algo…feo.

Regresando del flash back

* * *

><p>-pasaron… ¡shif!...3 semanas para que papá recibiera una medalla por no se que…..nos dejaron al cuidado de Eunice… ¡shif!, era…es mi culpa….yo lo hice.<p>

Kenny se tiro a la cama y lloro a mares…lloro, todo lo que no había llorado en 6 semanas, lo lloro en ese instante…Devlin le acariciaba la espalda, sintiéndose un verdadero "egoísta" por obligarlo a recordar.

-…n….no podía…. ¡shif!...permitir que…..¡shif!...sul o lev lo hicieran…ellos….no saben que fue lo que tuve que hacer…..¡shif!...ni si quiera les permití estar presentes…. cuando …..Yo lo…

El chico de 11 lo sentó, (además le dio un pañuelo, una vez bien sonado), lo abrazo dejando que apoyara su cabeza en su hombro, mientras le acariciaba los cabellos.

-¡Shisss!...tranquilo…todo esta bien….todo esta bien.

A pesar de ser solo las 15:00hrs del sábado….el moreno se quedo profundamente dormido entre los brazos de su compañero.

-mi pobre kenny… ¿que voy a hacer contigo?

Corrió las sabanas, lo acostó en el colchón (sin zapatos), lo tapo (con su osito Freddy a su lado) y le dio un beso en la frente.

-lo siento, tengo que hacer esto.

Ilumino su mano derecha con mana azul, con un toquecito borro todo recuerdo de ese algo "feo" que se vio obligado a hacer….

-listo, solo recordaras hasta el punto en que dejaste al villano a las puertas de la morgue y los días después de eso.

No podía (aunque quisiera) borrar también el momento cuando el se murió, por que dejaría lagunas en su mente.

-no puedo borrar las 6 semanas de mi ausencia ni mi revivida… (Le acaricio la cabeza)…pero por lo menos puedo evitarte un trauma…que te convertiría (en la edad adulta) en un "aguafiestas" o en algo peor.

* * *

><p>-¿he?<p>

El recordaba haber llorado pero no el ¿Por qué? …Mientras trataba de recordar, entro el oji-azul con una bandeja echa de teotonita con papas con chile, un Sr. Smoothy, un frasco de pepinillos, un tazón de escarabajos fritos, maní y una caja de jugo de tomate.

-¡mi comida favorita!...excepto por el escarabajo, el jugo y el maní ¡puaj!

-no te ilusiones, eso es mió.

-que gustos tan raros tienes desde, que volviste del "país de nunca jamás" ja ja ja.

-¿con que así lo llaman ahora, los jovencitos modernos? Ja ja ja.

Entre risas devlin se subió (quitándose los zapatos para poder taparse) a la cama, luego puso la bandeja en el regazo de kenny, prendieron la TV y vieron una película una antigua de lo sumos golpeadores (la primera en 3d)

-genial la bandeja… ¿Dónde la compraste?

-¿crees que con la mesada que nos da ben me alcanza para algo tan caro?...la cree trasformado en 11.

-pudiste absorber el piso, convertir una de tus manos en bandeja… (Le dio un sorbo a su malteada)…mucho más fácil.

-tonto… (Le dio un golpecito en el hombro)… ¿se te olvido que no puedo absorber ni energía, ni ADN, ni metales? Solo tengo el 11 y la habilidad de oler energía. (Bueno si, beber energía vital pero solo, cuando estoy a punto de morirme para curar heridas)...eres un Tonto, tonto, tonto.

-¡glup! Perdona... (Se rasco la cabeza)… ¡yo y mi memoria!...hablando de memoria.

-¿yeah?

-creo que tengo alzheimer juvenil…. ¿sabes por que estaba llorando?

-¿llorando?

Devlin se sorprendió (pero no lo demostró) estaba segurísimo que además de borrar el algo "feo", borro la llorada de hace poco rato.

Tenia mucho que aprender solo el uso del mana, aún.

-esteee….no se como decirte esto.

-¿decirme que?

-te borre la memoria, para que no lo recordaras… por que me rompía el corazón verte… ¿listo para saber la verdad?

-sip.

Un silencio espectral se interpuso entre ellos, el oji-azul miro serio al oji-verde…

-Publicaron en Internet que ¡VAN A MATAR A ISHAMA!

-¿Qué?... ¡NOOOOOO!

Durante horas, kenny estuvo inconsolable…

Hasta que se metieron al blog de j.j donde decía que la información era errónea, que la Pág. oficial de los sumos fue hacheada por un fanático de canguro comando, la Pág. fue restaurada y que iniciarían acciones legales en contra del hacker.

-¡huf!, que alivio... (Se quito el sudor de la frente con el brazo)…por un momento pensé lo peor.

-sin duda.

-¡NIÑOS A CENAR!

-ya rugiste julie… ¿Qué pasa?

-¿he? Nada…solo me estoy reponiendo de la noticia.

-aaa…. (Sonriendo, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda)…no es tan grave, es solo un programa de TV.

-¿miren quien lo dice?

Fueron a cenar…esta vez le toco cocinar a Julie, preparo un sushi casero, ¡para chuparse los dedos!

¿En cuanto a ese algo "feo"? devlin se juro a si mismo, que jamás lo volvería a mencionar ni en esta ni en la otra vida. (Y jamás lo hizo)


	32. Chapter 32

Capitulo 32

6 años después…

Muchas cosas habían pasado, entre ellas la más importante (para ellos) era que se, habían separado...

Por que devlin tuvo regresar a saturno para ayudar a su madrina a detener (por segunda vez) a Dublín…Kenny no puedo acompañarlo, por que tuvo (junto a su padre) que evitar que Will Harangue conquistara la Galaxia.

De eso había pasado un año…

-las 13:34hrs… (Miro su súper-onmitrix)…el vuelo se a tardado 2 horas.

Ahí estaba sentado en una banca del aeropuerto, Kenny de 16 años….vistiendo una polera de manga larga negra bajo su polera favorita (una idéntica a la que usaba a los diez), pantalones de mezclilla, cinturón con hebilla "10", zapatillas y una banda negra en el cuello.

-"lo siento ken… (Puso su mano derecha en forma de boca e imito la voz de su padre)…mi equipo y yo tenemos, que dar una conferencia a los nuevos cadetes…bla,bla, bla….no podemos ir a buscar a devlin"

El molesto chico, sintió como unas manos le tapaban los ojos por detrás.

-¿adivina quien soy?

No era necesario que contestara… ¡el reconocería esa voz hasta en el más allá!...sonriendo volteo la cabeza para encontrarse de cara con el alto pelinegro…

-lamento la demora… (Le dio un tierno beso en los labios)…un loco dijo que tenia una bomba, resulto ser un montón de salchichas atadas con un adhesivo negro.

-¿te dejaste crecer el pelo?

Aun mantenía su peinado, (pero la cola de caballo y la chasquilla un poco más largos)...

-¿no te gusta?... (Se sonrojo un poco)….no tuve tiempo para cortarlo.

-Me gusta como te queda… (Le guiño coquetamente)…te ves sexy.

Vistiendo un poleron de manga corta gris, debajo de una polera manga larga negra, shorts, zapatillas y la banda negra en su muñeca derecha (que jamás se podrá quitar)…se sentó al lado del joven Tennyson.

-cállate.

-me callo…pero te sigues viendo sexy.

Se dieron un segundo beso, el oji-azul tomo su equipaje y juntos fueron hasta el estacionamiento.

-¡guao!... ¿ese es tu auto?

Era (una mezcla del DX Mark 10 y 2009 Dodge Challenger) rojo diablo con negro, con asientos de cuero.

-¿te gusta?...mi papá recibió una medalla y yo un auto nuevo, exclusivo.

-es una belleza.

-dime… (Le beso la oreja y le susurró al oído)… ¿te gustaría conducirlo?

El moreno (con cierto aire juguetón) encendió el auto…al escuchar aquel ronroneo de esa maravilla tecnológica, se podría decir…que el oji-azul casi se excitó.

-¡guao!...no sabes como me gustaría… (Toco el auto como si se tratara de una joya preciosa)….pero no tengo licencia, soy muy buen mecánico pero pésimo manejando…siempre choco cosas ja ja ja.

-yo soy excelente manejando. Pero pésimo mecánico… (Riéndose se rasco la cabeza)…creo que por eso nos complementamos tan bien.

Se subieron al auto, mientras devlin miraba fascinado los miles de arreglos de alta tecnología…kenny apretó un botón para que el techo desapareciera.

-¿descapotable?...eres un desgraciado.

-je je je…admítelo, te encanta.

A 50 kl viajaban por la carretera…a lo lejos se veían algunos edificios que se estaban reconstruyendo.

-¿solo 2? Pensé que la ciudad entera, estaría destruida.

-no creas todo lo que dicen los medios amarillistas…. ¿como te fue en saturno? ¿Seguiste con los estudios?, aquí estamos a mitad de año, no se si te puedas poner al día.

-si te digo... ¿Aceleraras a 100?

-pruébame.

-ok…..devolví a dúb al hoyo (espero que sea la ultima vez) de donde vino, ¿en cuanto a los estudios?, sigo en los mismos cursos que tu…pero como la educación en saturno es más avanzada…. ¡estoy para adelantarme un año si quiero!

-¿en serio? ¡No me jodas!

-tengo todas las materias pasadas que los estándares humano exigen, podría ir a clases, tomar un curso online o simplemente quedarme en casa…. ¡y de todos modos pasaría al próximo año!

-¡huf!... ¡la suertecita que se gastan algunos!

-bla, bla,bla….cumplí mi parte ¡ACELERA!

Apretando el acelerador, el auto paso de golpe de 50 a ¡200! Kl por hora, sus corazones latían a mil junto a sus cabellos sueltos al viento.

-¡YAHOOOO! ¡ESTA SI QUE ES POTENCIA!

-¡SABIA QUE TE ENCANTABA!

-¡LUZ ROJA!

-¡YO NO LO CREO!

Apretó un botón rojo que cambio los tres semáforos siguientes a verde.

-¡GUAO!

-¡CERO MULTAS!

Riéndose a carcajadas llegaron hasta los cuarteles Tennyson.

-yo llevare tus maletas, ve y salúdalos.

El oji-azul fue recibido por Julie, max, Wendy (que usaba un traje de tennista fucsia) y Gwen II (que tenia el cabello recogido en un moño unido por dos palillos cruzados, un mini-vestido azul con botas negras)

-devlin ¡que gusto verte!

-hola bis… (Abrazo al viejo tennyson)… ¡sigues tan viejo como siempre!

-¡que alto!... (La tenista de 40 años lo miro sorprendida)…eres tan alto como lo era tu padre, a tu edad.

-es verdad, sin embrago eres mucho más atractivo… (La morena de 18 se arreglo su moño)…si hubiera sabido que te pondrías así, no hubiera perdió mi tiempo en lev y te perseguiría sin descanso.

-es cierto gwen…dime dev… (Le puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras jugaba con su cabello)…solo por curiosidad, ¿es verdad que tu y kenny terminaron?

-esteee…. (Algo sonrojado se quito los brazos de la oji-verde de 14)…no, aun seguimos.

-¡ou!, que pena.

Kenny (simulando estar feliz) le toco el hombro a su hermanita, cuando esta lo abrazo para saludarlo, el le susurro…

-si vuelves a hacer eso, te reviento como a una uva.

-¿he? Es una de tus bromas ¿verdad?

-¡hola kenny!

-hola gwen.

Kenny (siguiendo su simulación) abrazo a su hermana mayor, le susurro al oído...

-si vuelves a coquetearle de nuevo, me trasformo en rath y te saco los intestinos.

-¡si claro y yo soy jepeto!..ja ja ja ja…¿ha?

La cara del moreno, no era para reírse…Julie (sin notar lo ocurrido) se acercó a ellos.

-lo que quieran hablar puede esperar…el almuerzo se enfría.

-si julie… (Regreso a su cara feliz)…ya voy, solo déjame hablar unas siete palabritas, con mis hermanas favoritas.

-ok.

Los tres adolescentes quedaron solos, en las afueras de los cuarteles.

-¿Cómo es eso de que" me vas a sacar los intestinos"?

-a mi me dijo, que me reventaría como una uva.

-yeah….lo que nos dijiste fue muy freek, además esa mirada medio saico, no me gusto.

-¡vamos gwendolyn lynnn!..ji ji ji…todo fue una broma, ¿verdad ken?

-lo que les dije, fue en serio.

Las chicas se quedaron para adentro…mientras el joven entraba a su hogar como si nada, luego ellas se miraron y decidieron no volver a insinuarse al oji-azul o de seguro lo lamentarían…

* * *

><p>¿El almuerzo? Fue bueno o malo (según el gusto), por que max preparo gusanos rellenos con salsa de mango.<p>

-te quedo excelente.

-gracias, eres el único que le gusta lo que cocino.

-¿que eran esas cosas negras que se movían?

-gorgojos.

-aaaa... (Asqueroso pero igual estuvo rico)….voy a terminar de desempacar.

* * *

><p>El pelinegro al abrir la puerta automática de su habitación, sé encontró con el castaño, este lo saludo sentado en la cama viendo la TV, encontró todo como lo dejo (hace un año), excepto…<p>

-¿una cama de dos plazas?

-¿te gusta?...fue idea de mi mamá.

-no entiendo el ¿Por qué? kai, la compro.

-tonto…llevamos 6 años, ¡ya somos casi un matrimonio!

-eso en tus sueños.

-es cómodo… (Le dio unas palmaditas al colchón)…ven, te gustara.

El joven levin siguió desempacando (a pesar de las insistentes invitaciones del joven tennyson), una terminado, se sentó en el comodísimo colchón de plumas de ganso.

-es suave… (Acaricio el colchón)…de muy buena calidad, esto le da mil patadas a mi viejo y duro colchón.

-yo no estoy viejo… (Le beso el cuello)… pero gracias a ti, estoy muy...

-¡pervertido!... (Con coquetería le sonrió, guiñándole un ojo)….mmmm ¿A dónde se fue el kenny tierno?

-se fue por ahí, a leer una historieta junto a ken 10….el ken de ahora, es el que te desea con el alma.

El moreno se quito las dos poleras que lo cubrían, puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su compañero, le dio un suave beso luego uno más profundo, mientras le acariciaba su largo cabello.

-¿sabes que… (Se tomo un momento para recuperar el aliento)…acabo de comer orugas con gargajos?

-me lavare los dientes.

Sin importarle el echo de tal comida (además del aliento), paso al beso francés (explorando hasta el fondo de la boca de su novio), a la vez trataba de sacarle el poleron.

-¡esta maldita cosa!... ¿me arias el favor?

El pelinegro se saco las dos prendas que lo cubrían, trato de tomar la pose dominante en el beso…trato sin embargo el castaño retomo el control y termino acostado encima de el.

-no es justo, soy mayor, yo debería ser el que te mire desde arriba.

-¿enserio?... (Le mordisqueo la oreja)…por que desde que nos tomamos "un tiempo", he aprendido cosas…. (Le mordió un poco el labio y le dio otro francés)…cosas que te volverán loco.

-ejem….por ahora, no voy a preguntar de donde las aprendiste.

Lentamente sin perder ni un segundo...

Mordió, lamió, succionó y beso su pecho, mientras que su mano izquierda le tocaba la entrepierna (con fuerza)…sus labios fueron bajando hasta llegar a su cremallera, (dejando la mano libre) miro la cara de satisfacción de su novio y se sonrió solo.

-¿viste? ¿Qué te dije?

-mmmm… ¡huf!… eso estuvo bueno…. (Incrédulo miro hacia abajo)…. ¿por que te detienes?

-¿Quién dijo que ya acabe?

Con los dientes bajo la cremallera, la ropa interior salio volando y comenzó a succionar…

-…más…..más….más rápido…. ¡hay!...más….

Ante los gemidos del pelinegro, el castaño succiono cada más fuerte y rápido…Cuando al fin se detuvo (o mejor dicho su novio lo dejo terminar), kenny se tomo un momento para recuperar el aliento.

-a...a… ¿Por qué paraste?...lo estaba pasando tan bien.

-si… ¡huf!...quieres que continué, dame unos 5 minutos.

Al ver el cansancio del moreno, el pelinegro pensó que tal vez… ¿el debería continuar?

-¿sabes?...te e tenido media tarde en poniéndome "contentillo".tal vez deberíamos dejarlo para otro día o…

Devlin con cara seductora, se quito la cinta que ataba su cabello, se puso arriba de kenny, dándole un par de toquecitos en la entre pierna...

-…talvez sea tiempo de que sea yo… (Juguetonamente paso su dedo por su pecho)...Quien te haga gozar a ti.

-¡por ningún motivo!

-mírate, estas echo una sopa… (Le tomo el mentón y lo beso)…no vas a poder seguir…

Incomodo por aquel comentario, empujo al alto pelinegro, luego retomo su lugar y se saco los pantalones (junto a su ropa interior)

-si puedo pelear codo a codo, contra una horda de limax junto a mi viejo, sin descansó… ¡puedo contigo!

-bájale al estrés…. no quiero que te fatigues, por si un alíen ataca la ciudad. Necesitaras toda tu energía disponible….mejor dejemos esto para otro día ¿vale?

-argg… ¡AHORA VAS A VER!

Sorprendido a más no poder, devlin fue dado vuelta por kenny…sin dudarlo lo "monto", primero con suavidad (para no lastimarlo), luego más fuerte y rápido…

-AAA…Kenny….ken…deberías….AAA

Cada vez el pelinegro que trataba (o se sospechaba) de decirle que "guarde algo de energía", el aumentaba la velocidad….Una vez cansados a más no poder, el moreno se dejo caer encima de la espalda de su amor.

-¡huf!... ¡huf!... ¿viste?... ¡huf!... ¿viste, que si podía?... ¡huf!

-¡eso fue salvaje!... ¡huf!... ¡huf!...tu sabes que te amo… ¡huf!...con el alma….pero debiste guardar algo de energía por si….

-Todavía con la misma estupidez….creo que lo tendré que hacer, de nuevo.

Tal vez kenny debió escuchar a devlin….ellos no lo sabían…

Pero dentro de muy poco…

Las opciones que tiene el pelinegro de ir a la escuela, tomar clase online o simplemente quedarse en casa… (Por que tenia todos las materias pasadas en saturno)…pasando de todos modos al siguiente curso...serian de mucha utilidad.


	33. Chapter 33

Capitulo 33

El pelinegro después de la "tarde de pasión", dormía tranquilamente.

El moreno por otro lado, se levanto sin hacer ruido...

-lo siento… (Le beso la frente)…pero tengo cosas que hacer.

Mientras el se vestía y salio en puntillas (sin hacer ruido), el oji-azul tuvo un sueño.

* * *

><p>Ahí estaba el ken team, atrapado en una mazmorra...<p>

-Explícame otra vez….¡¿COMO 3 CHICOS CON SUPER-PODERES FUERON VENCIDOS POR TIPOS CON ARMADURA MEDIEVAL?

-SHISSS...Silencio lev, tus gritos no me dejan pensar.

-tu novia tiene razón.

Después de una corta pelea terminaron con cintillos neurotransmisores, siendo engrillados de pies y manos.

-ustedes escoria alienígena, serán castigados por sus crímenes.

-¿Qué crímenes?

-el de sus ancestros, por aparearse con seres de otros mundos.

-¡púdrete!

-estos si que están locos.

-¡SILENCIO!

Los nervios del ken team fueron estimulados al máximo…un dolor más allá de lo imaginable, paso por sus jóvenes cuerpos.

-yo, el más leal al camino del primer caballero eterno, que en paz descansé.

El caballero canoso junto a sus sirvientes, se arrodillaron (un momento) para decir un padre nuestro.

-yo Sir Francis, líder de la orden unificada de los caballeros eternos...dará castigo a estas tres criaturas inmundas.

Al quitarles las prendas que les cubrían el torso (para dar látigos directo a su piel desnuda), se quedaron mudos, apuntando la pequeña marca (echa de piel blanca, en forma de T, justo en el lugar del corazón) que kenny tenia en el pecho.

-¡no miren tanto!…es un defecto de nacimiento.

-en el nombre del primer caballero eterno…. ¡Traigan el libro sagrado del primer caballero!

Sir Francis (gemelo de Sir Cyrus, distinguiéndose por su armadura plateada y capa roja.) leyó el libro con estupefacción.

-no hay duda alguna…. ¡libérenlo!

-¡si mi lord!

El moreno fue liberado y su ropa (junto a una reverencia) devuelta.

-¡hey! ¿Y mis amigos?

-como ordene… (Sir Francis le hizo una reverencia)…su alteza.

Sin comprender nada de nada, los tres chicos fueron llevados por largo pasillo.

-hey "su alteza"… (Le susurro lev)… ¿Qué tiene esa marca de especial?

-no lo se… (Le susurro de vuelta)…pensé que era un error cutáneo, que azmut no pudo borrar.

Al entrar a un gran salón…lideres de otras secciones y otras asociaciones relacionadas (tanto de otros países como de otros mundos de la vía Láctea), le hicieron una reverencia al ver al oji-verde….Sir Francis le entrego su espada y se arrodillo ante el…

-Tú eres el elegido, el que gobernara en el cielo y la tierra, eliminando el mal y trayendo paz….mi señor, juro mi lealtad eterna hacia usted.

-¿Qué? Debe haber un error.

-no hay error…... ¡LARGA VIDA A KENNETH I, EMPERADOR DE LA VIA LACTA!

-¡LARGA VIDA… (Dijeron los lideres al unísono, arrodillándose también)…A KENNETH I, EMPERADOR DE LA VIA LACTEA!

El moreno no sabia que hacer ni que decir, (sus compañeros también), el solo atino a repetir...

-¿Qué? Debe haber un error.

-los textos antiguos profetizan… (Saco el libro dorado y lo narro en voz alta)…"Cuando un trovador se alié con el mal para dominar la tierra libre hasta el infinito…cuando los lideres de las naciones y las estrellas caigan en un extraño sueño…un rey se alzara contra la oscuridad..Rompiendo la maldición, trayendo paz"

Era cierto, unos días después de que Harangue controlara (con un dispositivo de control mental) a los limax, los robots de la dimensión doce, lucubra, Hongos Vivientes, Xenocytas (Xenocitos en España), etc. ….en fin ¡TODOS! los que les fueran útiles para destruir a Ben 10.000 ….…

Su padre (el presidente de la tierra) había caído en un extraño sueño, existían muchos reportes, que otros líderes de la vial Láctea (y sus alrededores) también.

-yo…no puedo, es decir…es una locura.

Ken 10 confundido corrió hasta un balcón, siendo seguido por su prima y su mejor amigo.

-¿y? ¿Cuál es el plan?

-no hay plan, lev….yo…no se que hacer.

-¡pero eres ken 10!

-desearía que papá estuviera despierto, (o que dev estuviera aquí para guiarme) el sabría que hacer…el siempre sabia que hacer.

-el tío ben no esta... (Le puso una mano en el hombro)…pero tu si, puedes hacerlo…estaremos a tu lado el tiempo que sea necesario.

-hell yeah…. ¡a patear traserotes se a dicho!

Sully estiro su mano, lev puso la suya encima de la de su chica…ambos miraron impacientes a kenny, este dudo….pero al final, el también puso su mano.

-ok….pero esto lo mantendremos en secreto y cuando todo termine…le regresaremos el mando a los lideres.

-como quieras… (Burlón le hizo una reverencia)…."mi señor"

Una luz blanca apareció….Mostrando ahora a los 3 chicos en los edificios que estaban reconstruyendo, hablando con Sir Francis (quien estaba arrodillado ante kenny)

-Mi Lord….lamento infórmale que sus deseos, no son posibles.

-¿Cómo que no puedo delegar de nuevo el poder a los lideres?

-Cuando usted se hizo cargo….sus liderazgos perdieron legitimidad, el pueblo aunque no conoce vuestro nombre real, lo reconoce como su salvador y líder.

-¿Cómo es posible?... (Se tapo la cara con una mano)…se suponía que solo seria hasta que derrotara a Harangue.

Nadie sabia que Kenny tennyson salvo a la vía Láctea (y al universo) del gobierno del terror del conductor de TV…..Solo sabían que "el emperador Kenneth I", los había salvado y gobernado por un año.

- es verdad…. (La pelirroja miro seria a su primo)….cuando los lideres quedaron (momentáneamente) indispuestos, los gobiernos e imperios estuvieron a punto de caer…de no ser por ti, la gente nunca se hubiera unido para pelear en contra de Will Harangue.

-No creo… (Se ajusto su pañuelo)…que la gente olvide tan finalmente a Kenneth I, aunque devuelvas legalmente los planetas a los lideres.

Otro punto importante….cuando los lideres cayeron, ken se vio obligado a adquirir ¡TODOS! Los planetas de la galaxia en cuestión...

-es verdad…solo tengo que devolver las escrituras a los gobernantes y listo ¡problema resuelto!

Aunque los líderes (después de que el conductor de TV fuera encarcelado) regresaron a sus respectivas obligaciones, los planetas…. (Legalmente hablando), pertenecían a Kenneth I.

-Mi Lord con todo respeto….los líderes saben de su existencia, saben de sus actos mientras dormían…acaban de tener una reunión de emergencia, reconocen su poder y quieren verlo en carne y hueso.

-¿todos los lideres? Por que mi padre fue a dar una conferencia a los nuevos cadetes de plomero.

-tal vez el tío ben dijo eso, para no preocuparte kenny.

-El Presidente Tennyson junto a toda su comitiva, estuvo presente…es más, fue el quien propuso el reconocimiento.

-okey…. ¿se hablo algo más en esa reunión?

-ellos desean saber si usted…. ¿tomara el mando total o les permitirá seguir gobernando?

-¿Qué vas a hacen ken?

-mmmm…déjame pensar, sully.

El moreno se puso en pose de pensador, luego de un rato hizo sonar sus dedos.

-¿ellos quieren un rey?...se los daremos.

-¿QUE?... ¿y que vas a hacer?...ir a la reunión, pararte ante los lideres y decir…"hola soy su emperador, adórenme".

-¡lev, no es momento de tus estupideces!... ¿Estas seguro de que quieres que el mundo sepa quien eres?

-…. ¿cuando dije que yo reconocería ser Kenneth I?

La adonita, el osmosiano y el caballero miraron confundidos al joven que sonreía satisfactoriamente…

-yo no tengo el peso político para presentarme, así que lo que necesito… (Apunto a sir Francis)… es un doble, que me represente…mientras yo seguiré siendo (para la opinión pública) un simple plomero.

-Será un honor…. ¿que debo decirle a los líderes?

-diles que pueden seguir gobernando como antes, que no me deben nada y que les devuelvo los planetas.

-pero mi Lord… (Por primera vez en toda la charla levanto su cabeza, para mirarlo)…las leyes y el protocolo no lo permiten, lo que más que se le parecería seria que ellos gobernaran, si le pagan impuestos a usted.

-¡ellos ni nadie deben pagar por su libertad!...que sigan gobernando como antes, si necesitan algún tipo de mediación o ayuda estaré dispuesto a ayudarlos….puedes irte.

El caballero de armadura plateada se levanto (además de dar una ultima reverencia), luego fue junto a otros dos soldados...

Mientras ellos se alejaban, los acompañantes de kenny, lo miraron sorprendidos (al ver la sabiduría que demostró)

-Nunca antes te había visto, hablar de esa manera….por un momento pensé escuchar al tío ben, en un discurso presidencial.

-¡guao!... ¿a donde se fue el ken 10 que todos conocemos?

-sigue aquí lev…. (Miro su reloj)…. ¡dios mió! ¡FALTAN 5 MIN PARA QUE DEN LOS SUMOS GOLPEADORES 2.0!

Sin perder tiempo, se fue volando trasformado en Jetray.

-¡HA!... por un segundo pensé que al fin logro madurar.

-vah, ¿madurar? ¿Kenny? Ja ja ja ja…. ¡que buen chiste!

-Dev…devlin….arriba…arriba…. ¡LEVANTATE! ¡ARRIBA!

* * *

><p>El oji-azul dejo los brazos de Morfeo para encontrarse con la morena que lo sacudía.<p>

-¿Dónde esta el incendio?

-Es muy temprano para irse a dormir… ¡por favor! Ponte pantalones.

- ¿Qué…(sonrojado se volvió a cubrir con la sabana)….¡es tu culpa por sacudirme y tirarme las sabanas!

-cielos, si que "creíste"…. (Ella divertida, se sentó a su lado)…deja los tapujos de lado…ja ja ja…no vi. Nada.

-si claro y yo soy un elefante rosado.

-tu de "rosado" no tienes nada… (Le guiño un ojo y se dirigió a la puerta)…si no te vistes rápido, te vas a perder tu programa favorito.

La chica cerró la puerta, dejando solo al desnudo pelinegro...

-ese sueño….no se apareció Val Hellisng con una cierra al final, mmmm…. pesadilla no era…entonces…

Al ver la hora, sus preocupaciones pasaron a otro lado...Echo un celaje, se vistió.

Corriendo se sentó en el sillón, junto a wendy que acariciaba con las manos a Tip y con los pies a Ship.

-¿sin calcetines?

-me dieron ganas, de sentir la suela de mis zapatillas…. ¿ya comenzó?

-Todavía están en comerciales…. ¿donde esta mi hermano? Pensé que estaría contigo.

-¡ejem!... ¿como te explico?

-¿alguien menciono me bello nombre?

Jetray abrió una ventana, cerró, para luego volver a ser un adolescente moreno….Este le sacudió el cabello a su hermanita y se sentó.

-¡hay! ¡Bruto!

-vamos wendy… ¡solo es pelo!

-tonto… (Le saco la lengua)… ¡inmaduro!

-¡no te ves muy adulta!... (Le saco la lengua)… ¿tengo algo entre los dientes?

-¿he?...nada…. (Suspiro enojado)… ¿existe una ley que me prohíba mirar a mi novio?

-Eres el rey de los quejosos…ven aquí.

Mirándolo con todo el amor del universo, puso sus brazos alrededor de cuello, estaban a punto de besarse cuando…

-¡COMENZO!

Los "cariñitos" se pospusieron (hasta nuevo avisó), derramando toda su atención en el anime del gordo que pelea contra seres de otros mundos.


	34. Chapter 34

Capitulo 34

El pelinegro balbuceaba en sueños…esta vez no era por una pesadilla...

* * *

><p>Ahí estaba el de unos 27 (con el mismo peinado de ahora), usando un traje de mago azulado (una combinación entre el traje de gwendolyn y charmcaster), en un bello jardín.<p>

-¿he?... ¿Donde estoy?... ¿que son estos talismanes?

Aun tenía la banda negra pero en la manga de ese mismo brazo, tenia unos amuletos parecidos a las llaves de bezel (pero con símbolos de los plomeros en blanco/negro)

-¡miren ahí esta!

Los tres niños que su madrina le mostró a los 11 años, felices de la vida fueron a abrazarlo.

-nos da mucho… (Dijo la niñita)… gusto verte, ma.

-¿ma?

Los dos varones abrazaron a la pequeña morenita de 5.

-¿ya tienen que irse?, voy a estar muy solita aquí.

-descuida… (Dijo el oji-verde que se parecía a el a los 11)…vendrá tu turno.

-sip… (Dijo el chico parecido a kenny a los 10, pero con el tono de piel/ojos de dev)…a nosotros nos toca primero.

* * *

><p>Eran las 4 de la mañana…<p>

-¡hay! mi estomago.

Devlin dejo la cama de dos plazas (que compartía con kenny) y se fue corriendo a vomitar al baño.

Tambaleándose se volvió a costar junto al castaño que lo miraba preocupado.

-hace días que estas así, ¿Cuándo vas a ver a un medico?

-aaa… ¿para que? Solo es un pequeño problema estomacal, nada…

Otra fuerte arcada le vino de golpe, de nuevo corrió al baño.

La verdad era que desde hace un mes (exacto) su estomago a estado como si fuera una lavadora.

* * *

><p>Al otro día…<p>

Después de una mala noche de sueño se levanto como pudo.

-que nochecita.

Se vistió, luego vomito una vez más e izo gárgaras con el enjuague bucal.

-¿Cuándo mi estomago dejara de ser comportarse con una batidora?

Sin ánimo fue a desayunar…Kenny al ver la cara que tenia (a pesar de que a devlin le tocaba hacer el desayuno), se levanto de su silla y fue a la estufa...

-buenos días….siéntate, yo te preparo el desayuno.

-gracias…necesito comer algo.

El moreno preparo 2 platos de huevos con jamón, cuando estaba a punto de servirle el suyo a dev, lev apareció de la nada, se lo arrebato y se lo comió.

-admito que para ser un loser, cocinas bien tennyson.

-arggg… ¡te ganaste una patada en el trasero cortesía de Humongosaurio!

-¡Basta ya los dos!, ¡parecen unos bebes!

La pelirroja (de largo cabello con cintillo rojo, camisa blanca y mini a cuadros café) le tiro las orejas a su novio (de pañuelo en la cabeza con traje de mecánico)

-el día comenzó tan bien…. ¿por que tenían que llegar tan temprano?

-se tolerante kenny, deben tener una razón de peso para estar aquí.

-yeah…estuvimos toda la noche en una misión y no alcanzamos a comer nada.

-"se tolerante kenny", vah…mangoneado.

-¡hey!, ¡más respeto con mi novio!

-¡esto es el colmo lev! …(Enojada miro a su novio)…. ¡Discúlpate con devlin ahora mismo!

-vah…vamos calabaza, solo era una pequeña broma.

-si una broma que me dejo sin desayuno, tarado.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste? ¡Anda! ¡Que no te tengo miedo!

Desde niños su relación no a sido muy "fraternal" como se esperaría, es más….lev siempre esta tratando de competir con el.

-¿alguien dijo "desayuno"?

La maga de 41, con un movimiento de su mano hizo aparecer mágicamente, un esplendido desayuno para 5 personas.

-solo hay 5 puestos ¿y los demás?

-wendy fue con j.j a una entrevista para el diario escolar, gwen esta investigando un raro robot con sam, tu padre esta recibiendo una medalla acompañado de julie y tu bisabuelo, Kevin…. ¡ha!...reponiéndose de la celebración por el partido de fútbol.

-Yo no pude verlo Madrastrita… (Así le gustaba llamarla, el chico del pañuelo)… ¿Cómo termino?

-8 la tierra…4 vilgaxia….comamos.

Después del desayuno, gwendolyn puso una cara melancólica.

-¿Qué pasa tía? ¿Discutiste con el tío Kevin otra vez?

-aaaa…sully, últimamente e tenido muchos vómitos y tu tío me prometió que iría al ginecólogo conmigo.

-Esta embarazada… ¡felicidades!

-felicidades 2x, kenny…. ¡Bravo!, es lo que siempre has querido.

-es en lo único en que estoy deacuerdo contigo dev, ¡a mi viejo se le caerá el pelo cuando lo sepa! Je je je.

-Eso no lo se, todas la pruebas caseras me han fallado… (Se tapo la cara molesta)… ¡ha!, Kevin esta borracho hasta las orejas… (Se destapo la cara)….lev ¿podrías acompañarme? , juro que solo será unos minutos.

-noooo, por ningún motivo… (Con gesto burlo apunto a su hermano)….llévese a devlin, ¡a el le encantan las cosas de CHICA! ¿No es cierto hermanito lindo?

-¡voy a patearte hasta la edad de piedra!, ¿si crees que voy a ir? Estas muy…

El pelinegro estaba a punto de dar un rotundo ¡NO! …si embargo al ver la cara de esperanza que tenia su tía, (contra su voluntad) no le quedo de otra que acompañarla.

* * *

><p>En la consulta…<p>

El viejo doctor familiar, terminaba de examinaba a la paciente, ella (junto a su acompañante) se sentó enfrente del escritorio del medico, dando paso a las preguntas de rigor…

-bien Sra. Levin…. ¿a tenido vómitos?

-si

-¿fiebre?

-no.

-¿antojos?

-no

-¿desmayos?

-no.

-Interesante…. (Anoto los datos en su computadora)….ponga su dedo en esta placa, en unos minutos sabremos si viene un levinvicito en camino o no.

Mientras la pelirroja ponía su dedo gordo en la placa fluorescente, el adolescente estaba helado…A cada pregunta que formulo el medico, el mentalmente había contestado con un ¡SI!..

-lo siento Sra. Levin… (Levantando sus pesadas cejas)….lo que usted tiene es una infección estomacal, voy a hacerle la receta.

-uuu….así es la vida.

- calma gwendolyn., ya llegara el día en que tu….

El medico junto a la maga auxiliaron al joven pelinegro que se encontraba desmayado en el piso.

-¡huf!... ¡que chico tan alto y pesado!

-salio a su padre…ahora ayúdeme a subirlo a la camilla.

Cuando el alto pelinegro recobro la conciencia, la pelirroja lo miraba con cara de confusión.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué la cara de haber visto un fantasma?

-devlin…tu estas…

-¿yo estoy que?

-ejem…señora déjeme explicarle al muchacho… (Lo ayudo a regresar a su silla)…usted es hermafrodita.

-eso ya lo se.

-aaa…. ¿y también sabe que esta embarazado?

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?

El grito se escucho por todo el hospital….Gwendolyn tuvo que afirmarlo para que no se desmayara por segunda vez….lo ultimo que alcanzo a entender fue que esperaba mellizos.

-dios mió… (Se tapo con las dos manos)… ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-¿Qué pregunta más ridícula?...vas a decirle a kenny, en cuanto a la crianza descuida, que toda la familia los apoyaremos en esto.

-usted no entiende…kenny no esta preparado…yo no lo estoy…

La oji-verde consoló al chico que había criado como a su hijo…

* * *

><p>Una vez fuera del hospital….<p>

Gwendolyn manejaba hacia la casa, devlin aprovecho una luz roja, para pedirle un favor.

-prométame que no dirá nada, hasta que yo se lo cuente.

-conozco a kenny, el te va apoyar…después de todo son sus hijos también.

-por favor, necesito que lo prometa.

-todo saldrá bien, descuida.

-¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que se equivoca?

* * *

><p>Después de la explicación que dio la maga de todo lo ocurrido (a la familia reunida), lev solo atino a gritarle a su hermano…<p>

-¡¿COMO QUE VAS A TENER MELLIZOS?

El grito se escucho a dos cuadras…Kevin esta mudo, con un ojo parpadeando,

Poniéndose rojo como un tomate. (Si uno se fijaba bien, deba la impresión de que la vena del cuello, estaba a punto de estallar)

-¿papá?... (Pregunto preocupado el oji-azul)… ¿hola?

-¿Kevin?... (Pregunto preocupado el oji-verde)… ¿kev?

-como te atreves a dirigirme la palabra, desgraciado…. ¡TE MATARE!

-¡PATITAS PARA QUE TE QUIERO!

Kenny se trasformo en Fasttrack,..

-¡FASTTACK!...ADIOS…

A pesar de su velocidad no era rival para el experimentado plomero, que trasformado en 11.000 lo agarro y lo lanzo de un lado a otro.

-¡papá ya basta!

El oji-azul estaba apunto de intervenir pero fue detenido por ben.

-yo me encargo de esto.

-pero…

-sin peros, ahora tienes que cuidarte. Recuérdalo.

Ben corrió entre el monstruo y su hijo…. Con mirada decidida estiro los brazos (sin moverse de su lugar)

-¡FUERA TENNYSON O TE SACO!

-¡¿QUIERES QUE NUESTROS NIETOS SE QUEDEN SIN UNO DE SUS PADRES?

El osmosiano regreso a su forma original, ben junto a Maxwell, ayudaron a su descendiente (que regreso a su forma humana) a ponerse de pie.

-ahora, que paso el escándalo… (Dijo El viejo tennyson)…regresemos al living.

Ellos (hasta almorzaron y cenaron ahí) en el living, discutieron arduamente sobre el tema, todo el día…hasta pasada la 1:00 de la madrugada.

-en eso quedamos… (Dijo el salvador del mundo)….los apellidos de los niños irán primero Tennyson y luego Levin, el 2° cuarto de huéspedes, se convertirá en su habitación.

-en cuanto a los estudios… (Dijo el anti-héroe)…dev asistirá todo lo que pueda a clases, después seguirá con clases online y ambos tomaran un curso para padres primerizos.

-me alegra que todo se arreglara… (Cansado a más no poder bostezo)…no se ustedes, pero el héroe n°1 de la tierra, se va a la cama.

* * *

><p>Muy cansados devlin y kenny se pusieron sus respectivas pijamas (bueno ahora el moreno dormía en calzoncillos con polera blanca y el pelinegro únicamente en calzoncillos)…antes de dormir, uno de ellos tenia una pregunta…<p>

Esta vez no era kenny el que tenía una duda (como era lo usual), si no devlin.

-¿ken?

-¿yep?

-¿crees que seremos buenos padres?

-mmm….no lo se…pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo. ¿Y tú?

-mmm…yo igual…buenas noches.


	35. Chapter 35

Capitulo 35

El pelinegro termino de vomitar, se acercó al espejo del baño (se levándose el poleron) y se miro el pequeño bulto que se formaba en su vientre.

-esta creciendo…no se nota mucho, pero esta creciendo.

Se veía en el espejo, (aunque aun tenia músculos definidos) en el abdomen, su piel se veía con algo de brillo, tirante y algo inflamada.

-¡ha!..Muy pronto tendré estrías, varices, pies hinchados.

Sin mucho animo fue hasta el living a ver el nuevo capitulo de los sumos 2.0.

-te ves fatal.

-no te burles wendy….tu también estarías faltan, si vomitaras todo el día.

-hey!, no lo dije con mala intención.

-¡SHIP!

-¿lo ves? Tip me respalda.

-como sea.

El lo sabia, pero por alguna extraña razón (no sabia si eran las hormonas u otra cosa), el se sentía más irritado, a la vez que "sensible" e inseguro de su cuerpo….Esto de estar en cinta, lo incomodaba hasta las ultimas.

-¡ALARMA DE ROBO DE ENTRADA ILEGAL AL PLANETA! ¡ALARMA DE ROBO DE ENTRADA ILEGAL AL PLANETA!

El oji-azul se levanto del sillón.

-ahora de trabajar.

-¡momentito cuñadito!

Antes de que se trasformara en 11, la joven oji-verde lo agarro del brazo, (con la ayuda de su perrita) lo volvió a sentar (obligándolo a regresar a su forma humana)

-Estas en cinta, no puedes ir a las misiones.

-¡vamos! Solo tengo 1 mes y 2 semanas, aun puedo trabajar.

-nop es muy peligroso…hasta el día en que nazcan mis sobrinos, de los villanos, monstruos y de mases se encarga kenny, ¿OK?

-maldita sea… (Suspiro enfadado)…esto de la "maternidad" es un verdadero fastidio.

-¡oh! No te desanimes, los bebes son lindos.

Con cierta ternura le acaricio el abdomen...

-¿por todo el mundo me quiero sobar la barriga? Ni si quiera se nota tanto.

-alaraco….no es cierto.

-adiós devlin, adiós wendy.

Ben pasó corriendo (respondiendo a la llamada), antes de irse le acaricio el abdomen a dev...

-nos vemos nietecitos, pórtense bien.

Una vez echo esto siguió su camino….el pelinegro se cruzo de brazos, suspiro molesto y miro sarcásticamente a la pelinegra.

-tienes razón…soy un alaraco.

-sin exagerar.

Julie (usando a ship como bolso), entro al living, mirando su reloj…

-Tenemos que ir al hospital…. no quieres llegar tarde a tu primea ecografía ¿verdad?

-¿ecografía?... ¡paren todo!...dijimos, que esos exámenes (con la ayuda del magistrado Daniels) se harían en casa.

-hubo un cambio de planes de ultimo minuto.

-¡si no hay de otra!

-no pongas cara de funeral… ¡vamos será divertido!, además al final nos llevaremos una lindas fotos para el Álbum.

-¿Álbum? ¿Qué Álbum?

-El Álbum de bebe que gwendolyn y Kevin compraron ayer.

* * *

><p>Otra vez, sentado en esa sala de estar rosa, rodeado de embarazadas, flores, pinturas cursis, revistas melosas, con un TV que trasmitía "la rosa de Guadalupe" o películas románticas...<p>

-¿ves? No es tan malo, después de todo.

-si claro.

Tanta cosa extremadamente femenina…le daban ganas de vomitar (y de ahorcarse) al pelinegro...

Una enfermera (de raza Biosovortian, la raza de Lodestar), salio con una pantalla táctil, llamando a los pacientes.

-¿Devlin Levin Tennyson? Su turno.

El medico los recibió (con un apretón de manos), luego invito al joven a subirse a la camilla, para hacerle los exámenes.

-¿sigue con vómitos? ¿Mareos?

-no tanto como antes…han disminuido.

-Bien… (Anoto los datos en su computadora)…Ponga su dedo en esta placa…en unos minutos sabremos si existe algún tipo de alteración genética.

-¡dios mió!, no lo había pensado.

Hasta el momento la sola idea no se le pasaba por la mente…por los padres que les habían tocado a estos niños, una alteración (buena o mala) podía esperarse.

-tranquilo dev, es un procedimiento normal…no hay por que asustarse antes de tiempo, ¿verdad doctor?

-correcto.

Asustado puso su dedo gordo en la placa fluorescente, el medico vio la pantalla de su computadora y le sonrió.

- no hay por que preocuparse….nada maligno, solo que uno de ellos será de la misma raza que usted y el otro de la raza del papá.

-¡huf! ¡Que alivio!..(¡Nunca en mi vida me había sentido más aliviado!)…siento que me quitaron un gran peso de los hombros.

-¿ves? Te lo dije.

-bien….déjeme descubierta la panza, que es lo que nos interesa.

-ok, usted es el medico.

-prepárese, que esto va a estar frió.

Devlin se levanto el poleron y se abrió el short… sobre la piel desnuda, un gel transparente fue administrado.

-¡que frió!

-se lo dije.

-Calma, es normal.

El viejo hundió una vara, que fue pasando (fácil por el gel) por la zona en cuestión…Las imágenes se veían en un plasma HD en el fondo de la consulta.

-mmmm….estos dos se ven sanos, ahora el sexo…veamos…

Ver esas cositas indefensas en alta definición, esos humanitos en desarrollo, creciendo en su interior, escuchando el fuerte latido de sus corazones...

El joven se puso lo más serio (para no ponerse a llorar) que pudo, tratando de mirar a otro lado.

-¿necesita un pañuelo joven?

-no…tengo una basura en el ojo.

-¡oh! Emocionarse hasta las lágrimas, en esta situación es completamente normal….no tiene nada de malo.

-¿podrías dejar de decir tantas veces la palabra "normal"?, comienza a irritarme y por favor, ¡ya no me toques el estomago!

-lo siento, no quise incomodarte.

Las lagrimas fueron reemplazadas por un sentimiento de incomodidad, el sabia que ella solo quería ayudarlo a pasar por esto…un silencio se produjo entre ellos, mientras el medico seguía con su tarea.

-¡lotería!, tenemos dos varoncitos.

-¡genial!, voy a llamar a ben.

-por mi parte ya lo sabia…. ¡digo!...ya lo sospechaba.

El silencio fue reemplazado por un aura de alegría, julie sonriendo de oreja a oreja, abrazo al emocionado devlin, luego se alejo y llamo a su marido.

* * *

><p>-¡que día más fatal!<p>

Kenny agotado y molesto camino por el pasillo…

Kolar y los fenómenos del circo le habían dado dolores de cabeza, hasta tal punto que ni siquiera después de haberlos capturado se sentía cómodo.

-primero me cambiare de ropa., luego investigare a las posibles rutas de escape del proyector, luego…

El enfado se diluyó al entrar a su habitación…ahí estaba devlin tomando una siesta, rodeado de bolsas de ropa para bebe.

El joven héroe lleno de curiosidad (sin hacer mucho ruido) intruseo entre las bolsas.

-¿ropa azul?...van a ser niños…. ¿que es esto?

Entre los mamelucos, los guantes, los gorros, polleritas, etc.….estaban las fotos del ultra-sonido con el video, el miro las fotos y emocionado vio (en su Notebook

, Usando audífonos) las primeras imágenes de sus hijitos.

-mis bebitos… (¡Recién ahora me pego el palo de que voy a ser papá!)...Tengo que postear esto en mi facebook.

El trabajo paso a segundo plano, (secándose la cara con la polera) mostró al mundo las primeras imágenes de los futuros Tennyson.

-¿kenny?

El oji-azul (frotándose los ojos) se despertó de su siesta y se sentó al borde de la cama.

-hola, no quise despertarte… ¿dormiste bien?

- Estaba cansadísimo…. estuve horas con julie y kai yendo de un lado a otro, comprando de todo para los bebes.

-mi mamá estuvo en la tierra, ¿Por qué no me avisaron?

-no compramos en la tierra… (Bostezo)….en Marte y como ella estaba dando una charla sobre "tolerancia política y diplomática entre especies distintas", se tomo un tiempito para acompañarnos.

El moreno guardo su Notebook , se cambio de polera (a una exactamente igual a la anterior),Lugo le dio un beso al joven levin, además de otro en su estomago.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-nada importante…. (No quiero preocuparlo)….pasando a otro tema, según esta ropa azul, ¿vamos a tener varones?

-"vamos" me suena a manada…sip… (Se dio unas palmaditas en el vientre)…aquí adentro tengo dos futuros plomeros…. ¿seguro que no paso nada el día de hoy?

-nop… ¿cuéntame como te fue?, debe ser mucho más interesante de lo que me paso a mi.

Devlin lo miro directo a los ojos, leyendo su mente enterita…por ahora decidió seguirle el juego y le contó (con lujo de detalle) todo lo que le paso.

-¿te irrita que te toquen? Creí que te gustaba.

-argg…la primera semana me pareció lindo, ahora me molesta muchísimo, cuando se les da la gana me frotan con la mano… ¡soy persona, no lámpara mágica!

-mmmm…ejem….Tengo que hablar con ellos.

-querrás decir "tenemos"… además todavía tengo que armar la habitación de los niños.

-querrás decir "tenemos"…sigue descansando, yo me encargare de todo.

Dicho y hecho…

Hablo con su familia y (con ayuda de sus poderes) convirtió un feo cuarto de huéspedes en una hermosa habitación para niños, con cunas blancas, estantes de ropa y juguetes, una zona para cambiar pañales y un cómodo sofá cerca de un librero lleno de cuentos.

-¿Dónde deje los móviles de plomeros?...tienen que estar por aquí.

-aquí tienes.

El pelinegro le entrego lo que tanto buscaba...

-deberías ser más ordenado.

-gracias…..ahora vuelve a la cama.

-nop….quiero participar, por lo menos poniendo esto.

Le ayudo a poner los móviles con figuritas de insignias, héroes con capas, robots, naves y planetas….juntos miraron la habitación.

-esta como salida de una revista de decoración.

-es por que… (Se rasco la cabeza con una gran sonrisa)…. ¡saque la idea de una! Ja ja ja.

-Sin embargo, te quedo linda…. (Le paso un papel)….ten.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es una lista de las probables salidas que usaron Kolar y los fenómenos del circo, para escapar del proyector.

-¡glup!... ¿como supiste?

-tengo mis métodos….vamos al centro de comando, hay mucho que hacer.

-oky do.

-y kenny…

-¿yep?

-no me vuelvas a descartar.

Se quedaron toda la noche encontrando y descartando opciones….al final lograron hacer un reporte completo, que entregaron a primera hora al magistrado Daniels.

Gracias a eso, la seguridad se reforzó y las posibilidades de evitar una fuga aumentaron un 40%.


	36. Chapter 36

Capitulo 36

Lev sentado en el capo de su auto… (Chevrolet Camaro 2009)… negro con dos líneas blancas, bebía unas cervezas (que estaban guardadas en un cooler), en la playa.

-Este mundo se ha vuelto loco.

Lanzo la lata a un basurero cercano…casi le atino.

-casi… (Abrió otra cerveza)….¡vah!, ¡que greenpace la recoja!

Bebió al seco el alcohol, pensando….

Todo estaba pasando tan rápido, desde la "sorpresita" de su hermano, ellos no se decían ni pió…la sola idea de que el estuviera en cinta, le daban escalofríos.

-No es natural…. (Dio un sorbo)…sin embargo, sigue siendo mi hermano.

Lanzo la segunda lata (que choco con la primera), sin importarle ¿en donde cayo?, comenzó a fumar.

-no deberías ensuciar la playa.

-¿he?... (Giro la cabeza)…eres tú, pensé que estarías en el Baby Shower que mi madrastrita, Verdona e Isha, organizaron.

Devlin recogió ambas latas (también las boto en el basurero), luego se sentó junto a lev…

-Me escape…. ¡estoy arto de cosas de bebe!, necesitaba un respiro.

-¡y yo que estaba convencido de que te encantaban, las cosas de chica! Ja ja ja

-hablando de respirar…

Además (con gran disgusto) le quito el cigarro de la boca y lo boto.

-¡púdrete!

-¡pudrirse es lo que van a hacer tus pulmones!, si sigues con esa estupidez.

Ambos estuvieron un rato en silencio, mirando el mar.

-¿cerveza?

El oji-azul solo se limito a mirarlo con cara sarcástica, suspiro enfadado y luego siguió mirando el mar.

-me estoy muriendo por una….pero no.

-¡hups!, lo siento…olvide que gracias a "eso"… (Apunto al estomago, aun plano de su acompañante), no puedes probar ni una gota.

-¿me haces un favor?...hablemos de cualquier cosa, menos de bebes, fetos, pañales, escuelas PRE-escolares, embarazo, moldes de gelatina con cosas adentro o cualquier tema relacionado.

-ya rugiste.

-tengo una idea… ¿cuéntame como kenny derroto a Will Harangue?

-¡¿las hormonas te volvieron tarado o que?...fue Kenneth I, quien lo hizo…. ¡todo el mundo lo sabe!

-no subestimes mi inteligencia y yo no subestimare la tuya.

El oji-café solo se limito a mirarlo con cara de sorpresa, suspiro enfadado y luego (con otra cerveza en la mano) siguió mirando el mar.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-tengo mis métodos…. ¿me vas a contar o tendré que quedarme con las fabulas que inventa la gente?

-ok…. Pero si se lo dices a alguien, ¡te moleré a golpes, con o sin bebes adentro!

-mi labios están sellados… (Paso sus dedos por sus labios, como si cerrara una cremallera)….escúpelo.

-primero necesito refrescar mi garganta… (Dio un sorbo a su helada cerveza)… ¡que buena esta!, lastima que tu no puedas beberte una, "que pena me das"... ¡Hm!...lo que paso fue…

* * *

><p>Flash Back<p>

Ahí estaba Will Harangue… ¡perdón!...el rey supremo harangue, en un gran salón con un trono hecho de los restos de los primeros rebeldes que le hicieron frente…

Usando una armadura de última tecnología junto a una corona neuronal, mofándose del max team, ken team (sin ken), ben team (sin ben), los vengadores galácticos, plomeros, el SAC, etc, etc, etc…. los héroes de toda la vial Láctea que estaban heridos a sus pies.

-¿estos son los mejores héroes de nuestra galaxia?... ¡no me hagan reír!

-¡no te saldrás con la tuya!

Sully trasformada en adonita, atacaba con todo lo que tenia, harangue la agarró de uno de sus cabellos…la chica gritando de dolor regreso a su forma humana.

-MALDITO…AAAAA.

-adiós lucecita…. ¡ve a acompañar a tu familia!

La volvió agarrar del pelo, con fuerza la lanzo a la pared, donde estaba su tía, su bisabuelo…en fin la mayoría (los que eran héroes o plomeros) de su familia, herida e inconsciente.

-Si me hubieran escuchado…si me hubieran elegido presidente en lugar de ese cretino….si la cadena no hubiera cancelado mi programa….yo no tendría que hacer esto.

-bla, bla, bla…. ¡comete esto lata de sardina vanidosa!

Lev trasformado en 11 supremo le lanzo un rayo de energía, el viejo bostezo con una mano y con la otra de un palmetazo bloqueo el rayo, en seco.

-¡MIERDA!... ¡NADIE NUNCA A SIDO CAPAZ DE BLOQUEAR UNO DE MIS RAYOS!

-Hay una primera vez para todo, niñito.

Harangue bloqueo (dándose tiempo de limpiarse los lentes) todos los ataques tanto físicos como de distancia de la criatura.

-¿eso es todo?, ni si quiera lo sentí.

Sus padres (desde muy pequeño) le han advertido las consecuencias de absorber más energía de lo necesario…

-lo siento sully… (Dijo entre susurros mientras miraba a su novia inconsciente y herida en un rincón)….tengo que hacer esto.

Volverse loco siempre fue su mayor (no reconocido) temor, sin embargo no le quedaba de otra.

-no te preocupes por ella…muy pronto estará, junto a los que me desafiaron y tu también.

-¡huf! ¡Huf!...si no puedo vencerte… ¡TE ABSORVERE!

Aprovechando un descuido de su enemigo, logro poner sus manos en sus hombros…

-¡AHORA PAGARAS LO QUE LE HICISTE A SULLY!... ¿que pasa?..Esto no esta bien….AAAAAAA

En lugar de quitar energía, perdió energía hasta tal punto que (entre gritos) regreso semi-consciente a su forma humana.

-¿tanto quieras a esa chica?... ¡entonces ve con ella!

Lo cargo y lo lanzo justo encima de la pelirroja…a unos pocos metros se veía una imagen similar con gwendolyn y Kevin (solo que Kevin se encontraba inconsciente total)

-¿Dónde esta ben tennyson?... (Pregunto burlón)… ¿Dónde esta el "salvador del mundo"?

Sonriendo victorioso se sentó en su trono.

-¿acaso me teme?

-¡mi papá no le teme a nada!

En ese instante, (de una rejilla) salio kenny trasformado en Goolp.

-solo esta tomando una siesta.

-aaaa…. (Se puso en pose de pensador)…entonces el también cayo atrapado en la honda neuronal….pensé que por tener el aparato, no caería como los otros lideres…. (Se cruzo de brazos, cerro los ojos y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro)… ¡que decepción!

Sacándose con la mano el polvo que tenia en un hombro, se levanto de su trono…

-si quieras jugar al súper-héroe conmigo, ¡JUGUEMOS!

Goolp le derramo ácido, que el traje repelió como si fuera agua…Al ver que esto no funcionaba, aprisionó al conductor de TV hasta el punto de la asfixia.

-¡ríndete, estas acabado!

-hace años que no veía a ese alíen… ¡me trae tantos recuerdos!

Se quito (Como si se tratada de una brazada), al asqueroso alienígena de encima.

-bien niñito, el juego del súper-héroe se termino.

El (al igual como lo hizo con lev) lo regreso gritando de dolor a su forma humana, en lugar de lanzarlo, lo tomo con sus dos manos y lo alzo.

-tu no eres ben tennyson…solo eres un mocoso inútil engreído… (Le escupió en la cara)…no vales la pena.

Como si se tratara de una bolsa de basura, lo lanzo con fuerza (dejando un cráter) contra el piso...

Luego lo volvió a tomar y lo lanzo con la misma fuerza contra la pared (rompiendo otras 5 paredes más antes de caer en el piso)...Terminando muerto y desfigurado.

-fue divertido, mientras duro.

El se dio la vuelta regresando a su trono, de pronto una luz verde se vio detrás de el.

-¡NO ME HAS VENCIDO TODAVIA!

-¡IMPOSIBLE!

El moreno (con los ojos y el reloj brillando con una deslumbrante luz verde), se levanto completamente renovado….de un parpadeo se trasformó en Lodestar.

-¡Lodestar!

Incrédulo el rey supremo lo miro, pasando del shock a la carcajada.

-¿Lodestar?...JA JA JA JA… ¡NO ME HAGAS REIR!... (Se quito las lagrimas por la risa, de sus ojos)…e peleado en contra los de su raza, los tecnopatas, las reinas chips y los EVOS…. ¿adivina que?... ¡SIGO INVICTO!

-Eso termina hoy.

Apretó el símbolo del súper-onmitrix en su pecho…

-¡Lodestar Supremo!

-¡¿supremo?...imposible…ben no lo tenia…. ¡glup!...ben nunca lo tuvo.

-¿adivina que?... ¡YO SI!

El traje fue desarmado en su totalidad, dejando al descubierto a un viejo huesudo en ropa interior.

-¿calzoncillos blancos con corazones?...que "varonil".

-¡no has ganado!... (Se apunto a la cabeza, con sus dos manos)…. ¡aun tengo mi corona! Y mientras yo viva los lideres jamás… ¡me escuchaste! JAMAS despertaran.

El viejo en calzoncillos, corrió (lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas con artritis) por el gran salón hasta la enorme puerta de salida.

-querrás decir…tenias tu corona.

A unos pasos de la salida…la corona exploto, dejando al viejo en un estado comatoso.

El pelinegro con pañuelo en la cabeza (que el único conciente además del joven castaño), camino lentamente hasta el lado, del alienígena.

-¿termino?

-si… (Regreso a su forma original)… ¿Qué pasara con el?

-Por el estado en que se encuentra (y sus crímenes) pasara el resto de su vida., en una cama de hospital, en el proyector.

Regresando del Flash back

* * *

><p>-Cuanto despertaron, unos en el salón y otros en el hospital de los Plomeros…Tennyson y yo les contamos, que Kenneth I lo venció.<p>

-¿Cómo se lo creyeron? , no les preguntaron ¿como se veía?

-les dijimos que usaba armadura completa… (Dio un sobro)…con casco incluido y que cuando derroto al viejo, se fue… (Dio otro sorbo)…_misteriosamente._

-entiendo.

-aquí estas.

Un portal de mana rosa apareció….de el salio la pelirroja adonita.

-hola madrastrita.

-hola lev.

Se puso las manos en las costillas, mirando enojada al oji-azul.

-¡¿Dónde estabas? , ¡Tienes a todos preocupados por ti!

-perdóname gwendolyn, es que…yo…bueno yo…

Puso cara de cachorro regañado y sin mirarla paso su dedo por la superficie del capo...

-¿tu que?

-Yo necesitaba un tiempito para mi…. ¡tanta cosa de bebe junta me estaba a punto de volverme loco!

En lugar de dar uno de sus famosos sermones…del enfado pasó a la comprensión.

-Tú no debiste…ejem….tienes razón.

-¿Qué?... (Dijeron ambos pelinegros al unísono)

Sin comprender ¿Qué pasaba? Devlin recibió un abrazo de parte de la maga, mientras que lev (se le caía la cerveza) los miraba atónito.

-Tu no querías la fiesta…..yo si...Mmmm…creo que quería vivir mi sueño de ser mamá a través de ti, ¿me perdonas?

-¿no lo se?... ¿podré hacerlo?...claro que si.

-¿Quién eres tu?... (Se ajusto su pañuelo)… ¿y donde esta la esposa de mi padre?

Ella al ver las cervezas y el cigarro que tenia en la boca, regreso a su pose enojada.

-Levin Ethan Levin, tienes 17 años ¡no puedes beber alcohol ni fumar!

Le quito el cigarro de la boca junto a las cervezas, botándolas a la basura…puso su atención ahora en el otro chico.

-¡mi elixir!

-Y tu Devlin Levin Tennyson, estas embarazado ¡no puedes estar cerca de los cigarrillos!...espero que tus labios no hallan tocado una de esas latas… ¿o si?

-¡por ningún motivo!

-mmmm…mejor me aseguro.

Saco de entre sus ropas un detector de alcohol para aliento y otro para la sangre.

-sopla y pon tu dedo aquí.

El (sabiendo lo que pasaría si le llevaba la contra), soplo en uno y dejo que le pincharan el dedo en el otro….Ambos salieron 0% alcohol.

-¡Huf! Que alivio… ¿nos vamos? , kenny esta hecho un histérico por no saber en donde estas.

Unos días pasado el susto…

La pelirroja para redimirse, llevo a devlin a un concierto de tributo a Metálica ¡gratis! ¡Con todo incluido, ella invita! ….Por la insistencia de su esposo, tuvo llevarlo a el junto a su otro hijo y la madre de este, también.


	37. Chapter 37

Capitulo 37

-ken…kenny… ¿estas despierto?

Eran las 5 de la mañana…

El (ahora) gordo pelinegro de 3 meses, sacudía al castaño que dormía profundamente.

-¿he?... (Miro su reloj)….son las 2 de la mañana, ¿Qué es tan urgente?

-quiero que vallas, a cómprame maní confitado con helado de vainilla.

-¿maní? ¿A esta hora?

Molesto se volvió a tapar y se dio la vuelta.

-¡estuve peleando contra animo todo el día!... ¿si crees que me voy a levantar? Estas muy equivocado.

-¡QUIERO MANI CON HELADO!

-¡Y YO QUIERO DORMIR!

-¡¿como puedes ser tan egoísta?

-¿egoísta?...tu te quedas en casa todo el día y yo peleo como asno…. ¡¿Y EL EGOISTA SOY YO?

-¿QUE?...Por si ya lo has olvidado, fui YO quien sintetizo el antídoto para el virus (que convertía en babosas a la gente) de animo…además es mi primer antojo.

-¡olvídalo!, si tienes antojos, levántate tu y ve a la tienda…. (Bostezo)….yo por mi lado voy a dormir como angelito… (Le saco la lengua)…hasta mañana ballena sobrealimentada.

Normalmente hubiera seguido peleando arduamente o simplemente se habría levantado a comprar lo que quería…

-¿como puedes ser tan cruel conmigo?..¡shif!...¡BUAAAA!

Ante la actitud de su compañero, rompió en llanto…

Normalmente se sentirá como un idiota, llorando por no conseguir lo que quería, pero ahora (por efecto de las hormonas) le importaba en un bledo.

-¡glup!...calma, calma… (De golpe se levanto y trato de consolar al barrigón llorón)….yo no quise ser grosero, perdóname ¿SIP?

Kenny le froto la espalda para que se sintiera mejor, mientras devlin lentamente se calmaba.

-sabes que lo de "ballena sobrealimentada", es una bromita sin mala intención ¿cierto?

-soy yo quien debería pedirte disculpas… ¡shif!..(Se sonó con un pañuelo, que el moreno le dio)...no se que me paso.

-nada de eso… (Lo beso en la mejilla)….bueno, mejor me visto.

El se vistió, salio de la habitación y camino por el pasillo.

-¡huf!... ¡que sensible!...tengo que recordar regular mis bromas con el.

Camino (soñoliento) enfrente de la cocina, sin siquiera notar que su padre (en pijama rojo) se preparaba un emparedado.

-veo que dev finalmente, se convirtió en el "monstruo de los antojos" ¿verdad?

-mmmm…. ¿He?...hola papá, ¿Qué haces levantado a estas horas?

-por la gran cantidad de calorías que gasto a diario, me acostumbre a comer un bocadillo a esta hora.

-aaa…si me disculpas, tengo que ver si encuentro una tienda abierta a estas horas.

El salvador del mundo termino de comer su comida, luego le dio unas palmaditas a su hijo en la espalda, junto a unos consejos…

-primero no te burles de su peso, si te pregunta ¿si esta gordo? Dile que no y lánzale un piropo….segundo cuando tenga un antojo, no te quejes con el y ve a la tienda más cercana…. ¡SIN QUEJAS!

-no se tu, pero llegue a la misma conclusión….después de la situación que me toco hace poco.

-tercero (y más importante de todos) hay una gasolinera a unos 23kl de aquí….es una porquería, ¡pero en nombre de los plomeros! Venden todas las cosas raras que una embarazada pide, a las tantas de la noche a sus maridos.

-¿en serio?... ¡te pasate viejo!

-gracias, hijo.

El chico abrazo a su sabio padre y se fue hasta la salida de los cuarteles...

-… ¿esto parece un _Déjà Vu_?... (Se puso en pose de pensador)….pase por esto mismo hace años (cuando julie esperaba a wendy), solo que yo estaba en su lugar y el abuelo max ocupaba el mió.

El chico apenas salio a la calle, se trasformo en Fasttrack…de un parpadeo fue a la tienda y regreso a su cama.

-¡no puedo creerlo!... (Dijo mientras engullía con gran apetito la comida)… ¡eres de lo mejor!

-era hora que lo… (Regreso a su forma humana, acostándose a su lado)…reconocieras, buenas noches.

Durmió como un angelito, hasta que el oji-azul lo despertó por segunda vez…

-¿ahora que?... (Miro su reloj)…las 5 de la mañana… ¡oh no! ¡Otro antojo!..Déjame adivinar…. ¿helado con maní?

-no es eso.

-¿Pepinillos con helado?

-no es eso….sentí algo.

-¿algo?

-no se como…. ¡lo volví a sentir!... (Emocionado se acaricio el abdomen)…creo que son pataditas.

-¿de veras?

-Si no fueras tan…. ¡ahí esta otra vez!...pon la mano para que lo sientas.

-¿seguro? Yo creí que eso no te gustaba.

-¡humanos!...agasájate, que solo será…..por esta vez.

El puso la mano sobre el abultado abdomen de su novio….no pasaron ni 5 min, cuando los bebes se movieron, dentro del cuerpo del pelinegro.

-¡patean fuerte!...algo me dice que estos niños, van a ser excelentes jugadores de fútbol.

-o arte marcialistas…pero dejemos que sean ellos quienes elijan, ¿OK?

-mmm… (Apenas caminen, los inscribo en una escuela de fútbol)…ok.

-tal vez…esto de la "maternidad", no sea tan malo…después de todo.

Kenny puso su cabeza para escuchar el latido del corazón de sus niños…luego beso dicha zona y los novios, se acomodaron para dormir.

-perdóname por mi actitud de hace rato…fui un idiota, prometo que intentare controlarme.

-¿perdonar? ¿Qué cosa?...buenas noches.

* * *

><p>Al otro día...<p>

-¡Huf!...adiós vómitos, hola antojos… ¿he?

Devlin se miraba en el espejo con cierto disgusto.

-¡que gordo estoy!... (Se miro su inflada barriga)…no pensé que creciera tan rápido.

No era que el fuera vanidoso ni nada…pero esos músculos que tantos años le costo sacar, habían desaparecido con un "pus" en tan solo 3 meses.

- y aun falta que crezca más…. (Suspiro)… el tiene razón, soy una ballena sobrealimentada.

-el que dijo eso, es una imbecil al cuadrado.

El oji-verde coquetamente lo abrazo por detrás, mientras le acariciaba el estomago.

-¿ken?

-¿Hm?

-se que, esto sonara tonto…pero tengo que preguntar.

-escúpelo.

-¿me veo muy gordo?

-¡mi amor!... (Le beso el cuello)….te ves fantástico, cada día que pasa, te ves mejor….sexy diría yo.

-cállate pervertido…. (Le sonrió y le guiño coquetamente el ojo)…mentiroso.

-yo seré muchas cosas pero mentiroso…no soy.

-mentirosito….pero así me gustas.

Se safo del abrazo y le dio un suave golpecito en el hombro.

-¿vamos a ver los autos monstruo en TV?...dicen que es la mejor temporada de Shell rooner.

-¡¿el mejor conductor de autos monstruo de nuestra generación?...mmmm, tengo una idea mejor…

* * *

><p>-¡NO LO CREO DAMAS Y CABALLEROS!... ¡SHELL ROONER ACABA DE TRITURAR A BETSY!<p>

Mientras la gente gritaba a todo pulmón, al ver a los autos destrozarse uno a otros...

-salud.

Devlin y kenny brindaban con Sr. Smoothy , en un balcón privado.

-¡GUAO!... ¿VISTE ESO?

-¡YEAH!...esta es la mejor cita que hemos tenido.

-de nada.

-pero hay un problemita.

-¿cual?

-tengo otro antojo….no te levantes, esta vez iré yo mismo por lo que quiero.

-¡ejem!...no se mueva Sr. Levin, de su asiento.

Con un chasquido de dedos, apareció un mozo.

-¿en que puedo servirles?

-dile lo que quieres.

El moreno siguió disfrutando del espectáculo, mientras el pelinegro hacia su pedido, luego el tipo de nariz estirada los dejo solos.

-¿Por qué hay dos tipos con armadura… (Se que quiere mantenerlo en secreto, solo pregunto para incomodarlo)… vigilando la entrada del balcón?

-esteeee…seguridad del estadio, es el aniversario del dueño y como es excéntrico, les pido que se vistieran así.

-aaaa… (Se subió de hombros)… ¿Quién es el dueño?

-Un fanático mió.

-ese fanático ¿tiene nombre?

-esteee…Francis, su nombre es Francis.

-permiso, señores.

El mozo entro con un carrito, con todo lo que le fue pedido.

-gracias.

-de nada…. (Rechazo la propina)….no me pague nada, el dueño me pago todo por adelantado.

Fue una tarde muy agradable…Devlin (para no arruinar la cita) simulo como que no notaba a los guardias que (disimuladamente) los seguían desde el balcón hasta el auto.

-¡hey! Ken… (Se abrocho el cinturón)… ¿no hay algo que quieras decirme? ¿Algo importante?

-¿decirte?... (Se abrocho el cinturón y prendió el auto)…si hay algo.

-dime.

-¿casémonos?

-¿otra vez?...seguimos… (No era eso a lo que me refería)… siendo muy jóvenes.

-¡hups! Si lo olvide… (Mmm, ¿tal pueda influenciar para la creación de alguna ley para que se pueda?…)…lo volveré a preguntar dentro de dos años más.

* * *

><p>Sentían el frió de la noche y el aire fresco en sus cabellos, mientras cruzaban la carretera (a alta velocidad) en ese fabuloso automóvil.<p>

-Kenny.

-¿sip?

-se que tu eres Kenneth I.

El auto paro en seco…por suerte para los no-natos, que su "mamá" usaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-es un chiste muy malo, el que acabas de decirme.

-¿a si?

El pelinegro le contó todo al castaño…

-ya se lo que vas a decirme… (Se tapo la cara por un momento con el manubrio)…quieres que le diga al mundo entero, ¿Quién soy?, ¿verdad?

-¿yo dije eso? , tú lo dijiste…. (Le revolvió el cabello)…yo no.

-¿entonces?

-Mire "Emperador", tengo claro... (Por mis sueños y experiencias del más allá)…que este es tu destino, si tu quieres mantenerlo en secreto y que el mundo te vea solo como un héroe, yo te apoyo.

-¿de verdad?

Devlin le dio un apasionado beso y se acaricio (para que sus niños se calmaran) un poco el estomago.

-te apoyo al 100%

* * *

><p>6 días después...<p>

-¡huf! Necesito una noche de sueño, urgente.

El moreno cansadísimo se acostó al lado del pelinegro (que dormía profundamente), gracias a horas de negociación (con la ayuda de Sir Francis y sully), logro evitar que Rumania le declara la guerra a Suecia.

-ken…kenny… ¿estas despierto?

Solo logro dormir un par de horas, hasta ser despertado (por segunda vez en la noche) por el oji-azul.

-¿he? ¿Ha?... (Miro su reloj)….las 6:30hrs…. ¿que quieres comer ahora? Otra ración de carne con miel ¿quizás?

-No es antojo de comida….

Devlin con mirada coqueta, paso su dedo por el pecho del moreno, bajando justo hasta su ropa interior.

- tengo antojo de ti…. ¿Recuerdas esto?

Luego (con cara picara) metió su mano debajo de la ropa interior del moreno y apretó con fuerza.

-AAA…mmmm…. ¡estos son los antojos que me gustan!...ven aquí.

Por primera ves desde que los antojos nocturnos comenzaron, kenny esta verdaderamente "feliz" de acatar la petición que le hacían, al pie de la letra.


	38. Chapter 38

Capitulo 38

Will harangue cayo al piso…lentamente trato de abrir los ojos, para ver a kenny (trasformado de Lodestar Supremo) junto a Lev hablando de el.

-¿termino?

-si… (Regreso a su forma original)… ¿Qué pasara con el?

-Por el estado en que se encuentra pasara el resto de su vida., en una cama de hospital, en el proyector.

-maldito te….

Todo se puso oscuro….

* * *

><p>De pronto se encontraba en un lugar con cráteres, lleno de fuego.<p>

Con gente siendo torturada por criaturas parecidas a los osmosianos (pero negros, cola con punta de flecha al final y patas de cabra en vez de pies)

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En lugar bueno o malo, según tu perspectiva.

Detrás de una llamarada de fuego, apareció un hombre (por su voz debía tener unos 17 años) enmascarado con toga negra.

-¿Quién eres tu?

-eso no es lo que debes preguntar….lo que debes preguntar es ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-…si claro, ahora me vas a decir que esto es el infierno y tu eres el "diablo"

-Solo soy un…. ¿como decirlo?…. (Se ajusto la cuerda que ataba su mascara)…."colaborador" de el, deberías conocerlo ¡es tan simpático!

El ex -conductor de TV se quedo boquiabierto….si lo que esta persona de voz angelical (raro en estas circunstancias) era cierto, entonces ¡EL DEBIA ESTAR MUERTO!

-No estas muerto… (Dijo como si leyera su mente)…solo en coma, T-O-T-A-L.

-¡no me jodas!...entonces… (Se seco el sudor de la frente)… ¡huf! ¡Que alivio!, todo esto debe ser producto de mi imaginación.

-te equivocas de verdad, estas en el infierno.

-¡glup!

-tienes dos opciones…la primera es que te torturen en una categoría inferior de penitencia, hasta que la conexión con tu cuerpo se rompa y finalmente bajes, hasta el lugar del infierno en que te corresponde estar.

-mmmm…. ¿la segunda?

-véndeme tu alma, a cambio te devolveré el control de cuerpo y te daré una armadura mucho mejor que la anterior…. ¿trato hecho?

El enmascarado levanto su mano….el hombre con lentes dudo un momento, luego se sonrió (con malicia)…

- de todos modos, siempre supuse que terminaría aquí…. ¡que diablos!

A pesar de todo lo que madre (católica) le enseño desde chico, el le dio un fuerte apretón de manos al extraño ser.

-ok… (Soltó el saludo de mano y puso su manos sobre la cabeza del viejo)… ¡DIAVILUS MAGNIFICUS CONSAGRATE CAOTICUS!

-¡¿Qué HACES?AAAAAA.

Un fuego negro envolvió su cuerpo viejo y decrepito….regresándolo al cuerpo joven y fornido, que tenia a los 25 años, vistiendo una ultra tecnológica e imponente armadura gris.

-je je je… (Lanzo sus gafas al fuego)…ya no necesito esto.

-ahora regresa a tu cuerpo….apenas tu conexión se reestablezca al 100%, tu venganza será dulce….

* * *

><p>Kenny junto a devlin (de 6 meses) salían de la clase prenatal hasta el auto del moreno.<p>

-¿pensé que ya habías hablado con tu familia?

-¿y que quieres que haga?...desde que comenzaron a moverse, tu barriga es como un "imán" para las manos.

-¡maldita sea!…. (Se cruzo de brazos y suspiro enfadado)….sip ¡ellos están convencidos de que soy lámpara mágica y no persona!

-relax, no es para tanto.

Cuando estaban a punto de entrar al auto…

Una bola de fuego (parecida a un meteorito) choco contra ellos, por suerte el oji-azul logro crear (unos minutos antes del impacto) un muro de mana.

-hola Kenneth I… (Un extraño con armadura, salio de entre las llamas)…hace meses que no te veo.

-¡glup!...te equivocas soy ken 10, no Kenneth I.

-Claro, claro… (Se puso en pose de pensador, con cara maliciosa)… ¡maldita sea mi memoria!...bueno… (Levanto sus brazos, despreocupadamente)…debe ser normal después de que mi, corona explotara mientras la usaba…. ¿recuerdas, niñito?

El oji-verde quedo en estado de shock.

-¿HARANGUE?

-Señor William Harangue, para ti.

Despabilando, de un latigazo (como en las películas de terror) miro a su novio de pies a cabeza.

-dev corre, yo me encargo.

-pero…

-¡SIN PEROS CORRE! ¡CORREEEE!

Devlin (tragándose su orgullo) corrió (lo mejor que pudo) hasta la salida del estacionamiento…

-no tengo idea, de ¿cómo despertaste? Fenómeno…. (Activo su reloj)…. ¡pero si como vas a volver a dormir!

Una luz verde deslumbro el lugar...

-¡ Lodestar Supremo!

-¿otra vez?... (Se rasco la cabeza, como si estuviera confundido)…creí que los "Tennyson" eran más creativos, este truco no te va a resultar…dos veces.

-eso lo veremos.

Intento desarmar su armadura (como la última vez), trato, trato con su máximo poder…sin lograr mover ni un centímetro.

-¡huf!... ¡huf!... ¿como… ¡huf!...no te… ¡huf!...desarmaste?... ¡huf!

- taks...taks...taks… (Movió su dedo de un lado a otro, enfrente de su oponente)…te lo dije.

-¿Qué? ¿Adonde te fuiste?

De un rápido movimiento, se puso detrás del joven héroe….sonriendo sicopaticamente, puso sus dos manos sobre sus hombros.

-aquí…

-¡HIJO DE… AAAAAAAA

Gritando de dolor, regreso a ser Lodestar y luego a su forma humana…cayendo (inconsciente) de rodillas al suelo.

-….estoy.

* * *

><p>Devlin se sentó en una banca, miro hacia tras (recuperando el aliento), mientras buscaba (en su bolsillo) su celular.<p>

-¡huf!...¡huf!...¡lastima que estoy tan gordo!...¡huf!... ¡No puedo equilibrarme bien, en mi patineta!...(encontró lo que buscaba , marco el número y espero a que respondieran)…hola...¡cuanta estática!...¿hola?

-¿a quien llamas devlincito?

Antes que pudiera hacer algo….Harangue, destrozo su teléfono móvil y lo alzo con ambas manos en el aire.

-¡que lindo te vez embarazado!, gordito e indefenso.

-¡INDENSA TU PUT### ABUELA! ¡QUITAME LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA O…!

-¿o que?... ¡ha si!...te convertirás en monstruo y me darás una paliza…mmmm… ¿Cómo lo evitare?...tal vez si hago esto.

Con fuerza apretó su vientre….gritando de dolor, trato de zafarse (sin éxito) de esas manos malditas.

-AAAA….AAAA…AAAAA.

-MMM…ya no eres tan insolente ¿verdad?

-AAAA…NO TE SALDRAS CON….AAAA...AAAA.

-¿Qué no me saldré con la mía?... (Burlón miro la cara de dolor/desesperación de su prisionero)…es una frase salida de los héroes de los 60… ¿o era 70?, como sea.

Cuando se canso de apretarlo, lo dejo caer al suelo…el pelinegro (en el suelo) se inclino, tocándose el vientre.

-mis niños…no los siento…no se mueven….lo…los mataste… (Con la poca energía que le quedaba lo miro furico)... ¡mataste a mis bebes!, ¡TE MATARE!

-error… (Se puso en cuclillas)….si no puedo matar a Ben Tennyson….matare a sus nietos y a quien los lleva adentro, o sea tú.

* * *

><p>Kenny conducía a toda velocidad…gracias a un dispositivo de rastreo (que logro ponerle de "milagro"), sabia exactamente donde estaba el desgraciado.<p>

-arrrg…. ¡va a ver quien es Kenneth K. Tennyson Green!

Llego hasta el parque…lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras.

-tu…

Ahí esta Harangue mirando a devlin muerto...con una estaca en el corazón y la cabeza separada de su cuerpo.

-¡hola!… (Lo saludo jovialmente)… mientras estaba en coma, conocí a alguien "simpatiquísimo".

Como si nada, tiro el martillo junto con el hacha (que había usado horas antes) y camino hasta la fuente más cercana.

- además de darme la armadura… (Apunto a su vestimenta)… me dejo leer un libro llamado"rituales, bendiciones y maleficios de reencarnación".

El villano se lavo las manos en la fuente…mientras el joven héroe seguía en shock.

-leí que estas cosas, podían revivir si tenían la cabeza y corazón intactos…. (Se sacudió las manos)… ¿sabes? Fue una información muy útil.

-tu….

* * *

><p>Sir Francis junto a su escuadrón (de caballeros más leales), respondieron a un llamado de auxilió (interceptado desde el celular de Devlin Levin) entre-cortado.<p>

-¡en el nombre del primer caballero eterno!

Ahí estaba su señor….con sangre….pero no era su sangre….la escena en esa plaza, parecía sacada de una película de horror.

-mi señor….mi lord.

El caballero de armadura plateado sacudió al joven, sin reacción alguna…solo miraba el cuerpo decapitado de su novio.

-mi lord….kenny.

-¿ha?

El moreno lo miro con una mirada fría, sin vida.

-Kenny Tennyson murió….yo soy Kenneth I.

Sin siquiera mirar a su sirviente fiel, se fue caminando hasta su auto.

-A Devlin Levin Tennyson entiérrenlo con honores, al otro….dénselo a los cerdos.

-si mi lord, como ordene.

El le hizo una reverencia, mientras el joven (en shock) dejaba el lugar…

A lo lejos se veía como tiraba por una ventana, un libro de consejos para padres primerizos.

Sir Francis sintió una gran tristeza (que no demostró) por el chico de 16…a pesar de eso, mantuvo la rectitud y reprendió a sus caballeros.

-¡¿Qué están mirando?...¡se les dio una orden!

Los caballeros despabilaron.

-¡si lord Francis!

El escuadrón siguió la orden al pie de la letra.

El ario caballero no lo sabia….pero esto era el comienzo no de un reinado de paz sino….de un reinado de oscuridad.

Oscuridad que duraría 200 años o más.


	39. Chapter 39

Capituló 39

2 meses después…

Michelle Jones… ¡perdón!...la reina Golda Tennyson (como la renombro su marido, por que no le gustaba su nombre original)…era golpeada y reprimida por millonésima vez, por su esposo.

-¡TU QUERIAS SER MI REINA!...¡TE DOY EN EL GUSTO Y ASI ME PAGAS!

-Lo siento…perdóname.

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE CARAJO NO QUEDAS EMBARAZADA?

-perdóname….sabes que hago todo lo que puedo… (Se arrodillo agachando la cabeza)….para complacerte, Lord Kenneth.

El estaba a punto de desquitar su ira y frustración con la pobre chica de 17...cuando un caballero entro.

-Mi lord… (Le hizo una referencia)…Sir Levin Ethan Levin y Lady Sully, requieren su presencia…. Nuestros espías nos han informado, que los rebeldes guiados por su padre, quieren atacar la torre sur.

-arggg…dile a la bruja consejera y mi consejero de guerra, que iré de inmediato.

-Mi Rey… (Le hizo una reverencia)….Mi Reina... (Le hizo una reverencia a la rubia)….con su permiso, me retiro.

El caballero se retiro dejando al Emperador (ya reconocido públicamente)…solo con su esposa que aun seguía arrodillada.

-levántate… (Se dirigió hasta la puerta)…lo volveremos a intentar más tarde.

El joven usando una corona de plata y armadura dorada con capa blanca, dejo sola a la joven vistiendo un vestido de seda (Medieval Renacentista) de color verde oscuro y corona de cristal.

-¡shif!...esto no puede seguir así… (Ella se levanto afirmándose de la cama)…. Tengo que encontrar una solución.

Ella sabía que desde la muerte de Devlin…

Kenny (volviéndose loco) reconoció su Titulo, gracias a sus poderes había logrado manipular la mente de su equipo (para que lo ayudaran sin quejas), asesinar a todos sus hermanos/as...

Dominar 10.000 planetas, destruyendo otros 10.000 (entre ellos vilgaxia) que se negaron a ser conquistados, etc, etc, etc….finalmente acusar de traición a su hermano (por un desvarió), obligándola a casarse con el…para poder tener un heredero.

-esto tiene que parar… ¡si o si!

La oji-verde de lentes sin marco (que obligada por su esposo, usaba lentes de contacto cosméticos azules) fue por un pasadizo secreto del que antes era "los cuarteles Tennyson", llegando justo donde Sir Francis la esperaba.

-Sir Francis... (Le hizo una reverencia)...me alegra que recibido mi recado.

-Mi reina… (Le hizo una reverencia)… ¿en que puedo servirla?

-¿usted cree que esta es la "paz" que profetizo el primer caballero?

El se quedo mudo ante aquella pregunta….su conciencia le gritaba que ¡NO!, pero el era el caballero más leal a Kenneth I y por ningún motivo tenia el derecho de criticarlo.

-Mi reina Golda a veces, el camino para lograr la paz esta lleno de espinas y manchado de sangre…

-¿querrás decir?

-de la sangre de los traidores que se oponen a ella, quise decir.

Un silencio incomodo se produjo entre ellos…esta conversación, no le gustaba nada al caballero.

-le recuerdo que usted es la reina, debe ser fiel y respetar a su esposo….no debe recriminarle nada.

-….. ¿Es broma?, ¿no te das cuenta de lo que pasa?... ¡¿COMO PUEDES SER TAN CIEGO?

-Ella tiene razón encanto.

De entre las sombras apareció Anakarta…la visita inesperada de su ex- esposa, provoco que esta conversación no le gustara nada, nada.

-¡silencio demonio!, ¡que por tu culpa mi noble hermano no me ha vuelto a hablar!

-gracias por venir.

-es un honor.

El caballero (horrorizado) se interpuso entre la noble y la hibrida.

-mi lady, ¡no le haga caso a esta…

-¡CALLATE SEUDO-CRUZADO!... (Se tapo la cara molesta)… ¿Por qué te di ese amuleto para que no envejecieras más de los 45?... (Se destapo la cara)…era una chica muy imbecil, cuando te conocí.

- y yo fui muy idiota al pedir tu mano.

-yo mucho más por decir que si.

-ejem…. ¿podrían dejar sus problemas maritales para después?, ahora tenemos problemas más serios.

A ninguno de los dos, les agradaba estar en presencia del otro…pero la joven reina tenia razón, sus problemas debían (y tenían) que esperar…

-El destino de ese chico era llevar la paz y la justicia a donde se requiriera….ahora solo lleva dolor y angustia, que duraran siglos.

-¡ANA NO TE…!..¡hm!

Le dolia admitirlo, pero ells tenia razón.

-el no era….el no es así, tenemos que encontrar un modo de salvarlo de si mismo.

-desearía que existiera el modo, mi Lady… (Suspiro tristemente)…la única forma de salvar al universo…es…es matarlo.

-te equivocas, otra vez "encanto"… (Se puso una mano en cadera, mirándolo astutamente)…hay otra forma.

-¿Cuál?

Sin decir palabra alguna…se mordió el dedo gordo, luego dibujo (con su sangre) una estrella además de unos raros símbolos.

-en libro sagrado del primer caballero… (Narro mientras terminaba los últimos detalles)… "Para que su destino sea como debe ser, un sacrificio debe hacerse...Un caballero traidor de otro tiempo, deberá dejar de existir en su tiempo, para que su otro yo pasado…pueda ser leal en su propio tiempo y en el futuro"

-no entiendo.

-yo tampoco… .Explícate.

La oji-rojo termino su dibujo, los miro fríamente y se cruzo de brazos...

-no soy paradoja… pero tengo un ritual para regresar al pasado.

-¡genial!

-yo no estaría tan feliz encantadora… (Cerro los ojos por un momento)… en mi arte (a diferencia de la magia) todo tiene un precio.

-¿Cuál?

-necesito sacarle el corazón a la persona que va a hacer el viaje, después de eso solo tendrá unos minutos para hacer lo que deba…una vez pasado ese tiempo, dejara de existir en este y en cualquier otro tiempo.

Un segundo silencio incomodo se produjo…al caballero esta conversación, no le gustaba nada, nada, nada.

-¡ABRAN SABEMOS QUE ESTAN AHÍ!

Unos insistentes golpes se escucharon en la puerta automática (que previamente fue bloqueada), ¡los habían descubierto!

-¡oh no!

La rubia oji-rojo (desesperada) borro el dibujo en la pared y antes de que el caballero pudiera hacer o decir algo…mordió (inyectando parte de su esencia) el cuello de la joven.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HAS HECHO?

-Lo que debía, solo los de mi clase pueden hacer este ritual… (Se seco la boca) en unos días te saldrá un tatuaje (en la zona mordida) del infinito y te volverás una Nosferatu.

-¿nosferatu?

-te volverás en algo parecido a mi, de forma artificial y de estirpe inferior a los nacidos.

Le entrego un cuadernillo a la recién mordida, mientras esta con la mano izquierda se tomaba el cuello.

-aquí esta todo lo que necesitas saber, para realizar el ritual… ¿promete que lo estudiaras detenidamente?

-esteee…lo prometo.

Ella abrazo a la chica, una vez hecho esto le entrego una espada de plata de mango de marfil (con brillo blanco en la hoja) al cuarentón.

-esta espada…es la única cosa en todo el universo que puede destruir a Harangue, necesito que me prometas que lo usaras solo en el harangue "vivo" no "zombi".

-no entiendo, lo que quieres decir…. (Guardo la espada)…lo prometo.

-¿lo juras?

-Lo juro, en el nombre del primer caballero eterno.

-te odio Francis.

La hibrida llorando, beso apasionadamente al (desconcertado) caballero, se seco las lágrimas y abrió un pequeño portal de mana rojo.

-¿anakarta?… (Se toco los labios)…ejem.

-¡ni la propia gwendolyn seria capas de detectarlo o rastrarlo!, solo puede llevar a dos personas…ustedes.

-¿y tu?

-no te preocupes por mi querida…yo estoy donde debo estar.

Los golpes en la puerta era cada vez más fuertes…faltaba poco para que la echaran abajo.

-ahora vallan, ¡VALLAN!

Ellos se acercaron al (que estaba a punto de cerrarse) portal.

-¿A dónde lleva?

-a salvo Francis, a salvo.

Ellos cruzaron el portal, que desapareció sin dejar rastro….la oji-rojo encendió un cigarrillo.

-que dios los proteja.

La puerta cayó….

Aunque la torturaron, ella no dijo ni pió.

Ese fue el último día de vida para la Saturnina, que vivía en la clase media (y muchos siglos atrás vivió en la riqueza), Lady Anakarta Nostrade….¡perdón!...Anakarta Nostrade.

* * *

><p>En el bosque cercano a Bellwood…<p>

-¿Dónde estamos?

-no lo se mi lady.

-¿escucho eso?... (Se refugio detrás del caballero)…creo que viene entre esos arbustos.

De entre los arbustos, salio… ¡HARENGUE!...pero no se veía con mucha "vida", que digamos…

-¡¿QUE HACES FUERA DE LA TUMBA… (Saco su espada)…MALDITO ENGENDRO?

Un segundo ruido se escucho, el ex – conductor de tv se lanzo enzima de las dos personas y les tapo la boca.

-shisss…silencio… (Les susurro, mientras levantaba un poco la cabeza para ver)….los están buscando.

Una vez que ya no existían "moros en la costa", los tres se pusieron de pie.

-¿Cómo terminaste así?

-bueno…. ¿como te llamo? ¿Lady Golda o Michelle?

-mmmm….¡aja!..Denme unos minutos.

La chica de 17, lanzo su corona, sus lentes de contacto junto a su anillo de boda (quedándose únicamente con sus lentes sin marco) a un riachuelo cercano.

Luego suspiro aliviada y regreso junto a sus compañeros.

-Lady golda… mmmm…mejor llámame Golda, a seca sin adornos.

-Bueno Golda, cuando estaba apunto de regresar al infierno...mi alma se quedo pero mi mente regreso a mi cuerpo….al ver lo que había echo al mundo, decidí unirme a la resistencia.

-mmmm... ¿no se si deba creerte?

-no te queda de otra… ¡lo olvidaba!, cuando regrese al infierno me encontré con alguien que estaba en la misma situación.

Puso sus manos como megáfono en su boca e hizo un sonido similar al de un pájaro.

-ejem….el me dijo como regresar, yo lo ayude a reconstruir su cuerpo y regresar.

Corriendo apareció Zomboso.

-vamos… (Se ajusto su sombrero)...Es un camino largo hasta el escondite.

-¡esto es para volverse loco!

-no es momento para ser xenofobico, Sir Francis.

Sin objeción alguna se internaron en el fondo del bosque.


	40. Chapter 40

Capitulo 40

5 Años después….

Golda estaba escondida en lo que fue una vez "el área 51"...

-falta poco…

Con el cabello cortisimo (casi rasurado), cubierta únicamente por una polera blanca (3 veces su talla) atada con cinturón, guantes sin dedos (de cuero) y botas caña alta café (lo único que conservaba de hace 5 años era sus lentes sin marco).

-poco… (Se corrió los lentes)…poquísimo.

Junto a un viejo manco de gastada camisa floreada, jeans y zapatos de trabajo….

-este es el ultimo símbolo…. ¡listo!

La cual ha sido la líder de la resistencia (desde que ben fue destripado en TV universal por su hijo convertido en Bestia Supremo), terminaba los últimos detalles de su dibujo hecho de sangre.

-¡bravo Golda!, sabia que lo lograrías.

-Gracias Maxwell…demore mucho más de lo que pensé.

Junto a Harangue, Zomboso, Últimos, Cooper Daniels, Sam Daniels, Isha, Lexie, J.J, el albiny Team, Sir Francis y el último Tennyson (vivo) que sigue del lado de la justicia, Max Tennyson….

Un pequeño grupo, las ultimas personas (en toda el universo) libres, ellos son todo lo que queda de la resistencia.

-de nada… (La brazo)… ¡sabia que lo harías!, eres es lo más cercano a una familia que tengo.

Así era hasta hace 3 años, ahora solo quedaban golda, max y Francis.

-aaa….supe que el le tocaba gobernar la galaxia… (Se tapo la cara con su único brazo "funcional")…nunca pensé que destruiría, todas la demás… ¡que vergüenza!

-no hay nada de que avergonzarse… (Le puso una mano sobre su hombro)…no es su culpa, en lo absoluto.

- ….ejem….llamemos a Francis…. ¡HEY FRANCIS, YA TERMINO!

Detrás de unos bidones de agua, se despertó el traidor, el que una vez fue el más leal de todos los caballeros…

-¿a si?... (Escupió el piso y dejo la botella de vino que tenia en la mano)…aaa…. ¡auch mi espalda!...ya voy, ya voy.

Era ahora solo un vago sucio de larga barba/cabellera, un solo ojo funcionando (sin titulo alguno), solo unos pantalones deportivos negros (con muchos rasguños) era todo lo que tenia para cubrirse.

Incrédulo miro el símbolo hecho de sangre, dibujado en la pared.

-¿estas segura golda... (Para ese entonces todo lo "caballeresco" se le había pasado)….de que funciona?

-sip…. ¿Aun tienes la espada que ana te dio?

-….¿es broma? , ¡Claro que la tengo!...me quitaron mi higiene, armadura, titulo, cordura…je je je.

Entre los bidones saco una vara cubierta por vendas, cuando las quito dejo ver la bellísima espada intacta.

-¡pero esta preciosidad sigue tan unida a mi, como mi corazón!

El se acostó en el suelo, mientras la chica de 22 años sacaba un cuchillo.

-¿listo?

-llevo 5 horrendos años, listo.

El cerró sus parpados…escucho unas palabras en idioma extraño, luego sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho.

-listo…no fue tan malo ¿verdad?

Al ver su pecho, se encontró con un hoyo donde estaba antes su corazón, la rubia junto al viejo lo ayudaron a levantarse…Mientras un portal negro se abría ante ellos.

-adiós golda, adiós max espero no volver a verlos de nuevo, jeje.

-ni yo a ti Francis ..(Le dio la mano, con su única mano)… ni yo a ti.

El viejo se quito su única camisa, dándosela al PRE-viajero temporal.

-ten, para que le gente no se asuste por el hoyo que tienes en el pecho.

-gracias… (Se le puso)…viejo plomero.

-adiós….por si no lo logras y seguimos aquí.

Ella le dio un apasionado beso al descorazonado.

-¡guao! Mejor entro antes de que me arrepienta.

El portal se cerro, apenas el entro.

* * *

><p>Michelle Jones con el cabello recogido corto, vistiendo un precioso vestido hawaiano lila, boina blanca, aros grandes (como los de una rapera), collar de perlas amarillas sandalias y lentes de marco rosa.<p>

-¡que lindo día!

Iba silbando por la calle (feliz de la vida) hasta la óptica de la esquina, para aprovechar la promoción de 50% de descuento y comprarse unos lentes sin marco...así era hasta que al doblar a una esquina…

-¡hey! ¡¿FIJECE EN DONDE CAMINA TARADO?

Un vago que corría choco contra ella, tirándola al suelo.

-lo siento golda., tengo que irme.

-fiuuuu…. ¡ES MICHELLE!

El tipo recogió una vara (que traía consigo) cubierta de vendas, siguió su maratón mientras la chica se ponía de pie, se quitaba el polvo de su vestido y seguía con su camino.

-¿golda?... (Recogió su sombrero y se lo puso)… ¡puaj!, ¡que nombre tan feo!, prefiero Michelle…..sip, Michelle es mucho más lindo.

* * *

><p>-¡huf!... ¡huf!... ¡huf!<p>

El corría como un loco por las calles, exigiéndole al máximo a sus piernas desnutridas…corrió, corrió y corrió hasta llegar a la plaza donde todo comenzó.

-¡al fin!

El vago desenvolvió (lo más rápido que pudo) la espada, se colocándose en una posición optima. Espero...

Al lo lejos se veía a devlin de 6 meses de embarazo, sentado en una banca (además de tratar de recuperar el aliento) buscaba su celular, en su bolsillo.

-¡huf!...¡huf!...¡lastima que estoy tan gordo!...¡huf!... ¡No puedo equilibrarme bien, en mi patineta!...(encontró lo que buscaba , marco el número y espero a que respondieran)…hola...¡cuanta estática!...¿hola?

-¿a quien llamas devlincito?

Antes que pudiera hacer algo….Harangue, destrozo su teléfono móvil y cuando estaba punto de alzarlo con sus manos…

-¡toma!

Durante 5 años, sus brazos fueron lo único de que se preocupo (además de la susodicha espada) en mantener en optimas condiciones.

La espada voló por los aires (como una flecha) dando justo en la traquea de harangue.

-¡en el blanco!

El cuerpo del vagabundo se volvió transparente, desapareciendo de la faz de la tierra.

* * *

><p>El pelinegro no comprendía nada…<p>

-¿alguien me quiere explicar que paso aquí?

En un minuto estaba intentando llamar por celular…en el otro apareció Harangue y se lo destrozo…finalmente este cae muerto, con una rarísima espada incrustada en el cuello.

* * *

><p>Kenny conducía a toda velocidad…gracias a un dispositivo de rastreo (que logro ponerle de "milagro"), sabia exactamente donde estaba el desgraciado.<p>

-arrrg…. ¡va a ver quien es Kenneth K. Tennyson Green!

Llego hasta el parque…lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras.

-tu...

Ahí estaba devlin mirando al cuerpo sin vida de Will Harangue….con una bellísima (antigua) espada de plata.

-¿Cómo paso?...¿acaso tu…

-¡a ni me mires!…. (Movió los brazos nerviosamente, enfrente de su novio)...esa cosa salio volando y termino en su cuello.

-si claro y yo soy pepe grillo.

-¡juro que es la verdad!

-ok… (Levanto los hombros despreocupadamente)….como sea.

El moreno abrazo al gordo oji-azul.

-lo importante es que tu estas bien... ¡perdón!...que ustedes están bien.

Con ternura el castaño puso sus manos en ese abultado vientre…por esta ocasión al pelinegro no le importo, ni se quejo.

* * *

><p>Sir Francis junto a su escuadrón (de caballeros más leales), respondieron a un llamado de auxilió (interceptado desde el celular de Devlin Levin) entre-cortado.<p>

-¡en el nombre del primer caballero eterno!

Ahí estaba su señor junto a su "futura reina", mirando a Will harangue con una espada en el cuello.

-En todos mis años de caballero… ¡nunca antes había visto algo así!

Asombrado (junto a sus hombres) miro el cadáver.

-el que provoco tal herida… (Sin ocultar su asombro)… ¡tiene que ser un guerrero formidable!

-¿Por qué en lugar de mirarlo, no se lo das a los cerdos?

-¡KENNY!

-pequeña broma… (Riéndose se rasco la cabeza)….pequeña broma, ¡caíste! Ja ja ja.

-¡muy buena! Ja ja ja….ya en serio, entiérrenlo como se debe.

-tu no tienes, autoridad para ordenarme ni a mi ni mis hombres.

-pero yo si… (Molesto miro al caballero)…hagan lo que el dijo ¿esta claro?

-si, mi Lord.

Los novios tomados de la mano, se fueron juntos hasta el auto y dejaron el lugar...

Sir Francis sintió alivio (que no demostró) por el chico de 17, que se encontraba en una sola pieza…a pesar de eso, mantuvo la rectitud y reprendió a sus caballeros.

-¡¿Qué están mirando?...¡se les dio una orden!

Los caballeros despabilaron.

-¡si lord Francis!

El escuadrón siguió la orden al pie de la letra, una vez cumplida la orden regresaron a su castillo.


	41. Chapter 41

Capitulo 41

2 meses después…

Devlin tomaba una siesta encima del sofá, se movía de un lado a otro...por lo que balbuceaba parecía una pesadilla…

* * *

><p>Ahí estaba el de 11 años, observando como su padre cargaba en sus hombros (feliz de la vida) a ben a los 10 años (disfrazado de conejo.)<p>

-¡shif!..Ojala sean muy felices juntos.

Su padre lo había reemplazado por unas orejas de conejo…el se sentía con el corazón destrozado, así era hasta que sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro…

Era kenny de 10 años (disfrazado de rey), que sonriendo se apunto a si mismo.

-déjalos….si el no te quiere no importa….yo te amo con el alma.

El oji-azul se seco las lágrimas y solo pudo sonreír.

En ese instante, apareció Val Hellisng con una cierra.

-¡TE VOY A MATAR MONSTRUO INFERNAL!

-dev…dev…devlin…. ¡despierta!

* * *

><p>-¿que? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuando?<p>

Al abrir los ojos se encontró de cara con el kenny de 16 años.

-balbuceabas algo de un conejo.

-yo y mis pesadillas… (Se llevo la mano a la cara)… ¿por que no pudo tener sueños normales? ¡Una vez aunque sea!

La noche anterior había visto un programa de farándula sobre un "supuesto" affer que tuvieron ben y Kevin en su adolescencia….puras conjeturas y paparruchas que debieron habérsele quedado en el subconsciente.

-no es tan grave…. ¿como amanecieron mis niños el día de hoy?

Con mucha ternura beso el abdomen del pelinegro….era para no creerlo, el al principio pensó que era una indigestión…ahora tenia 8 meses.

-¿ha?... (Se toco su abultado estomago)… ¿Qué fue eso?

-¿Qué pasa?... ¡¿NO ME DIGAS QUE YA VIENEN?...la maleta… ¡¿Dónde PUSE LA ESTUPIDA MALETA?

El moreno se tropezó con todo antes de encontrar la maleta, el pelinegro (afirmándose la barriga) se rió a carcajadas.

-miren nada más ¡El padre del año!..JA JA JA JA.

-momento… (Dijo quitándose un calcetín que le cayo en la cabeza)…. ¿quiere decir que todavía no?

-no eran más que gases y unas pataditas, ja ja ja.

-¡que alivio!

El joven aliviado, se sentado al lado de quien a sido su pareja desde hace 6 años.

-¿seguro?

-mmmmm….sip.

-¿seguro? sin duda alguna ¿ni la más pequeñita?

-¡los humanos y sus complejos!... ¿cuantas veces te voy a tener que decir que si?

-perdona, solo estoy nervioso… (Se rasco la cabeza junto a una risita nerviosa)…mi padre estaba igual de saltón, cuando julie estaba a punto de tener a wendy.

-cambiando de tema, ¿ya has pensado en un nombre?

-mmmm….yo lo he pensado mucho.

-¿y?

-Ishama y Ultimos Tennyson.

El oji-azul se quedo atónito al escuchar tal barbaridad…no sabia si ¿reírse o ponerse a llorar?

-¿es broma?

-nop….quiero que mis hijos, tengan los nombres de los héroes que me han inspirado toda la vida.

-ejem….los mellizos se llamaran Benjamín Maxwell y Lenny Devin Tennyson Levin, punto final.

-pero yo quería…

-¡PUNTO FINAL!

A lo largo de estos largos meses, aprendió a la mala que es una peligrosa idea llevarle la contra a alguien que tiene hormonas hasta en el pelo… (Resignado) el futuro padre bajo la cabeza y acato la "petición" al pie de la letra.

-ok…será como tu quieras.

-¡no pongas cara de cachorro regañado!...mira te tengo un trato, cuando tengamos a la niña, tu le pondrás el nombre que quieras, ¿ok?

-ya rugiste….como puedes estar seguro que después de estos dos, ¿tendremos a una niña?

-¿tengamos?... (Se rasco la cabeza simulando estar confundido)…quise decir "si llegáramos a tener".

-aja...como sea.

El celular de kenny sonó, el contesto y misteriosamente fue hasta el ascensor.

-¿A Dónde vas?

-esteee…..voy a tomarme un Sr. Smoothy con mi padre, ya vuelvo.

* * *

><p>Kenny y ben llegaron felices a casa después de atrapar a Vilgax, desbaratar una red de contrabando de armas y meter a Albedo (junto a su hijo) en una cárcel de máxima seguridad…en el fondo del proyector.<p>

-¡Y dicen que nosotros no podemos trabajar en equipo!

-¡sin duda!

El oji-verde original le revolvió el cabello al joven oji-verde.

-recuerda kenny, que aun debemos investigar…. ¡Hola devlin! ¿Cómo estas?

A poco andar se encontraron con devlin restregándose con ambas manos, la espalda.

-con un pequeño dolor de espalda... (Dejo lo que hacia y se puso erguido)… ¿en que andaban?

-Como ya te dije, fuimos por un batido…. (Miro a su progenitor)… ¿cierto papá?

-correcto…. ¿como están mis nietecitos el día de hoy?

El futuro abuelo puso sus manos para sentir el movimiento de sus nietos.

-¡estos niños patean fuerte!...van a ser unos jugadores de fútbol, increíbles.

-aja…. ¿seguros que fueron por un Sr. Smoothy?...y no ¿en una misión? Mmmm.

-tan seguro, como que mi sabor favorito es la zanahoria/gingibre….nos vemos.

El salvador del mundo dejo solos a los jóvenes.

-también creí en que habíamos quedado claro, que no me descartaras… ¿recuerdas?

-fuerte y claro.

El moreno (para evitar que siguiera preguntando) puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, besándolo (explorando hasta el fondo de su boca con su lengua) además de acariciarle su cabello.

-mmm… ¿seguro que… (Se tomo un minuto para respirar)…no me ocultas nada?

La verdad era que a pesar de la conversación anterior, el decidió mantenerlo alejado de las cosas peligrosas…fue difícil a lo largo de estos últimos meses, pero (con gran esfuerzo) lo estaba logrando.

-mi vida es un libro abierto….hablando de libros…

Saco una caja de metal, oprimió el botón rojo (que estaba arriba) y de el apareció un raro libro morado (echo de mana).

-es algo que mande a hacer… (Se lo entrego)…ábrelo y di en voz alta, lo que esta escrito.

Curioso abrió el libro que solo tenia una Pág.….en ella aprecia escrita una palabra.

-¡HUARRUI SIMEON!

El libro brillo con una luz cegadora….Devlin no cabía en la emoción/sorpresa, al ver…. ¡unos talismanes idénticos a los que vio en su sueño!

-¿no entiendo?... ¿por que?

-tienen los mismos poderes como los que mi tía usa….bueno, no son tan poderosos… (No logre que en la tierra de Charmcaster me hicieran uno idéntico)... Solo tienen un 30% pero aun así son de utilidad.

Era cierto…. ¡es más! Después de la batalla que tuvieron contra Harangue, sully (de parte de gwendolyn) recibió unos idénticos en todo (pero dorados) a las llaves de bezer y con los poderes al 100% de capacidad.

-¿sabes? En adonite es tradición regalar talismanes en vez de anillos, al momento de pedir matrimonio.

-sabes que aún somos muy jóvenes, tenemos que esperar dos años a lo menos.

-ya no más.

El moreno lo condujo hasta su habitación…ahí le contó que (usando a sir Francis como rostro) se "promulgo" un permiso especial (para si mismo), para poder casarse a pesar de solo tener 16 años…

-valla valla… ¿Qué les parece? El "sabio" Kenneth I, uso su poder para beneficio propio.

-¡oh, vamos! Solo es por esta vez… (Se rasco la cabeza)…lo prometo.

-¡aja!...a mi papá no lo hará muy feliz, esta noticia.

-Por si las moscas hable con nuestros padres y están deacuerdo…solo falta un detallito.

-¿cual?

El castaño (nerviosismo) se arrodillo ante el pelinegro…tomo los talismanes, que el contacto se volvieron un anillo y se lo ofreció.

-¿te…te casas conmigo?

- ken…. ¿he?... (Asustado se agarro la barriga)…. ¡¿Qué fue eso?

-¡demonios dev!... (Se levanto enojado)…esto es importante, tus gases pueden esperar.

Del enojo paso (rápido) a la preocupación al ver la cara de compungido que puso su novio.

-no me siento bien… ¡auch!... ¡hay!

Devlin se doblo de dolor….nunca en toda su vida había sentido algo así, ningún villano lo había herido de esa manera.

-¡Dios mió!... ¡AHORA SI QUE VAS A TENER A LOS BEBES!

-no no., esto debe ser una indigestión…. ¡auch!..AAAA

Sin perder tiempo se trasformo en cuatro brazos, tomo la maleta y cargo (con mucho cuidado) al oji-azul.

-¡esto no debería estar pasando!... (Apretó los dientes, aguantando la contracción)… ¡es muy pronto!

-no te preocupes…solo respira profundo.

Empujando e ignorando a quien se pusiera en su camino, llego hasta su auto, metió al parturiente adentro, coloco la maleta en el portaequipaje y (regresando s u forma humana) se fueron al hospital.

-kenny...AAA…quiero casarme…AAA…ahora.

-pero dev, los bebes.

-¡QUIERO CASARME AHORA!...AAAAAA.

-veré que puedo hacer.

Mientras manejaba, saco su celular e izo unas llamadas.

* * *

><p>-acepto.<p>

-y tu devlin…

-¡si acepto!...AAAAA… ¡deseé prisa maldita sea!

Mientras devlin era llevado a quirófano (para la cesárea), kenny, un empleado del registro civil y Sir Francis (que usaba un disfraz para no ser reconocido), lo acompañaban corriendo por los pasillos.

-¿los anillos?

-¿los anillos?… (Se busco en los bolsillos)…. ¡carajo! solo tengo uno.

Problema….estaba disponible un anillo para el oji-azul ¡pero no para el oji-verde!, al ver esto Sir Francis se saco un anillo que usaba y se lo entrego al moreno.

-estoy divorciado y solo lo uso por costumbre…será un gran honor para mi, si usted lo usa.

-gracias… (Tomo el anillo)…siempre recordare esto.

Se pusieron los anillos….el anillo de devlin (al ponérselo), regreso a ser talismanes (que quedaron en su manga derecha)

* * *

><p>5 horas después...<p>

Ahí estaba el recién casado devlin Tennyson, (acostado en una cama de hospital) miraba junto a su marido (con gran ternura) a los dos bebitos que dormían, dulcemente en sus brazos.

-¡Fueron los dolores más horrible que he sentido en mi vida!, pero valió la pena… ¿no son las cositas más lindas de todo el universo?

-si que lo son… ¡lo más bello de todo el universo!

Kenny beso a su (ahora delgado) marido, con ternura le acarició la mejilla.

-te amo….mi reina.

-ya cállate.


	42. Chapter 42

Capitulo 42

Eran las 3 de la mañana...

El pequeño pelinegro oji-verde, Lenny Tennyson...usando su pijama de "kiss" (regalado por su abuelo Kevin) dormía en su cuna, soñando…

* * *

><p>Ahí estaba un payaso feo hablando con un tipo de armadura (también feo)<p>

-recuerda que gracias… ¡A MI!... (Se apunto a si mismo)…lograste regresar.

-yo te recuerdo a ti…. (Lo apunto con el dedo)….que si no fuera… ¡POR MI!...nunca habrías logrado reconstruir tu cuerpo y regresar.

El payasito malo parecía estar muy enojado con el caballero feo.

-¡no te hagas el santurrón Harangue!...hace solo 2 meses atrás, dijiste que…."si no podías matar a ben Tennyson…. ¡MATARIAS A SUS NIETOS!"

-¡ESO ERA ANTES!

A decir verdad...El caballero feo después de regresar al infierno, analizo (al fin) sus errores, se arrepentía muchísimo de todo el mal que le provoco a los tennyson (en especial a ben)

-Tuve que pasar por el infierno dos veces…pero ahora me doy cuenta, que todo fue un error.

¡Es más!…

Estaba tan avergonzado de si mismo, que agradecía al que lo mato, evitando el asesinato de esos bebes inocentes.

-arrg…. ¡como quieras!...tendré que reconstruir mi carpa y hacer el show… ¡YO SOLO!

El payasito se dio vuelta enojadito.

Estaba a punto de convertirse en confeti, cuando el caballero feo se puso detrás de el y lo agarro (alzándolo al aire)

-¿Qué haces?...¡ ¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?

-He hecho muchas cosas malas en mi vida….dejarte libre seria la peor de todas.

-¡glup!...ejem…aja….recuerda que yo te libere, somos amigos ¿recuerdas?

-es hora que redima todos mis pecados…comenzando contigo.

-BUAAAAA.

* * *

><p>El pelinegro bebe fue despertado de golpe por el llanto de Benji (usando pijama de ben 10), que dormía en la cuna contigua.<p>

Sin saber el ¿Por qué? Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y termino acompañando al pequeño castaño oji-azul.

-BUAAAAAA.

En ese instante unos tentáculos de mana azul, los llevaron hasta los brazos acogedores de su ma. En ropa interior.

-ya….ya, no lloren mis amores….shissss.

Se trasformo en 11, (gracias a eso) de un parpadeo…les cambio los pañales, les dio los biberones y les dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-¡en el nombre de los plomeros!...tienen el apetito de su abuelo Ben.

Los niños dieron una risita, mientras benji le tiraba el cabello a su progenitor.

-¡achuh!...benji, mi cabello no es un juguete.

-ji ji ji…. (El pequeño castaño se rasco la cabeza)…agu.

-ahora estoy convencido… (Miro con sarcasmo a su hijito)…. ¡es genético!

-¿eu?

Los bebes miraban confundidos, al que los arrullaba (se riéndose de lo lindo).

-¿Qué cosa es genética?

En ese instante entro kenny…

-tu no has dormido casi nada….dame a los niños y vuelve a dormir.

El regreso a su forma humana, entregándole los niños a su marido, para luego darles unos besitos de buenas noches.

-bueno, yo me voy a dormir.

El chico en calzoncitos dejo la habitación, mientras el chico en polera blanca con calzoncillos, se sentó en el sillón cerca del librero de cuentos.

-bien… ¿Quién quiere leer un cuento?

-¡yo! (dijeron al unísono, la única palabra que podían decir bien)

Originalmente les contaría su cuento favorito (Alicia en el país de las maravillas), pero en esta oportunidad decidió hacer algo diferente…

-Hace mucho tiempo en una ciudad llamada Bellw… ¡digo!...belladona…si un reino llamado belladona…

* * *

><p>Existía un joven escudero llamado M, que quería ser caballero, ¡pero no uno cualquiera!, sino un domador de dragones.<p>

-¡YAHOOOO!

El cabalgaba feliz por la fría noche….a pesar de su soberbia, su general le había dicho que muy pronto el seria un caballero domador de dragones e iría a conquistar la luna en nombre de su rey.

-esta es mi noche.

Sonriendo, llego hasta a una taberna…la tabernera le entrego el menú y lo felicito.

-supe serás entrenado para ir en un dragón de acero, hasta la luna…felicidades.

-gracias… (Leyó el menú)…seria mucho más feliz, si existieran en esta taberna, doncellas hermosas.

-espero que vuestro comentario, no me incluya a mi.

De improviso una doncella usando un raro brazalete, se sentó a su lado….M quedo anonadado por tal belleza, nunca antes vista.

-no para nada.

-los dejare solos.

La tabernera dejo solos a los 2 jóvenes.

- hola soy M.

El estiro su mano para saludarla, al ver que la joven no parecía entender ¿Qué por lo hacia? , bajo su mano.

-no eres de por aquí….¿verdad?

-se podría decir que así es….me llamo V.

-¿V? nunca había escuchado un nombre así.

-dime…. ¿que estabas celebrando?

-¿puedes guardar un secreto?

-soy buena guardando secretos.

El le contó todo a su nueva "amiga", ella cerro sus ojos, luego puso 2 dedos en la sien de M...Cuando los abrió de nuevo, miro asustada a su compañero.

-corre… ¡tenemos que irnos de aquí!

-¡hey! ¡ohu!...¡no tan rápido!, apenas nos estamos conociendo.

-no es lo que tu crees… ¡estamos en peligro!

En ese instante un monstruo de metal entro por la puerta, trato de llevarse a la doncella pero M intervino golpeándolo con un palo.

Al ver que el monstruo se levantaba (y se regeneraba) M y V montaron a caballo hacia una colina donde estarían a salvo.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Quién eres tú?

-mi nombre es V…es todo lo que diré.

M detuvo el caballo.

-¡si no me dices ¿que esta pasando?, dejare de ayudarte!

-ok….tenias razón no soy de aquí…soy de las estrellas, ese tipo me secuestro y me puso esto… (Ofuscada le mostró su brazalete)…para mantenerme en esta" forma "y solo puedo usar la telepatía…como lo hice contigo en la taberna.

-¿ves? No fue tan malo.

Cambiaron su rumbo hasta el taller de un herrero, tomo una de las herramientas e intento romper el brazalete…sin éxito.

-¡maldición!...debe estar encantado, para ser así de resistente.

-¡mira!, ¡ahí esta!

El monstruo (guiado por el brazalete encantado), llego hasta el taller…ambos jóvenes se escondieron detrás de una columna.

-tengo un plan… ¿confías en mi?

Ella solo asintió...

El monstruo busco a la joven por todos lados…hasta verla en un modesto balcón.

-¿me quieres?, ¡ven por mi!

Ella corrió…el monstruo la persiguió.

-¡no tan rápido!

Pero en una esquina fue impactado por el mazo, que el escudero tenia en sus manos.

-¡huf!, ¡al fin!

El monstruo cayó hasta un cráter de lava ardiente.

-¡oh no!

El monstruo de metal (sin daño alguno), salio de la lava, luego noqueo al escudero además de llevarse a la doncella en sus hombros...

-¡suéltame! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Déjame ir!

Una vez recuperado del golpe…el escudero (gracias a la conexión mental que tenía con la doncella), llego justo cuando el monstruo iba poner a la doncella, dentro de su carruaje estelar.

-¡DEJALA IR!

El trato de golpearlo, siendo tirado lejos por la bestia.

-no intervengas.

Cuando la esperanza se diluía…un paladín bajo del cielo.

-¡suelta a esa bruja inmediatamente!

-llegaron los justicieros…perdiste.

-no lo creo.

El monstruo noqueo al paladín, entro a su carruaje estelar y encero a la doncella en una prisión de luz.

El joven (sin dudarlo), tomo la espada del justiciero y entro al carruaje...

-¿Por qué te la llevas?

-tu no comprendes…mi reino la necesita, su energía vital dará vida a mi gente por siglos…hasta que se seque su núcleo.

-ella es una persona, ¡no una fuente de poder!

-¿Qué es una vida, comparada con la de millones?

V miro a M un momento….mostrándole (mentalmente) la roca mágica, que impulsaba al carruaje por los cielos.

-eso es verdad….pero a diferencia de ti ¡ELLA ESTA VIVA, TU NO!

Con la espada destruyo la dicha roca...el monstruo estaba tan ocupado tratando de reparar la roca, que no noto (ni se preocupo) por la chica que fue libre para ir a los brazos del joven.

-¿tenemos que reunirnos en mejores circunstancias?

-sin duda.

Ambos salieron de aquel diabólico lugar…apenas salieron, este exploto en una bola de fuego ardiente.

El brazalete se abrió…la carne humana se fue, dejando paso a un ser celestial.

-¡SOY LIBRE!

-¡GUAO!... ¿así te ves de verdad?

-así es…. ¿no te parece grotesca mi forma verdadera?

-para nada…queda bien en ti.

El ser de luz ofreció llevarlo a vivir en las estrellas…el escudero lo rechazo, el quería ir hasta la luna, las estrellas por sus propios medios.

-eres un hombre muy especial, M.

Ella lo beso...

-volveré algún día por ti, es una promesa.

Lentamente se alejo hasta el firmamento…dejando únicamente su brazalete tras de ella.

* * *

><p>-años después ella cumplió su promesa y fueron felices por siempre.<p>

Con mucho cuidado dejo en sus cunas a los bebes… (Que dormían profundamente), les dio un besito en la frente y salio de la habitación.

-¡huf!...al fin se durmieron.

-je je je…calma, en poco tiempo regularan su sueño y ustedes podrán dormir más.

El viejo Maxwell se acercó con un vaso de leche, hasta el joven trasnochado.

-ojala Bisabuelo….ojala.

-¿Qué cuento les constaste esta vez? ¿Blanca nieves? ¿Alicia en el país de las maravillas? ¿Caperucita roja?

-nop…uno muy "especial", buenas noches.

Cansando se fue hasta su cama….

Al otro día llego hasta los cuarteles, un informe sobre el descubrimiento de los restos de Zomboso (mejor dicho "partes") encontrados en una alcantarilla.

Los días siguientes…Por más que intentaron averiguar ¿Cómo llegaron ahí?, se quedaron atascados, el caso quedo como "inconcluso" y para su pesar, se cerro.


	43. Chapter 43

Capitulo 43

-He hecho muchas cosas malas en mi vida….dejarte libre seria la peor de todas.

-¡glup!...ejem…aja….recuerda que yo te libere, somos amigos ¿recuerdas?

-es hora que redima todos mis pecados…comenzando contigo.

Harangue tomo al (aterrado) payaso, con la fuerza de sus brazos (mejor dicho la fuerza de su armadura) lo separo por miembro por miembro…

-¡RINNNNN! ¡BUENOS DIAS GENTE DE LA CIUDAD DE BEN 10.0000, SON LAS 5:00 DE LA MAÑANA Y SE PRONOSTICAN 23 GRADOS!..Soy Michelle Jones "la golda", estas escuchando radio "JUVENTUD" auspiciado por N.S.B.T y estas son las noticias del día de hoy….

* * *

><p>-¿QUE? ¿COMO?... ¡ha!...era solo un sueño.<p>

Devlin (sin mucho animo) apago su radio reloj, se levanto de su cama y se vistió.

-se puede saber ¿Por qué sales a correr a esta hora?... (Molesto, se cubrió la cabeza con su almohada)…hace poco los niños regularon el sueño y podemos dormir tranquilos.

-¡hay por favor! Han pasado 2 meses desde que duermen como angelitos…además tengo que perder los kilos de más.

-¡¿Cuáles kilos de más?...te hicieron una liposucción (minutos después de la cesárea), no tienes ni gota de grasa, ¡es más! Ya recuperaste los músculos del abdomen que tenias, antes de tenerlos.

El moreno (perezosamente) apunto a la foto en su velador, en donde aparecían los mellizos (recién nacidos) en los brazos de su ma, junto a su papá…

Sus Tatarabuelos, su abuelo ben, su abuela kai, su abuela Julie, su abuelo Kevin, su Tía abuela Gwendolyn, todos sus tíos/as (incluyendo a los 14 necrofrigians) ,su madrina Anakarta, el padrino de Lenny (j.j) y el padrino de benji (Jimmy Jones Sr.)

-¿Cómo Cooper logro que salieran todos en la misma foto? Es un misterio… (Se termino de atar sus zapatillas)…pero mis músculos, no están tan definidos como antes.

-vanidoso…. (Puso su cabeza sobre su almohada y dándose vuelta se volvió a tapar)… ¡has lo que quieras!…ouuu…yo regresare a mi sueño, de ganar el campeonato de fútbol universal junto a Ishama.

El pelinegro solo se limito a sacarle la lengua.

* * *

><p>-¡huf!...¡huf!...¡que buen ritmo! llevo hoy...¡huf!...¡huf!<p>

Era cierto…para haber pasado tan solo 3 meses desde el parto, el ya se encontraba en excelente forma, a paso firme corría por el puente hasta que…

-dev…devlin Tennyson….necesito tu ayuda.

Paro para ver ¿Quién lo llamaba?, miro a ambos lados, sin ver a nadie.

-¿será mi imaginación?

-pissss…aquí abajo…abajo del puente.

Se acercó a la baranda para ver mejor, ahí cerca de la salida de una alcantarilla estaba un hombre.

A pesar de estar cubierto de una manta sucia y no verse muy "vivo" que digamos… ¡EL LO RECONOCIO SIN DUDARLO!

-¡HARANGUE!...Will harangue…. ¿que estas haciendo ahí?

-necesito tu ayuda…por favor baja para que hablemos.

Si el no hubiera tenido "aquel sueño" ¡no bajaría ni por todo el oro del mundo!, sin embargo tuvo el sueño...

-yo….

-shisss….ya estoy enterado del por que, estas escondiéndote.

-¿de verdad?

-sip… (Se seco el sudor de la frente)…de lo que no estoy enterado es ¿para que necesitas mi ayuda?

-En este último tiempo he redimido, cada pecado que he cometido en la tierra…. (Se saco la manta que lo cubría)….no me preguntes como, por que he tenido que hacer cosas "horrendas" (a muchos villanos y similares) para lograrlo.

-¡cool!...entonces podrás ir al cielo.

-¡eso quisiera! Pero no…le vendí mi alma a un encapuchado con mascara, a cambio esta armadura y mi juventud restituida.

-mmmm…tomando en cuenta tus acciones...ejem.

No era necesario que el Zombi, le dijera el nombre del tipo….el oji-azul lo sabia perfectamente…

-¡lo tengo!...existe un párrafo en los contratos demoníacos que dice "si el benefactor se arrepiente, logrando eliminar todo pecado suyo en el mundo mortal…solo debe devolver lo dado, para que el contrato quede nulo"

-¡¿no crees que lo intentado?...lo intente una y otra vez… ¡PERO EL NO QUIERE ACEPTAR DE VUELTA, LO QUE ME A DADO!

-¡que problema!...mmmm…déjame pensar.

¿Qué hacer?...el pelinegro pensó laaaaargo rato, en una solución (legalmente en términos demoníacos), pensó, pensó y pensó hasta que…

-¡LO TENGO!.. Solo existe una forma de que el contrato se rompa, sin tener que devolver lo recibido, esto es lo que vamos a hacer…

* * *

><p>En el centro de vigilancia…después de terminado el almuerzo.<p>

-¡¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?...¡POR NINGUN MOTIVO!

-¿entendiste lo que te explique?

-arggg….fuerte y claro.

El moreno se negaba a aceptar lo que el pelinegro le pedía… ¡ERA ABSURDO!

-pero kenny, es el único modo…. (Le puso cara de cachorro regañado)…sabes que no te lo pediría, si tuviera otra opción.

-si claro.

-Ha redimido 1000 de sus pecados, le falta redimir 2 más para que su alma regrese a ser suya además de la posibilidad de ir al cielo.

Molesto se cruzo de brazos, cerrando los ojos pensando….Perdonar al que trato de asesinar no solo al pelinegro, sino que a la vez también intento matar sus hijos seria ¡DIFICIL!

-ok…..yo lo intentare….

-no vasta con intentarlo…tienes que perdonarlo ¡DE VERDAD!

Pensó un largo rato en esto, lo pensó seriamente…tomando en cuenta cada detalle hasta ahora….luego Suspiro, pasando de la ira a la despreocupación….

-ok…lo perdono.

-¡GENIAL!...sabia que lo harías, ahora solo falta uno más.

- ya tiene 1 perdón… (Dio otro Suspiro, pasando de la despreocupación a la incertidumbre)….pero mi viejo…será otra cosa.

Lograr que Ben Tennyson….que Ben 10.000 lograra perdonar ¡TODO! Lo que harangue le hizo…. ¡SERA UNA MISIÓN IMPOSIBLE!

-Tenemos que hablar con ben….no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, en esta situación.

-¡aja!...querrás decir "yo debo" hablar con ben y "tu" debes llevar a los niños a su primera feria…como lo prometiste.

Devlin pasó de la cara de cachorro regañado a la de molestia…

-creo que es mejor si" tu" y sully llevan a los niños…mientras "yo" hablo con ben.

-pero...

-sin peros….ya no puedes descartarme ¿recuerdas?

A paso firme se dirijo hasta el ascensor, antes de apretar el botón para ir al centro de comando, miro por última vez a su marido...

-lo olvidaba….fui al registro civil y recupere mi apellido de soltero.

-¿Qué?... ¡¿PEDISTE UN DIVORCIO?

-¡NO TONTO!….sigo casado contigo, solo que ahora ya no tengo "Tennyson" repetido 2 veces, en mi nombre.

-¿Por qué?...Devlin Tennyson Tennyson suena mucho mejor que Devlin Levin Tennyson.

-no lo creo…adiós.

* * *

><p>Will Harangue escondido en las alcantarillas, se paseaba de un lado a otro.<p>

-es muy tarde… ¿vendrá?

-¿me esperabas?..Devlin dijo que kenny te perdono y que solo falto yo.

-pensé que no llegarías.

Entre las sombras Apareció Ben 10.00.

-fiuuu… ¡que joven te vez!, si no te conociera nunca creería, que eres el viejo conductor de TV que me critica desde que yo era adolescente...pero también ¡que muerto te vez! Je je je.

-hm…sin exagerar.

Ahí estaban 2 viejos enemigos reunidos en son de paz, por primera vez en sus vidas… ¡perdón!...en primera vez en la vida del castaño canoso y en primera vez en la no-vida del zombi rejuvenecido.

-¿sabes lo que he hecho?

-¿es una pregunta de broma?

-a pesar de todo…tu…

El barbon se cruzo de brazos molesto.

-¡mira!...fuiste muy malo…en mi opinión durante 26 años, como una repetida patada en la entre pierna.

Luego ante el confundido zombi, el humano sonrió y levanto los hombros.

-pero...si fui capas de perdonar a Kevin, puedo perdonarte a ti.

-¿de verdad? ¿No es broma?

-Will Harangue yo te perd…

-¡¿CREISTE QUE ARRUINARIAS MI SHOW?

Zomboso (sin una oreja izquierda, sin pierna derecha, sin mano izquierda y sin el lado derecho de la cabeza, pero con sombrero intacto) apareció con una bazuca de sub.-energía, en el hombro.

-¡IMPOSIBLE!... ¡YO TE DESMENBRE!

-¡LLEVO SIENDO ZOMBI MUCHO MÁS QUE TU!... ¡NO CABARAS COMNIGO SOLO POR ARRANCARME LA CABEZA DEL CUERPO!

Como pudo, apunto al salvador del mundo…

-¡MUERE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ BEN TENNYSON!

-NOOOO.

Harangue empujo a ben…absorbiendo con su armadura el impacto, esta se sobre calentó explotando en 1000 pedazos.

-¡MI UNICO DISPARO A LA BASURA!… (Arrojo la bazuca con rabia al suelo)… ¡RAYOS!

-¡HARANGUE!

El héroe 1# Eligio la habilidad de frió supremo…

-¡FRIO!... ¡ahora vas a ver!

-¡patitas para que te quiero!

El payaso (afirmándose el sombrero) dio el primer paso para huir…pero fue congelado hasta la conciencia. (Si es que tiene)

-te…. odio…ben….tennyson.

Benjamín recogió la cabeza del que una vez fue…uno de sus más grandes enemigos.

-ben…

-no digas nada…te perdono.

-gracias.

Sus ojos se cerraron….ese instante su mente volvió a ser una con su alma y al fin pudo descansar en paz…

* * *

><p>-JA JA JA… ¿CREISTE QUE ME DERROTARIAS? ¡BASTARDO ENGREIDO!<p>

-NOOO…PERDONAME.

Zomboso torturaba horriblemente a ben tennyson y a toda su familia.

-JA JA JA.

* * *

><p>En el hospital siquiatrico, dentro del proyector.<p>

-¿Qué crees que este soñando?

Los psiquiatras miraban a su nuevo paciente…Zomboso el payaso, conectado a la maquina neuronal de sueño permanente.

-ni idea…fue una suerte que el presidente Tennyson, donara esta maquina.

-así es colega, Dr. J.T….sinceramente no sabría en donde más encerar a este, loco peligrosísimo e inmortal.

-ni yo Dr. Cash…ni yo.

Los dos médicos dejaron la habitación del payaso durmiente y siguieron con su ronda.


	44. Chapter 44

Capitulo 44

-¿estas seguro de esto?

-segurísimo.

El moreno quedo boquiabierto…lo que el pelinegro le contó, lo dejo sin palabras.

-¿te quieres esterilizar?

-mira…al principio me pareció buena idea tener "uno más en el futuro", pero después de los pies hinchados, el dolor de espalda, los antojos, los vómitos y ¡el parto!...decidí que ya no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo, otra vez.

-mmmm… ¿dejemos esta conversación para otro momento?, recuerda que es el cumpleaños de Lenny y Benji.

-ok.

Los esposos se pusieron unos gorritos de fiesta y salieron de la habitación...

* * *

><p>-¡que grandes están!..¡Que mejillitas tan lindas tienen!<p>

La anciana tía vera les tiro las mejillitas a sus Tatara-sobrinos…

Hoy toda la familia (incluyendo a los familiares, que hace años que no ven) se a reunido en los cuarteles tennyson para celebrar el 1año de vida de los mellizos.

-ja ja ja…me recuerda cuando fui a visitarla cuando tenia 10… ¡de solo recordarlo me duelen las mejillas!... (Se restregó la mejilla)… ¡por suerte los limax aparecieron para intervenir los peñiscos!

-¡ben!... (Le tiro las orejas a su primo)… ¡se más respetuoso con la tía! Ha viajado mucho para poder venir.

-¡hay gwen!..Digo…gwendolyn no seas tan seria.

-¡aja!... ¿donde están kenny y devlin? No podemos apagar las velitas sin ellos.

-relax, ya llegamos.

En ese instante aparecieron los padres de los cumpleañeros…

-¡al fin!

Mientras la maga junto a la Tía Camila iban por el pastel de tres leches (echo por su suegra), la tía vera les entrego en los brazos a los niños, vestido con mameluco verde oscuro.

Los niños fueron puestos en sus sillitas altas, el pastel se puso sobre la meza, la familia se sentó (algunos prepararon sus cámaras) cada uno en su lugar.

Cuanto el abuelo Carl (en el caso de los cumpleañeros bisabuelo) estaba a punto de encender la velita, Kevin dijo…

-¡momento!... ¡lev no a llegado todavía!... ¡hey lexie!, ¿Dónde esta tu hijo?

-¡es tu hijo también!...hace rato lo llame y dijo que iba a buscar a sully.

La familia (completa) miro a los tíos Kenneth e Isha.

-a nosotros no nos miren…mi adonita dijo que iba a buscar a lev.

-ese chico…te lo dije ¡es mala junta!

-¡KENNETH!..Por favor, no estamos en el siglo 15.

-¿no te das cuenta Isabelina?, ese chico… (El pelirrojo ofuscado, se tapo la cara)… ¡ES UN RUFIAN DE PRIMERA!

-¡HEY ZANAHORIA PODRIDA!... ¡LAVATE LA BOCA CON JABON ANTES DE HABLAR DE MI HIJO!

Molesta (a pesar de que su marido trato de detenerla) Natalie se levanto a defender a su hijo mayor.

-¡LA CULPA ES SOLO TUYA, POR SER UNA MADRE TAN NEGLIGENTE!

-¡SOY UNA BUENA MADRE, BRUJA DESCRITERIADA!

-¡¿COMO ME LLAMASTE? ERES UNA…

-..¡eou!…..¡BUAAAA!

Antes de que una verdadera "guerra civil" se librara en ese comedor, los cumpleañeros rompieron en llanto...la abuela Sandra se levanto de su asiento, para ayudar a sus nietos a calmar a sus hijos.

-¡miren lo que han hecho!...gritar de esa manera enfrente de dos niñitos inocentes, ¡DEBERIA DARLES VERGÜENZA!

Los que estaban discutiendo (apenados) regresaron a sus lugares…

-lo siento tanto lexie, yo…

-¿Qué sucede? Pensé que era una fiesta y no un funeral.

En ese instante entraron Sully y lev, luego saludaron a todo el mundo y tomaron sus respectivos lugares.

-lamentamos la demora….nos pillo un trafico terrible, ¿cierto sul?

-yeah… ¿quieres que encienda la vela por ti? Tío Carl.

-no gracias sully…mi encendedor aun funciona.

La velita fue encendida, la gente reunida (olvidando lo ocurrido hace unos minutos) canto al unísono la canción del cumpleaños.

-¡Cumpleaños feliz….te deseamos a ti….cumpleaños…benji y lenny…..que los cumplan feliz!

Los orgullosos padres acercaron el pastel hasta sus niños, mientras devlin les daba besitos, kenny se dirigió a ellos.

-¡déjalos tranquilos dev!...ahora soplen la velita y pidan un deseó.

El castaño bebe y el pelinegro bebe esperaron un momentito….luego (con ayuda de sus papás) de un suave soplido, apagaron la vela.

-¡BRAVO!

-¿da?

Sin comprender ¿Qué pasaba? Recibieron muchos aplausos y les tomaron muchas fotos.

* * *

><p>¿La fiesta? Tan normal como cualquier otra, llena de regalos, fotos de tal o cual pariente de infante, uno que otro peñisco y dulces, muchos dulces.<p>

-fue una fiesta maravillosa

Eran las 20:00hrs…la fiesta termino, todos los parientes se fueron (o se teletas portaron) hasta sus casa, excepto…

-adiós gwendolyn, ven a visitarme para que te muestre mi nueva colección, de aves de Norteamérica.

La pelirroja abrazo a su querida tía.

-adiós tía vera…. ¿segura que no quieres que te tele trasporte hasta tu casa?

-¡oh no querida!, me iré con verdona….viajaremos juntas por el desierto en mi nueva camper.

La anciana le mostró una camper idéntica a la de su hermano. (Excepto que la suya era rosa)

-¡oh lo olvidaba!... (De su bolso saco un molde de gelatina, sabor piña con pedazos de chuleta y pescado adentro)….te sigue gustando mi comida, ¿no es así?

-esteeee…gracias por ser tan considerada.

El camper rosa partió, mientras la pelirroja entraba a su casa con el molde en las manos.

-¿ahora que hago con esta cosa?

-¡guao!

-¿mmm?…ven Sparky…veeennnn, tengo algo para ti.

El perro de piedra de kenny, engullo feliz de la vida la rara comida.

-por lo menos a el le gusta y no lo tuve que botar… (Se sacudió las manos)…caso cerrado.

Silbando fue hasta la cocina, a ayudar a Gwen II a terminar de lavar los platos.

* * *

><p>Luego de la fiesta los pequeños, se quedaron jugando en la alfombra del living con sus juguetes.<p>

-¡niños a hora de irse a dormir!

-agu.

Los mini-tennyson al ver al oji-azul, dieron unos rápidos pasitos hasta donde se encontraba.

-¡cielo!, estos niños parecen maratonistas.

Ellos estiraron los bracitos (con mucha ternura) hacia el chico de 18, este se agacho para cargarlos, estaba a unos milímetros de hacerlo...

-a dormir bebitos.

-ga…lleta.

-¿Qué?

Se quedo atónito al escuchar el sonido que salía de la boca de benji…. ¿lo imagino o escucho bien?

-a ver benjamín… (Se controlo todo, lo que pudo para no llorar)…repítele a Má, lo que acabas de decir.

-galleta.

-¡en el nombre de los plomeros!... ¡KENNYYY! ¡KENNNYYYY!

Al escuchar tal grito el (junto a lev, sully y wendy) corrió por el pasillo hasta el living.

-¡¿Qué pasa? ¡¿A QUIEN ESTAN MATANDO?

-ahora ben, dile a papi lo que me dijiste.

-Galleta.

-¡no me jodan!

Emocionado hasta las lágrimas el moreno, cargo a su hijito y le lleno la carita de besos.

-¡su primera palabra!... ¿donde deje la cámara?

-vah, vamos wendy…solo dijo "galleta", no dio un discurso.

-¡LEV!

-relax, calabaza…vivieras más.

Toda la atención cayó en el pequeño benji, dejando a Lennyncito solito como un dedo.

-¡shif!..¡shif!

Estaba a punto de romper en llanto cuando, su má lo cargo en brazos y meciéndolo lo consoló.

-no llores vidita…nadie te a olvidado.

El oji-verde bebe paso del casi-llanto a la alegría…entre risitas, le dio becitos a quien lo mecía (y también recibió)

-má…má.

-¡virgen de la papaya!... (Alzo a su hijito en el aire)… ¡miren quien hablo, también!

-¿he?

El moreno (con benji aun en brazos) se acercó hasta donde estaba lenny.

-.a ver lenny, di a papá lo que dijiste.

El pequeñito se ruborizo.

-¿da?

-vah, es solo tu imaginación hermanito.

La atención regreso al pequeño castaño.

-vamos lenny, tu puedes hacerlo...Confió en ti.

Al ver la cara de confianza que tenia el oji-azul, el niño grito con todo sus pulmones.

-¡MAMÁAAAA!

Todos los que estaban en los cuarteles, llegaron hasta el living (guiados por el fuerte grito.)

-¡dios mío!, ¡que pulmones tan fuertes tiene este niño!

Ante el comentario de Maxwell, todos se echaron a reír…ahora, ha ambos niños les celebraban sus primeras palabras.

* * *

><p>Kenny (después de acostar y leerles un cuento a los mellizos) se acostó al lado de devlin.<p>

-hey dev

-¿sip?

-¿sigues con la idea de esterilizarte?

Ante la pregunta del oji-verde, el oji-azul pensó un momento antes de responder…

-no….talvez le de otra oportunidad a eso de "tener hijos"…en el futuro…después de que tengamos… ¡digo!...si llegáramos a tener un niño/a, después de eso me estelerisare….no antes.

-aja…buenas noches, "mamá"

-cállate y déjame dormir.


	45. Chapter 45

Capitulo 45

-¿Dónde esta kenny?

-fue a una emergencia…suecia le declaro la guerra a Marte…. ¡auch! mi pelo no es un juguete, benji.

Lev .E levin practicaba su deporte favorito… ¡MOLESTAR A SU HERMANO!

-¿Qué pasa "súper mamá"?... ¿te levantaste con el pie izquierdo?

-arg…. ¡cállate lev!...vamos ben, come tu papilla.

-¡quiero galleta!

-¡auch!... ¡ya basta!

Ahí estaba devlin trasformado en 11….en los brazos izquierdos tenia a benji (de dos años) que no quería comer, pero si quería tirarle el pelo…

-¡puaj!

-¡hay no!... ¿de nuevo?

-¡bravo sobrinito!...ja ja ja.

En los brazos derechos tenia a Lenny que a estado mal del estomago y no deja de vomitarle la leche enzima de el.

-¡QUIERO GALLETA!

-¡por ultima vez benji, después de la cena!

-¡me duele la pancita!... ¡puaj!... ¡BUAAAA!

El pelinegro con pañuelo en la cabeza no dejaba de reírse (y aplaudir) ante tal escena.

-¡¿vas a seguir mirando como un idiota o me vas a ayudar de una maldita vez?

-¿no dijiste la palabra mágica?

-¡AHORA!

Al ver la cara de su hermano, no le quedo de otra que ayudarlo…

-ok…. (Se ato el pañuelo y cargo al pequeño castaño)….venga con el tío lev, que te dará todas las galletas que quieras.

-¡HE, GALLETA!

-Si cuando vuelva el no a terminado su cena...Lo pagaras muy caro bro.

-¡glup!...como quieras.

Gracias a esto, lev se quedo dándole de comer a benji, mientras dev llevo a len al pediatra…este le dio una inyección y el vomito paro.

* * *

><p>Días después….<p>

Lev con su característico pañuelo, vistiendo una chaqueta gris, polera blanca y pantalones de trabajo con botines….tomaba unas cervezas en la playa, sentado en el capo de su auto cuando…

-¿disfrutando del día libre?

-¿he?... (Giro su cabeza, dio un sorbo a su cerveza y se ajusto el pañuelo en su cabeza)…eres tu…. ¿y los mellizos?

-deje que su padre los gozara por un par de horas.

Era devlin que con cara de cansancio, se sentó al lado de Lev.

-fiuuu…te ves fatal.

-tu también te verías fatal… (Bostezo rascándose la cabeza)…si tuvieras, a dos mini terremotos gritando por tu atención todo el día.

Eso era verdad, en parte….actualmente el único momento en que no escuchaba ¡MÁ QUIERO…! o ¡MÁ, MI HERMANO ME ESTA MOLESTANDO! era cuando estaba en una misión o durmiendo.

-¿cerveza?

-me leíste la mente.

El oji-café se agacho, luego saco del cooler una helada cerveza y se la lanzo al oji-azul.

-gracias, te pasate.

En silencio (mirando el atardecer en el océano), bebieron sus cervezas…algo debía estar muy mal, para que estuvieran tanto rato en silencio.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con sully?

-¿Cómo van las cosas con kenny?

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos….hasta tal punto llego su sorpresa (mutua) que se les cayeron las latas de las manos, derramando el contenido en la arena.

-¡¿tienes problemas?(Dijeron al unísono, apuntándose con el dedo)… ¡creí que todo entre ustedes era como un cuento de hadas!

Ambos sacudieron la cabeza, lev se pasó la mano por la cara, para luego sacar una moneda (del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón)

-cara, tu comienzas…cruz, yo lo hago.

-ok.

Lanzo la moneda….para su desgracia (o bendición) salio cruz.

-¡maldita sea mi suerte!...esteeee… ¿Por qué no comienzas tu?, soy malo para los discursos.

-no oh…salio cruz, tu cuentas.

-rayos.

De verdad el no quería hablar de sus problemas pero ni modo, las reglas las puso el y el las tendrá que respetar….

-sully esta embarazada.

-¿Qué?

-¡no pongas cara de idiota!, se que entendiste lo que dije….como te decía….sully esta embarazada, lo supimos hace 4 meses…mellizos…. desde entonces no nos hablamos, para nada.

-¡ni siquiera se le nota la panza! Es inj… (Calma, no es momento para quejarse)… ¡ejem!... ¿como es posible?, creí que los osmosianos y los adonitas no podían mezclarse, por el medio forma natural.

-sip….una niña humano/adonita y un niño humano/Osmosiano…por cierto, la niña saldrá como sul pero con ojos azules y el niño… ¡ha!...es probable que salga una replica mía.

-¡valla!... ¡cuanto han avanzado las ecografías y los exámenes PRE-natales!

-sin duda.

-¿sus padres lo saben?

-nop…ni ella ni yo les hemos dicho aún.

El oji-café dio un suspiro de enfado, además saco otra helada cerveza.

La bebió (Mientras el sol se terminaba de ocultar dando paso a la media luna), a pesar del frió viento marino.

-ahora te toca a ti…. ¿que pasa?

-desde que nacieron los mellizos… (Movió nerviosamente sus manos en frente de su acompañante)…. ¡no es que los culpe de algo ni nada por el estilo!, ellos no tienen NADA QUE VER.

-¡AJA!...Sigue.

-nos hablamos casi nada…todo es niños, trabajo de plomero, asuntos reales, dormir y repetir todo desde el principio… ¡ni si quiera hemos hecho el…¡epa!

-¿Qué?...momentito….mmmm…¿quieres decir que hace 3 años que tu ….

-olvida lo ultimo que dije y dame una cerveza.

-ya rugiste.

El oji-azul atajo la cerveza que le lanzaron, dando un suspiro de enfado….la bebió, a pesar de que el frió marino viento nocturno, es peor que el de la tarde.

-¿dev?

-yeah.

-cuando eras enano… (Dio un sorbo a su cerveza y se limpio con el brazo la boca)... ¿así creíste que seria tu vida?

-sip….pero era un niño muy melancólico.

-aaaa….yo pensé que seria como uno de esos caza recompensas pos-apocalípticos de las películas….conduciendo una auto a alta velocidad, masacrando mutantes y pateándole el trasero a sicóticos.

-eso lo hicimos ayer….acuérdate, aun están limpiando los restos de las calles.

-¡a si! Es verdad…. ¡la patada que le di a Mike Mornigstar fue una joya!

-¿lev? Lev...necesitamos hablar.

-¿he? ¿Cómo?... ¿sully eres tú?

Una portal de mana rosa apareció y de el salio la pelirroja oji-café, vistiendo un vestido maternal café con flores rosa.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?...con este clima tan helado.

-No fui capaz de esconderlo más y les dije a mis papás.

Sollozando, se toco (brevemente y muy preocupada) su abultado estomago.

-¡shif!...necesitó…necesito saber si estas conmigo en esto.

-me retracto….ahora si se le nota la panza.

Devlin abrazo momentáneamente a la joven maga (para que se desahogara), después le dio un pañuelo desechable, además de dar unas palmaditas en la espalda, para su preocupado hermano.

-los dejare solos.

Un portal de mana azul se abrió y en el, se fue el pelinegro oji-azul.

-siéntate…. (Le paso su chaqueta)….debes cuidarte.

-gracias.

Ella se sentó en el capo, mientras el sacaba un termo plateado con el logo de los plomeros…

-¿chocolate caliente?

-¿pensé que solo tenias cervezas?

-me gusta darle un poco de calcio a mis huesos, entre las cervezas…. ¿quieres o no?

-preferiría un te de canela con miel…..sírveme.

Lev saco dos vasos de plástico, sonriendo (lo más que podía) le dio uno de los vasos a su novia embarazada.

-¿Qué pasa?...si es por el vestido horrible, fui idea de tu mamá…ella me lo dio.

Tomaron las bebidas calientes….estuvieron en silencio, hasta que la pelirroja lo rompió.

- Sunny Lili e Ethan Kevin Levin Tennyson.

-¿Qué?

-así los voy a llamar.

-¡paren el tren!...ejem…veo que olvidaste que "Sunny", es el nombre de tu tía loca que siempre intenta asesinar a mi madrastrita y destruir la tierra, solo por "divertirse"

-me gusta sunny, rima con mi nombre. …además la que los va a tener soy yo y no tu.

-como sea…. ¡pero no me culpes cuando tu "tía favorita" ponga el grito en el cielo por el nombrecito que elegiste!

-mmmm…mejor Sunny Gwendolyn…sip, suena mucho mejor.

Al escuchar tal barbaridad (justo cuando dio un sorbo), escupió su leche chocolatada.

-¡cof! ¡cof! ¿Es broma?

-no…..estas conmigo en esto ¿si o no?

* * *

><p>Dos años después...<p>

Ahí estaba Lev (de 21 años) vistiendo pantalones verdes, cinturón con insignia de plomero, botas de trabajo, armadura pectoral negra, guantes sin dedos (adivinaron negros), mismo corte de cabello con barba candado, y ¿su pañuelo? Atado en su brazo derecho…

-¡hay niños cálmense!

Tratando de que sus hijitos, comieran su cena.

-¿Qué pasa "súper papá"?..(Dijo dev vistiendo ahora, como en su sueño)... ¿te levantaste con el pie izquierdo?

-arg…. ¡cállate dev!...vamos Etha, come tu papilla.

El compungido padre, al ver que sus hijitos lo sobrepasaban, se trasformo en 11 supremo.

-¡auch! mi pelo no es un juguete.

-¡quiero helado!

-¡auch!... ¡ya basta!

En los brazos izquierdos tenia a Ethan Kevin que no quería comer, pero si quería tirarle el pelo…

-¡puaj!

-¡hay no, Sul!... ¿de nuevo?

-¡bravo sobrinita!...ja ja ja.

En los brazos derechos tenia a Sulier Gwendolyn que a estado mal del estomago y no deja de vomitarle el cereal enzima de el.

-¡QUIERO HELADO!

-¡por ultima vez Ethan, después de la cena!

-¡me duele la pancita!... ¡puaj!... ¡BUAAAA!

Ante la cara de angustia de su hermano….el oji-azul solo podía sonreír (y a la vez aplaudir)

-¿vez eso?...se llama karma.

-¡oh no!


	46. Chapter 46

Capitulo 46

Kenny Tennyson Green (de 20 años) que ahora vestía polera cuello de tortuga (verde con blanco) manga corta, pantalones café, cinturón con el logo de plomero, guantes sin dedos (negros con verde), botas negras… ¿su físico? Idéntico al de su padre (incluyendo la barba)

El Amaba a su familia, a sus hijitos, a su marido…

Logro que su prima lo respetara y que el esposo de esta lo molestara menos…

-¡huf!... ¡que cosas!

Le gustaba ser un héroe reconocido y aunque esto de ser emperador (en secreto) lo tomo desprevenido al principio, ahora después de 4 años de gobierno ya paso a ser parte de su vida cotidiana.

Si, el lo tenia todo y su vida es perfecta….bueno lo seria a no ser de un pequeño detallito…

-¿enserio?….hace 4 años que tu no…

-Shissss… (Miro a todos lados, para ver si estaba escondido algún paparazzi)… ¡baja la voz sul que te pueden oír!...si oyen que ken 10.000 tiene "problemas", ¡es mi fin!

Ahí estaban en el Sr .malteadas….kenny (disfrazado para que nadie lo reconociera), junto a su prima.

-¿Quién?... ¿el coco?... (Enojada le dio un sorbo a su malteada)…. ¡ha!

Vestida con el traje que usaba su tía gwen cuando tenia 30 años, pero de color roza oscuro con el símbolo de los plomeros en el estomago, el cabello recogido y las llaves de bezel doradas.

-¿podrías quitarte ese sombrero?, te ves ridículo.

-¡no puedo!...si alguien sabe que tengo este tipo de "problemas", mi popularidad se iría a bajo y lev se burlara toda la vida de mi.

-no es para tanto…mmmm... ¿por que no hablas con el tío ben?, el estuvo mucho más tiempo casado,que tu.

* * *

><p>Más tarde en los cuartes tennyson….centro de comando.<p>

-¿de verdad?...nada…nada de nada.

-bueno si…cuando estaba en los 3 meses el quiso y lo hicimos….desde entonces no quiere nada conmigo.

-mmmm...hm.

-¿será que hago algo mal? ¿Será que ya no lo atraigo? ¿Será que ya no me quiere?

-¿Qué YA NO TE QUIERE?...JA JA JA JA.

El salvador del mundo se doblo de risa (durante horas) mientras el joven ponía mala cara.

-"ja ja"…cuanto apoyo me "das"…. ¿me vas a aconsejar de una buena vez o te seguirás riendo de mi?

-JA JA…ha…no me estaba riendo de ti Kenny.

-si claro y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra.

-¡enserio!...no es broma, no me reía de ti…me reía de mi.

El joven oji-verde miro confundido al viejo oji-verde.

-me recuerda cuanto Gwen II llego a casa….julie estaba tan ocupada con la bebe, que no me miraba ni el pelo.

El (aun fornido) cuarentón, le dio unas palmitas en la espalda, de consuelo a su hijo.

-relájate…..todo es cosa de dar un "tiempito"…como la vez que fuimos de picnic, julie y yo nos escapamos a una cueva…mientras tu ,dev, el abuelo max y tus hermanas pescaban en un riachuelo.

-ejem….recuerdo que ustedes dijeron, que se habían ido de paseo por el bosque.

-¿te recuerdo que tenias 10 años cuando lo dije?...además ahora tienes 20 años y 2 hijos, de "inocente" no tienes nada.

-mmmm….sáltate el sermón ¿sip?

-OK…toma asiento.

Sentaron uno en frente del otro, luego ben se acercó misteriosamente al oído de kenny.

-lo que te voy a decir… (Miro a ambos lados, para asegurarse que nadie más escuchaba)…lo ise cuando tu y dev fueron a ver "La huérfana"….fue más o menos esto…

* * *

><p>-¿Qué extraño? ¿Que habrá pasado?<p>

Devlin llego hasta su casa lo más rápido que pudo…tan solo minutos antes recibió un extraño MSN de Kenny.

"dev necesito que llegues urgente a casa, luego te explico ¡IMPORTANTE!"

Al llegar todo estaba oscuro, sin nadie cerca….esto le estaba dando mala espina.

-¿hola?

-hola...Hola…. (Eco)…hola…hola.

Las luces (ni las automáticas ni las manuales) se encendían, solo podía escuchar sus pasos bajo la tenue luz de las luces auxiliares.

El recuerdo de la vez que peleo contra azmut y sus secuaces hace 11 años, llegaron a su mente…alerta, puso sus ojos rojos esperando lo peor.

-devlin….ven…ven…ven aquí.

-¿kenny?... ¿donde estas?

-ven….ven…..sigue mi voz….ven.

La voz (sin saber si era de kenny o un medio para atraerlo a una trampa) lo guió hasta su habitación…al poner un pie, la luz se encendió de golpe, lo que vio (a la vez que sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad) lo dejo sin palabras.

-… ...¿Qué?

Ahí estaba el moreno acostado en la cama llena de pétalos de rozas, vistiendo únicamente una roza en los labios.

-descuida mi vida, los niños se fueron al jardín de niños y los demás al circo…. ¿te gusta lo que ves?

Al ver tal escena…en lugar del efecto que el moreno esperaba, el oji-azul paso del shock a la carcajada.

-JA JA JA… ¿Qué crees que es esto, Playboy?...JA JA JA.

-arg…. (Puso su mano como una boca e imito la voz de ben)…"Todo es cosa de dar un "tiempito"", bla bla bla…. ¡sabia que no funcionaria!, solo a mi padre le resultaría.

Molesto se levanto de la cama y se puso una bata….estaba a punto de encerrarse en el baño (para quitarse el olor del perfume de almizcle con flores adonitas, que su padre le recomendó ponerse), cuando fue agarrado del brazo por el joven levin.

-sabes, que no me reía en serio (tal vez un poquito) de ti…. ¿verdad?

Sin siquiera mirarlo se safo del agaron, luego cerro la puerta del baño, encendió la ducha, además de poner la radio (a todo volumen)

-¿ken?... (Toco la puerta una y otra vez sin respuesta)…. ¿kenneth?

El agua siguió corriendo sin interrupciones, a pesar de los insistentes intentos de disculparse del hibrido con el joven héroe.

-creo que metí la pata… (Suspirando puso una cara tiste y se dirigió hasta la salida)…mejor lo dejo solo.

* * *

><p>Con la familia de paseo y kenny molesto con el, aprovecho de hacer algo que no hacia hace mucho…andar solo en su patineta voladora.<p>

-esto del matrimonio es un fastidio.

Triste se sentó en el hombro de la estatua de ben 10.000, esperando que en aquel lugar (donde conoció a ya saben quien), su mente se aclarara.

-¡huf!...esto no esta funcionando.

Después de 11 años juntos (6 años de noviazgo, 4 de casados), ya no era tan emocionante como al principio…Devlin comenzó a preguntarse ¿si tomo la decisión correcta al elegir la vida mortal? Pero más importante aun….

-¿sigo enamorado de kenny? , ¿El aun me amara?

Okay…kenny seguía siendo el mismo (solo su físico cambio, sorprendentemente), devlin también pero…. ¿aun se querían o solo estaban juntos por costumbre? , era el tipo de preguntas que lo inquietaba muchísimo.

-tal vez….talvez deba pedir el divor…

-JA JA JA… ¡.TIEMBLEN ANTE MI SUCIOS MORTALES!... ¡SU NUEVA SOBERANA A LLEGADO!

-los problemas personales pueden esperar… ¡a trabajar!

Ahí estaba en el medio del parque una gorda (de piel azulada y cabello extremadamente largo blanquísimo) usando un vestido medieval azul, con tiara y cetro de hielo….devlin (flotando) apareció ante ella con cara sarcástica y los brazos cruzados.

-Déjame adivinar…. ¿Emperatriz helada?... ¿diosa del frió? …o mi favorita ¿la loca morsa congelada?

-¿vosotros te atrevéis a burlarte de mi?... ¡soy la reina de hielo!

-¿a si? ¿Y cual es tu plan?... ¿convertirnos a todos en paletas heladas?

Ella con un toque de su cetro, lentamente la ciudad entera se congelaba

-muy pronto el frió se expandirá y el planeta entero regresara a la gloriosa era de hielo… ¡POR SIEMPRE!

-¡ESO EN TUS SUEÑOS!

El le lanzo un rayo de mana con su báculo de madera, ella le respondió con un rayo de hielo con su cetro….rayo de vida azul vs rayo de hielo, era un espectáculo que muchos curiosos se detuvieron a ver.

-¿eso es todo?... ¡un refrigerador descompuesto congela mejor que tu!

-¡no me quitaras mi sueño!

-¡ríndete, nunca me ganaras!

-¡NUNCA!

Aunque trato y trato el rayo de mana era más fuerte, antes de que se diera cuenta salio disparada contra una pared (sin soltar su cetro), apenas su cuerpo toco el suelo, el hielo que comenzaba a cubrir la ciudad se derritió.

-arg…arg…. (Se levanto irritada hasta las uñas)… ¡todavía no me has vencido!

-espera…espera…tu cetro es de tecnología mágica nivel 3 y esta roto, si lo usas va a estall..

-¡CIERRA EL PICO!

Ella debió escucharlo….apenas levanto su cetro para reiniciar el combate…

-¿he? ¿Qué pasa?

El cetro comenzó a brillar como nunca, agrietándose cada vez más…la villana (al darse cuenta en el problema en que se había metido) desesperada trato de soltarlo, ¡sin éxito!

-te lo advertí...si no quieres morir… ¡SUELTALO YA!

-no puedo…. ¡mi mano se pego a el!

El oji-azul corrió a socorrer a la mujer, mientras trataba de sacarle el cetro de la mano, la peli-blanco sentía como la piel se separaba de su carne.

-AAAA…AAAA.

-resiste, ya falta poco… ¡oh no!

Solo alcanzó a crear una burbuja de mana, para que el daño no se expandiera….después de eso escucho una explosión y todo se puso negro.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué pasa?... ¿que es esto tan calido?..¿Un Latido cardiaco?<p>

-¿ya te sientes mejor?

Cuando todo se aclaro, no cabía en la sorpresa…..estaba acostado sobre el pecho de kenny, siendo abrazado por el, desnudos y por la marca que tenia en el cuello el moreno…. ¡devlin lo mordió!

-kenny… (Avergonzado se tapo la cara con las manos)….lo siento tanto.

-¿Por qué?... (Con mucha dulzura le quito las manos del rostro)… era lo necesario para que te recuperaras después de estar congelado.

Cerró los ojos, a pesar de estar congelado logro recordar algo…a su mente no llegaron imágenes sino sonidos, algo distorsionados pero se entendían…

* * *

><p>Flash back<p>

-¿ya rescataron a la mujer?... (La voz de gwendolyn)

-si magistrado tennyson… (Voz desconocida, un plomero quizás)…fue revisada y ahora se encuentra cumpliendo sentencia en el proyector.

-¡DEVLIN!... (La voz de su padre)… ¿PUEDES OIRME?

-¡rápido… (La voz de ben)…todos juntos!

Sonido de golpes, como si trataran desesperadamente de romper el hielo.

-¡es inútil!… (La voz de lev)… ¡es irrompible!

-¡a estado 30 horas adentro!… (La voz de sully)… ¡debe estar muerto!

-NO ESTA MUERTO… (La voz de kenny).

-Kenny… (La voz de max)…esta muerto.

-dios santo… (La voz de gwen II)… ¿Cómo se los explicaremos a benji y Lenny cuando vuelvan del jardín de niños?

-NOOOO… (La voz de kenny)… ¡NO ESTA MUERTO MALDITA SEA!

Luego se escucho el sonido, como si alguien tratara de romper el hielo con las manos desnudas.

Regresando del Flash back

* * *

><p>Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, noto algo nuevo…las manos vendadas de su esposo y padre de sus hijos.<p>

-¡en el nombre de los plomeros!... ¡tu manos!

-¿esto?... (Levanto los hombros, como si no fuera gran cosa)…unos rasguños, que se curaran rápido gracias a la tecnología galvana…lo importante es que tu estas en mis brazos.

El oji-verde tomo el mentón del oji-azul y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

- no importa lo que pase, yo siempre te cuidare.

-¡oh ken!

Devlin (con lagrimas en los ojos) beso con pasión a kenny, (explorando hasta el fondo de su boca, con la lengua) como hace años que no lo hacia.

-te amo kenny…. (Le dio otro beso)….mmmm, esta es la primera vez que te veo desde arriba.

-no por mucho.

El castaño barbon (con aire juguetón) revirtió las posiciones, los 4 años "sin nada de nada"…pasaron a la historia.


	47. Chapter 47

Capitulo 47

-¡JULIEEE NOOOO!

-lo siento ben….te amo

-¡RINNNNN!

* * *

><p>Ben Tennyson se despertó de golpe, apago su alarma y (con gran tristeza) miro el lado vació de su cama.<p>

-otro año más…. (Se cacheteo la cara)… ¡ARRIBA EL ANIMO!...se lo prometiste a ella.

Con su ánimo renovado, se vistió y fue a desayunar junto a su familia.

* * *

><p>Benji (vistiendo chaqueta azul manga corta, polera negra con un "10" blanco y jeans con zapatillas) salio corriendo desde el comedor...hasta el living.<p>

-¡Vamos abuelo!

Su mellizo Lenny (poleron azul con decorado de dragón amarillo, pantalones negros y zapatillas), llego minutos después…por poco choca con su hermano.

-¡rápido que la abuelita julie nos esta esperando!

-ya niños…ya voy, pero primero iremos por un Sr. Smoothy, ¿vale?

-¡puaj!...no me gusta esa bebida, abuelo ben.

-¡a mi me encanta!... ¡no seas aguafiestas Len!

-¡cállate benji!

-¡cállate tu!

-¡no tu, lenny!

-¡no tu, benji!

-¡no tu!

-¡no tu!

-¡no tu!

-¡NIÑON, NIÑOS!...mmm… ¿y si también vamos al Burger Snack por unas papas fritas con chile?

-¡SIII!... ¡QUE RICO!

-¡puaj!...yo prefiero pepinillos.

-fiiiiuuu, no se le puede dar en el gusto a todo el mundo.

Ben 10.0000 se levanto del cómodo sillón, dejo de lado el periódico y se dejo llevar hasta el garaje por los alegres niñitos de 4 años.

Mientras el les ponía sus sillas de seguridad, apareció kenny.

-¿seguro que quieres hacer esto?

-¿es una pregunta de broma?... ¡claro que si!, sabes que me encanta pasar tiempo con estos dos…además es uno de los pocos días libres, que tengo.

-no era eso a lo que me refería….

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda al moreno.

-estoy bien, no tienes nada de que preocuparte….aprovecha de pasar un buen rato con devlin… (Le guiño el ojo)... aprovecha de estar con el, todo lo que puedas.

-pero…

-déjalo ir ken.

El más viejo de los tennyson (más delgado y con la mitad del cuerpo robotizado pero aun manteniendo su estilo de ropa), apareció detrás de ken 10.000.

-el necesita estas salidas….le hacen bien.

-ok Bisabuelo…. (Paso de la cara de preocupación a la de alegría)… ¡adiós niños, pórtense bien!

-¡ADIOS PAPI!... (Gritaron al unísono)… ¡ADIOS ABUE MAX!

* * *

><p>Fue un día muy divertido…comieron bien, fueron al cine a ver la nueva película de canguro comando, luego a la feria del muelle y por ultimo a los juegos de video.<p>

-¡niños suban al auto!, ya tenemos que ir a ver a la abuelita.

-¿podemos llevarle flores?

-buena idea, lenny.

-"buena idea lenny"…. (Le saco la lengua a su hermanito)…majadero.

Después de una (breve) parada en la florería, llegaron a una bella colina….

Los niños corrieron hasta la cima donde estaban dos lapidas, una vez ahí (aprovechando que su abuelo no venia aun) tomaron un descansó para recuperar el aliento y luego...

-¡feliz cumpleaños abuelita Julie!... (El castaño oji-azul dejo enfrente de una de las lapidas, un ramo de amapolas.)….muuuuuchas felicidades.

-no nos hemos olvidado de ti…. (El pelinegro oji-verde busco en sus bolsillos)… ten ship, te compremos un hueso de hule.

El niñito dejo el juguete enfrente de la segunda lapida, una vez hecho esto los niños se sentaron en el pasto.

Ben (sin prisa) se unió a ellos….ahí estaban las lapidas de su querida Julie y su fiel perrito Ship.

-abrían sido 44 años, ¿no julie?

Los niños les contaron su día (felices), a las lapidas….como si se tratara de personas vivas, mientras su abuelo cerraba los ojos, recordando…

* * *

><p>Flash Back<p>

Hace 3 años atrás…

4 meses después del primer cumpleaños de benji y Lenny…

Ahí estaba julie usando a ship como traje, (gracias a eso) venció a la recién revivida (por los chips) Elena Validus.

-si ni puedo tener a ben…. ¡NADIE LO TENDRA!

-bla bla bla….nunca fui tuyo, Elena.

Elena fue llevada (por ben y julie) directo a la maquina neuronal de sueño permanente, en el hospital del proyector.

-listo… ¿quieres ir por una malteada?

-me leíste la mente… ¿he? Tu insignes esta sonando.

Recibieron un mensaje urgente de Piers…..la maquina creada por Elena, La multiplicadora de chips, se activo en el modo de… ¡AUTO DESTRUCCIÓN!

Llegaron lo más rápido que pudieron a zona de "objetos peligrosos", en los cuarteles Tennyson…ahí estaba inconsciente el max Team y entre ellos...

-¡ABUELO MAX!

Ben corrió a auxiliar a su abuelo (que minutos antes trato de detener la maquina), gravemente herido….

Siendo específicos, en el lado de su brazo robótico (el derecho) completo.

-¡JULIE ALEJATE DE AHÍ!

Antes que el salvador del mundo pudiera hacer algo, la descendiente de japoneses (aun fusionada con su perrito) se encontraba cerca de la susodicha maquina.

-lo siento ben….yo soy la única que puede evitar que estalle e infecte el universo con chips.

-¡JULIEEE NOOOO!

-lo siento ben….te amo

-espera…espera… ¡no tienes que hacer esto!

-por favor continua con tu vida y por lo que más quieras…. ¡NO TE VUELVAS SERIOTE!

La pelinegra unida a su mascota fiel, (a pesar de no ser plomeros, ni héroes reconocidos) lograron su objetivo… pero perdieron sus vidas, solo regresando a ser dos seres separados, una vez fallecidos.

-te amo julie… ¡shif!...lo prometo…shif…. (Lloraba amargamente, mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de su esposa muerta)….te juro que no me volveré seriote…te lo juro…te lo juro…te lo…

-abue…abue… ¡ABUELOOOO!

Regresando del Flash back

* * *

><p>-¿HE?<p>

Regreso al presente, solo para encontrarse al pequeño benji tirándole la polera.

-¿Qué pasa deportista?

Con gran ternura, se agacho, lo abrazo y le revolvió el cabello.

-tengo frió, vamos a casa.

-¡hey!, ¿acaso estoy pintado?

-¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta… (Se rasco la cabeza, a la vez que se reía)… ¡ven aquí, dibujo animado!

El orgulloso castaño, les dio un gran abrazo a sus dos nietos.

-¿abue?

-¿yep?

-¿crees que le habríamos agradado a la abuelita Julie?

-siempre le agradaron len…. ¡es más! ustedes le agradaban, mucho antes de que nacieran.

-¿de verdad?

-sip…correcto benji.

El fornido abuelito, se puso de pie (sacudiéndose el pasto de los pantalones).

-espérenme en el auto….yo iré en cinco minutos, ¿ok?

-ok…. ¡te echo una carrera len!

-argg…. ¡tramposo!... ¡ahora vas a ver!

Los mellizos compitiendo para ver ¿Quién llegaba primero?, bajaron la colina…dejando al oji-verde solo.

-esos pequeños diablillos….son una bendición y una maldición…ja ja ja… ¿no crees lo mismo? Mi ángel.

Con delicadeza acarició la tumba, de la que fue su pareja desde la secundaria…

-aaaa….pero debo admitir que sin ellos, me hubiera sido mucho más difícil cumplir mi promesa.

Se tomo un momento, para recordar todas las cosas buenas, que le pasaron junto a ella.

-los mejores años de mi vida, los pase contigo..¡shif!...esos días fueron mil veces mejores, que el día en que encontré el reloj.

Un par de lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas…

-Te agradezco por haberme aguantado tantos años, gracias por criar a gwen II y kenny como propios, también te agradezco la preciosa hija que me diste…te amo, siempre te amare y vivirás por siempre en mi memoria.

Se seco las lágrimas (con la mano), luego paso de la cara triste a la feliz.

-bueno…. ¡HASTA EL PROXIMO AÑO!

-¡BIIIIPPPP! ¡BIIIIPPPP!

-¿Por qué tuve que enseñarles a tocar la bocina?... ¡PAREN EL FESTIVAL, VOY BAJANDO!

* * *

><p>Benji y lenny (una vez bajados del auto), corrieron a los brazos de devlin.<p>

-hola, ¿la pasaron bien con el abuelito?

-¡SI!...mira… (Benji le mostró emocionado su muñeca)…me compro este reloj de juguete.

-¡Guao!... ¡por un momento pensé ver el verdadero onmitrix en tu muñeca!

-¡Eso no es nada!… (Fue corriendo al auto y de bajo de un asiento, saco una caja plana)…a mí me compro este juego de magia, ahora voy a poder practicar.

-je je je…si mi amor, como digas… ¿Por qué no les muestran sus juguetes nuevos a papá?

Los niños tomaron el ascensor hasta el centro de comando…dejando solos al oji-azul y al oji-verde original, en el garaje.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Por qué todo el mundo me pregunta la mismo?... (Se cruzo de brazos molesto)…no estoy ni me siento enfermo.

Al ver la actitud de su padre adoptivo/suegro, se dio cuenta (al igual que en años anteriores) de que no existía razón para preocuparse por el.

-subamos, wendy vino de visita… ¡eso si! Por el día, junto a su esposo y una sorpresita.

-¡hace 2 años que no la veo!...mmm… ¿me adelantas algo?

-es sorpresa...Sin trampas

¡Es verdad!, desde que termino con J.J y se mudo a Marte, para casarse con Tack…el no sabia mucho de ella….

Al principio puso el "grito en el cielo", cuando se entero que se casaría con un hombre que tenia la edad para ser su padre (además de los mejores amigos de Ben)…pero con mucho esfuerzo, termino aceptándolo.

-hola ben…hace mucho que no nos vemos.

El alienígena plomero (de cabello negro peinado a lo punk. piel verdosa y grandes ojos negros) le hizo una reverencia (prácticamente un cabezazo suave)

-hola tack.

-hola papá.

Detrás el estaba la bella oji-verde usando un kimono rosa con flores blancas (heredado de su madre), acompañada de su inseparable Tip y en los brazos llevaba…

-¡en el nombre de los plomeros!... ¿cuando? ¿Cómo?

-nació ayer…..benjamín tennyson te presento a tu nieta, Jenny Maxin Tennyson.

Al ver a ese niña de piel blanca, pelinegra (en realidad solo tenia un mechón de pelo) y con esos calidos ojos cafés….el salvador del mundo sintió como si julie, su julie regresara de entre los muertos.

-¿quieres cargarla?

-¡me encantaría!

Con mucho cuidado cargo a la pequeñita, que dulcemente se durmió entre sus brazos.

El no sabia el ¿Por qué?, pero esa noche soñó con Julie…el sueño más maravilloso que a tenido en años.

Desde ese entonces el dolor (poco pero aun persistía) en su corazón, se esfumo y las pesadillas también.


	48. Chapter 48

Capitulo 48

El más viejo de los tennyson (más delgado y con la mitad del cuerpo robotizado pero

Aun manteniendo su estilo de ropa), apareció detrás de ken 10.000.

-el necesita estas salidas….le hacen bien.

-ok Bisabuelo…. (Paso de la cara de preocupación a la de alegría)… ¡adiós niños, pórtense bien.

-¡ADIOS PAPI… (Gritaron al unísono)…ADIOS ABUE MAX!

El viejo DX Mark 10 partió, dejando a los dos Tennyson solos en el garaje.

-espero que no te equivoques en esto bis...el nunca acepto ir al psiquíatra y muchos menos hablar del tema.

-estará bien kenny, solo tenemos que dejarlo ser.

-eso espero, eso espero.

-¿no se esta olvidando algo?...el cumpleaños de alguien ¿quizás?

-Admito que la quería como a mi propia madre, pero no creo que celebrarle el cumpleaños, (como si estuviera viva) sea buena idea.

-Ese cumpleaños no…el otro, la "razón" por la cual tu padre saco a los niños y les dará ¡REGALOS!..(Con un dedo se dio unos toquecitos en la sien)….piensa.

Con la conmoción el presentía que se la había olvidado algo, algo importante ¿pero que?..¿Que era?...de pronto como iluminado por una "ampolleta sobre su cabeza", se acordó.

-¡EL CUMPLEAÑOS N° 5 DE BENJI Y LENNY!... (Se dio un palmetazo en la frente)… ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?... no he comparado ni el pastel, ni los globos ni ¡NADA DE NADA!

Desesperado tomo el ascensor….dejando al viejo Tennyson solo arreglando su camper (además de reírse de buena gana, por la cara que puso kenny)

* * *

><p>Cuando las puertas se abrieron se encontró con todo listo y dispuesto para la fiesta….<p>

Asombrado se acercó a Gwen II (vistiendo un traje de dos piezas azul con zapatillas de charol) que junto a su novio Sam (más musculoso y atractivo que antes, con ropa de científico y sus característicos lentes), terminaban de inflar los últimos globos.

-¿Cómo?

-Devlin sabia que con lo de papá… (Ella hizo una breve pausa, para terminar de inflar y atar un globo)…se te borraría todo el asunto, así que apenas bajaste al garaje nos pusimos en marcha.

-¡que alivio!... (Suspiro aliviado y se quito el sudor de la frente)….tal parece que ustedes dos y dev, tenían todo controlado.

-yo también ayude.

El oji-verde sintió un palmetazo en la nuca, al darse vuelta para ver ¿Quién se lo había dado?, se encontró con su hermanita (que no veía desde hace dos años)

-¡Wendy, regresaste!

-no te hagas ilusiones, solo vine por el día por el cumple de mis sobrinos.

Se dieron un caluroso abrazo, luego ella tomo un poco de distancia para mirar de arriba abajo a su (ahora musculoso y alto) medio-hermano.

-fiuuuu…. ¿Cuándo el mono deshebrado y delgaducho de kenny, se convirtió en esto?

-mucho ejercicio y una ayudita de la genética.

El (con aire juguetón) le revolvió el cabello a la oji-verde…

-¡hay! ¡Bruto!

-vamos wendy… ¡solo es pelo!

-tonto… (Le saco la lengua)… ¡inmaduro!

-¡no te ves muy adulta!... (Le saco la lengua)…. ¿sigues casada con Tack? ¿Como va todo en Marte?, ¿cuentas algo nuevo?

-1- sigo casada, 2- Gracias a tip, abrí una oficina de detectives y en cuanto a la tercera pregunta…. (Giro su cabeza a la cocina)…. ¡CARIÑO, TRAE A JENNY MAXIN!

-¿Quién es Jenny Maxin?

-ya veras.

De la cocina salio Tack, con una preciosa bebita en los brazos.

-es…es idéntica a…

-a mi madre, ¡si lo se!…. (Con mucho cuidado cargo a la bebita)… ¿no es genial?

-yeah

La alarma de emergencia sonó, era animo junto a unos monos gigantes atacaban la ciudad.

-los dejo, tengo que volver a encerrar a Animo….regreso dentro de 5 o 10 min.

* * *

><p>En su habitación…el oji-azul se comunicaba telepáticamente con su cuñadaprima.

-lo lamento pero Ethan y Sulier tienen gripe, no podrán ir.

-¡Que pena!...lamento oírlo Sully, bueno adiós.

Con cierto disgusto (además de decepción), corto la llamada, saco un tablero digital y tacho sus nombres de la lista.

-y con ellos, van 50 invitados que no podrán asistir…aa…por lo menos, 14 si van a venir.

Al ver que ya no podía hacer más, la fiesta lista (además de que no ha sonado la alarma de emergencia o por lo menos el no la a escuchado), decidió tomar una pequeña siesta.

El descansillo, fue interrumpido por el contacto calido de unos labios que se unían a los suyos….

-¿he?

Se encontró con kenny, sin camisa y por el sudor que tenía, fue a una misión o al gimnasio.

-¿te asuste?

-reconozco la colonia que usas…. (Bostezo y le acarició la barba)…esta barba, casi vikinga…. ¿deberías cortarla?, te verías muchísimo mejor.

-ni loco.

Con mirada seductora, puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro.

-¿sabes? Acabo de encerrar a animo, por no se que vez…..me merezco un "premio", ¿no crees?

-mmmm….primero lo primero, ¿Cómo va la fiesta?, ¿ya terminaron de colocar..

Kenny lo beso apasionadamente, luego se tomo un momento para mirar de arriba abajo a su marido.

-¿Qué pasa?... (Casi susurrándole al oído, mordisqueándolo un poco)… ¿acaso no te gusto?

¿Era una broma?...ese cuerpo tonificado y esa barba (aunque a dev no le gustaba admitir) le encantaba…. el siempre le gusto pero ahora le gustaba mucho más.

-mmmmmm….tal ves si o tal vez no….pero por como "reacciona" tu cuerpo, veo que yo te gusto mucho, mucho, mucho.

-mmmm….tal vez si o tal vez no….solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

De un pestañeo terminaron ambos sin nada encima, antes de que kenny tomara su "premio", estaba a unos centímetros cuando…

-espera un momento.

Devlin se dio vuelta y empujo con el pie a kenny.

-¿Qué pasa?... ¡¿no me vengas justo ahora que no quieres?

-no es eso….creo que deberíamos protegernos, la situación a estado "algo difícil" con lo de atrapar villanos, para intentar tener otro bebe ahora.

-siempre tendremos que pelear con villanos además...

-¿además que?

-mientras te recuperabas del congelamiento, me hice la vasectomía.

-¡debiste consultarme!, no tenias derecho…

Sus quejas fueron acalladas con un beso y otro en el cuello…

-mmm…aaa…creo que ahora no tendré que preocuparme.

Al fin el moreno logro su objetivo...el oji-verde lo estaba pasando de maravilla (excitado a más no poder), aumentando su velocidad cada vez más.

-¡te amo dev ¡te amo!...¡HAY!...¡TE AMO!

Pero para dev…

-AAAA… ¡¿Qué fue eso?...AAA

-¡SOY YO MI VIDA!..AAAA…AA

Contrario a lo que ken 10.00 pensó ante aquella pregunta….mientras lo hacían al oji-azul, (momentáneamente) le llegaban a su mente imágenes de la Reina de hielo en el proyector…

El no comprendía el ¿Por qué de esto?, tenía muchas dudas…sin embargo, decidió disfrutar primero y preocuparse después.

Una vez terminada la "hora feliz", el pelinegro se apoyó en el pecho del moreno, este perezosamente paso su izquierdo sobre su compañero y el derecho detrás de su propia cabeza.

-¡huf!... ¿parece que hoy te impresione?

-estuvo bien… ¿de verdad te hiciste la vasectomía?

-jamás…. (Coquetamente le guiño un ojo)...Solo lo dije para que te relajaras.

-desgraciado.

-je je je, admítelo te encanta.

* * *

><p>Horas después…<p>

Benji y lenny (una vez bajados del auto), corrieron a los brazos de devlin.

-hola, ¿la pasaron bien con el abuelito?

-¡SI!...mira… (Benji le mostró emocionado su muñeca)…me compro este reloj de juguete.

-¡Guao!... ¡por un momento pensé ver el verdadero onmitrix en tu muñeca!

-¡Eso no es nada!… (Fue corriendo al auto y de bajo de un asiento, saco una caja plana)…a mí me compro este juego de magia, ahora voy a poder practicar.

-je je je…si mi amor, como digas… ¿Por qué no les muestran sus juguetes nuevos a papá?

Los niños tomaron el ascensor hasta el centro de comando…dejando solos al oji-azul y al oji-verde original, en el garaje.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Por qué todo el mundo me pregunta la mismo?... (Se cruzo de brazos molesto)…no estoy ni me siento enfermo.

Al ver la actitud de su padre adoptivo/suegro, se dio cuenta (al igual que en años anteriores) de que no existía razón para preocuparse por el.

-subamos, wendy vino de visita… ¡eso si! Por el día, junto a su esposo y una sorpresita.

-¡hace 2 años que no la veo!...mmm… ¿me adelantas algo?

-es sorpresa...Sin trampas

¡Es verdad!, desde que termino con J.J y se mudo a Marte, para casarse con Tack…el no sabia mucho de ella….

Al principio puso el "grito en el cielo", cuando se entero que se casaría con un hombre que tenia la edad para ser su padre (además de los mejores amigos de Ben)…pero con mucho esfuerzo, termino aceptándolo.

-hola ben…hace mucho que no nos vemos.

El alienígena plomero (de cabello negro peinado a lo punk. piel verdosa y grandes ojos negros) le hizo una reverencia (prácticamente un cabezazo suave)

-hola tack.

-hola papá.

Detrás el estaba la bella oji-verde usando un kimono rosa con flores blancas (heredado de su madre), acompañada de su inseparable Tip y en los brazos llevaba…

-¡en el nombre de los plomeros!... ¿cuando? ¿Cómo?

-nació ayer…..benjamín tennyson te presento a tu nieta, Jenny Maxin Tennyson.

Al ver a ese niña de piel blanca, pelinegra (en realidad solo tenia un mechón de pelo) y con esos calidos ojos cafés….el salvador del mundo sintió como si julie, su julie regresara de entre los muertos.

-¿quieres cargarla?

-¡me encantaría!

Con mucho cuidado cargo a la pequeñita, que dulcemente se durmió entre sus brazos.

El no sabia el ¿Por qué?, pero esa noche soñó con Julie…el sueño más maravilloso que a tenido en años.

Desde ese entonces el dolor (poco pero aun persistía) en su corazón, se esfumo y las pesadillas también.


	49. Chapter 49

Capitulo 49

-tenias razón…ellos no me quieren.

-te lo dije Jennifer Claire….fue una lastima que no te pudieras vengar.

Ahí estaba en una celda, la reina de hielo hablando con una pared…

-una verdadera pena Dublín… (Suspiro tapándose la cara con las manos)… ¡ni siquiera puede matarlo a el ni a los mentirosos de mis hermanos!

* * *

><p>Flash back<p>

Ahí estaba en el lugar del cielo donde las almas de los no-natos (o mejor dicho no concebidos aun), esperaban su turno…en ese bello jardín…

La pequeña morenita castaña, jugando a la hora del te con una niña de descendencia asiática (idéntica a Julie)

-¿más te?

-por favor.

Jen le sirvió a su primita Jenny un poco más de te de menta con leche.

-gracias…. (La pelinegra dio un sorbo a su tacita rosa)...mmmm ¡que rico!

-gracias, lo prepare yo misma.

-¿le puedes servir a mi perrito Nip?

-como no.

Mientras la oji-verde servia un poco de te en un platillo, la oji-café silbo y en minutos un pequeño cachorro (idéntico a Ship), se acercó corriendo hasta las niñas.

-ten Nip, espero que te guste mi te.

-mira eso… ¡si le gusto! Ja ja ja.

Las niñitas vestidas de blanco, dieron un risita al ver como el cachorrito bebía feliz el te.

-¿Cuándo nos toca a nosotras?

-mis hermanos dijeron que dentro de 5 años….han pasado 4, así que… (Mientras pensaba bebió un poco de te)…pronto, eso creo.

-¿estas segura?

-¡SHIP! ¡SHIP! ¡SHIP!

Nip le ladro (furioso) a un tipo con capucha negra y una mascara…que se escondía detrás de un árbol.

-para ella eso es seguro, además sus padres la quieren… (Apunto a la pelinegra)….pero para ti… (Apunto a la oji-verde)…no lo creo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-ven aquí y te lo mostrare…..ven no hay nada que temer.

La morenita dejo su te de lado, estaba a punto de ir donde estaba el enmascarado…cuando su amiga le tomo del brazo.

-¡NO VALLAS JEN!...ese tipo me da miedo…algo malo va a pasar, lo se…lo presiento.

-miedosa… (Se safo del agaron de brazo)… ¿escuchaste su voz?, alguien con una voz así no debe ser malvado.

Ella (a pesar de las suplicas de Jenny y los intentos de Nip por detenerla) fue hasta al extraño ser, enojada se puso las manos en las caderas.

-ahora me vas a explicar, de una buena vez…. ¿que quieres decir?

-¿no es obvio?...tus padres no te quieren, ellos ni siquiera quieren tenerte.

-Si claro y yo soy una mariposa.

-¿no me crees?

El le puso el dedo en la sien….a continuación, ella escucho en su cabeza...

* * *

><p>"-¿estas seguro de esto?<p>

-segurísimo.

-¿te quieres esterilizar?

-mira…al principio me pareció buena idea tener "uno más en el futuro", pero después de los pies hinchados, el dolor de espalda, los antojos, los vómitos y ¡el parto!...decidí que ya no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo, otra vez."

"-me hice la vasectomía.

- Creo que ahora no tendré que preocuparme."

* * *

><p>-¿me crees?...ahora nunca nacerás.<p>

-yo creía… ¡shif!...yo creí…

-lo se

El extraño ser consoló a la descorazonada niñita, que lloraba amargamente entre sus brazos.

-shissss….tranquila mi niña… (Con ternura le quito las lagrimas de los ojos)….no vale la pena llorar, por ellos.

-entonces… (Ella se sonó con un pañuelo que el tipo le dio)…. ¿que puedo hacer?

-vengarte.

De la tristeza paso a la sorpresa...

-¡¿vengarme?

-correcto….si ellos no te quieren y solo aman a esos dos idiotas….lo que debes hacer es vengarte, ¡DESTRUIR TODO LO QUE ELLOS AMAN!

-¡jen no le creas!... ¡escúchame!

La pequeña oji-café corrió para tratar separar a su prima de este ser, pero un muro negro se creo entre ellos (y sin importar cuanto tratara junto a su perrito de romperlo), no logro traspasarlo.

-mi nombre es Dublín, si lo deseas puedo ayudarte.

La niña paso de la sorpresa a la ira...

-¿Cómo?

-te daré un cuerpo….pertenecía a una de mis… ¿Cómo decirlo?... ¿seguidoras?...no, "fans", ¡suena mucho mejor!...en fin, con el podrás congelar todo a tu paso… ¿Qué dices?

Con el corazón destrozado, sin saber que más hacer, ella acepto...

-así me gusta…reina del hielo.

Regresando del Flash back

* * *

><p>-tanto esfuerzo… ¡¿y para que?<p>

Ella se destapo el rostro, para verse la mano vendada.

-tu no naciste….así que no puedes estar aquí por mucho.

-¿quieres decir que desapareceré?... (Tristemente dio un gran suspiro)…será lo mejor.

Un portal de fuego se abrió y de el salio Dublín.

-te entiendo…se por lo que estas pasando.

-¿a si?...aja…no…lo…creo.

El se saco su mascara, mostrándole su desfigurado rostro.

-correcto…yo no se como se siente no nacer, pero si se como se siente, cuando todo el mundo te mira… ¡como pidiendo explicaciones al cielo de ¿por qué naciste?

El se sentó a su lado y le tomo las manos.

-¿te repugna mi rostro?

-no...para nada.

Ante la sorpresa de la gorda, Dublín la beso.

-¡lo sabia!, ¡eres la indicada!

-¿no entiendo?

-desde hace siglos e buscado a la mujer perfecta…la que se desposara conmigo y vivirá en el infierno como demoniza junto a mi.

El se arrodillo ante ella y le ofreció un anillo hecho de espinas.

-¿te Casas conmigo?

-yooooo…yooo…..yo no se que decir.

-te amo Jen, eres lo que más he amado en todo el universo.

-¿me amas? ¿De verdad?

-estaría arrodillado ante ti, ¿si así no fuera?

Emocionada (hasta las lagrimas), abrazo al milenario caballero, de voz angelical.

-acepto.

-¡genial!, solo falta un detallito.

El puso su mano encima de la cabeza, de la peli-blanca.

-¡TRASFORMUS DIAVILICUS NECROTICUS ASENDENTUS!

-AAAA.

La gorda (entre gritos de dolor) fue envuelta en un fuego morado/negro….

Dando paso a una hermosa joven morena de ojos verdes (su vestimenta seguía igual, pero ahora su vestido era negro y su tiara de hielo roja)

-¿Qué me ha hecho?... (Ella se fue a mirar a un espejo)… ¡dios mió!, ¿Quién es esta chica tan preciosa?

-eres tu, así será… ¡ejem!...así serias si hubieras tenido, la "oportunidad" de nacer y llegar a los 21.

Ese largo cabello castaño atado en una trenza y ese cuerpo curvilíneo…le daba mil patadas a la imagen anterior.

-¿lista para irnos?... (Se volvió a poner la mascara, asiéndole una reverencia)…mi reina de hielo.

Un nuevo portal de fuego se abrió, el enmascarado le estiro la mano a la chica y esta la acepto.

-lista.

* * *

><p>En el fondo del inframundo…<p>

Todos los demonios (o por lo menos los que servían o debían algo a Dublín), se reunieron en una pequeña gruta.

Dublín junto a su futura esposa, escuchaban atentos a Argit que hacia de cura.

-tu Dublín, ¿aceptas a esta mujer en la pobreza y en la riqueza, en la salud y enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-JA JA JA..

La última parte saco carcajadas en el público, verdaderas risas histéricas (y neuróticas) que solo una mirada del encapuchado….logro apaciguar.

-acepto.

-y tu Jennifer Claire, ¿aceptas a esta mujer en la pobreza y en la riqueza, en la salud y enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?... ¿dije "mujer"?..¡ups!

-JA JA JA JA..

-¡SILENCIO O USO SU PIEL COMO SERVILLETA!

Ante el grito de Dublín, las risas callaron…el furico apunto al traficante de armas muerto.

-comete otro error y lo lamentaras ¡POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD!

-¡GLUP!...ji ji ji…vamos mi buen dub, solo era una bromita.

-AAAARGGG.

-OK...OK…. (Se saco el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo)...ejem…lamento la interrupción.

-"lamento la interrupción", ¿Qué?

-lamento la interrupción, señor.

-así me gusta…prosigue.

-y tu Jennifer Claire, ¿aceptas a este hombre en la pobreza y en la riqueza, en la salud y enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-acepto.

Un pequeño demonio llego con un cojín, con el anillo de espinas sobre el.

-¿si hay alguien que se oponga esta unión?... ¡QUE HABLE AHORA O CALLE PARA SIEMPRE!

Solo silencio….ni un estornudo ni grillo alguno se escuchaba.

-ahora mi reina, serás mía por el resto de la eternidad.

Dublín tomo el susodicho anillo, estaba a punto de ponérselo en el dedo cuando…

-¡YO ME OPONGO!

El publico (incluyendo a los novios), miraron a la entrada de la gruta…


	50. Chapter 50

Capitulo 50

Eran devlin junto a Kenny.

-tengo mis métodos para llegar aquí…cosas que jamás…

-el bla bla para después dev…. (Furioso apunto al novio)…. ¡SUELTA A MI HIJA O LO LAMENTARAS!

-miren como tiemblo.

Ellos estaban a punto de atacarlo con todo lo que tenían, pero la novia se interpuso entre ellos.

-¡PARA MATARLO TENDRAN QUE MATARME A MI PRIMERO!

-¡en el nombre de los plomeros!, el te esta usando.

-tu ma, tiene razón…esteee…. ¿Tienes nombre?

-Jennifer Claire...argg… (Molesta consigo misma, se cacheteo el rostro)… ¡SOY LA REINA DE HIELO!

Al escuchar el nombre, el moreno no pudo evitar en buscar apodos de superheroica o abreviaciones de su nombre...

-MMM…Jen Tennyson….jen 10, ¡me encanta!

-¡a mi igual!

-arggg… ¡BASTA DE CHARLA!

Ella (con un nuevo cetro) ataco a sus padres, estos no eran rival para la poderosa hechicera de hielo (o por lo menos ella pensaba)

-¡DENTENTE JEN!

-¡JAMAS!

Dublín ría (como un demente), al escuchar las (constantes) suplicas de los dos héroes que era masacrados…por su "dulce bebita"

-JA JA JA JA…. ¿y estos son los Ken 10.000 y Devlin 11.0000?... ¡no me hagan reír!

La furica chica se acercó hasta la esquina, donde estaban tirados los cuerpos malheridos de sus padres, luego levanto su cetro (juntando todo su poder) para darles el golpe de gracia…

-¿ultimas palabras?

Devlin (con un tentáculo de mana) le toco la sien a su hija.

-¿Qué hice?

La chica al saber la verdad, se tomo la cabeza (con ambas manos, sin soltar el cetro) horrorizada.

-jen…. ¿Jennifer?... ¿mi amor te sientes bien?

El enmascarado, al ver que la chica no los mato, se acercó extrañado.

-¿pasa algo mi vida?

Estaba a punto de poner su mano sobre su hombro, como jen lo rechazo.

-me mentiste.

-¿Cómo?... (Fingió estar confundido)… ¡tiempo fuera!, lo que sea que te dijeron es men…

-¡MENTIROSO!

Enojadísima le lanzo un rayo frió, (que además de mandarlo a volar) lo congelo de pies a cabeza….ella (con desprecio) miro al que iba a ser su esposo.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?... ¡YO CONFIE EN TI!

-tonta.

El piso (a pesar de ser roca sólida y el infierno mismo) comenzó a temblar, los "invitados" a la boda salieron corriendo, mientras el hielo se rompía en trozos.

Ante el (gran, enorme) asombro de la joven, el tipo se liberó (ileso) de su tumba helada.

-¡glup!...use todo el poder del cetro para congelarte, ¿Cómo..

-tonta, tontisima tonta.

Ella le lanzo un segundo rayo, que el rechazo con facilidad…gracias a unos tentáculos negros que salían de su sombra, le quito el cetro y le rompió la muñeca.

-AAAAAA.

-¿Creíste que te podías escapar tan fácil de mi?..Mmmm.

El se lanzo encima de ella (sosteniéndole los brazos y piernas con tentáculos de mana morado), la beso, la miro (con mirada sicopática) de arriba abajo y lanzo su mascara lejos.

-fiuuu… ¡estas buena!

-¿Qué…que me vas a hacer?

- vas a ser mía, si no puedo lograrlo por la buena…. ¡tendré que domarte primero!

El se quito la túnica que lo cubría y lentamente se desabrocho los pantalones…

Ella no sabia ¿Qué estaba a punto de pasar?, pero su instinto le decía, que fuera lo que fuera…no era bueno.

-¡suéltame!... ¡suéltame!..¡DEJAME IR!

-esto será horrible para ti…. (Le susurro al oído)…pero magnifico para mi, eso te lo juro.

-¡NOOOO!... ¡SOCORRROOOO!... ¡AYUDAAA!

El tétrico ser le quito la ropa interior…la chica (llorando a mares) cerro sus ojos lo más fuerte que pudo.

* * *

><p>Una luz verdusca ilumino el lugar, kenny se levanto (recuperado) y al ver tal escena se puso rojo de rabia…<p>

-¡NO DEJARE QUE LO HAGAS!

-¿he?..Valla parece que el "padre del año", se levan...

No puedo terminar de hablar, siendo molido a golpes por el moreno.

-h…hi…hijo...De…

Kenny lo agarro (levantándolo sobre el rió de lava ardiente)

-¿creíste que no te reconocería?... ¿creíste que permitiría que le hicieras lo mismo que intentaste hacerle a dev, cuando tenia 11?

El "ayudante del diablo" miro (con una mezcla de horror/desesperación) al oji-verde.

-nunca…olvide…tu cara.

* * *

><p>-jen…cariño… ¿estas bien?<p>

La chica Acostada en el suelo, al abrir sus ojos de nuevo…se encontró de cara, los ojos azules reconfortantes, de uno de sus progenitores.

-¿má?

-¿no te hizo daño?

-no… ¿Cómo te curraste tan rápido?

-digamos que puedo hacer "algo", cuando estoy muy herido…toma mi mano.

Con una gran sonrisa devlin ayudo a ponerse de pie a su descendiente.

-lo siento tanto yo…

El (con gran cariño) abrazo a la morena, mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-shissss…tranquilita mi niñita….todo esta bien…todo esta bien.

-¿y papá? ¿Dónde esta?

-¿me buscabas?

-¡papá!

Al poco rato apareció kenny, jen al verlo corrió a abrazarlo.

-¡estas como nuevo!...también puedes hacer ese "algo" como má ¿verdad?

-no…en realidad es mi reloj (combinado con algunos genes que me puso azmut y mi descendencia adonita)...Algún día te lo explicare, con más detalles.

El cariñoso padre le revolvió el cabello a su hija.

-no tienes que preocuparte por Dublín…ahora no es capaz de ir al baño solo.

-papá, ¿Qué le hiciste?

-eso es un secreto que me llevare a la tumba, hija.

-no importa lo que tu padre hizo… (Dijo interponiéndose entre ellos)…lo importante es que tu estas bien y que podremos ser una familia….incluyendo a tus hermanos, claro esta.

-fiuuu…eso quisiera.

La chica con tristeza miro el piso.

-yo jamás nací...mi cuerpo…mi verdadero cuerpo jamás existió.

-en eso te equivocas.

-¿he?

-kenny tiene razón…tu cuerpo existe.

-¿Cómo? ¿Dónde esta?

-aquí adentro.

Devlin (con una gran sonrisa) se dio unas palmaditas en el estomago.

-Justo aquí… (Se acaricio un poco su vientre, aun plano)... se esta desarrollando

Pero de que existe… ¡existe!

Jen sonrió…sin embargo la tristeza regreso a su rostro.

-¿de que me sirve?...sigo atada a este cuerpo.

-¡huf!... ¡que niña tan criticona!... (El oji-azul miro sarcástico a su marido)…eso salio del lado Tennyson.

-¡hey! ¡En mi lado no hay…..ejem….ganaste esta vez.

El oji-azul con un tentáculo (de su sombra), saco el alma de su hija no-nata del cuerpo falso….este recupero su forma original y se pudrió.

Luego coloco la brillante luz cerca de su abdomen, esta sin problema entro.

-¿listo?... ¿nuestra hija regreso a su cuerpo?

-primero tengo que verifi… ¡puaj!

Una fuerte arcada le vino como respuesta al pelinegro….

-no tengo dudas….ella esta creciendo, dentro de mi….¡puaj!

-¡aquí vamos otra vez!… (se levando de hombros)…déjame sostener tu cabello o se te ensuciara ,como con los mellizos.

El castaño le sostuvo el cabello, además lo ayudo a ponerse erguido otra vez (una vez terminado de vomitar)

* * *

><p>Nueve meses después…<p>

El castaño conducía como un loco, tratando (desesperadamente) de llegar rápido al hospital.

-AAAA… ¡CONDUCE MÁS RÁPIDO MALDITA SEA!...AAAA.

-respira….respira profundo…. ¡oh no!

Se toparon con un tremendo taco…una fila india de miles de autos, tocando la bocina y conductores gritándose entre ellos.

-¡y pensar que con los autos voladores se terminarían los tacos!

-huf…huf….AAAA….HUF…HUF….kenny…. (Apretó los dientes aguantando la contracción)… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Estaban atrapados, no podían ni moverse ni avanzar…tampoco serviría volar, por que tenían una segunda hilera de autos justo encima de ellos…

-¡CARAJO!... ¡MALDITA SEA AVANCEN!... ¡y para colmo el maldito comunicador universal (tanto del auto/insignia /reloj) esta con interferencia!

Lo único que podía hacer el todo poderoso emperador, era tocar la bocina, gritarles a otros conductores y esperar que "mágicamente", el tráfico se mueva.

Las horas pasaban y las contracciones aumentaban…si para kenny esto era como estar atrapado en una pesadilla, para devlin era como estar atrapado dentro de una película gore.

-¡esto no podría empeorar!

-¡hay!...(se agarro el estomago asustadísimo, al ver una lucecita)… ¡¿Qué es eso?

El oji-azul se levanto la túnica, una luz roja comenzaba verse en la parte baja de su abultado abdomen.

-Mi bisabuela me hablo de esto….me dijo que cunado los hombres adonitas iban a dar a luz, en el momento en que el bebe estaba listo para salir, el estomago se pone rojo.

-¡¿QUEE?...no, no,no….¡esto no puede estar pasando!..AAAA...AAA

-calma….se que hacer.

Kenny se desinfecto (con unas toallitas húmedas que encontró en su guantera), luego puso las dos manos (sin dificultad) dentro de la luz roja.

-ahora necesito que pujes.

Fueron 15 horas de (arduo) trabajo de parto.

-¡eso es!... ¡vamos un poco más!... ¡puja!..¡Puja!... ¡puja!

-¡no puedo más!

-¡si puedes!... ¡dale puja!... ¡veo la cabeza!... ¡un poco más!

El moreno de la luz roja, saco a una pequeña adonita…apenas esta salio la luz se apago y la luminosa bebe rosada tomo la forma de una bebita humana (morenita, oji-verde con un mechón de cabello castaño)

-¡BUAAAAA!

-¡miren nada más!, es preciosa….un momentito y te la paso devlin.

El oji-verde se saco la polera, con ella cubrió a la recién nacida, para luego (con delicadeza), ponerla en los brazos del oji-azul.

-si que lo es…. ¿Kenny?

-¿yep?

-este es el ultimo bebe que tendremos, ¿ok?...elige ¿vasectomía, preservativo o abstinencia?

-mmm…prefiero el preservativo.

La ambulancia (mejor tarde que nunca), llego para llevar a la recién nacida y a sus padres al hospital… ¡al fin!


	51. Chapter 51

Capitulo 51

Benji y lenny miraban a la pequeña jen, en su cuna rosada con estrellas de colores.

-que pequeñita es y linda….babosa pero linda.

-vah…es solo una maquina de hacer popo, no tiene nada de linda.

-lenny, shisss… (Le tapo la boca a su hermano)….si nuestros papás te oyen, nos pueden castigar.

-¿Por qué?

Los niños de 5 años, se voltearon de golpe, era su bisabuelo…el les revolvió el cabello y miro con ternura a su nueva bisnieta.

-babosa pero linda y ciertamente una maquina de hacer popo…ja ja ja ja.

Al ver la actitud relajada de su antepasado, sus descendientes se relajaron y se rieron también (incluyendo a jen)

-Abue Max… ¿Por qué decidieron tener otra bebe?, ¿ya no les bastaba con nosotros?

-hay benji….los bebes solo llegan y ya.

-abuelo max, ¿de donde vienen los bebes?

-mmmm…hablaremos de eso cuando estés más grande lenny.

¿La habitación de la niña?..

Idéntica a la de los mellizos cuando eran bebes (pero rosa), el viejo tennyson se sentó en el sofá cerca del librero de cuentos y en su regazo sentó a sus dos bisnietos.

-los celos son normales, no hay nada de que avergonzarse.

-si claro como no y yo soy una radio reloj.

-es cierto ben….pero eso no significa que sus padres los han dejado de querer, son celos infundados.

-¿Qué es infundados?

-que no tienen razón de ser, len….esto me recuerda la vez que llego wendy a casa, gwen II estaba celosa ¡hasta por los codos!

¿Su Tía Gwen celosa de su tía wendy?, eso era algo que no podían creer.

-pero abuelo…ellas se llevan de las mil maravillas.

-sipirili benji…..son como uña y mugre.

-¿de verdad?

* * *

><p>Flash back<p>

Ahí estaba gwendi de 4 años, haciéndole un puchero a su padre.

-¡no quiero una hermanita!

-por ultima vez gwen…. ¡no la puedo devolver por teletrasportador!

-¡shif!... ¿ya no me quieres?

-no es verdad…además tu ya estas muy grande para la cuna y tu hermanita la necesita.

-¡NO!

La pequeñita se tiro al suelo y con sus manitos (junto a sus piecitos) golpeo el suelo.

-¡buaaaaaaaaaa!

-gwendi, deja de llorar o te dará fiebre.

-¡No quiero una hermanita! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero!

Su padre (respirando profundo) espero hasta que terminara la pataleta…

-¿terminaste?

-¡shif! ¡shif! ¡shif!...si, eso creo.

Una vez hecho esto, cargo a la pequeña morenita en sus brazos.

-¡hay niñita!... ¿por que haces esto?, tuviste la misma pataleta cuando kenny llego a casa.

-no es cierto.

-si lo es….eras más pequeñita entonces.

El la acuno (como cuando era una bebe), mientras ella se terminaba de calmar.

-veo que se olvido lo que te dije.

-¿Qué cosa?

-que siempre serás mi niñita….yo quiero mucho, mucho, mucho a tus hermanos pero sigo queriéndote a ti mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho.

Regresando del flash back

* * *

><p>-¿no puedo creer que halla golpeado el piso como un monito?<p>

-es verdad lenny…..me asompra la calma del abue ben.

-se dice "asombra" y si…..el desarrollo mucho la calma, lo cual le sirvió cuando...

* * *

><p>Flash back<p>

Ben desesperado, veía como sus 14 hijos gritaban al unísono...

-¡no queremos una hermanita! ¡buaaaaaa!

-shissss…calma niños…shisss.

Regresando del flash back

* * *

><p>-también me recuerda cuando su tío abuelo Kenneth supo que su tía abuela Gwendolyn, venia en camino….<p>

* * *

><p>Flash back<p>

Natalie (con un notorio embarazo), intentaba junto a frank bajar a su hijo del árbol.

-¡kenny baja de ahí!

-¡no hasta que me prometan que no tendrán a la bebe!

-¡no podemos hacer eso!... ¡te amamos y a ella también!

-¡tu madre tiene razón!

-¡mentirosos! ¡buaaaaa!

-por dios kenny ¡baja de ahí!... ¡Frank has algo!

-¿tengo cara de mono acaso?, yo jamás he subido a un árbol.

-¿Qué?... ¡dijiste que te encantaba, cuando salíamos!

-¡lo dije para creyeras que era tan atlético, vivaz y aventurero, como tu eras antes!

-¿"eras"?... ¡aun lo soy!

-buaaaaaaa… ¡no me quieren!

Regresando del Flash back

* * *

><p>-tuvieron que llamar a los bomberos para bajarlo y después de una ardua conversación termino aceptándolo e incluso queriendo a montones a su hermana.<p>

-je je je… ¡que patéticos!

-ja ja ja…todos somos algo patéticos a veces lenny….je je je…no solo pasa con las hermanitas, mi madre me contó una vez que…

* * *

><p>Flash back<p>

Ahí estaba Gordón 4 años, haciéndole un puchero a su madre (con una semana de embarazo)

-¡no quiero una hermanito!

-por ultima vez gordon…. ¡no lo puedo devolver por correo!

-¡shif!... ¿ya no me quieres?

-no es verdad…además tu ya estas muy grande para la cuna y tu hermanito la necesita.

-¡NO!

El pequeñito se tiro al suelo y con sus manitos (junto a sus piecitos) golpeo el suelo.

-¡buaaaaaaaaaa!

-gordi, deja de llorar o te dará fiebre.

-¡No quiero una hermanito! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero!

Su madre (respirando profundo) espero hasta que terminara la pataleta…

-¿terminaste?

-¡shif! ¡shif! ¡shif!...si, eso creo.

Una vez hecho esto, cargo al pequeño con sombrero vaquero, en sus brazos.

-¡hay mi niñito!... ¿por que haces esto?, tuviste la misma pataleta cuando Vera llego a casa, hace 2 semanas.

-no es cierto.

-si lo es.

Ella se sentó en el sofá y le acaricio la cabeza (como cuando era un bebe), mientras el se terminaba de calmar.

-veo que se olvido lo que te dije.

-¿Qué cosa?

-que siempre serás mi niñito.

-¿de verdad?

-yo quiero mucho, mucho, mucho a tus hermanos pero sigo queriéndote a ti mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho.

Regresando del flash back

* * *

><p>-sip…mi hermano y yo fuimos inseparables… ¡shif!, hasta el día en que finalmente le toco reencontrase con mis padres en el cielo.<p>

El viejo Tennyson se tomo un minuto de reponerse de tal recuerdo.

-bueno…por suerte los únicos que no han hecho, "el puchero" son ustedes 2… ¿o no?

-¡ni por todo el oro del mundo!... (Dijeron al unísono)

-¡así me gusta!

El viejo se retiro dejando a los dos niños solos…ellos regresaron a mirar la cuna.

-tal vez esto, de las hermanitas no es tan malo.

-eso no lo discuto benji.

-….¡shif!,¡que es ese olor!

-tener una hermanita no es malo…excepto por eso (asqueado se tapo la nariz)….¡MA , JEN SE HIZO!

-¡BUAAAAA!

Los dos niños fueron a jugar con sus primos de 2 años (ethan e sulier Levin) y el de 3 años, Tom (idéntico a San pero moreno) Daniels Tennyson.

-ya voy…ya voy.

El oji-azul cargo a la pequeñita llorosa, la cambio y la disfrazo de princesa.

-lista para la fiesta de disfraces.

-agu.

-¡hay, que linda mi princesita!

Esas últimas palabras hicieron eco en su mente….su hijita no solo estaba disfrazada de princesa sino era una de verdad, además sus hijos eran príncipes.

-princesa Jennifer…mmmm….Príncipe Benjamín y Príncipe Lenard….mmm..

Así era….solo un pequeño grupo lo sabia, ni la mayoría de su familia ni los propios niños lo sabían.

-Jenny...Jenny…si supieras lo que yo se no sonreirías tanto.

-¿Por qué no debería sonreír?

El moreno (disfrazado de rey) apareció detrás de ellos.

-bien discreto el "disfraz" que elegiste...un rey disfrazado de rey, ¿Quién lo hubiera creído?

-era este o un disfrazas de burro….no quedaban más en la tienda.

-ejem…preferiría el burro.

-no te preocupes mi vida… (Le guiño un ojo)….lo veras, en la noche.

-¡KENNY!...enfrente de la niña, no.

-¡ha!...ella no entiende nada de nada.

Devlin cargo a su hijita, reviso su mente y luego miro a kenny.

-es verdad…ella piensa que hablamos de leche y juguetes.

-¡que alivio!...esteee…. ¿recuerda algo de su experiencia infernal?

-nadie recuerda lo que pasa cuando son no-natos.

Kenny miro serio a su esposo.

-¡a ver!... ¿que pasa?, algo me dice que quieres decirme algo.

Asustado se agarro la cabeza.

-¡¿NO ESTARAS EMBARAZADO OTRA VEZ?

Devlin le puso una cara sarcástica, jen no entendía nada sin embargo (al ver la cara de su papá) se reía de lo lindo.

-¡No tonto!

-¡huf!... (Suspiro aliviado y se puso una mano en el corazón)….creí que tendría que aguantar tus vómitos y antojos por tercera vez.

-¡aja!... ¿por cuanto tiempo se lo vamos a ocultar a los niños?...ya sabes…lo de la "realeza"

-hasta que sean adultos….mientras tanto los criaremos como niños normales, ¿te parece?

-no me opongo.

Con el tema ya superado, se reunieron con el resto de la familia a celebrar la fiesta de Hallowen.


	52. Chapter 52

Capitulo 52

La campana sonó, Benji (con una margarita en la mano) aprovecho el recreo para hablarle a una niña de vestido morado (idéntica charmcaster, excepto en los ojos.)…. Mildred de Galván.

-hola…te traje esto.

-¿otra vez?

La morenita peli-plateada de ojos rojos, miro molesta a benji…

-ya te lo dije, no me gustas.

-pero en mi sueño….

-¡no me importa tu sueño!

Ella tomo su muñeca de trapo y fue a jugar al otro lado del patio.

* * *

><p>Devlin junto al pequeño castaño buscaban partes para el brazo robótico de Max, a pesar de que el niño comía su helado favorito (vainilla con cubierta de chocolate) no se veía muy feliz…<p>

-¿Por qué la carita larga? ¿Paso algo?

-nada….nada.

-mmm…mejor sentémonos en aquella banca, así te terminas de tomar el helado.

Dejaron la bolsa con las partes compradas sobre la banca y se sentaron a su lado….una vez terminado el helado, el oji-azul le limpio la carita, a su hijito.

-juguemos a un juego….yo pregunto algo y tu me dices si o no, ¿vale?

-ya

-¿te gusto el helado?

-si.

-¿te gusta lo que cocina tu tatarabuelo?

-no.

-¿te paso algo en el jardín de niños?

-si…. (Se llevo la mano a la frente)….¡rayos!

-mmm…y este problema, ¿esta relacionado con alguien?...no se….con inicial ¿n? ¿ñ?..¿m?..¿..

-¡Mildred!... ¿como lo supiste?, ¿me leíste la mente?

-nop….tu hermano me dijo que ella te gustaba y que no quería nada contigo.

En realidad….aunque ella fuera descendiente de albedo, por lado paterno…también era descendiente de Charmcaster por lado materno...

-¡ese metiche!... ¡ya va a ver cuando llegue a casa!

-¿Qué dijimos de las amenazas?...además el solo quería ayudarte.

-"claro que si"

El no tenia ningún problema con eso, la madre de la niña (Carmín morningstar), le agradaba muchísimo además de que el padre de la niña ,era Albert de Galván no Albiny.

-también me dijo algo de un "sueño", ¿me lo quieres explicar?

El niño se aclaro la garganta.

-esteee….hace dos días, tuve un sueño…

* * *

><p>Flash back<p>

Ahí estaba ben Maxwell de 24 años, junto a su hermosa esposa Mildred.

-¡es precioso!

Ellos miraban con gran ternura la cuna, donde dormía su hijo recién nacido.

-¿es una pregunta de broma mil?, ¡claro que lo es!

Era idéntico a su padre pero con ojos rojos llamado Owen.

-¿ya enviaste la confirmación para la boda de mi primo con tu hermano?... Mike III, me mataría si no se la enviamos a tiempo.

-yep…..lenny me pidió que le cuidáramos a Lili, durante la luna de miel, ¿estas deacuerdo?

Regresando del Flash back

* * *

><p>-así termina….era tan real, nunca antes me había pasado.<p>

El pelinegro pensó un momento antes de contestar….

La posibilidad de que tuviera sueños "premonitorios" era un hecho, por otro lado según sabia Mike II era estéril y (hasta el momento) ningún tratamiento de fertilidad le ha servido, para revertir su condición.

-déjame hacerte, una ultima pregunta.

-dale.

-¿quieres a mil o solo quieres cumplir el sueño como sea?

El castaño se tomo un momentito para pensar en la respuesta.

-lo primero.

-entonces, olvídate del sueño.

-¿Qué?

-tal como lo escuchaste….olvídate del sueño, no fuerces nada y trata de ser su amigo primero, antes de ser "algo más"

-pero má, ¡era tan real!... ¿que pasa si no se cumple?

Con toda ternura, le acaricio la cabeza a su hijo.

-tiene que ser, lo que tiene que ser.

-no entiendo.

-créeme…cuando seas más grande lo comprenderás.

El oji-azul tomo la bolsa con las partes, luego se quito el polvo de los pantalones y le tomo la manito a su hijo.

-vamos…esta oscureciendo.

* * *

><p>3 meses después…<p>

-rinnn…Rin.

-¡paren el festival!

Kenny fue hasta la puerta…

-ken…. ¿kenny tennyson?

Encontrándose con una mujer (oji-verde) con lentes sin marco, cabello negro (casi rasurado), pantalones negros (con botas militares) , polera blanca sin manga y un horrendo bolso café.

-si…. (La miro de reojo)… ¿la conozco?

-¿Cómo no vas a conocer?... ¡soy Michelle jones!

Paso de estar malhumorado a estar más relajado.

-¡Michelle!, ¡tanto tiempo!

El fornido hombre abrazo a la rubia curvilínea periodista/ ex – animadora de radio.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?, ¿J.J intenta hacer otro reportaje sobre vilgax?

-nop….vengo acompañando a la sobrina de mi novio.

La pequeña peli-plateado salio detrás de ella, saludo jovialmente al moreno y fue hasta donde estaba el castaño oji-azul.

-je je je… ¡niños!

-si…ella dice que es su mejor amigo, en todo el mundo.

-¿quieres un café?

-hell yeah.

Ella se sentó en la silla de la mesa, de la cocina junto al dueño de casa.

-casi ni te reconocí…estas muy cambiado.

-yo tampoco… (Dio un sorbo a su café)… ¿Qué le paso a tu cabello?, la última vez que te vi. Tu cabello era rubio.

-me canse de eso….preferí teñirlo, antes de seguir con el estigma de "las rubias"…además tenia 10 años, la ultima vez que nos vimos.

-a si… (Se rasco la cabeza nerviosamente)…solo pude mantener contacto con J.J, por que nunca me diste tu mail y he estado muy ocupado.

Ella saco un papel de su bolso, anoto algo y se lo entrego a el.

-toma…para que no vuelva a pasar.

-gracias… (Se guardo el papel el bolsillo de su pantalón)… ¿Qué cuentas?

-bueno…. (Le dio un sorbo a su café)…durante la preparatoria tuve un programa de radio, estuve un tiempo en el ejercito, luego fui a la univerdad, me gradué en periodismo y me gane 50 premios por mis reportajes.

-no me refería a eso.

-¿a no?... ¿entons?

-tu novio…. (Dio un sorbo al café)….J.J nunca me dijo que tuvieras uno.

-aaaa…eso… (Ella le mostró en su celu, una foto donde aparece abrazada, con un tipo rubio)…recuerdas que, ¿yo quería decirle a un niño de mi curso, que me gustaba?

-según veo te resulto.

El moreno el dio otro sorbo a su café…

-la verdad….no, me rechazo en un 2 x 3.

Al escuchar esto, el casi se ahogo…

-¿te ahogaste?

-cof, cof…no, para nada….cof, cof.

-supongo que….querrás saber ¿Cómo termine así?

-cof….cof… (Se dio unos golpes en el pecho, hasta que la tos paso)…adelante.

-Bueno….una tipa loca trato de secuestrarlo, para usarlo como batería…en una maquina…. (Le dio un ultimo sorbo al café)...no se…parecía diabólica, la tipa parecía dispuesta a destruir la ciudad.

-¿de verdad?

-yea…lo más raro de todo es que parecía que a la tipa la controlaba, un tipo enmascarado.

-¿como se llamaba la tipa?

El moreno el dio otro sorbo a su café…

-creo que se llamaba….se llamaba…. ¡ya recuerdo!...se llamaba Reina de Hielo.

Al escuchar esto, el (por segunda vez) casi se ahogo…

-¿estas bien?

-cof…cof… (Se dio palmaditas en el pecho)... ¡hm!...mejor que nunca.

-supe que la encerraron…. (Se puso en pose de pensador)…pero desapareció misteriosamente…. (Emocionada miro a kenny)…. ¡tal vez tu puedas ayudarme!, ¿sabes algo que pueda ayudarme a resolver el misterio?

-ejem…Esteeeee…

El sabía (por J.J) que ella era como Vilma Dinkey (scooby doo), tenia que ocurrírsele algo, algo convincente…. ¿PERO QUE?

-yooo…

-ella fue asesinada, por un grupo de reos.

Devlin apareció y mostró evidencia de lo que "decía"…kenny se sintió aliviado (pero no lo demostró), ¡había sido salvado por la campana!

-pasando a otro tema…..escuche que Mike te pido matrimonio ¿es cierto?

-¡TE QUEDA DUDA!

Ella saco de su bolso una cajita azul, dentro tenia una sortija de compromiso con un diamante enorme.

-lo guardo en el bolso, para que no me lo roben.

Ella volvió a guardar, el carísimo anillo en donde estaba antes.

-¿sabes que es lo mejor ,dev?

-¿Qué?

-Azmut le revirtió la esterilidad….costo mucho tiempo/dinero/años pero al final se pudo.

-eso es…

-¡MÁ! ¡PAPÁ! ¡BENJI Y MILI SE ESTAN BESANDO!

Ante los gritos de lenny, los 3 fueron corriendo hasta el living…ahí estaba la morenita dándole un besito en la mejilla al futuro héroe.

-solo le agradecí, que me ayudara con mi área de arte.

Michelle miro su reloj.

-las 18:45hrs….vamos mildred.

-¡hay no!... ¡5 minutos más!

- prometí a Carmín, que llegarías temprano a casa….sorry.

Ellas se despidieron, ken fue a preparar la cena, lenny se dirigió al living para jugar con tom en la consola, benji antes de unírseles…

-má.

-¿sip?

Le dio un besito en la mejilla a su progenitor, luego le susurro al oído.

-no soy grande todavía…pero ya lo entendí.


	53. Chapter 53

Capitulo 53

Devlin que se encontraba en el cuarto del trono de los Caballeros Eternos...

-¿alguien me quiere explicar que pasa aquí?

Miraba atónito al caballero de armadura plateada, discutir arduamente con un tipo vistiendo una toga blanca (como de sacerdote) con un símbolo de llama en el pecho.

-¡ES MI SEÑOR KENNETH I!

-¡ES LA REINCARNACION DE NUESTRO DIOS DAGGON!

-¡SOY SIR FRANCIS SEÑOR DE LOS CABALLEROS ETERNOS FILES AL CAMINO DEL PRIMER CABALLERO Y DE LOS CABALLEROS ETERNOS UNIDOS, SU MÁS LEAL SIRVIENTE!

-¡BLASFEMO! ¡SOY EDWARD ANTIGUO SACERDOTE DE LOS GUARDINES DE LA FLAMA DEL CÍRCULO (**The Flame Keeper's Circle**) Y LIDER DEL CIRCULO DE LA PAZ, SU MÁS LEAL SIRVIENTE!

-¡POR QUE NO TE CALLAS!

Viendo que esto se estaba a punto de poner color de hormiga, apareció kenny, intervino rápido la pelea y (con una reverencia) el caballero se retiro y su contraparte se tele trasporto.

-¡huf! Por un momento pensé que tendría que sepáralos yo… (Suspiro, se cruzo de brazos y miro enojado a su marido)… ¿me puedes explicar de una buena como llegamos a esto?

- ….siéntate y te contare todo.

Ken se sentó en su trono y devlin en un sillón (que invoco) enfrente de el.

-cuanto tenias 4 meses de embarazo….te dije que me iba de vacaciones con lev y sul, ¿recuerdas?

-sip…dijiste que solo seria una semana y llegaste unos días antes de que diera a luz.

-bueno la verdad es…. Albiny escapo del proyector y convenció a Edward de que era "la reencarnación del dios Daggon", un alienígena muerto hace 1000 años que prometió regresar a la tierra para darle paz y armonía…

-¡REVELIÓN!...debiste habérmelo dicho.

-¿te recuerdo que tenias a una bebita, creciendo dentro de ti cuando paso?.

-mmmmm…

-además, Sir Francis logro convencer al consejo intergaláctico, de mantener el asunto alejado de la prensa.

-mmmm…prosigue.

-ejem….como te decía…..Albiny no se ¿Cómo los convenció? Pero lo hizo….atacaron a 7 de mis planetas, aliándose con otros cultos a Daggon (que encontraron en los 7 planetas conquistados) creando…."el circulo de la libertad"…ellos estaban a punto de conquistar la tierra…

* * *

><p>Flash back<p>

El moreno oji-rojo estaba sentado en un trono, siendo adorado por miles de personas…el sumo sacerdote se acercó hasta el.

-mi señor, todo esta listo para derrocar al falso salvador.

-excelente….muy pronto la paz será eterna en todo el universo y tu tendrás tu recompensa.

-si mi señor.

Dos soldados Dagois se telé trasportaron, se arrodillaron y le entregaron una caja con un botón.

-justo como lo pidió señor.

-¡esperen! ¡Esperen!

Ken 10.000 junto a su equipo se encontraban engrillados a unos pasos del trono del "dios".

-¡SILENCIO HEREJE!

-espera…espera….antes de que nos maten… ¿puedo preguntar algo?

-no se tu tennyson, pero no es buen momento para ser curioso.

-déjalo lev…. (Le susurro la pelirroja)…algo debe traer entre manos.

Edward se acercó hasta ellos.

-como muestra de misericordia lo permitiré…. ¿que deseas saber?

-¿Cómo sabes que es el la reencarnación de tu dios?

La gente susurro insistentemente hasta que el sacerdote (con su mano levantada) los hizo callar.

-hace mucho un alien llamado Vilgax se hizo pasar por el…cometimos muchos errores, hasta que logramos rearmar el antiguo pergamino.

Luego dos de sus discípulos le trajeron un pergamino dorado.

-"Hace mucho existió un alienígena bondadoso y sabio…llamado Daggon, que murió peleando contra Baall el destructor, el impostor….

Cada 100 años el regresa a la tierra reencarnado como humano, hasta el día en que baall regrese al fuego y el circulo se cumpla al fin….trayendo paz y armonía….el tendrá la marca…."

El pergamino regreso a ser guardado.

-El es la última reencarnación de nuestro dios y por lo tanto… (Furico apunto al oji-verde)… ¡tú eres baall!

Todos se sintieron impresionados…menos el castaño, (que se mantuvo sereno), mientras que en su trono, el albino se contenía la risa

-¿Qué marca es?

-¿te gustaría verla kenny?...es esta.

El moreno peli-plateado (momentáneamente) se levanto la polera….al ver esa marca idéntica a la suya, kenny rompió en carcajadas.

-JA JA JA… ¡yo tengo una igual!

-¡blasfemo!

-¿no me crees?, levántame la polera y mira.

Dicho y hecho….los susurros regresaron y nuevamente (nerviosismo) los hizo callar el sacerdote.

-el pergamino decía, que intentaría engañarnos, con una marca falsa….solo existe un modo de saber la verdad…. ¡TRAIGAN A DAG!

Los caballeros más poderosos trajeron a un poderoso dragón negro, a pesar de sus poderes (y que este esta encadenado), les era muy difícil controlarlo.

-es es el la mascota fiel de Daggon…el viaja por las dimensiones protegiendo a los creyentes y castigando los infieles.

-¡glup!... ¿que demonios vas a hacer ED?

-mi señor si usted es quien dice ser…el se comerá a ken tennyson.

-¡glup!...espera…espera.

-¡corten las cadenas!

El dragón (apenas fue liberado) corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta al, luego le dio un gran mordisco en el brazo….el cubo que tenia en la mano cayo en el suelo (a unos centímetros del trono)

-AAAA….

El animal lo agito de un lado a otro mordiendo el brazo, casi se le cae….a no ser que el oji-rojo uso la habilidad de diamante (para incrustarle un cristal en la mejilla) y así poder liberarse.

-¡se van a arrepentir de esto!

Desangrándose (con el brazo carcomido y descoyuntado), con su brazo bueno, agarro el cubo.

-BIP BIP.

-¡No lo hagas mataras a todos!

-BIP BIP.

-¡cierra la boca perra!... ¡SERE UN DIOS AUNQUE TENGA QUE MATAR A LA GENTE DE TODAS LAS DIMENSIONES!

-BIP BIP.

-no eres un dios….¡NUNCA LO SERAS!

-BIP BIP.

-¿a no?...mmm….hace unos cinco minutos dijiste que si lo era.

-BIP BIP.

Ese sonido…..el oji-café lo conocía bien…la ventaja de ser hijo de un traficante de armas y una traficante de joyas, aficionada de armas….era reconocer el sonido de….el peli-negro sonrió sarcásticamente.

-¡no dejare que lo hagas!

El moreno estaba a punto de usar su reloj y su prima estaba lista para atacar…. Cuando fueron detenido por lev...

-¿Qué estas haciendo?

-confíen en mi….es todo lo que pido ken.

-no es momento para bromas ni sarcasmos.

-relax calabaza… (Le guiño un ojo)…vivirás más.

Confiado camino con los brazos levantados, hasta el terrorista suicida... (Quedando únicamente a unos 6 pasos de el)…sin quitarse la mirada/sonrisa sarcástica del rostro, se cruzo de brazos.

-ejem…..bomba Inkursiana… ¿cierto?

-¡LA USARE NO TRATES DE DETERME!

El desquiciado villano miro confundido al anti-héroe que no parecía tener el más mínimo interés en detenerlo, ni en razonar con el.

-….tuve que hacer "algo" para la Emperatriz Aetea.

-solo por curiosidad…. ¿que es ese "algo"?

-asesinar a mi equipo junto con mi padre….un pequeño precio por esta maravilla y mi libertad.

-aaaa…supongo que…. (Se puso en pose pensador)…..la jackeraon para aumentar su poder y poder destruir esta, además de otras dimensiones, ¿verdad?

-correcto.

-¿por humanos?

-si.

-ejem….¿seguro que funciona bien?...¿la revisaste antes de usarla?

-¡que estupideces estas diciendo!...es genuina y funciona bien.

-¿seguro?

-si.

-¿seguro?

-¡SIII!

-aja….si funciona "tan bien"…. (Se volvió a cruzar de brazos)… ¿POR QUE NO APRIETAS ESE BOTON, DE UNA MALDITA VEZ?

-¡CONCEDIDO!

El botón fue oprimido hasta el fondo... La caja exploto en mil pesados, dejando un inmenso humo intenso y pestilente.

Cuando el humo se disipo se vio a Albiny sin brazo izquierdo y con medio derecho, corriendo de un lado a otro quemándose vivo…

-AAAA….AAAAAAAAAAA

Trato de rodar e incluso lanzarse a una pileta con abundante agua…ante los ojos de los asistentes….

Se quemo hasta volverse cenizas, detrás de un pedestal estaba la mano con el reloj intacto.

-tal parece que…."regreso al fuego", je

je je.

-no es cómico lev.

-¡que criticona eres sully!

Regresando del Flash back

* * *

><p>-Después de eso….esa versión del súper onmitrix fue destruida,"El circulo de la libertad", se convirtió en el "circulo de la paz" un grupo pacifico….quedamos que Edward seria mi voz entre ellos y que el único caballero eterno que "sabría" de esto seria Sir Francis.<p>

-en síntesis… los "fanáticos religiosos" no saben que eres "I", los "tipos medievales" no saben que eres la "reencarnación" y el publico en general no saben nada de nada.

-sip.

El oji-azul miro pensativo a su marido un largo rato.

-entonces…. ¿que eres?... ¿dios o emperador?

-depende de donde lo mires…..por que a mi respecta, solo soy un ser humano.

-¿Cómo es posible que dos organizaciones distintas tengan legendas relacionadas entre si?

-ni idea…. (Se rasco la cabeza)…. ¿quieres ir por un Sr. Smoothy ?

-por que no…. ¿Me haces un favor?

-pide y se concederá.

-dile a los "medievales" y los "religiosos" que paren de decirme "mi reina"….prefiero que me digan "consejero"

Ellos recogieron a sus hijos mayores del jardín de niños y como una familia normal (lo más normal posible en estas condiciones), se fueron a tomar un batido.


	54. Chapter 54

Capitulo 54.

Kenny ahora de 25 años miraba sentado en una roca en el bosque...

-¡que día tan agradable!

Veía sus hijos de 10 (que vestían parecido como cuando tenían cinco pero lenny tenia raspada las rodillas y benji usaba una gorra roja) jugar con su perro de piedra con una pelota.

-¡lastima que mil no pudo venir!

-relax, a tu novia no se la trago la tierra….se fue de crucero con sus padres.

-como sea…..ven sparky atrápalo.

-guao...Guao.

-¡buen chico!

-ven fiuu..fiu…

-déjalo len….ven ven…conmigo.

A lo lejos jen (usando un vestido blanco con sombrero floreado) de 5 y su pequeño dragoncito (pequeño por que así quiso que se volviera ken) negro Dag a la hora del te.

Junto a su primita Jenny (usando vestido rosa) y su perrito Nip.

-que bueno que tu mamá te permitiera venir a la tierra de vacaciones… ¿más te?

-por favor.

Jen le sirvió a su primita Jenny un poco más de te de menta con leche.

-gracias…. (La pelinegra dio un sorbo a su tacita rosa)...mmmm ¡que rico!

-gracias, lo prepare yo misma.

Era para no creerlo….tan solo 5 años después de la muerte de Albiny, no hubo ni una sola guerra, ni conflicto, ni disputa, ni robo, ni nada de nada…en todo el universo.

¡Bueno si!...las había pero eran tan pocas que casi no tenían importancia.

-¿miren nada más?..."este es el salvador del infinito"

-hola….pensé que llegarías tarde.

El oji-azul beso al oji-verde, se sentó a su lado mientras su esposo colocaba su brazo detrás de su cuello.

-la clase duro poco…el instructor tuvo que llevar a su esposa al hospital…sus trillizos llegaron antes de tiempo.

-je je…nunca aprendiste a manejar un auto, pero te va muy bien aprendiendo a pilotear una nave.

-¡que cosas no!

5 años de paz, 5 años de aburrimiento….el universo se puso tan "pacifico" que los ejércitos, plomeros, héroes, policías y de mases ya no se consideraban necesarios.

-kenny… ¿Cómo te fue con la reunión de la mañana?... ¿lograste convencerlos que aun son de utilidad?

-nop….ahora los gobiernos están considerando, eliminar las medidas de seguridad e invertir en salud y escuelas.

-ya veo.

Los niños seguían jugando como si nada…por lo que se veía la era del "héroe" estaba pasando.

-¿lindo día?, ¿no crees dev?

-prefiero los días nublados.

-lindo y templado como siempre…. (Bostezo)…aburrido hasta más no poder.

-sin duda…..lo más heroico que hice hoy fue rescatar un gatito….tuve que pelearme con 20 héroes para hacerlo.

-¿tan desesperados están?

-con esta baja critica de crímenes, es natural que estén desesperados…después de todo, tienen que darle de comer a sus familias.

-hablando de familia…. ¿que has sabido de lev y sully?, ¿Cómo les va en Londres?

-están considerando retirarse….mi bro, esta pensando en abrir un bar. Y sully esta entre ser profesora en la escuela en magia o ser instructora de jiu-jitsu.

El mundo ya no era lo mismo….muchos héroes se estaban retirando a la vida ¡NORMAL!

-nunca creí decir esto pero…. ¡extraño a los villanos!

Era verdad ahora lo único que hacia era firmar decretos, analizar nuevas leyes, asistir a ceremonias y contabilizar el número de presos en el proyector.

-el sueño de todos los justicieros echo realidad y resulto ser un fastidio.

-para colmo gwendolyn también quiere ser profesora de magia, a mi papá le ofrecieron tener un programa de mecánica...

-y mi papá quiere ser actor.

-¡no me jodas!

-enserio…como tiene tanto tiempo libre y su tercera reelección no le resulto…esta tomando clases de actuación, esta entre ser actor o entrenador de fútbol.

Devlin de 26 años miro despreocupadamente el cielo….estaba tan limpio, que nadie pensaría que alguna vez tuvo smog.

-¿Qué pasara con nosotros ahora?

-no lo se….tal vez…tal vez decirle al mundo mis dos grandes secretos.

Tan despreocupadamente como miro el cielo, bajo la cabeza para mirar a su compañero.

-¿seguro?

-no se….no se…..también he pensado en retirarnos y ser personas normales.

Esas últimas palabras los dejaron helados a los dos….

Para 2 personas que han pasado toda su vida con explosiones, intentos de robo, gente malvada que quiere destruir el universo, etc, etc, etc.

-¿en serio?

-si…no….no se…piénsalo, ¿OK?

-ok.

-deberíamos pensar en el re…en el re…el re…

-el retiro.

Esas palabras les causaban algo de temor y eran algo tan desconocido para ellos.

-yoooo…. (Se rasco nerviosamente la cabeza)….siempre creí que pasaría cuando ya no pudiera pelear más.

-¿acaso no es eso lo que a pasado?

-me refiero a mis habilidades físicas, no por la situación actual.

Mientras ellos hablaban lenny se acercó hasta ellos.

-¡no encuentro a benji!

Los padres rápidamente despabilaron y se pusieron de pie.

-calma len….respira profundo…eso es ahora dinos ¿Dónde lo viste la ultima vez?

-no se ma….fui a buscar el palo para volver a tirárselo a Sparky… ¡solo le di la espalda 5 minutos!

-¡que no panda el cunico!...solo tengo que llamar a mis sir… ¡epa!...a los plomeros para que nos ayuden.

-no es necesario, lo rastreare.

Puso sus ojos luminosos un momentito, luego puso su mano sobre la sien de su marido.

-ve a buscarlo…yo dejare a los niños en el camper.

-ok….te veo en cinco minutos.

* * *

><p>Corrió hasta llegar al fondo del bosque….justo enfrente de un cráter humeante, estaba el pequeño castaño.<p>

-¡aquí estas!... ¿que ocultas en la muñeca?

-¡juro que no toque nada!...solo se me pego.

-¿Qué se te pego?

-esto.

El niño le mostró un onmitrix (pero con el símbolo de los plomeros amarillo/negro)

El castaño mayor no comprendió nada, el propio azmut le había dicho que ya no fabricaría más por no ser "necesarios"

-a ver… (Reviso el reloj con mucho cuidado)…no hay duda, el Galván lo creo.

-papá, ¿Qué son esas marcas tan raras?

-no son marcas rara…son letras galvanas.

-¿Qué dicen?

-"hecho para ben m. Tennyson de parte de ben k. Tennyson, feliz cumpleaños"….. ¡Que diablos!, dijo esta mañana que te daría una pelota de fútbol.

Su reloj (que ahora funcionaba tanto como insignia como teléfono) sonó insistentemente.

-"llama de E" "llamada de E"

-¿Quién es E?

-Esteeeee…un amigo, sigue tratando de quitártelo que ya vuelvo.

Mientras el cumpleañero seguía tratando (sin existo) de quitarse el regalo de su abuelo, su padre se escondió detrás de un árbol…

Una vez hecho esto un holograma de edward (arrodillado) apareció ante el.

-te dije que jamás me llamaras cuando este con mi familia.

-lo siento mi señor….tengo malas noticias, terribles en verdad, trágicas, horrendas, espantosas, abominable.

-ejem….resumen.

-logramos traducir el ultimo párrafo sin traducción del pergamino y…

-¿y?

-dice que la paz solo durara 5 años, luego el equilibrio recuperara su balance natural.

-¿en sencillas palabras….

-¡PAPÁÁÁAAAA!

La llamada fue cortada de golpe…ken 10.000 corrió hasta donde estaba su hijo.

-¿Qué pasa…¿vilgax?...(se cruzo de brazos confundido)…creí haberte contado en la lista de presos en el proyector, esta mañana.

Se encontró de frente con Vilgax y un ejército de robots.

-no…soy ilgax y esos aparatos me pertenecen.

El oji-azul miro al oji-verde…no se veía preocupado sino sonriendo, sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

-hace años que no te veía sonreír así, papá.

Ante el peligro el experimentado héroe preparo su reloj, el joven (imitando el movimiento que hacia su progenitor), activo el suyo.

-¿espero que sepas que se dice?

-claro que lo se.

El chico elevo su mano.

-¡HORA DE SER HÉROE!

Una luz verde inundo el lugar, convirtiendo al chico en una versión mejorada de rath.

-¡RATH!...MMM, no me gusta ese nombre… ¡DANGER!

-¿gritaste tu nombre?... ¡ESE ES MI HIJO!

Fin


End file.
